Bodas De Odio
by Klein W. Stark
Summary: Un matrimonio marcado por el odio. Korra y Asami sólo serán felices si saben ceder a la inmensa fuerza del deseo y del amor. (omegaverse) (Adaptación)
1. Chapter 1

**Omegaverse: Los 7 De La Suerte.**

 **Bodas De Odio Proyecto Número 2.**

Klein W. Stark les presenta humildemente esta nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier review es bien recibido.

Y como siempre antes de comenzar ATLA y LOK no me pertenecen, los tome prestado con la mera intención de hacer una historia.

Es una pequeña adaptación que hago porque la verdad la primera vez que lo leí me pareció genial así que decidí que este seria para el korrasami.

 **Bodas de odio**

 **Prologo**

"¡Amor! Palabra Escandalosa En Una Joven, El Amor Se Perseguía, El Amor Era Mirado Como Una Depravación..." Mariquita Sánchez De Thompson.

Corre el año 1840 en Buenos Aires. Con su belleza pelinegra, su terquedad y su espíritu impulsivo, la joven Asami Sato hace honor a su origen irlandés. Se niega a seguir las costumbres porteñas de la época pues está decidida a casarse por amor. Por ello se desespera cuando su padre dispone su matrimonio con Korra De Wolf, protegida del tirano Raiko De Rosas.

De Wolf, apodado la diabla es una Alfa que tiene un oscuro pasado y debe su prosperidad tanto a su inteligencia, valor, frialdad, características de un indomable Alfa como al afecto que le tiene Rosas.

Para consolidar su posición debe casarse con una joven de buena familia, y la belleza de la Omega Asami la ha conquistado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

La noche del 9 de julio de 1847, Buenos Aires.

Asami Sato suspiró hastiada y se aletargó en el sillón. Desde allí observaba la sala principal de la mansión, atestada de gente.

Se había hecho una pausa en el baile. Los hombres pertenecientes a los 3 conjuntos, reunidos en pequeños grupos, conversaban de política. Las jovencitas Alfas y Omegas, excitadas, consultaban sus libretas y anotaban los nombres de los caballeros o damiselas que las habían pedido para ésta o aquella pieza. En un rincón, la orquesta probaba los instrumentos, mientras su director, el maestro Tahno, recibía instrucciones de la anfitriona, Zhu Li Varrick.

Las mulatas Betas en su mayoría iban y venían con mates en las manos, bandejas con manjares y botellas de vino. Todo parecía a pedir de boca, los invitados lucían complacidos y la dueña de casa resplandecía por el éxito de su tertulia en el Día de la Independencia.

Asami volvió a suspirar, pensando en su cama, calentita y cómoda, en un buen libro, o en el vaso de leche caliente que le preparaba su criada cada noche. ¡Pero no! Ahí estaba, tiesa, encorsetada hasta el pecho, los pies helados, y con muchos deseos de volver a su casa. Se sentía cansada; nada parecía atraerla, siempre lo mismo.

Definitivamente, odiaba las fiestas; en realidad, para ella no eran más que una feria de lujo, en donde el ganado se reemplaza con mujeres Omegas y Betas desesperadas por encontrar esposo o esposas. Una solterona: antes, al convento.

Se preguntó, entonces, por qué permanecía en esa tertulia, en una helada noche de invierno, entre personas tediosas y afectadas. Lo pensó unos instantes y recordó las palabras de su abuela Mai esa tarde.

—Debes ir, Asami —le ordenó la anciana.

—Si te niegas a todas las tertulias a las que te invitan, nunca conseguirás un buen partido para casarte—vaticinó su tía Lin, colocándole una peineta en la cabeza que ella, a su vez, se quitó rápidamente.

—What are you doing, girl? ¿No te das cuenta el trabajo que da colocarla en un cabello tan lacio como el tuyo?—le recriminó la tía.

—No iré con peineta. Las odio. Además, no quiero conseguir un buen partido para casarme, quiero enamorarme.

La jovencita, desafiante, observaba alternadamente a su tía y a su abuela.

—Good heavens! Esas zonceras románticas que se te han metido en la cabeza, Asami, son ridículos; terminarán por volverme loca.

La anciana se dejó caer en un sillón. Las ideas irreverentes de su nieta lograban sacarla de quicio.

—¿Por qué son ridículas, Grannie? ¿Acaso tú no te casaste enamorada de Grandpa?

—¡Niña!¿Qué preguntas haces? —exclamó su tía.

—Grannie... —dijo Asami, instando a su abuela a responder.

—Bueno... no... Pero con los años llegué a quererlo.

—Pues él dice que te amó con locura desde el primer día en que te vio.

Mai observó a su nieta y trató de descubrir en sus enormes ojos verdes el misterio que la envolvía. Ciertamente, era una omega inmanejable. Sólo Asami podía arrancarle semejante confesión al viejo Zuko Sato. Hacía cincuenta años que estaban casados, tenían cinco hijos, y a ella jamás se la había hecho.

—¡Por fin! —dijo Asami para sí, al divisar a su mejor amiga, Opal Beifong.

Opal ingresó al salón de Zhu Li y buscó a Asami con la mirada. Al encontrarla sola en un rincón, se dirigió hacia ella.

—¡Por fin llegas, Opal! Jet ya me tiene medio loca preguntando por ti.

—Justo hoy que no tengo deseos ni de mirarle la cara.

Opal tomó asiento al lado de su amiga. Se conocían desde pequeñas y se querían mucho, como hermanas. Eran muy compinches y cada una sabía los secretos de la otra. A veces discutían, porque no siempre estaban de acuerdo, aunque los enojos duraban poco. Al rato, se amigaban y todo continuaba como siempre.

—No te comprendo, Opal. Si no tienes deseos de mirarlo es porque no lo amas; si no lo amas, no debes casarte con él.

El silogismo sonaba lógico para Asami, que desde hacía algún tiempo no entendía el capricho de su amiga en mantener una relación que no deseaba.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

—Entonces...

—Entonces... —suspiró Opal.

—Sí, qué sucede entonces, Opal Beifong.

—Nada, Asami Sato, nada. Es que... ¡oh, pero tú también vas a hacerme reproches!

—No seas tonta, yo sólo deseo que seas feliz. —Tomó una de sus manos y le sonrió—. Es tu padre, ¿verdad? Tienes pánico de que se enoje contigo.

—Es que tatita nunca comprendería lo que siento aquí dentro —dijo, golpeándose el corazón.

—Opal...

Alguien la interrumpió vociferando su nombre.

—¡Asami Sato! Media fiesta está murmurando acerca de ti.

Una joven se acercaba directo hacia ellas, con paso apurado y rostro desencajado.

—¿Qué pretendes lograr con este comportamiento absurdo, Asami? ¡Uuuyyy! Si podría ahorcarte con mis propias manos en este preciso instante.

—¡Hola, Analay!

Opal no pudo ocultar la risa que le provocaba la furia de la hermana mayor de Asami.

—No te rías, Opal. Lo que tu amiguita está haciendo en esta fiesta es imperdonable.

Se escuchó el gruñido de Asami. Había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho y dirigido sus ojos en blanco al cielo raso.

—Es que llegué hace unos instantes y no tengo idea lo que estuvo haciendo tu hermanita —explicó la Beifong.

—La señorita Asami ha rechazado a todos y cada uno de los caballeros que la han pedido para el minué —declaró Analay, sin dejar de mirar a su hermana.

—Tal vez no le guste el minué.

—No te burles, Opal. También rechazó a Baatar Jr. para el vals y a Hasook para la mazurca. Es evidente, no es cuestión de bailes.

—No, Analay. A Baatar Jr. no lo rechacé, le dije que sí.

—Sí, le dijiste que sí, mas luego, cuando vino a buscarte, lo espantaste diciéndole que tenías deseos de vomitar.

—No le dije que tenía deseos de vomitar. Tan sólo le dije que...

—¡Bueno, ya basta, niña malcriada! No importa qué dijiste o qué no dijiste. Lo único que importa es que estás haciendo quedar muy mal a nuestra familia en casa de Zhu Li.

—Zhu Li jamás pensaría mal de Grandpa por esto. Lo respeta mucho. Además, ella y yo somos amigas.

—¡Uuuyyy! Basta, basta —ordenó Analay.

—Cálmate, Analay —dijo Opal—. Tu rostro parece un tomate y no creo que eso le guste a don Mako.

—No creas, Opal, no creas —la corrigió Asami, con ironía—. Mako es mazorquero... ¡Eh! perdón, socio popular y todo lo que sea rojo sangre le apasiona.[1]

[1] Socio popular: miembro de la "Sociedad Popular Restauradora" creada por el gobernador de Buenos Aires Raiko de Rosas en 1833 para defender a la causa federal de sus opositores, los unitarios. Se la conocía con el nombre de Mazorca, simbolizando la unidad de sus miembros con los granos del maíz. Sus detractores la llamaban "Más-horca". El color que identificaba a los federales era el rojo. El celeste y el blanco, a los unitarios.

Opal no soportó más y soltó una sonora carcajada, que llamó de inmediato la atención de un grupo de ancianas apostado a unos pasos de ellas. Analay las observaba furibunda, el rostro como la grana y los ojos a punto de saltársele de las órbitas. Recogió el ruedo de su vestido, dio media vuelta y salió.

—¡Uy, no! Ahora Jet, lo único que faltaba —murmuró Asami.

Jet se aproximó y pidió a Opal para el próximo minué; la muchacha aceptó de mala gana y se marchó al salón principal junto a su prometido.

Asami se quedó sola otra vez. Sola, porque no deseaba estar con nadie más en esa fiesta. Quizá, sería divertido pasar un rato con las planchadoras. Siempre las había en las fiestas. Las menos agraciadas, las más feas, las más gordas, las muy flacas, las más pobres y Betas en su mayoría; un grupo de mujeres a las que nadie había pedido para bailar y que no pertenecían a ninguno de los dos grandes grupos. Ellas solas se recluían en los pasillos de la casa o en los patios más retirados del salón. Una y otra vez eran humilladas por los caballeros y damas, Alfas y Omegas en las tertulias. A pesar de todo, insistían y no dejaban de concurrir. Asami no lograba comprenderlas.

—No, no, señorita. Otra vez con las planchadoras, no. Simplemente, no lo permitiré.

Zhu Li detuvo a Asami en su intento por escapar de la fiesta.

—Oh... Zhu Li...

—No permitiré que te alejes como si fueras una de las mujeres más feas de Buenos Aires cuando eres todo lo contrario.

—¿Todo lo contrario?

—Sí, querida, todo lo contrario. Eres la más bella de la tertulia.

—¿Yo, Zhu Li? Pero si la más bella es doña Kiyi.

La dueña de casa condujo a Asami por el brazo hasta un lugar más apartado: allí se sentaron en unos taburetes.

—No, niña. Kiyi ha perdido la lozanía de su piel y su cabello no brilla como antes. Es que los años no vienen solos, querida. Además, tú eres distinta. Eres especial una Omega especial. Ella sólo tiene una cara bonita y nada más. Tú tienes mucho más que eso.

Asami admiraba a Zhu Li. Se sentía muy a gusto con ella. Tal vez era parte de toda aquella parafernalia de tertulias, apellidos, estancias y cosas que ella detestaba, pero había algo más en esa Omega que la atraía irremediablemente. Su delicadeza, acompañada por una gran firmeza; su educación estricta y su apertura a lo impensable; su bondad, unida a una gran sagacidad. Asami amaba escuchar de los propios labios de la protagonista la historia acerca de cómo Zhu Li se había opuesto a sus padres cuando quisieron casarla con un pariente lejano, mucho mayor que ella, lleno de dinero y alcurnia. "La primera mujer del virreinato que se opuso a sus padres y contrajo matrimonio con el hombre que realmente amaba", se jactaba la anfitriona.

—Me han dicho que no has querido bailar con nadie. Y estaban todos deseosos de hacerlo contigo.

—Zhu Li...

—Yo te comprendo, querida, te comprendo. Sé que estos criollos nuestros no son un dechado de virtudes ni nada que se le parezca. No tienes que explicármelo a mí que me casé con un inglés, que Raava lo tenga en su gloria.

—Amén —acotó Asami.

—Sí; no son de lo mejor pero es lo que tenemos para elegir —sonrió.

—Es que yo no deseo elegir a nadie, yo no deseo un esposo, Zhu Li. No lo deseo aún.

—O tal vez, lo que deseas es enamorarte, ¿verdad?

El pulso de Asami se aceleró. Por vez primera alguien la entendía. No había hecho falta explicar nada. Tan sólo, la había comprendido.

—Sí, Zhu Li, deseo enamorarme de un Alfa que también esté enamorado de mí. Sólo así aceptaré casarme.

—Es un deseo muy noble. Espero que lo alcances. En realidad, sé que lo harás.

—¿Zhu Li?

—¿Sí, querida?

—No esté enojada conmigo porque no he querido bailar con nadie, se lo suplico.

—No, querida, cómo podría estarlo.

—Le prometo que al próximo que me pida una pieza, lo acepto.

—Como desees, Asami.

En aquel momento, un caballero algo petiso y abultado, pero vestido con elegancia, ingresó al salón junto a una mujer.

—¡Pero si son el conde y la condesa Walewski!

Zhu Li se incorporó de inmediato.

—Si me disculpas, Asami, debo ir a recibirlos. Eso sí: no quiero que vayas con las planchadoras. Prométeme que permanecerás aquí, donde tu bello rostro pueda verse. Alegra este lugar.

—Sí, Zhu Li, se lo prometo.

La joven observó alejarse a la mujer, que desapareció detrás de unos cortinados. Otra vez sola. Entonces, comenzó a observar a su alrededor. La mansión de Zhu Li.

Zhu Li Varrick, en la calle de la Florida, era de las más hermosas de Buenos Aires. Sus salones eran famosos por el lujo y el buen gusto. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo raso. El enorme candil de bronce, cargado de caireles y velas chorreantes de sebo, era fantástico. Lo observó mecerse muy lentamente; tal vez sus ojos le jugaban una mala pasada y todo era una ilusión óptica, tal vez la lámpara no se movía ni un centímetro.

Pero sí, parecía que se desplazaba al son de los acordes del vals que tocaban Tahno y su orquesta. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en las notas que llegaban a sus oídos. Sintió que un ardor los inundaba, dejando escapar lágrimas por los costados.

—¿Has descubierto acaso una grieta en el techo? ¿O tal vez una telaraña en una esquina? Porque esta casa podrá ser una de las más bellas, distinguidas y soberbias de todo Buenos Aires pero le está faltando mucho mantenimiento. Ya no es la misma que en tiempos de don Iknik. ¿Me permites acompañarte, Asami?

La joven asintió con desagrado, mientras observaba a la rolliza anciana que se apoltronaba a su lado.

—Como te estaba diciendo... ¿Qué te estaba diciendo? ¡Ay, qué memoria la mía! Siempre he sido así.

—De don Iknik.

—¡Ah, sí, gracias, querida! En épocas de don Iknik... bueno, tú ni habías nacido aún. En épocas de ese gallardo y honorable caballero rioplatense, esta casa era un verdadero paraíso.

Aunque la mujer continuó con sus recuerdos, Asami no la escuchaba. No podía ser posible. Había logrado un momento agradable y nada más ni nada menos que doña Ming-Hua venía a molestarla. Era vieja, ya tenía hasta bisnietos ¿cuál era la necesidad de asistir a esas fiestas? Podría permanecer en su hogar; al menos así no causaría daño a los oídos y a la cordura de nadie. En realidad, pensó Asami, hubiese preferido bailar con Baatar Jr. que escuchar a esa anciana ladina y retorcida.

—Qué bello vestido traes hoy, Asami. ¿Acaso te lo hizo... —no concluyó la frase.

Por aquella época el nombre de una buena costurera era un dato muy preciado. Tener el mejor vestido en una fiesta podía llegar a ser la clave en la búsqueda de un esposo. Y Asami llevaba el más bonito esa noche.

—¿Sí, doña Ming-Hua?

—¡Ejem! —carraspeó doña Ming-Hua—. Tal vez fue la señora de Urrutia o quizá la señorita Torres... No sé, son las mejores que conozco yo. Allí se confecciona los vestidos P'Li.

La abuela dirigió la mirada al salón para observar a su nieta, que se desarmaba por complacer al joven con el que danzaba. Asami contempló por unos segundos a la jovencita y pensó de ella lo mismo de siempre: una caza-esposos sin demasiados escrúpulos.

—Bueno, no me dijiste dónde te hicieron este despampanante vestido —insistió la anciana. Tomó la tela de la falda, rozándola con los dedos, como tratando de descubrir de qué género se trataba.

—Aunt Azula me lo envió desde Londres, doña Ming-Hua.

No era cierto, pero le gustaba jugar ese perverso juego de mentirillas con una vieja taimada como la Ming-Hua.

—¡Oh, Azula te lo envió desde Londres!

Frente a aquello, la mujer no podía competir. Ella no tenía a nadie que le enviara nada desde Europa.

—Y, ¿cómo has hecho para recibirlo teniendo en cuenta el terrible bloqueo al que está siendo sometida nuestra Santa Federación?

No era fácil engañar a aquella vieja astuta. Asami vaciló un momento; después, respondió:

—Es que... es que, si uno tiene alguien que le envíe las cosas en paquetes desde la Inglaterra o desde la Francia, lo más posible es que lleguen, como mi vestido, ¿lo ve usted, doña Ming-Hua?

Asami ensayó una sonrisa falsa y levantó la tela del traje. La mentira era tan grande que tendría que confesarse con el cura si deseaba comulgar el domingo. Pero se tranquilizó pensando que se trataba de una mentira piadosa, para bajarle los humos a la vieja chusma.

—¡Ah, también el servicio es lamentable en esta casa! —Comentó la anciana con sarcasmo—. ¿Puedes creer que no me han convidado un solo mate desde que llegué, hace más de una hora ya? —Y a continuación, gritó—: ¡cébame uno a mí!

Asami compadeció a Zhu Li por verse en la obligación de invitar a su casa gente como ésa. Ocurría que Ming-Hua era una "buena federal": fiel a la causa, amante de la Federación, del color rojo, y de su caudillo Rosas. No invitarla sería para Zhu Li como pararse en medio de la Plaza de la Victoria y gritar "¡Soy unitaria! ¡Soy unitaria!", aunque eso nada tuviera que ver con la inclinación partidaria. Pero así eran las cosas; no había más remedio que adaptarse o perecer.

La negra ya estaba junto a ellas.

—Aquí tiene, doña Ming-Hua.

—¡Pero, m'hija! Este mate es peor que el de los Morales... —dijo la anciana, mientras se lo arrebataba de un manotazo—. ¡Por fin! Tenía la lengua seca como la de un loro.

"Eso será por hablar tantas necedades", pensó Asami, haciendo un gesto de hartazgo tan inequívoco que provocó la risa de la negra.

—¡Bueno, ahora ya me siento un poco mejor, pues!

La mujer respiró con dificultad dentro de su corsé.

—Dime, hija, ¿cómo es que te encuentras aquí y no estás bailando con alguno de nuestros guapetones federales? Estás más sola que una monja de clausura, Asami. Eso no es bueno si deseas conseguir esposo.

—No me siento muy bien, doña Ming-Hua. Tal vez sea algo que me indigestó.

—¡Oh, pobre niña! Con razón tienes esa cara de muerta, más pálida que un ánima. ¡Oh, y esas ojeras, oscuras como una noche sin luna! Decididamente, no te encuentras en tu mejor momento.

Asami, que no tenía deseos de comentar nada más con aquella señora, se devanaba los sesos pensando frases de cortesía para sacársela de encima.

Los instrumentos dejaron de sonar y el salón quedó en silencio; los Alfas, que se congregaron en grupos, dirigían la mirada a la estrada principal; algunas Omegas jovencitas comenzaron a cuchichear, nerviosas, escondiéndose tras sus abanicos, disimulando el repentino arrebol en sus mejillas.

Intrigada, Asami frunció el entrecejo. En ese momento vio a Zhu Li, que se encaminaba hacia la puerta con los brazos extendidos, y la oyó decir en un dulce tono de voz: "Bienvenido a mi hogar". Como estaban, muy alejadas del salón principal, Asami y Ming-Hua no lograban ver de quién se trataba; aunque de algo estaban seguras: se trataba de una gran personalidad. Zhu Li no recibía así a cualquiera. Ni siquiera con el Conde Walewski había actuado de ese modo. El piano del maestro Tahno sonó de nuevo, y aunque Zhu Li, perdida entre los cortinados, no había reaparecido aún, todo retornó a la normalidad.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Debí habérmelo imaginado! —masculló de pronto doña Ming-Hua—. ¡Claro, cómo no! Si se trata de la Alfa Korra de Wolf.

Zhu Li Varrick, tomada del brazo de una exótica Alfa, se presentó ante la mirada de Asami como una aparición del más allá. Todo parecía desarrollarse en forma lenta; la mujer caminaba con porte aristocrático, una sonrisa fresca y gesto vanidoso. La joven no podía quitar sus ojos de ella. Sabía que era impropio observarla así, pero no le importaba; de todos modos, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

—¿Quién es? —-le preguntó a doña Ming-Hua.

La mujer volvió su rostro a Asami con gesto de espanto.

—¿Es que acaso vives en un dedal, niña?

La pregunta le causó risa.

—No, doña Ming-Hua, ¿por qué me lo pregunta?

—Es que sólo una persona que ha vivido en un dedal los últimos tres meses no conoce a Korra de Wolf.

—Yo no lo conozco, doña.

—Y claro, cómo vas a conocerla. Casi no apareces en las tertulias, no vas a la Alameda más que para montar tu caballo como una forajida, no recorres la calle de la Florida después de misa los domin...

—¿Va a decirme quién es la dama, sí o no? —preguntó Asami con insolencia.

—Sí, m'hija, sí. Es uno de las Alfas más ricas de la Confederación. Además, es la protegida de nuestro excelentísimo gobernador. Ahora que Raiko de Rosas está tan ocupado con las cuestiones de estado, de Wolf es quien maneja todas sus estancias. Tú sabes, Asami, su hijo, no es el mejor de los hijos, y como no se ocupa mucho de los asuntos familiares... bueno...

—Jamás lo había oído nombrar —comentó la joven, abstraída. Lo dijo sin apartar la mirada de la enigmática Alfa, como muchas de las otras jovencitas. Algunas, más atrevidas, intentaban acercarse.

—En realidad, llegó del campo hace unos meses, nada más.

—¿Y va a quedarse?

—Parece que te interesa conocer acerca de Wolf, ¿no es cierto?

El comentario malicioso de la anciana la puso en guardia. Tal vez se había dejado llevar por el impacto que de Wolf le había causado y estaba preguntando de más.

Doña Ming-Hua era muy peligrosa; de la nada, era capaz de crear la más fantástica de las fábulas. Y Asami no deseaba ser la protagonista de un cuento imaginado por ella.

—Sí, doña Ming-Hua, tiene razón. Qué me interesa a mí, ¿verdad?

La miró con agudeza, directo a los ojos.

—Además, tengo que dejarla; no puedo perder toda la noche aquí sentada si lo que quiero es conseguir esposo o esposa. Buenas noches.

Se levantó y se fue, dejando a la mujer con la boca abierta, sin nada que decir.

—¡Ay, señora de Wolf! ¡Qué suerte que llegó! Ya temía que no viniera usted —exclamó Zhu Li, que tomada del brazo de la joven que se adentraba con ella en la sala.

—Sí, discúlpeme, Zhu Li. Sucede que me entretuve hasta último momento en la discusión de unos negocios —se apresuró a explicar la recién llegada.

—¿Unos negocios o... una damisela, Miss?

La mujer la miró de hito en hito sonriéndole con picardía y codeándolo en las costillas.

—¡Me extraña, Zhu Li! Usted sabe que últimamente no pienso en otra cosa que en sentar cabeza y conseguir esposa —respondió de Wolf, con cierta ironía.

Zhu Li sonrió. Le gustaba esa muchacha, y estaba encantada con la misión de celestina que se había impuesto con ella.

—Su demora casi tira por la borda todos los planes que tracé para usted esta noche, miss de Wolf. Vamos, tengo lo que me pidió. Ahora todo depende de su encanto.

Encanto era lo que le sobraba a Korra de Wolf cuando se lo proponía. Había llegado a la ciudad envuelta en un halo de misterio que lo hacía aún más apetecible. Las chiquillas solteras tantos Alfas como Omegas y Betas suspiraban al verla, y las casadas no podían sentir otra cosa que decepción cuando lo comparaban con sus maridos. Los Alfas, por su parte, sabiendo que obtendrían buenas ganancias, se desesperaban por cerrar algún trato con ella. Se lo conocía como una mujer de palabra y tenía fama de enriquecer a sus socios.

Pero todo el mundo sabía de su rudeza y rapidez con el facón. No era fácil amedrentarla, y se comentaba que muchos habían pasado por el filo de su cuchillo. Sus peones no sólo lo respetaban: le temían como al mismo demonio. Decían que era severa y exigente y que no dudaba en castigarlos muy duramente cuando no cumplían sus órdenes a rajatabla. No se le conocían amigos, y ella tampoco mostraba ansiedad por hacer demasiadas migas con los porteños. Era atenta, educada y devenida, pero no pasaba de eso.

A ciencia cierta, era poco lo que sabían de ella. Que era la protegida del gobernador Rosas, una lince para los negocios, y muy rica. Su origen y su pasado se mantenían en una nebulosa; tal vez nadie deseaba conocer realmente su historia, intuyéndola no muy santa. Se habían tejido tantas anécdotas alrededor de Wolf como mujeres había en Buenos Aires. Hasta los Alfas tenían sus propios cuentos.

Esa noche, Zhu Li la sintió nerviosa y se extrañó. Siempre recelosa y cauta, era el tipo de persona que nunca revelaba sus sentimientos. La mujer sesgó sus labios; creía conocer el motivo de su inquietud.

Asami necesitaba un poco de aire. Ya había soportado demasiado de aquella tertulia. El patio de la vieja casona sería su salvación. Cruzó los pasillos dejando atrás el sonido de la música, el incansable murmullo de la gente, el humo de los cigarros, y el aroma —medio repugnante ya— de las esencias que se quemaban en los pebeteros de la sala.

El choque con la brisa helada la recompuso bastante. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Instantes después, soltó el aire por la boca con lentitud. La noche era fría pero espléndida. Permaneció largo rato observando la luna, que se asomaba bajo el arco del aljibe. Luego, se acercó al pozo de agua y se reclino sobre su pared de mármol. Allí se quedó, mirando el cielo, cerrando los ojos de tanto en tanto. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así. Quizá se quedó dormida unos minutos y después se despertó. De pronto, sintió frío; tal vez debía regresar a la fiesta. "Así nunca conseguirás esposo, Asami Sato", se dijo, sonriendo.

—¡Asami, aquí estabas! Hace rato que llevo buscándote. ¿Qué hacías aquí, sola? ¡Uuuyyy! ¡Pero si está helado! Vamos, entremos.

Opal la tomó por el brazo, y prácticamente la obligó a ingresar a la mansión.

—¿Lo viste?

—¿A quién? —inquirió Asami.

—¿Cómo a quién? Al invitado más popular de esta noche. A Korra de Wolf. Ya se había olvidado de ella.

—Sí, la vi cuando llegó, hace unos minutos.

—Asami, ¿has estado bebiendo? De Wolf llegó hace más de una hora.

—Bueno, sí, hace más de una hora, ¿qué más da? Pero qué tanto hay con esa mujer. Todo el mundo parece pendiente de ella.

—Lo que sucede es que es la protegida del Alfa don Raiko. Algunos dicen que es su hija bastarda; otros dicen que es la hija de una negra, que lo tuvo con un importante estanciero. Lo que sí sé es que vino a Buenos Aires a buscar esposa.

—Ahora entiendo tanto escándalo —replicó Asami, con una sonrisa sardónica—. Por eso todas las solteras Omegas de la ciudad sacan a relucir sus carteles que dicen: "Se busca Alfa", ¿verdad?

—No seas mordaz, Asami. Lo que sucede es que es una mujer verdaderamente atractiva, ¿acaso no la viste bien?

—Sí, la vi. No me pareció nada del otro mundo.

—No puedo creer que te haya parecido igual que los otros Alfas. A mí no me engañas.

Haciéndole cosquillas bajo los brazos, Opal logró que su amiga confesara.

—Sí, detente, sí, sí, basta. Está bien, sí, me pareció interesante.

—¡Bien! Entonces, vamos, al salón. Tal vez te invite a bailar el minué.

—No, Opal, no deseo bailar con ella. En realidad, no deseo bailar con nadie.

—Terca como buena hija de irlandeses que eres, Asami.

—Tú también lo eres.

—Sí, pero trato de controlarme. Además yo soy nieta, no hija, como tú.

Se miraron unos segundos, seriamente; luego, comenzaron a reír.

—Anda, vamos. Además, Zhu Li me preguntó por ti mil veces.

—Bueno, está bien, vamos. Pero antes cuéntame más acerca de la gallarda y honorable damisela —dijo Asami, parodiando a doña Ming-Hua.

—En realidad, no es mucho lo que sé. Tatita el otro día comentaba con Eduardo que es una mujer muy rica. Parece que además de administrar las estancias de don Raiko, es dueña de varias. ¡Ah, sí, ahora recuerdo! Es dueña de uno de los saladeros más grandes de la Confederación. Pasado mañana, creo, viene a almorzar a casa. Ahí podré averiguar más.

—De todas formas, no comprendo bien por qué es tan buen partido. Si es bastarda de Rosas, o hija de una negra... Nada muy halagüeño que digamos... —comentó Asami.

—¡Pero eso qué importa! Para don Raiko es como una hija. Así lo ha presentado, como su hija adoptiva. Ella mismo lo acompañó a lo de Lacompte y Dudignac para que lo vistieran de punta en blanco, como la has visto. —Opal hizo una pausa—. Bueno, ahora sí, vamos a la sala o Zhu Li se enojará conmigo. Fue ella la que me envió a buscarte.

—Sí, vamos.

Caminaron unos pasos, y esta vez fue Opal la que la detuvo.

—¡Ah, me olvidaba! ¿Sabes cómo la llaman?

—No.

—La diabla.

Cuando llegaron al salón principal, Opal y Asami cruzaron una mirada cargada de desencanto: de Wolf bailaba el minué con P'Li nieta de Ming-Hua. Por tratarse de una recién llegada del campo, pensó Asami, sus movimientos al son de la música eran muy armónicos y coordinados.

Asami se quedó observándola, absorta, medio escondida detrás de una puerta. Era más baja que ella. Comparado con la lánguida silueta de P'Li, aquella mujer más bajita causándole gracias. Su cuerpo era robusto, y al mismo tiempo increíblemente bello. Vestía una elegante levita negra que destacaba el contorno de su espalda y terminaba ciñéndose a su cintura. Los puños de encaje le caían sobre las manos, que sostenían las manos de P'Li con tanta suavidad y destreza como un caballero de la corte francesa.

En un movimiento del baile, su levita dejó entrever más claramente el chaleco de terciopelo negro en el que se destacaba, como rosa blanca, una elegante corbata de seda. Nadie habría dicho que se trataba de una mujer de campo. Había algo en ella que lo hacía distinta; tanto, que descollaba incluso entre los Alfas más apuestos de la ciudad.

La cinta punzó que colgaba del ojal de su saco era más pequeña que las de algunos unitarios proclives a ocultar sus inclinaciones políticas. Su cara, limpia de imperfecciones. Llevaba el pelo corto. Sin embargo, nadie en todo Buenos Aires habría osado poner en duda su lealtad a la causa. Se trataba de la protegida de su excelencia, don Raiko de Rosas, "presidente de los porteños" y caudillo de la Confederación. No, nadie habría osado siquiera mencionar esa posibilidad.

—Parece que esta noche estamos destinadas a encontrarnos, querida Asami.

La joven reconoció la voz de doña Ming-Hua, esta vez a sus espaldas. No le importó la presencia de la mujer. Su malhumor inicial se había disipado.

—Así parece, doña —contestó amablemente Asami.

Había estado muy grosera con la anciana y trataba de corregir su comportamiento anterior.

—Veo que su nieta ha sido una de las afortunadas en bailar con el dama de Wolf —comentó.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó alborozada doña Ming-Hua—. De Wolf ha ido varias veces a casa de mi hijo. En todas las ocasiones la excusa han sido los negocios, pero yo no me lo creo. Además, se comenta que ya eligió a la que será su esposa. Para mí que... Bueno, hija, no me hagas hablar de más.

Asami la miró sorprendida. Ella no la estaba haciendo hablar de más, era la anciana la que siempre se iba de boca con sus comentarios. Pero, qué más daba; aquella mujer había sido así por más de sesenta años y nada ni nadie la cambiaría ahora.

—Está bien, doña Ming-Hua. Ahora debo dejarla; ya es tarde y tengo que retirarme.

—¡De ninguna manera, señorita! Todavía es muy temprano y no has bailado con nadie aún. —Permaneció un instante pensativa—. Bailarás con mi nieto Ghazan.

—¡Oh, por Raava, doña Ming-Hua, ni se le ocurra!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ghazan pasaba por allí en ese momento. Su abuela lo tomó por el brazo y, literalmente, lo aplastó contra Asami.

—Llévala a bailar, querido.

El joven estaba rojo como la grana; el rostro de Asami, en cambio, ya había pasado al violeta intenso. Finalmente, no les quedó otra opción, y cuando el vals comenzó a sonar, ella y Ghazan se encaminaron a la improvisada pista de baile.

Desde otro lugar, Opal y Analay la observaban atónitas. No podían creer que hubiese aceptado una pieza al nieto de doña Ming-Hua.

—¡Bien merecido se lo tiene! Por hacerse la exquisita, se quedó con el peor —afirmó Analay con sarcasmo.

Ghazan tenía que soportar sobre sus espaldas la pesada carga de ser nieto de su abuela; a pesar de ello, resultó ser una persona agradable y sensible. Evidentemente, él también se sintió a gusto con Asami porque la música continuó sonando y ellos no dejaron de danzar. La tensión del principio fue dando lugar a una amena conversación que pronto se trocó en un diálogo de viejos amigos.

Ghazan era dulce, caballero, y muy tierno. Le gustaban el campo, la música, la literatura. Asami no podía creer que de una abuela así pudiera salir un nieto como él.

Aunque, habida cuenta de la historia de su propia familia, tuvo que aceptar que ella era la menos indicada para juzgar a las personas por sus antecedentes genealógicos. Siguieron bailando largo rato. De pronto, Asami sintió necesidad de ir al tocador, y en el primer corte entre pieza y pieza, se disculpó con Ghazan. Zhu Li siempre le indicaba que utilizara la sala de baño contigua a su dormitorio, de modo que no dudó en encaminarse hacia allí.

La casa era enorme y había que cruzar dos pasillos y dos patios para llegar a la zona de las alcobas, que daba justo sobre la calle de San Martín. El ruido de la fiesta se había perdido y todo parecía tranquilo y silencioso en esa parte de la mansión.

Por un momento, le pareció escuchar un sonido; algo parecido a un gemido, a un lamento. No, no, era un jadeo; y parecía angustiado. Tal vez, alguien lloraba por ahí; quizás una de las planchadoras. Sintió la necesidad de descubrir quién sería; pensó que podría consolarla.

Con esa idea en mente, se adentró en las habitaciones, y fue recorriéndolas una a una, tratando de alcanzar aquel sonido que iba haciéndose cada vez más audible. Sus escarpines de raso apenas rozaban el suelo, y tomó la precaución de elevar la falda del vestido para que el roce de la tela con el piso no alertara a la pobrecita que lloraba.

Advirtió entonces que el sonido provenía del fondo, de una de las últimas habitaciones para huéspedes. La ansiedad le jugó una mala pasada, y tropezó con una mesita apostada a uno de los costados del pasillo. Un jarrón de plata cayó al suelo, y Asami contuvo la respiración. Por suerte, el florero dio sobre una alfombra gruesa y el ruido no fue tan estruendoso. Volvió a respirar, un poco agitada.

—¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Lo escuchó? —la voz era inequívocamente femenina.

Asami se detuvo, y permaneció quieta en el lugar.

—No, no... debe haber sido el gato... no te detengas... —Y otra vez el gemido, el lamento.

Asami estaba más que intrigada. Era evidente que había dos personas en esa habitación, y que eran dos mujeres, pero, ¿qué diablos hacían allí?

Con mucho tiento, entreabrió la puerta del dormitorio y vio algo que nunca habría podido imaginar.

Una mujer, de espaldas a Asami, se sostenía con ambas manos de uno de los doseles de la cama. Como si estuviera montado sobre ella, y asido con fuerza a su cintura, una mujer la empujaba una y otra vez, atrayéndola hacia sí, meciéndose sobre ella, refregándose en ella, emitiendo extraños sonidos. La mujer también gemía y respiraba entrecortadamente. El lugar estaba oscuro y sólo lo bañaba la luz del fanal de la calle. Asami creyó ver que la mujer tenía el vestido levantado, pero el asombro y la mala iluminación no la ayudaban.

Una sola imagen surcó su mente en ese momento: la yegua de su abuelo abrumada bajo el peso del padrillo árabe de los Terrero. Por aquellos días en que el animal visitaba la estancia, tenía prohibido ir al potrero; pero a ella no le importó, y se lanzó a descubrir qué cosa era la que hacían los dos caballos. Y eso recordó.

Ahora, en cambio, los que se entregaban a ese extraño ballet eran una mujer y una mujer por el olor supo que una era Alfa y la otra Omega sino la situación no se hubiera dado de esa manera. Asami mantenía apretado el picaporte con tanta fuerza que sintió cómo las uñas empezaban a agrandarse y se le clavaban en la carne. Sabía que no debía mirar. Sin embargo, los movimientos, los pequeños gritos reprimidos, el jadeo, sobre todo ese continuo y persistente jadeo, como si estuvieran corriendo desesperadamente, todo aquello ejercía sobre ella una atracción tan irresistible que no podía apartar los ojos. Presentía que pronto habría un desenlace. Además, quería verles los rostros.

Respiró hondo para tratar de dominar su agitación embriagándose con los olores sexo, y otro mal movimiento estuvo a punto de ponerla en evidencia. Había aflojado sin darse cuenta la presión de su mano: en medio de la quietud de la noche, el ruido del picaporte al volver a su sitio sonó como un cañonazo.

Las mujeres volvieron sus rostros instintivamente hacia la puerta. Aunque había atinado a echar el cuerpo hacia atrás, Asami alcanzó a reconocerlas. Por un momento, pensó que sus ojos la engañaban. Pero no. No cabía duda de que eran P'Li y de Wolf.

Asami vio que la mujer, toda desaliñada, con el pantalón abierto y la camisa por fuera, se apartaba de mala gana de la mujer. Era evidente que estaba dispuesta a averiguar quién venía a interrumpir su faena. Asami decidió que era tiempo de salir de allí y corrió hacia el patio de los sirvientes. Para cuando Korra terminó de abrir la puerta, ya no había nadie.

—Será mejor que regresemos a la fiesta —sentenció de Wolf.

Asami ingresó al salón. No se sentía bien: había cruzado la mansión de punta a punta a la carrera, casi sin respirar. El corazón le palpitaba a toda velocidad y las sienes le latían. Estaba pálida y las manos le temblaban.

—¿Qué te sucede, Asami? ¿Acaso has visto al diablo?

—Tal vez —respondió ella con el aliento entrecortado—. Por favor, Opal, consígueme algo fresco para beber.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Opal reapareció con un vaso de agua.

—Gracias. Por favor, Op, tráeme mi esclavina. Quiero irme. Ya mismo.

Opal no iba a discutir. Nunca la había visto así, tan desencajada. Asami sorbió el agua lentamente, tratando de no atragantarse. Después, dejó el vaso en una mesa y se apoltronó en un sillón. No deseaba estar allí; deseaba irse, escapar. Lo que acababa de ver era algo horroroso. P'Li siempre le había parecido una mentecata cualquiera, con su tonito empalagoso y sus modos de niñita bien. Y esa tal de Wolf... Había resultado ser... sí, la mismísima diabla en persona.

—¡Por fin, Asami querida! —exclamó la anfitriona al verla—. Hemos estado buscándote largo rato. Bueno, no importa, te hemos encontrado.

Zhu Li le sonrió tan dulcemente que Asami sintió pena por ella. La mujer no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en su propia casa, en una de sus habitaciones...

—Ven, deseo que conozcas a alguien —indicó la señora, llevándola unos metros más allá.

—Asami, querida —comenzó a decir Zhu Li al ver aparecer a de Wolf—. Miss Korra de Wolf desea bailar contigo la próxima pieza.

Asami miró alternadamente a uno y a otro sin pestañear. Por fin, declaró:

—Antes prefiero estar muerta.

Opal no tuvo tiempo de alcanzarle su abrigo. Asami se lo arrebató de las manos, y abandonó resueltamente la tertulia.

Sus oídos se crisparon al oír cómo rechinaban las ruedas de la galera contra los adoquines de la calle de la Florida. Su cuerpo se meció sobre la pana del asiento y cerró los ojos; no quería ver nada más por esa noche.

Tan sólo escuchaba. "¡Viva la Santa Federación! ¡Mueran los salvajes unitarios! ¡Las doce han dado y nublado!". La voz del sereno iba perdiéndose a medida que los caballos, azuzados por Chan, ganaban más terreno en su carrera hacia la casa. "¡Las doce han dado y nublado!". ¿Y nublado? ¿Acaso no había visto la luna en el patio de Zhu Li? Zhu Li... Jamás le perdonaría su comportamiento de esa noche. "Antes prefiero estar muerta... Antes prefiero estar muerta." Es que siempre sería así, impulsiva, arrebatada. Se preguntó que le habría costado responder: "Disculpe usted, miss de Wolf, pero debo retirarme". Lo pensó unos minutos; en realidad, se dijo, le habría costado demasiado.

No podía creer que la misma persona que momentos atrás hacía "eso" en una de las habitaciones se presentara poco después ante ella y la invitara a bailar como si nada. Con esa cara impávida y esa sonrisa falsa. Aunque, debía admitirlo, hermosa.

Tal vez había exagerado. ¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que la tal de Wolf hacía con P'Li? No era asunto suyo, en lo más mínimo. Ni P'Li era su amiga, ni "la diabla" su prometida.

"Y nublado." Descorrió la cortina de la portezuela y dejó entrar el paisaje. La luna ya no estaba. El celaje espeso, iluminado desde atrás, la dejaba entrever cada tanto, y la ocultaba luego entre su espesura gris. Una luz repentina iluminó las calles e instantes después un estruendo cayó sobre Buenos Aires. Y otra vez la luz, y otra vez el estentóreo sonido que daba miedo.

En pocos minutos todo había cambiado; el cielo se había transformado en una espesa mezcla de nubes negras que gritaban sus anatemas sobre la ciudad; la luna asomaba, de cuando en cuando, con una mirada lánguida y mortecina.

En pocos minutos, habían cambiado también la pureza de su alma y lo angelical de su rostro, el brillo de sus ojos y el trepidar de sus labios inseguros. Había llegado a la tertulia de una forma y se había ido de otra, completamente distinta. En su mente, los recuerdos candorosos e inocentes de su niñez desaparecieron para dar paso a las vivencias más reales que jamás imaginara.

Escuchó las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre el techo de la galera y se arrellanó aún más entre los cojines. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y trató de hacerse tan pequeña como un pajarillo. Como cuando era una niña y su abuelo la arropaba en la cama, mientras le contaba las historias de los héroes irlandeses.

La galera se sacudió al pasar por un incipiente charco, trayendo un ruido de cascadas a los costados de las ruedas. Y otro bache más, y más ruido a cascadas. El agua sucia y barrosa de la calle parecía partirse al paso de las ruedas del carruaje Sato. Asami comenzó a adormilarse. La rabia con la que había ingresado al coche fue esfumándose a medida que un sopor incontrolable se apoderaba de sus ojos, de su cabeza, de todo su cuerpo.

—¡Niña Asami! ¡Niña!

Estaba profundamente dormida. Chan la habría tomado entre sus brazos para cargarla hasta la casa, como cuando era pequeña. Pero ahora no podía hacerlo. Asami había dejado de ser una niña para transformarse en una de las Omegas más bellas que él había conocido; a pesar de eso, para él seguiría siendo siempre su niña Asami.

—¡Niña Asami! —repitió.

Esta vez, Asami comenzó a despertar. Entreabrió los ojos, se mesó el cabello y estiró el brazo para quitarse de encima la modorra que la entorpecía.

—¡Vamos, mi niña! Todavía debo regresar por la niña Analay, que quedó en el baile.

Se había olvidado por completo de ella. Había salido como una tromba de la mansión Varrick; se había lanzado sobre Chan y le había rogado que la llevara de regreso a casa de inmediato. Y Chan jamás podía negarse a su niña, a pesar de que sabía que Analay lo regañaría por haberla dejado en la casa de Zhu Li.

En ese instante, un sonido de cascos de caballo y niedas de carruaje llegó a los oídos del hombre. Era la volanta de los Beifong, que un momento después se detenía a la puerta de la mansión Sato.

—Buenas noches, Opal, y gracias por traerme —se despidió Analay antes de descender ayudada por un lacayo.

Una mano de mujer cerró la portezuela. Con un ruido filoso, una guasca surcó el aire y cayó sobre las ancas del ruano. El coche de los Beifong arrancó a toda marcha.

Chan, que apareció por detrás del carruaje Sato, se encontró con una Analay casi desfigurada por la furia.

—Sería en vano pedirte que me expliques por qué me dejaste en el baile, ¿no? —vociferó Analay.

—Niña Analay, yo... —farfulló Chan.

—¡Cállate, Analay! No te atrevas a culpar a Chan por esto —intervino Asami, que se protegía de la garúa bajo el voladizo del coche—. Yo le pedí que me trajera de regreso cuanto antes.

—Por supuesto, su majestad —replicó Analay con tono sarcástico—. Por supuesto —e hizo una reverencia—. Y el fiel y servil lacayo jamás podría contradecir una urden de su majestad, ¿verdad?

—¡Déjalo en paz! Fui yo la que te dejó en el baile.

—¡Ya verás mañana cuando le cuente a Grannie todos los papelones que hiciste en lo casa Varrick!

—Niñas, niñas, es muy tarde y no es correcto que estén aquí paradas en la puerta discutiendo —intervino Chan—. Además, se están mojando.

—Sí, Chan, mejor será entrar —respondió Asami sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su hermana.

Analay lanzaba chispas por los ojos cuando levantó su falda y se aprestó a ingresar a la mansión de su abuelo.

La puerta principal se abrió y dio paso a una ráfaga de aire caliente. Por allí asomó Visola, que con ojos medio adormecidos instó a las jóvenes a entrar. Analay pasó rápidamente al lado de la sirvienta, que la miró curiosa. Asami permaneció al lado de su fiel criada; había extrañado a Visola toda la noche y ahora deseaba conversar con ella.

—¡Raava Santísima! ¡Parece que llevara a Vaatu dentro de ella!

—No le hagas caso. Está furiosa porque tuvo que volver en la volanta de los Beifong.

—Y no sé por qué me huele que tú has tenido que ver con eso, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, Visola! Jamás adivinarías las cosas que han sucedido esta noche. Deseo contártelas todas juntas, y ahora mismo.

Y asiendo a la mujer por el brazo, intentó arrastrarla hacia la cocina.

—Prepárame un vaso de leche caliente con unos scons y te lo contaré todo.

—Un minutito, señorita —la sirvienta se detuvo.

—¿Que sucede?

—Sucede que alguien te espera en la sala.

—¿Que alguien me espera en la sala? ¿A esta hora?

—Sí, mi niña. Es tu padre. Llegó esta noche, después que salieron para la tertulia.

Las facciones de Asami se contrajeron; su mirada se endureció. Su padre. Cuando de él se trataba, la joven se convertía en otra. Sus ojos se apagaban, sus labios se tensaban y comenzaba a respirar con dificultad. Fruncía la frente y sus cejas se unían en una sola línea. Asami odiaba a Hiroshi Sato, el hijo mayor de su abuelo, su padre.

—Está bien. Analay, ve a tu alcoba. Debo conversar con tu hermana —dijo Hiroshi cuando vio entrar en la sala a Asami, su hija menor.

—Por favor, daddy, deseo quedarme con usted un momento más —suplicó Analay—. Hacía tanto que no venía a visitarnos.

Asami se había detenido en la puerta y tenía los ojos fijos en los de su padre. Ni un solo músculo de la cara se le movía.

—Ya lo sé. Analay, pero ahora debes irte a dormir.

—¿Por qué no puedo quedarme aquí con ustedes? Por favor, daddy...

Una vez más la súplica de Analay. Para Asami, la humillante súplica. El odio que ella sentía por Hiroshi y la idolatría que la otra le profesaba, habían provocado una grieta profunda entre las dos hermanas Yasuko, la madre de Analay y Asami, había fallecido cuando la mayor de sus hijas tenía dos años y la otra, apenas seis meses.

Era una hermosa e inteligente italiana que a la edad de veinte años, había abandonado su pueblo natal, Asti, al norte de Italia, para aventurarse en las tierras cisplatinas. A poco de llegar, conoció a Hiroshi Sato y se casó con él. No mucho tiempo después nacieron sus hijas: primero Analay, y un año y medio más tarde Asami, ambas hermosas como ella y saludables como él.

Poco después de cumplir veinticinco años, Yasuko falleció a causa de una aguda infección provocada por un forúnculo que había ido deformando su cara hasta convenirla en un monstruo irreconocible. Sus ojos verdes ya no podían descubrirse tras la hinchazón; sus mejillas, sus labios, su nariz, parecían a punto de reventar.

Hiroshi jamás superó la culpa. O tal vez sí, pero sentía que su hija Asami se encargaba de recordársela en cada oportunidad. Había sido él quien provocara la virulenta infección al tratar de supurar el grano del rostro de Yasuko con una aguja sin esterilizar.

¿Comprendería Hiroshi algún día que no era eso lo que su hija le reclamaba?

Asami sabía que su padre jamás habría hecho algo así con la intención de provocarle la muerte a su madre. Sabía que su padre había amado a Yasuko. Así se lo había dicho Grandpa, tratando de suavizar el rencor de su corazón. Y Asami creía en su abuelo; él jamás la había engañado. Pero el odio seguía vivo porque no era eso lo que a ella la consumía de rabia por dentro.

A los pocos meses de fallecer Yasuko, Hiroshi contrajo matrimonio con otra mujer, hija de un estanciero vecino. La mujer se llamaba Ursa.

"Es más fácil saltarla que rodearla". Sólo eso dijo su abuelo al regresar de la boda de Hiroshi en el campo, cuando su esposa Mai y sus hijas, que se habían quedado en Buenos Aires, le imploraron que les relatase algo acerca de la nueva mujer de Hiroshi. Se quedaron mudas observando cómo el viejo irlandés se apoltronaba en el sillón, mientras cargaba a su pequeña nieta Asami.

—¿Y cuándo irán las niñas a la estancia? —preguntó Mai.

—Nunca.

—¿Cómo que nunca, Zuko?

—Ellas se quedarán a vivir aquí, junto a mí. Serán como mis hijas, les daré todo y nada les faltará.

—Zuko, no seas necio, sabemos que te has encariñado con ellas pero...

—¿Es que acaso no comprendes, Mai? La nueva mujer de Hiroshi ha prohibido que las niñas vivan con ellos. No quiere hacerse cargo de ellas.

—¡Maldita sea, mujerzuela del demonio! —exclamó Azula, una de las hermanas de Hiroshi.

Mai observó horrorizada a su hija antes de abofetearla. Pero la joven no lloró. Se acarició la mejilla y se marchó a su habitación.

Los ojos de Mai quedaron fijos en la mano con la que acababa de golpearla. Había desistido de castigar físicamente a su hija; sabía que no lograba nada con eso, sólo desgarrarse el corazón cada vez que la mirada inteligente e incriminatoria de Azula se clavaba en su rostro. Pero esta vez no había podido controlarse.

—Lin, retírate a tu habitación —ordenó Zuko.

— Yes, daddy.

Las hermanas parecían el día y la noche. Lin era obsecuente, mientras azula no cejaba nunca en su rebeldía. Lin era aplicada y minuciosa, Azula, desorganizada y libre. El día y la noche, sí, pero eran hermanas y se querían inmensamente.

—¿Por qué abofeteaste a Azula? —preguntó Zuko a Mai cuando estuvieron solos.

—Es que... no sé, Zuko... ese vocabulario que empleó para con la esposa nueva de su hermano.

—Mai, tú sabes bien que es una inmunda mujerzuela del demonio. Y aunque me duela más que un cardo clavado en el pie, mi hijo no tiene valor ni hombría. Es un cobarde; me avergüenzo de él. No quiero pensar cuáles serán las consecuencias de esta decisión nefasta. Al fin y al cabo, para mí esto es como una bendición del cielo. Reconozco que soy egoísta por desear que mis niñas permanezcan aquí, junto a mí, para siempre.

—Vamos, Analay, déjame solo con tu hermana —ordenó Hiroshi, impaciente.

—Pero...

—¡Te he dicho que no puedes quedarte! —vociferó su padre.

Analay retrocedió unos pasos, con el rostro contraído. Después de unos segundos, corrió llorando a su habitación.

—No te atrevas a gritarle nunca más —dijo Asami con los dientes apretados.

La joven había avanzado hacia su padre quitándose la esclavina y arrojándola con rabia sobre un confidente.

Hiroshi la miró con furia. Ya se había acostumbrado a que no lo tratara de usted, porque con ningún pariente lo hacía, pero una impertinencia como ésa, en otra familia habría significado el destierro a un convento de clausura. Con Asami no. Ella era ama y señora de su vida. Y todo gracias a su abuelo y a su tía Lin, que no le habían enseñado otra cosa.

—¡Cómo te atreves!

Se acercó a su hija con el brazo alzado, dispuesto a descargarlo sobre ella.

—¡Vamos, atrévete a ponerme encima un solo dedo!

Asami se aproximó aún más a su padre, con la cabeza levantada, sacando pecho. Ante ese espectáculo, su padre no pudo más que bajar el brazo. La observó por unos segundos y se dejó caer sobre el sillón, con las manos en el rostro. Ni una fibra se conmovió en el cuerpo de Asami. Recogió la esclavina y se dispuso a partir hacia su dormitorio.

—No te retires aún, Asami; debo hablar contigo —dijo Hiroshi con tono abatido.

La muchacha se detuvo. Conociéndola, Hiroshi no esperó que su hija volteara. Simplemente, comenzó a hablar.

—Es necesario que sepas toda la verdad para que comprendas la decisión que he tomado.

Se hizo un silencio. Asami se volvió lentamente.

—La situación económica de nuestra familia es calamitosa. Estamos a punto de perder todos los campos y, tal vez, esta casa.

Asami no dijo una palabra; sus ojos encontraron los de su padre, que automáticamente bajó la vista al suelo.

—Tu tío Iroh II y yo hemos tenido algunos problemas desde que tu abuelo nos encomendó la administración de las estancias; ahora, los acreedores nos están acosando. La verdad es que no tenemos ni un centavo.

De nuevo un silencio. Esta vez Asami se dejó caer en un taburete y bajó el rostro.

—Por todo esto, tengo que decirte que he concertado un matrimonio que nos salvará de la ruina. Tú te casas con el Alfa, para que se haga cargo de nuestras deudas.

Sorprendida, Asami se incorporó como impulsada por un resorte, y en un instante estuvo frente a su padre.

—¿Que has hecho qué? —lo encaró.

—Asami, no queda otra posibilidad si no queremos perderlo todo.

—¿Cómo has sido capaz? ¿Con qué derecho? —lo increpó. Le acercó tanto la cara que él pudo sentir su respiración.

—¿Qué derecho? ¿Qué derecho, me preguntas? El derecho de ser tu padre, ¿o lo has olvidado, Asami? —tronó Hiroshi poniéndose de pie.

Asami se retiró hacia atrás; no estaba preparada para la repentina reacción de furia de su padre.

—Tú... tú... —balbuceó sin poder modular las palabras; su boca temblaba de cólera y sus puños se cerraban al costado del cuerpo—. Tú no eres mi padre; jamás lo has sido, y jamás lo serás —barbotó al fin.

Hiroshi se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón. Esta vez respiró profundamente, intentando contener el llanto. No quería mostrarse débil frente a ella.

—¿Y quién es el Alfa? —Trató de disimular el miedo con la furia—. No será Baatar Jr.. ¡Por Raava Santo! —exclamó con gesto de repugnancia.

—¿Baatar Jr.? ¡No, Asami! —Hiroshi hizo una pausa—. En realidad, no lo conoces.

—¿Cómo que no lo conozco?

—Es un extranjero. Ha venido a Buenos Aires para radicarse no muy lejos de aquí. Es millonario. Piensa, podrás viajar mucho, tal vez a Europa, hasta podrás ver a Lin. Tiene grandes proyectos y negocios en los que... —No pudo seguir.

—¡Qué me importan a mí los negocios de ese estúpido! ¡Qué me importa su dinero! ¡Nada de eso me importa un comino!

—Asami... —Hiroshi no sabía qué decir—. Asami, sé que me detestas, lo sé. Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo por mi padre, por tu abuelo.

—Él jamás permitirá que yo me case en contra de mi voluntad. Y menos aún para pagar las deudas que tú y el inútil del tío Iroh II han contraído. Jamás lo permitirá.

—No comprendes...

—Sí que comprendo, no soy estúpida. Me vendiste al mejor postor para cubrir los errores que cometiste con las propiedades de mi abuelo. Me vendiste como a una esclava en el mercado, como a una cualquiera. ¡No, no, no! Jamás lo haré.

—Sí, lo harás.

—No, no lo haré.

—Entonces, sobre tu conciencia pesara la muerte de tu abuelo. Tuviste la posibilidad de salvarlo, y por una estúpida veleidad de niña malcriada no lo hiciste.

La certera estocada final había dado en el blanco. Asami se quedó sin aliento.

—El doctor Aang nos dijo a tu tío y a mí que el corazón de tu abuelo jamás podrá resistir una noticia como ésta. Morirá en el mismo instante.

Asami conocía muy bien la afección de Zuko Sato. Su corazón había comenzado a debilitarse cinco años atrás. En aquel momento, por indicación del médico, el estanciero irlandés había delegado el negocio en manos de dos de sus hijos, Hiroshi e Iroh II.

En ocasiones, la presión solía subirle a las nubes y no quedaba otra cosa que una sangría con sanguijuelas. En ese caso, sólo Asami podía estar junto a su abuelo. Sólo ella sabía cuánto sufría, cuánto le dolían la cabeza, el corazón, el pecho, el cuerpo entero. Ella padecía cada vez que los ojos del viejo Sato se clavaban en los suyos y le aferraba la mano para tratar de soportar el tormento.

—Por eso te digo: en tus manos está la vida o la muerte de tu abuelo. Sobre tu concien...

—¡Cállate, cállate, te maldigo! ¡Maldito seas! Arruinaste mi vida cuando recién comenzaba. Y ahora, que soy feliz aquí, ¡vuelves a meterte en ella para colmarla de odio y dolor! ¡Te odio, te odio con toda mi alma, con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Y te maldigo, Hiroshi Sato, te maldigo por siempre!

Desesperada, Asami abandonó la casa a la carrera. Tal vez fuese mejor morir. Asami no lograba ponderar aun lo que su padre acababa de confesarle. Los negocios de la familia, la salud del abuelo, la pérdida de los campos y, por fin, su posible matrimonio. No podía creer que su padre la hubiese vendido. Ella jamás le había pertenecido, ni le pertenecería. Nunca aceptaría semejante locura. Sólo "deseaba enamorarse de un Alfa, amarlo con toda su alma y entregarse a él". Pero su padre lo había arruinado todo.

Tomó por la calle Larga de Barracas. Sabía que se estaba alejando de la casa de su abuelo. La casa de su abuelo... Estaban a punto de perder todos los campos y, tal vez, la casa también. Las palabras de su padre eran como un martillo. Los ojos le ardían del llanto contenido y su garganta latía con intensidad.

Caminaba por la estrecha vereda dando tumbos, como ebria. El barro se hundía bajo sus escarpines haciendo más difícil aún la caminata; el ruedo del vestido se complotaba en su contra, haciéndose cada vez más pesado a medida que recogía la mezcla de tierra y agua.

Tal vez fuese mejor morir. Su mente repetía la idea a medida que seguía avanzando hacia ningún lugar. La lluvia golpeaba su cara, sus brazos, le empapaba el calzado, le provocaba espasmos de frío.

Cayó al suelo de la calle y su cuerpo se sumergió de lleno en uno de los baches de agua sucia y maloliente. Sus manos se enterraban lentamente en el fondo del lodazal y la caída parecía no tener fin. Toda ella estaba desparramada en esa inmundicia. No pudo más, y comenzó a llorar. Sus brazos cedieron, y fue a dar con su rostro y todo su pecho sobre el agua mugrienta.

Tal vez fuese mejor morir. Se irguió con dificultad. Su vestido, sus enaguas, sus mangas gigot, todo pesaba una tonelada. Su cuerpo no lo soportaba más. Comenzó a incorporarse como pudo, tratando de no resbalar, intentando no llorar más; eso le quitaba fuerzas. Se levantó y permaneció allí, de pie, en medio de la calle, embarrada de los pies a la cabeza, toda ennegrecida por el lodo. Tanto que el coche que giró en la esquina de la calle de la Independencia y tomó por la Larga, no logró distinguirla del resto del paisaje nocturno. Ella lo vio acercarse, imparable. Los cascos de los caballos chapoteaban en el barro, y las ruedas abrían surcos como arados. Aquello sería lo mejor. Con estoicismo, se dispuso a esperar la embestida mortal de la volanta que se precipitaba hacia ella.

—¡Grandpa!.

Por fin, el grito se hizo vivo en la garganta de la joven. Recién en ese momento el cochero comprendió que tenía frente a él a una persona.

—¡Alto! ¡Alto!

El hombre se había puesto de pie sobre el pescante; sus brazos, elevados en el aire, sostenían las riendas en un intento desesperado por detener el coche. Era poco menos que imposible: los caballos galopaban demasiado rápido. Además, el lodo se confabulaba para que la carrera alocada de los potros fuera más veloz.

Asami vio que el carruaje se abalanzaba sobre ella pero no pudo moverse. Y después, la embestida final, esperada, casi sin miedo.

El carruaje pasó como cortando el camino en dos. Asami ya no estaba allí.

—... no era necesario que la trajeras aquí. ¿No tenías otro lugar donde llevarla...?

Asami despertó escuchando un murmullo lejano. Palabras y frases entrecortadas que no comprendía provenían de otra habitación. Miró en derredor y no supo dónde estaba. Esa cama no era la suya; se sintió extraña, incómoda. A su lado una sierva negra la miraba, con gesto impávido. Instantes después, la esclava se asomó al pasillo interrumpiendo la conversación que se desarrollaba afuera.

—La señorita ha despertado —dijo.

Volvió al lado de Asami y, con un trapo húmedo, comenzó a limpiarle los pies. La joven trató de incorporarse; la mujer, sin decir nada, la obligó a recostarse de nuevo.

Asami fijó sus ojos en las molduras del techo y trató de recordar qué había sucedido. Su padre, el barro, el vestido que le pesaba... Él vestido. Palpó su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que ya no lo llevaba consigo. Ahora vestía una bata de merino blanca.

—¿Dónde estoy? —le preguntó a la negra, que estrujaba el trapo en una jofaina.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer que se acercó a la cabecera de la cama.

—¡Miss de Wolf! —atinó a decir Asami.

—Así es, señorita. ¿Está usted mejor?

Asami se quedó mirándola. No comprendía nada. Balbuceó algunas palabras y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

—Déjanos solos —ordenó Korra a la negra—. Señorita Asami Sato. Ése es su nombre, ¿verdad?

Mientras tanto, acercaba una silla a la cabecera de la cama. Asami asintió, bajando la mirada. Ahora que los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente se sentía peor aún. Una vez más se arrepintió de su comportamiento inmaduro en casa de Zhu Li, pero al recordar lo que ese hombre, ahora tan galante, había estado haciendo horas atrás con P'Li, no pudo evitar que el rubor tiñera sus mejillas.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, miss?

Korra asintió.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Quién... quién me trajo hasta aquí?

Las lágrimas deseaban salir y la voz se le deformaba por el llanto reprimido. Comenzó a incorporarse.

—Vamos, señorita, recuéstese —ordenó de Wolf con amabilidad. La mujer abandonó la silla y la obligó a volver a su posición inicial.

—Además, ésas son varias preguntas. —Sonrió amistosamente, y después agregó —: Está en casa de unos amigos míos. La traje aquí porque la encontré en medio de la calle Larga, a punto de ser embestida por un carruaje.

Asami bajó el rostro y por fin comenzó a sollozar.

—¿Usted... usted me salvó?

La joven levantó la mirada enrojecida y advirtió que los ojos azules de Wolf la escrutaban con intensidad; le dio tanta vergüenza que decidió levantarse e irse inmediatamente de allí.

Sin contestarle, de Wolf la dejó hacer; el salto fue tan repentino y estaba tan débil, que se mareó y cayó en sus brazos. Así permanecieron unos segundos; para Asami, una eternidad. No la miraba; tenía el rostro hundido en su pecho y los ojos cerrados.

Un instante después, su mente volvió a su sitio y el equilibrio a su cuerpo. Se separó de ella; no se atrevía a mirarla.

—¿Dónde está mi vestido? Debo irme.

Korra rio suavemente y se alejó unos pasos de ella.

—Señorita, no creo que su vestido sirva más.

Abrió el ropero y tomó uno de los trajes de mujer que había allí.

—Tome, póngase éste. Le quedará un tanto holgado, pero no creo que pretenda usarlo para un baile, ¿verdad?

—Gracias —contestó Asami lacónicamente.

Después, lo miró directo a los ojos y, señalándole el vestido, lo invitó a abandonar la habitación. Ella permaneció unos segundos bajo el dintel de la puerta, observándola.

Por fin, salió. Se quitó el batón y lo arrojó sobre la silla. Se dio cuenta de que debajo de la robe de chambre no llevaba nada; su desnudez era completa. Miró con recelo hacia los cuatro costados de la habitación para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviese espiando y, rápidamente, se colocó el traje sin demasiados miramientos.

Después, se sentó frente al tocador y, al ver su rostro reflejado en el espejo, deseó que la tierra la tragara. Su cabello era una masa compacta de barro, briznas y pelo. Las guedejas, tiesas y rectas, caían sobre su rostro como clavos largos y pesados. Su rostro, manchado de barro, no era el mismo. Descubrió en su cuello una costra de lodo seco que despegó con asco.

Sentía vergüenza. Durante varios minutos había conversado con de Wolf en ese estado. Estaba espantosa, mustia, maloliente, sucia. Se quedó pensativa por un momento; después, continuó acicalándose.

Levantó el brazo derecho para quitar las flores de seda de su tocado, mustia y sucia, y un agudo dolor, que le recorrió desde el hombro hasta el codo, la paralizó. A duras penas levantó lo más que pudo la manga del vestido y alcanzó a ver, a la altura de la clavícula, un enorme hematoma azulado.

Ahora recordaba con más claridad. Alguien la había embestido, y era obvio que no habían sido los caballos. Alguien la había embestido por el costado derecho y la había sacado del alcance del carruaje. Ese alguien era de Wolf.

Tomó el trapo con el que la negra la había limpiado momentos atrás. Cuando lo enjuagó en la jofaina sólo logró ensuciarlo más: el agua estaba inmunda. Lo estrujó con fuerza y se lo pasó por el rostro, intentando eliminar las manchas. Con el cabello no intentaría nada; no contaba con los elementos necesarios y sólo lograría empeorar la situación. Además, deseaba terminar rápidamente con todo aquello y volver a su hogar.

Saltó al pasillo. Estaba oscuro y desierto. De repente, escuchó voces que venían de otro sector de la casa; no podía entender qué decían exactamente, pero parecían de una mujer y otra mujer en plena discusión.

Se encaminó hacia el lado izquierdo del corredor; tal vez, pensó al final de éste se encontraría la puerta principal. Sólo deseaba escapar de allí.

—¡Señorita Sato! —la voz venía de atrás—. ¡Señorita! ¿Adónde cree que va?

Asami se detuvo y, girando sobre sí, se encontró una vez más con de Wolf. La oscuridad del pasillo le impedía verla bien pero no dejaba de notar esos ojos brillantes que sobresalían de ella.

—Me voy a mi casa, miss. Debo irme. Además, ya le he causado a usted demasiados problemas.

—Estamos muy lejos de su casa.

—¿Usted sabe dónde vivo, miss?

Korra permaneció muda unos instantes, observando fijamente sus formas a través de la oscuridad.

—No; pero supongo que una Omega de su alcurnia debe vivir... no sé... ¿cerca de la Plaza de la Victoria, tal vez?

—Vivo en la calle Larga, cerca de la esquina con la de Cochabamba.

—Pues eso está muy lejos de aquí. No podrá ir sola. Yo misma la llevaré en mi volanta.

—Miss, no deseo causarle más...

—No diga nada. Es una orden —y a continuación gritó— ¡Amon, prepara la volanta, salgo en seguida!

Nadie respondió; todo lo que se escuchó fue un correteo en otro lugar de la casa. La figura majestuosa de Korra se fue haciendo más nítida a medida que se aproximaba a ella. Asami no podía moverse; aquella mujer le clavaba los ojos de tal forma que lograba paralizarla y quitarle todo resto de voluntad. La tomó por el brazo.

—¡Ayy! —exclamó Asami, sobándose el hematoma.

—Disculpe usted —dijo ella, sinceramente apenada.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Asami la notó desconcertada.

—Le molesta el brazo —afirmó—. Lo lamento; no tenía otro remedio que embestirla por ese lado si quería salvarle la vida. Tuvo suerte de que justo caminara por ahí.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta que subieron a la volanta.

—¡A la calle Larga, en esquina con la de Cochabamba! —gritó de Wolf, y automáticamente los caballos comenzaron a andar.

Entre los cojines de la volanta, Asami adoptó una postura que no correspondía a la de una joven de su clase. Sabía muy bien que en presencia de un Alfa debía permanecer sentada, muy derecha, las rodillas juntas y las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo, como si rezara. Pero no lo hizo así: se desparramó cómodamente en el asiento, frente a de Wolf, recogiendo los pies bajo la falda. Para ella, la ojiazul no era un Alfa honorable. Además, estaba exhausta. Aquella había sido la noche más larga y difícil de su vida. No estaba para protocolos; normalmente no lo estaba, mucho menos ahora.

De Wolf no le quitaba los ojos de encima y ella, aunque no estuviera mirándola, lo sabía. Descorrió la cortina de la ventanilla y divisó la luna. Llena, muy llena y blanca. Ahora que la tormenta había pasado, pensó, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Sería poco caballeresco, e indiscreto además, preguntarle por qué deseaba quitarse la vida. De todos modos, como me considero su redentora, creo tener cierto derecho.

Asami volvió sus ojos a ella. Era más bella de lo que le había parecido en casa de Zhu Li. Aunque, pensó, tal vez no era belleza la palabra adecuada. Sus rasgos no eran perfectos. Tal vez su nariz era pequeñita y redonda, tal vez sus ojos se asemejaban al azul cielo, tal vez sus labios eran demasiado finos. Pero era increíblemente sensual y atractiva. Era la Alfa más viril que Asami había visto en su vida.

Por fin, descubrió el color de sus ojos. Pero, ¿es que acaso no tenían un color definido? Ahora los veía azules, más azules que el profundo mar. Antes, en la mansión Varrick, los había visto distintos.

—Evidentemente, no va usted a responderme.

De Wolf la trajo a tierra. Extasiada en el rostro de aquella mujer, se había olvidado de todo. Le dio vergüenza una vez más, y bajó la vista.

—No lo sé... no sé por qué hice lo que hice.

—No creo que una persona que decide quitarse la vida...

—¡Por favor, miss, no vuelva a decirlo!

—¿Qué cosa? ¿"Quitarse la vida"?—Los ojos picaros de Korra parecían sonreír—. ¿No es ésa la verdad, pues?

Asami no respondió. Seguía con la vista baja, sólo que ahora se había sentado, muy derecha, las rodillas juntas y las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo, como si rezara.

—Lo hice porque... bueno, porque... Porque mi padre concertó un matrimonio para mí y... —volvió a levantar la mirada. Después de decirlo sintió que se quitaba el mundo de encima, aunque se lo hubiera confesado a una extraña.

De Wolf continuaba observándola, impávida. Parecía no haber escuchado la confesión de Asami.

—¿Y quién es el afortunado? —preguntó, finalmente.

—¡Afortunado, por Raava! ¡No va a serlo nunca jamás! ¡Yo me encargaré de hacerle la vida imposible!

De Wolf se rio con ganas.

—¿De qué ríe, miss? —preguntó, ofendida.

—No, de nada, de nada. Disculpe usted... Quizá, de su vehemencia. —Hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento—. Aún no me ha dicho de quién se trata.

—No lo conozco. Sólo sé que se trata de un extranjero que va a radicarse en Buenos Aires y que... bueno, sólo eso. No me importa.

—¿No cree que su decisión fue un poco... dramática y definitiva? Tal vez se trate de un buen Alfa.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—En su lugar, cualquier Omega se sentiría feliz de saber que su padre le ha conseguido aun Alfa. ¿No es eso lo que desean todas las porteñas por estos tiempos?

—Todas, menos yo.

—¿Y qué desea usted, señorita Asami Sato?

Volvió su rostro hacia ella y lo miró con desdén.

—Miss de Wolf —comenzó a decir—. No quiero que usted piense que soy una persona maleducada y descortés. En todo este tiempo no le he dado las gracias por haberme salvado la vida. Así que... gracias.

—¡Ah! ¡Después de todo sí desea seguir viviendo!

—Sí, deseo seguir viviendo, pero no por mí. Lo deseo por otra persona.

—¿Tal vez su corazón pertenece a algún otro?

—¿A quién podría yo haberle entregado mi corazón? Todos los Alfas que conozco no son más que mentecatos aburridos. No, miss de Wolf, sólo deseo vivir por mi abuelo.

No volvieron a cruzar palabra en el resto del viaje.

De pie en la puerta de su casa, Asami siguió con la mirada la marcha del carruaje de Wolf. ¿Porque lo llamaban la diabla?, se preguntaba. Y, por más que pensaba, no lograba entenderlo. Porque si bien había salido de casa de Zhu Li convencida de ello, ahora todo parecía haber cambiado.

El ruido de la puerta la arrancó de su ensimismamiento. Era Visola, que impulsivamente le echó los brazos al cuello.

—¡Por Raava bendito una y mil veces porque te trajo a casa sana y salva! —exclamó mientras la abrazaba. Asami respondió al abrazo y la besó en ambas mejillas.

Visola se apartó y se quedó mirándola, perpleja.

—¡Por los espíritus, Asami! ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Dónde has estado? Mírate un poco. ¿Qué le ha sucedido a tu cabello? ¿De quién es ese vestido, niña?

La mujer no lograba detener la verborragia reprimida durante las tres horas que habían transcurrido desde la desaparición de Asami.

—¿Está mi padre?

—No, salió con Chan. Te están buscando.

—¡Pobre Chan! Debe estar muy preocupado.

—A muerte, mi niña, a muerte. Pero, ¿se puede saber dónde has estado?

—¡Ah, Visola! Han pasado tantas cosas esta noche que no sé por dónde empezar. Ven, vamos. Mientras me preparas un baño te lo cuento.

—¡Un baño, a esta hora!

—Es que, entre otras cosas, esta noche nadé en un bache lleno de barro.

La cara de espanto de Visola la hizo sonreír. Tomó por el brazo a su criada y la arrastró hacia su alcoba. Se internaron en la casa en medio de un silencio y una oscuridad sobrecogedores. Asami comprendió con alivio que el resto de la familia había permanecido ajeno a cuanto había sucedido esa noche en su vida.

Al cabo, estuvo en su cama, caliente y cómoda. Recién en ese momento su cuerpo volvió a tomar la forma de siempre. De todas maneras, se sentía extraña. Ni triste ni contenta: diferente.

En unos instantes se durmió.

.

.

¡Hola! Bueno aquí está el primer episodio, espero que les guste y si por las casualidades de la vida me dicen que este trabajo ya está hecho por otra persona solo háganmelo saber. ewe

Espero que si existe algún error me disculpen, siempre estoy revisando minuciosamente todo lo que escribió para que este muy bueno para ustedes.

Cualquier review es bien aceptado, no sientan penita.! Dudas, denuncias, reclamos, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.

Por favor cuídense mucho y espero saber de ustedes pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente, Asami pidió a Visola que la disculpara con sus abuelos. Mandó adecir que estaba indispuesta y permaneció el día entero en cama.

Era cierto. Cada parte del cuerpo le dolía y, por momentos, tuvo fiebre; pero erasu espíritu el que había amanecido más indispuesto.

La excitación por la aventura de la noche anterior había desaparecido al despuntarel sol para dar paso a la mayor desazón y angustia. Todo había terminado; ahora larealidad la ahogaba. La salud de su abuelo, la ruina de su fortuna, su casamientoconcertado.

Todo había terminado: todos sus sueños y fantasías habían quedadodestruidos. Los había destruido su padre, una vez más.

Más tarde, llegó su abuelo y se sentó junto a la cama, dispuesto a conversar conella como todas las mañanas. Asami miró esos ojos cansados, desvaídos, enmarcadospor pliegues secos y arrugados de piel. Según su abuela, en su juventud los ojos deZukoSato eran de un vívido ámbar; pero el paso del tiempo los habíadesteñido, tornándolos de color más apagado.

Como nunca antes, Asami comprendió en ese momento que si sería para prolongaralgunos años más la vida de su abuelo, el sacrificio de su propia vida valdría la pena.

Conversaron acerca de todo. Leyeron los periódicos, discutieron algo de política yZuko le relató nuevas anécdotas de Irlanda y de cuando ella era pequeña. Le contó lapreferida de Asami; quizá la había escuchado mil veces ya, pero no le importabaescucharla mil más. Había algo en la mirada de su abuelo cuando la relataba quellenaba de orgullo a la joven.

—Una vez, recuerdo que era el día de San Patricio... —comenzó Zuko.

—El día del cumpleaños de auntAzula... —agregó Asami.

—Así es, dear. Bueno, ese día te arrellanaste sobre mis rodillas, como siemprecada mañana cuando me disponía a leer la Gacela. Me señalaste una palabra delperiódico y balbuceaste: "Yo sé lo que dice ahí, Grandpa". Así fue como comenzastea leer. Primero el nombre del periódico, luego los títulos, y así todo. Tengo queconfesarte, princesa, que al principio me asusté. Después, pensé que Azula te habíaenseñado a escondidas. Sin embargo, cuando se lo pregunté lo negó tan sinceramenteque le creí. Lo consultamos con el médico Aang. Nos dijo que aquello era ni más nimenos que una de tantas rarezas de la naturaleza.

Comprenderás que no me quedémuy conforme con esa respuesta, así que consulté a otros doctoras. Uno de ellos meexplicó que existen en el mundo algunas personas que aprenden a leer, incluso aescribir, sin que nadie les enseñe. Se las llama autodidactas. Sólo hay unas pocas enel mundo y una de ésas la tengo yo.

Rozó con su mano la mejilla de Asami; pensó, si su nieta le faltaba, él morirí cabo de un rato, la joven y su abuelo parecían haberse olvidado de todo y de todos. Sumergidos en sus recuerdos y vivencias, nada los traía de nuevo a la realidad.

—Que manda a decir tu padre que más vale que mañana estés bien porque va a venir a verte tu prometido por la tarde.

Después de entregar el recado, Visola la miró con temor, esperando una explosió escuchó y no dijo nada, lo que preocupó a la criada; tal vez, habría sido mejorque la niña gritara y pataleara en su cama.

—¿Sabes cuándo se va? —preguntó Asami.

—¿Se va? ¿Quién, mi niña?

—Mi padre, pues.

—No lo ha dicho aún; me parece que no tiene intenciones de irse pronto —acolóla criolla.

—¿Y de dónde sacas eso?

—Le ha dicho a Chan que esté atento en estos días porque tiene que hacermuchos negocios en la ciudad y lo va a necesitar como cochero. Además, trajo unbaúl bastante grande con ropa. Pa'mí que se quiere quedar hasta la boda.

Al escuchar esa palabra, Asami clavó la mirada en las sábanas. Visola, acongojada,sintió pánico al pensar que su niñita pudiera perder la razón por toda aquella malditacuestión del casorio. Ya le había prendido una vela a la Virgen de Luján y otra a SanPatricio, que siempre era tan bueno con ella. Pero en aquel momento se le ocurrió unaidea mejor: le prendería una vela a San Antonio para que hiciera que su niña seenamorara del prometido; así no sufriría tanto.

A punto de salir de la habitación para cumplir con su cometido, Asami la detuvo.

—¿Nadie más sabe acerca de todo esto?

—¿De todo esto? ¿Qué, mi niña?

—¡Ay, pero si estás lenta hoy, Visola! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿No desayunaste? Que sialguien más sabe lo de mi casamiento.

—Nadie, mi niña. Todos están como si nada pasara; todos menos tu padre. ¡Tieneuna cara el pobre!

—¡Qué pobre ni ocho cuartos! ¡Es un maldito embustero! ¿Entiendes lo que hizo,Visola? —Miraba fijo a la criada, echando chispas por los ojos—. ¡Me vendió como auna esclava en el mercado! Me vendió al mejor postor —remató con indignación, yse llevó las manos al rostro.

—Vamos, mi niña, no llores.

Visola trataba de consolarla, aunque al ver a Asami como siempre, con la miradaencendida y la lengua mordaz, se sintió más reconfortada.

—Si no lloro, Visola, no lloro. Aunque quisiera, no podría. Tengo tanta rabia,tanta rabia... —y, juntando los dientes, lanzó un grito ahogado.

—¿Por qué no la ofreció a Analay? Ella estaría feliz de enganchar a un marido.

—Pero no, mi niña, estando tú, ¿quién querría a Analay? Eres tan bella, más bella que la aurora en el campo. La niña Analay no es ni la mitad de lo que tú. Además, ellaya tiene novio.

—¿Mako? Ése no es un novio, es un zoquete, Ya creo yo que Analay locambiaría si tuviera posibilidad.

—Y como dice el dicho: 'Dios le da pan al que no tiene dientes" —sentencióVisola—. Lo que yo no comprendo es cómo no se te ocurrió preguntarle a tu padre dequién se trata... Tu prometido, digo.

—Ya te dije que no lo conozco; es un extranjero, recién llegado a la ciudad. Nome interesa. Puede tratarse dela mismaRaava o del propio Vaatu, me daexactamente igual.

La criada se hizo varias veces la señal de la cruz con los ojos cerrados antes dedejar la habitación.

A pesar de que nada le importaba, Asami estaba bellísima esa tarde. Y todo graciasa las manos maestras de Visola que no sólo le habían confeccionado el vestido, sinoque también la habían peinado y maquillado. Si bien la criada ya había encendido lavela para San Antonio, no era cuestión de dejarle todo el asunto al santo.

Visola suspiró. Después, continuó marcando los bucles con un hierro caliente.

—¿Por qué suspiras? —preguntó Asami.

—¡Ah, el amor, mi niña, el amor!

Levantó la vista del cabello de Asami y observó por la ventana. Ahí estaba Chan.

—Para mí, el amor ya no existe. Es un sueño que jamás se hará realidad —afirmósombríamente la Omega.

—¡Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa, Asami! No me hagas enojar.

—¿Que cómo puedo decir semejante cosa? Pregúntaselo al hijo mayor de miabuelo.

Comenzaba a hartarse de tener que quedarse tiesa frente al espejo preparándosepara alguien a quien ya había decidido odiar desde el primer momento.

—Ya sé, mi niña, que no es como lo soñaste. Lo sé porque hemos hablado de estomuchas veces. Pero la vida no es siempre como nosotros queremos, Asami. A veceslas cosas son de otra forma y no queda otra pos...

—Es que no puedo aceptar que por su culpa, justamente por su culpa, mi vidatenga que ser distinta a como yo la planeé. Por culpa suya y del estúpido de tío Iroh II.

—Bueno, mi niña, no te pongas en ese estado que no estarás linda para cuandollegue.

Visola abandonó el peinado y comenzó a rozar carmín en las mejillas de Asami.

—¿Es que no entiendes que no me interesa estar linda nunca más? No deseoagradarle. Ojalá me vea fea, muy fea, así no quiere casarse conmigo.

Se calló y bajó el rostro. Sabía que si el hombre no quería casarse con ella, elúnico que sufriría sería su abuelo. Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

—Por más que lo intentes, jamás podrás lograr que te vea fea porque,simplemente, eres hermosa, la más hermosa que yo conozco.

—No exageres. Tú me dices eso porque me quieres de veras, pero no ha de serpara tanto.

—Para tanto y mucho más. No sabes cuántas patronas de otras familias mandan asus sirvientas a preguntarme dónde te haces los vestidos, dónde te peinas, quién teenseñó a tocar el piano...

—¡No puedo creerlo!

Asami giró sobre sí en el taburete y clavó sus ojos en los de Visola.

—Sí, cada vez que voy a la Recova de compras, alguna de las criadas me detieney me pregunta. Tú nunca has querido darte cuenta lo bella que eres y siempre hasintentado mantenerte aparte de la sociedad. Pero la sociedad te ha visto, Asami; ellossiempre te ven.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —repitió. Se miró en el espejo del tocador y se acarició lamejilla.

—Pues créemelo, mi niña, créemelo. Eres la más bella Omega. De verdad.

Se hizo un silencio. Visola continuó con su labor y Asami permaneció con lamirada perdida en su propio reflejo.

—¡Ya está! ¡Listo! Estás más linda que una azucena. Espero que el caballero semuera de amor por ti. Y tú por él.

—Jamás. Jamás moriré de amor por alguien que me ha comprado como a unavaca en la feria. ¿Me entiendes, Visola? Jamás.

—¡No, Asami, no! Debes predisponer tu corazón para él. Tal vez sea un buen Alfa que realmente te quiere bien. Si lo combates, sólo conseguirás hacer de tuvida un calvario. Debes hacerlo por el bien de todos.

—Por el bien de Grandpa es que hago el mayor sacrificio de mi vida, Visola. Unavez que tenga la certeza de que ese hombre ha pagado todas las deudas de mi abuelo,me escaparé, huiré lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarme.

Visola se llevó las manos a la boca para no gritar. Abría sus ojos muy grandes ymovía la cabeza de un lado al otro negando insistentemente. Es que la sabía capaz deeso y mucho más.

—Pero, Visola, no te pongas así. Tú y Chan vendrán conmigo. Jamás losabandonaría —argumentó Asami, separándole las manos de la boca.

—Lo que se te ocurre, niña. Nunca vuelvas a pensar en algo igual, no debeshacerlo.

La palidez de Visola la asustó. Tanto que le prometió que jamás volvería a pensaren tal cosa. Sin embargo, la idea que acababa de ocurrírsele no le pareció tan mala, ydecidió mantenerla en un rincón de su mente para rescatarla en el momento propicio.

—Tienes que tratar de amarlo, niña —insistió Visola, un poco más tranquila con la promesa de Asami—. Tal vez, con el tiempo, llegues a enamorarte del Alfa, y todo estoque estás viviendo ahora te resulte gracioso.

Asami la miró dulcemente. Visola era como una madre para ella, una de laspersonas en la que más confiaba, pero en ese momento su criada no lograbacomprenderla. Pensó en tía Azula; ella sí la entendería. Por desgracia, hacía muchosaños que su tía se había casado con una poderosa Omega comerciante inglesa y se habíamarchado con ella a Londres.

En ese momento se escuchó la aldaba de la puerta principal. Debía de ser el , muy nerviosa, se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a chuparse la punta do losdedos; luego, inconscientemente, se estiró los bucles que tanto trabajo le habíancostado a la criada; y, por fin, y sin querer, se le cayó la talquera, haciendo undesparramo de polvo en el piso.

—¡Dios mío, el ruedo del vestido está lleno de talco, Asami! ¡Dios mío! ¿Quéharemos ahora?

—¡Es un poco de talco, Visola! ¡No exageres! ¿Ves? Sacudiendo un poco, se quita—dijo, mientras se agachaba para eliminar el polvo.

—¡No te agaches, Asami! Vas a reventar el corsé.

Visola la tomó por los antebrazos y la obligó a enderezarse.

—Déjame que yo lo haga.

En ese momento, llamó a la puerta del dormitorio una mulata sirvientade la mansión.

—Que manda a decir el señor don Hiroshi que la niña Asami vaya a la sala. Quealguien la está esperando:

Asami tomó las manos de Visola entre las suyas, que estaban frías, sudorosas, y letemblaban un poco.

—San Antonio, dejo todo en tus santas manos —murmuró Visola.

Y la dejó ir.

Cuando Asami llegó a la sala, su padre ya no estaba allí. Sólo vio a unamujer deespaldas a ella, observando por la ventana.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Asami, delatando su presencia.

—Buenas tardes —contestó la dama, comenzando a darse la vuelta.

—¿Missde Wolf? —frunció el entrecejo, sorprendida y extrañada—. Ah... esusted.

De Wolf asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Qué confusión! —Asami trataba de ganar tiempo para poner en orden susideas. Presentía que algo horrible estaba a punto de suceder, y no se atrevía a enfrentarla—. Yo creí que... En realidad, mi padre... Él me dijo que...

Asami cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, intentando controlar su ansiedad. Sabía queestaba balbuceando como una criatura, y eso no le gustaba.

—¿Es acaso a usted... —dijo un momento después—, que se refería mi padrecuando dijo...? Quiero decir, ¿se trata de usted, miss de Wolf, con quien yo...?

La voz se le había convertido en un hilo; el pánico a la respuesta la dominaba. La Alfa se limitó a asentir en silencio.

Sin más ni más, Asami tomó entre sus manos el jarrón de porcelana del aparador yse lo arrojó directo a la cabeza. Ciertamente, no contó con los buenos reflejos de Korra. La mujer se agazapó y esquivó el proyectil. El jarrón fue a dar justo contra elmarco de la ventana y sus fragmentos se esparcieron, en parte, sobre la levita negra de la Alfa.

Asami, en estado de shock, no dijo palabra, no respiró, no pestañeó, no se movió.Su mente no podía salir de la confusión en la que había caído; un torbellino, unhuracán la habrían conmovido menos. "Dios mío, no ella", fue lo que pudo pensar.

—Raava! What'sgoingonhere?—exclamó Mai al ingresar a la sala.

Elespectáculo con el que se encontró la señora era de lo más extraño. Una mujer queno conocía se sacudía las últimas esquirlas de porcelana de su levita. Su nieta Asami la miraba como a un fantasma. Mai se colgó las gafas en la nariz: tuvo que admitirque lo que estaba viendo no era producto de su imaginación.

Detrás de la dueña de casa entraron Lin y Hiroshi. El padre de Asami quedóboquiabierto al ver los trozos de jarrón sobre el piso de la sala.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó a su hija, volviendo sus ojos a ella.

Asami no podía hablar. Se había quedado muda y no apartaba la mirada de la Alfa. Nuevamente, sus arrebatos la habían puesto en una situación imposible.

—¿Asami? —insistió su padre

Asami no se inmutó. Seguía con la vista clavada en de Wolf, que en ese momento,como si nada raro hubiese ocurrido, se dedicaba a recoger del suelo los pedazos deljarrón.

—¡Oh, no, miss! ¡Por favor, deje usted! —Mai ya estaba junto a Korra. Lequitó con suavidad el trozo de porcelana de la mano, lo tomó del brazo y lo condujohasta el sillón.

—Por favor, señora —dijo entonces de Wolf, y con una elegante reverencia invitóa Mai a sentarse.

La anciana le sonrió, halagada, y se sentó. De Wolf paseó fugazmente su miradapor los presentes, consciente del suspenso y la incomodidad que se había creado entreellos. Era evidente que todos estaban pendientes de ella.

—Toda la culpa ha sido mía —dijo con sencillez, sin dirigirse a nadie enparticular—. El jarrón me atrajo por su colorido y delicadeza. Lo acerqué a la ventanapara apreciarlo mejor, y sin que me diera cuenta se me resbaló de las manos. En esemomento entró la señorita. Y como es natural, se ha quedado boquiabierta ante mitorpeza. No sé cómo pedirles disculpas...

Mai cruzó una rápida mirada con Asami, que apartó los ojos avergonzados.

—Olvide usted el jarrón, miss de Wolf —se apresuró a decir Hiroshi, que nonecesitó ninguna explicación para saber la verdad de lo ocurrido.

El gesto de contrariedad que se dibujó en el rostro de Mai —aquel jarrón erauna antigüedad de la familia valuada en varios cientos de reales— no pasóinadvertida a Korra.

—No, don Hiroshi, no es algo sin importancia; para mí es un hecho repararlo de alguna manera.

Sus ojos sesgados se posaron alternadamente en Mai y en Asami, todavíaausente.

—Mañana mismo buscaré un jarrón igual —dijo por fin. —No se preocupe,señor... —Mai advirtió de pronto que con el alboroto ni siquiera sabía con quiénestaba hablando.

—¡Oh, mom, discúlpeme! ¡Aún no los he presentado! —DijoHiroshi mientras seaproximaba a ambos—. Mom, ella es el miss de Wolf, mi amiga personal y socia enalgunos negocios. Miss de Wolf, la señora doña Mai de Sato, mimadre.

De Wolf tomó delicadamente la mano de la anciana y la besó.

—Ella es mi hermana menor, Lin —agregó Hiroshi—. ¡Ah!, y ella es mi hijaAsami.

Asami clavó los ojos en los de su padre, que bajó la vista.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Asami. —Desde lejos, de Wolf inclinó la cabeza haciaella.

—Nosotros nos conocimos anteanoche, en casa de Zhu Li Varrick, en latertulia por el Día de la Independencia —comentó Korra a Mai.

—Tome asiento por favor, miss de Wolf. ¡Y sobre todo, olvídese del jarrón!

El rostro de la anciana había cambiado al comprender que la joven Korra era una candidata más que potable para poner final al celibato de su nieta.

Entretanto, Lin y Hiroshi se sentaban cerca de Mai y de Wolf. Sólo Asami permaneció de pie, confundida.

—Si me permites, Grannie, yo me retiro —dijo, inexpresiva. Lin y Mai laobservaron desconcertadas. Hiroshi contuvo su furia, y de Wolf sonrió con picardía.

—¡Por favor, señorita Asami! ¡No me prive usted de su presencia! —Korra seincorporó del sillón. Fue directo hasta Asami, la tomó de la mano, y la condujo a un taburete cerca de ella. La joven no le sacaba los ojos de encima, y de Wolf creyó verchispas en ellos.

Se entregaron a una plática intrascendente de la que sólo Asami se mantuvo almargen. Al principio logró no pensar en nada. Momentos después, cuando entendió elgiro brusco y radical que había dado su vida, la piel se le erizó y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar imperceptiblemente.

—Vamos, hija, toma un poco de té, te sentará bien. Estás muy pálida, querida.

Asami tomó temblorosamente la taza que le alcanzó su abuela. En seguida, de Wolf sostuvo la loza por ella, apoyándola en una mesa cerca de la joven.

—Esta vez no he hecho ningún desastre, doña Mai.

El comentario de Korra causó la algazara de todos. Asami, en cambio, la observó exasperada, a punto deestallar.

Al cabo de una hora, de Wolf se había puesto en el bolsillo a Mai y a Lin.

Hiroshi estaba radiante por el triunfo. La actitud de su hija ya no le importaba; si su madre y su padre la aceptaban, el matrimonio ya era un hecho. La batalla con Maiestaba ganada. Ahora sólo restaba impresionar bien al viejo Sato, y asuntoarreglado.

—Creo que ya es hora de retirarme, señoras. Ha sido un verdadero placercompartir la tarde con ustedes.

Todos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos.

—Miss de Wolf, el placer ha sido nuestro. Regrese usted cuando desee —dijoMai, cortésmente. Y ansiosa por cerrar el círculo alrededor de la escurridiza Asami,agregó—: Me gustaría que el señor Sato la conociera.

—Será un placer —replicó de Wolf con galantería. Luego, miró fijamente a Asami y añadió—: Además, me gustaría volver a ver a su nieta si para usted no esinconveniente, señora mía.

Asami le sostuvo la mirada, implacable y fría.

—Insisto, miss de Wolf, vuelva cuando desee. Las puertas de esta casa estánsiempre abiertas para usted —aclaró Mai, para que no quedaran dudas.

De Wolf saludó con una leve inclinación, dio media vuelta, y abandonó la sala.

—Además de todo, eres una mentirosa —dijo Asami entre dientes y con el gestodesencajado.

Hiroshi sabía bien a qué se refería, pero no deseaba discutir más con su hija.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sabes perfectamente por qué lo digo. —Lo miró fijamente, y en el silencio quesobrevino resonó con fuerza su respiración agitada—. ¡Me dijiste que no la conocía yque se trataba de una extranjera!

—Es cierto —afirmó Hiroshi con sarcasmo.

—Pero resulta ser que sí la conozco. Y que no es extranjera. —Asami adelantó sucuerpo y se puso las manos en la cintura, desafiante.

—Yo no sabía que la conocías y... se podría decir que, en cierta forma, esextranjera. No es de Buenos Aires. Además, en algo no te mentí; es muy, pero muyrica.

—¡Mentiroso! Me ocultaste la verdad porque es una bastarda. ¡Es bastarda! ¡Y tiene la lama de un demonio maldito! —Explotó Asami—. ¡Es hija de una negra oalgo así! ¡Por eso me ocultaste la verdad! No puedes hacerme esto, no puedeshacerme esto... —De pronto, su voz desfalleció.

—Te desconozco, Asami. ¿No eres tú la que siempre pregona la igualdad entretodos? ¿No eres tú la que siempre trata a los sirvientes como si fuesen de la familia?¿Qué hay con Visola y Chan? Los respetas más que a mí, y no son más que un par demestizos.

—¡No te atrevas a meterte con ellos, maldito embustero! Ellos son diez vecesmejores que tú.

—¡Basta! —GritóHiroshi, tratando de amedrentar a Asami—. Ya está todoarreglado. Te casarás con ella como sea. Si no lo haces, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá en estacasa.

De Wolf volvió. Y lo hizo casi todas las tardes. Cada vez que se presentaba en lamansión Sato, Korra traía consigo algún presente para los miembros de lafamilia. Para todos, excepto para Asami, a quien parecía no importarle. El primero fueun magnífico jarrón de porcelana de Sévres azul marino con delicadas orquídeasdibujadas en laca rosa pálido. Bellísimo, y por cierto mucho más costoso que el queAsami había hecho volar por el aire.

Lin recibió un par de guantes de cabritilla colormarfil que Korra mandó comprar a lo de Caamaño, la tienda más pituca de laciudad. El viejo Sato también fue sorprendido con un presente: una pipa deespuma de mar en cuya cazoleta estaba tallada con mucha precisión la cabeza de unsoldado turco.

Zuko quedó perplejo al recibir el regalo de Korra. Hacía años quedeseaba una idéntica y en ninguna parte la conseguía. Ni siquiera Azula, en Londres,había hallado una. ¿Cómo había adivinado aquella mujer su deseo? Nadie podíacomprender cómo conseguía cosas tan bonitas en épocas en que, por el bloqueoanglo-francés, hasta comprar alimentos resultaba difícil. Al parecer, ningún escollo seinterponía entre Korrade Wolf y sus deseos.

Frente a sus abuelos, Asami aparentaba ser la jovencita más encantadora de laConfederación. Risueña, conversadora, hasta pícara, se convertía en otra personacuando la dejaban a solas con de Wolf en la sala. Con ella era mordaz y atrevida,violenta y resentida. No tenía mayores miramientos en expresarte todo su desprecio.

Pero de Wolf mostraba la paciencia de una beduina y la seguridad de un lo importunaba; ninguno de los comentarios o las palabras de Asami parecían hostigarla. Siempre de buen talante, no escatimaba sus elogios a los Satos.

—¿Hasta cuándo tendré que soportar esta farsa de cortesana enamorada? ¿Quéespera para anunciar nuestra boda? ¿Qué me enamore de usted, miss de Wolf?

Una sonrisa sarcástica, casi enfermiza, surcó los labios de Asami.

—Eres tan bella cuando sonríes, mi querida.

El hombre le tomó la mano; ella la retiró como del fuego.

—No sea hipócrita, miss de Wolf. Responda a mi pregunta. ¿Cuándo será lamaldita boda?

—No sabía que estabas tan interesada en casarte conmigo, Asami. Realmente,saber que lo deseas tanto es una noticia maravillosa.

Asami cerró los puños y apretó los dientes tratando de reprimir un grito deimpotencia más no pudo dejar salir un leve gruñido. Su rostro se puso como la grana. Por un instante, sus miradas secruzaron. Pero era tanto el poderío y el dominio que de Wolf demostraba tener sobreella, sobre su padre, sobre todos, que bajó la cara y comenzó a sollozar, como una Omega cuando se doblega ante un Alfa.

No queríaque la Alfa la supiese quebrada. Se levantó y abandonó la pena que la embargaba dejó en el aire una estela que se apoderó del alma deKorra. Su habitual gesto soberbio se desvaneció, y en su lugar apareció unsemblante apagado y mortecino. En realidad, de Wolf no sabía qué hacer con Asami.

Al día siguiente, Hiroshi anunció ante toda la familia el compromiso de su hija yde Wolf, y el deseo de Korra de que la boda se realizara cuanto antes.

—Quiero que sepan que he aceptado el pedido de mano de Asami que me ha hechomiss de Wolf.

Lin y Mai trataban de contener las lágrimas: no correspondía llorar; Analay seacercó a su hermana y, disimuladamente, le tomó la mano. ZukoSato permaneciólargo rato contemplando a su hijo. Siempre había pensado que le consultaría ese temacuando llegara el momento.

Finalmente, Korra se acercó a Asami y le entregó un pequeño estuche deterciopelo. Todos permanecían callados y expectantes, los ojos clavados en las manosde la joven. Al fin, Asami lo abrió.

—¡Es bellísimo! —exclamó Analay al descubrir el cintillo de brillantes yaguamarinas.

Korra tomó el anillo de manos de Asami y se lo colocó en el dedo. Mai y Lin se acercaron a curiosear, asombradas ante una alhaja tan soberbia.

Al día siguiente, toda Buenos Aires conocía la noticia del compromiso de Asami Sato y Korrade Wolf. Cada una de las familias más importantes parecía unhervidero de chismes y hablillas. Por fin, de Wolf despejaba el enigma que habíamantenido en vilo a las jovencitas Omegas de la ciudad. Algunas estaban verdes de envidia.

Una de las Alfas solteras más codiciados de la Confederación se les había escapado. Teníanque aceptarlo, ninguna competía con laSato.

Asami era la Omega más hermosa, la más rebelde, la más escurridiza de todas lasdoncellas de la alta sociedad. Ella, aunque bastarda, guaranga y advenediza, era la protegida del gobernador y una de las mujeres más ricas del país. Razón suficientepara que todos hicieran caso omiso de los antecedentes genealógicos de la morena y la dejaran entrar en su círculo como si se tratase de uncondesa francesa, aunque supieranperfectamente que no se trataba de uno de ellos.

—¡No puedo creerlo, Asami!

La joven se sobresaltó cuando Opal Beifong irrumpió en su alcoba y quebróel silencio en el que estaba sumida desde hacía rato.

—¡Opal! —gritó Asami. Y se arrojó a sus brazos con tal ímpetu que sintió lasballenas del corsé de su amiga bajo sus manos.

Opal sabía lo del compromiso de Asami con de Wolf. La propiaKorra lohabía anunciado la noche anterior durante la cena en su casa. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar la pregunta.

—¿Es cierto que vas a...

Asami no la dejó terminar. Quería hablar lo menos posible del tema.

—Por favor, dime, ¿cómo está tu abuela?

—No muy bien.

Los ojos de Opal se oscurecieron y sus labios dibujaron una mueca triste. Suabuela, popularmente conocida en Buenos Aires con el apodo despectivo de "la bandida ciega", no estaba bien de salud. Por eso, viajaba todas las semanas a LaMatanza, la estancia de su padre, en donde habían confinado a la mujer desde hacíaaños, después de su romance con el virrey. Opal y Asami amaban a la bandida, tal vez porque deseaban ser como ella. Hermosa, majestuosa, refinada, ylibre como un pájaro. Un pájaro que ya había soportado demasiados años decautiverio y estaba decidiendo partir definitivamente.

Asami comprendió que debía cambiar de tema.

—¿Estuviste con tu curita Bolin? —preguntó en voz baja y con tonocómplice, intentando levantarle el ánimo.

Eso pareció suficiente para alegrar a Opal. Comenzó a relatarle a su amiga losdetalles de la relación clandestina que mantenía con el cura del Socorro, Bolin. Estaba perdida de amor y pasión por él. Dentro de ella se habían desatadopor fin los sentimientos de los que tanto le había hablado la bandida.

Después, Asami le contó acerca de Su relación con de Wolf, desde losacontecimientos en la tertulia de los Varrick y Velazco hasta la entrega del cintillofrente a su familia. Finalmente, pudo expresar el odio que sentía por aquella mujer, lavergüenza que le provocaba el saberse comprada, el dolor de casarse sin amor, lahumillación, la deshonra.

—Tal vez, Asami, no sea tan malo como tú piensas.

—¡Oh, tú también! Parece que te hubieras puesto de acuerdo con Visola —rezongó Asami, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al tocador. Opal la siguió y,tomando un cepillo de cerda, comenzó a peinarle el cabello, tan lacio, tan largo. Sabíaque eso la fascinaba.

—Ha ido varias veces a mi casa. Tiene algunos negocios con tatita. Yo no lo hevisto mucho últimamente porque me la he pasado en La Matanza, tú sabes, pero lasveces que nos hemos cruzado, me ha parecido una mujer muy interesante. De veras...

Opal sonrió al escuchar el resuello obstinado de su amiga.

—No seas terca y escúchame —insistió—. No es la más bella, no, pero tiene algo. Es galante, es delicada... Y muy refinada para ser una gaucha la mayor parte delaño, ¿no crees?

—Creo que es una cretina. ¿Jamás te has preguntado por qué la llaman "la diabla"? No debe ser justamente por tratarse de la mujer más buena y galante delmundo, ¿no te parece?

—Está bien —dijo Opal un tanto enojada—. Está bien. Si no la soportas, ¿porqué no vas y le dices que no te casarás con ella?

—¡No! Sabes que no puedo. Por Grandpa.

Asami bajó los ojos. Allí, abandonado en el tocador desde el día en que Korra se lo entregara, estaba el cintillo de compromiso.

—Entonces, haz un intento por cambiar de actitud. Si no, tú vida será unverdadero infierno.

Asami asintió en silencio. Las mismas palabras de Visola. ¿Sería ella una obstinadasin razón? ¿Por qué no lograba ver la solución que todos parecían vislumbrar tanclaramente? Estaba muy confundida.

La boda tuvo lugar el 25 de agosto de 1847, en la mansión Sato, en la másestricta intimidad. Sólo asistieron la familia de Asami y los amigos más allegados. Nohabía invitados por la parte de la Alfa, y nadie cometió la indiscreción de preguntarpor qué; todos sabían que Korra no tenía madre ni padre, que había vivido todasu niñez en una de las estancias de Rosas, y que había sido criada por una negra.

Esa mañana, Asami estaba sencillamente soberbia. Los invitados contuvieron elaliento al verla ingresar a la sala acondicionada para la ocasión del brazo de suabuelo. Korra simulaba una indolente impavidez al observarla aproximarse. Sinembargo, no dejó de solazarse íntimamente con la belleza de su prometida; derepente, sus movimientos siempre estudiados se liberaron, y el cuerpo se leestremeció de placer; su sonrisa, medio diabólica, fue, por primera vez, sincera.

Asami, en cambio, parecía ajena a todo. Su mirada estaba perdida en un puntoindefinido de la pared, sus ojos habían abandonado su verde intenso y se habíanconvertido en dos esmeraldas duras y frías.

El vestido que le había confeccionado Visola era tan bello como ella. A pesar deque había insistido en hacerle traer uno de París, al verla en aquel majestuoso traje,Korra tuvo que admitir que nadie lo habría hecho mejor. Era blanco, de encajefrancés. El corsé se ceñía de tal modo a su talle que revelaba la estrechez de sucintura y la redondez de sus senos. Korra los imaginó suaves como una rosa, y deinmediato tuvo una erección propia de una Alfa.

El Padre Gyatso, un sacerdote irlandés amigo íntimo de Zuko y guía espiritual de lafamilia, bendijo el matrimonio. Después de la ceremonia, se sirvieron los manjaresque Mai había hecho preparar.

A pesar de que todo parecía a pedir de boca, laanciana estaba desconsolada; los acontecimientos se habían precipitado de tal modoque no había tenido el tiempo necesario para preparar el tradicional plum pudding,que lleva más de un mes de elaboración. Mai pensaba que una boda sin plumpudding era un mal augurio para las recién casadas, así que le había rogado a Korra que pospusieran la boda para más adelante; pero ella se opuso con el argumentode que ya había permanecido demasiado tiempo en Buenos Aires y debía volver aocuparse de sus estancias.

Mientras todo a su alrededor parecía inmensa felicidad, la tristeza profunda delrostro de Asami expresaba a gritos silenciosos su desconsuelo. Era paradójico, pensó;esa mañana, su familia festejaba lo que creía su dicha, y ella se sentía el ser másdesgraciado de este mundo. Su abuelo irrumpió en sus pensamientos tomándola delbrazo y apartándola del grupo.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste, princesa?

—No, Grandpa, no estoy triste. —Trató de ensayar una sonrisa como lo habíahecho cada día desde que su padre le anunciara la noticia—. Me siento un poco rara,nada más. La verdad es que extraño mucho a auntAzula. Me habría gustado queestuviera hoy aquí.

Su abuelo le golpeó cariñosamente la mejilla, con gesto divertido.

—Creo que es normal que te sientas un poco extraña. Hoy es un día muy va a cambiar en tu vida.

Zuko hizo una pausa y se sentó en el sillón. Asami se arrellanó a su lado.

—Como te decía, todo va a cambiar. Pero para mejor. Compartir tu vida con lapersona que amas es lo más maravilloso que le puede suceder a un ser humano. Te loaseguro.

Asami sintió que el corazón le galopaba en el pecho. Se frotó las manos, cada vezmás húmedas y frías; podía sentir las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban entre sus senoshasta perderse en su vientre. ¿Cómo haría para ocultarle a su abuelo que todo aquelloera una farsa? Una espantosa y cruel farsa urdida por su padre y su llamante esposa.¿Cómo haría para soportar su vida al lado de una mujer al que ya odiaba con toda sualma? Veía su sonrisa, siempre sardónica, que parecía decirle: "No me desafíes,Asami. Ahora, yo tengo el poder". Sus ojos azul profundo eran infranqueables: nuncapodía saber lo que pensaban. Y sus gestos eran tan controlados que no hacía un solomovimiento, no decía una sola palabra, sin analizarlos antes. Estaba segura de ello.

La sola presencia de Korra la intimidaba, la llenaba de temores y vacilaciones.¿Cómo haría para soportarlo una vida entera?

Zuko continuó con su parrafada, pero Asami ya no lo escuchaba. Sumergida en un mundo inextricable de preguntas sin respuesta, sólo lograba deprimirse aún más. Siseguía así sólo conseguiría que las lágrimas la traicionaran frente a su abuelo y eldesconsuelo la llevara a poner al descubierto toda la verdad.

Un pequeño alboroto en la puerta principal interrumpió los consejos de ZukoSato, Rosas había llegado.

Zuko y Asami se pusieron de pie rápidamente, como si alguien los hubierapinchado con un alfiler. Asami permaneció al lado del sillón, sin moverse; su abuelosalió al encuentro del gobernador de Buenos Aires.

Los invitados no podían creer que Rosas hubiese concurrido a la boda de la Alfa; últimamente, permanecía recluido en su quinta en Palermo trabajando todo eldía, casi sin dormir ni comer. Los porteños se cansaban de participarlo de las tertuliasy reuniones que organizaban, sin lograr que el gobernador federal les hiciera el honorde pisar sus hogares. La excusa era siempre la misma: los asuntos de la Federación.

Detrás de Rosas apareció su hija Rina. No era linda, pero tampoco fea; teníauna figura delgada y un rostro agradable que conquistaba los corazones de todos porla humildad de su mirada y lo acogedor de su sonrisa. Siempre tenía palabras dulces yllenas de esperanza para quien visitaba su casa en busca de consuelo o de un favor. Sehabía convertido en una de las mujeres más queridas de Buenos Aires y no era difícilcaer bajo un encanto tan puro y espontáneo.

—¡Viva la Santa Federación! —gritó Rosas, posando sus rasgados ojos encada uno de los que estaban cerca de él.

—¡Viva! —respondieron los comensales al unísono.

Zuko llegó hasta el gobernador abriéndose paso entre la gente y, extendiéndole lamano, le dio la bienvenida.

—Su excelencia, es un honor que usted se haya dignado a visitar mi casa en undía tan feliz como éste.

A continuación, el viejo irlandés hizo una respetuosa reverencia con la cabeza.

—Déjese de tanta formalidad, don Sato. Si yo lo conozco a usted desde antesde subirme a un caballo.

Rosas lo atrajo hacia su abultado pecho y lo abrazó fraternalmente, provocando elasombro de los presentes. Evidentemente, el gobernador estaba de muy buen talanteese día; a pesar de ello, las personas a su alrededor lo trataban con un cautelosorespeto, en el que se mezclaban la admiración y el temor. Todos lo conocíandemasiado bien; con sus chanzas o sus mandatos podía llegar a hacer infeliz acualquiera.

—Además, el honor es mío —continuó diciendo Raiko con voz muy varonil,mientras se separaba de Zuko—. Quien haya sido amigo del coronel Tonraq, comolo fue usted, don Sato, merece mi más profundo respeto y admiración. Además,ahora que Korrita se ha unido a su nieta, usted y yo somos casi como de la familia.

Zuko se sintió intimidado por el fogoso saludo. No sólo intuía que Rosassimulaba: él mismo lo estaba haciendo.

Siete años atrás, en 1840, el bloqueo francés hacía estragos en la economía deBuenos Aires, basada fundamentalmente en los ingresos aduaneros. Las tiendasestaban vacías y costaba conseguir los artículos más elementales, incluso ciertosalimentos. El invierno, muy riguroso, había arruinado algunas cosechas.

En el verano habían quedado las habladurías acerca de que Rosas dejaría elmando y se retiraría a una de sus estancias. La Legislatura lo había ratificado en supuesto por cinco años más. Y el caudillo federal tenía más poder que nunca.

Dos años antes había impuesto la orden de no articular palabra sin anteponer lasfrases "¡Viva la Santa Federación! ¡Mueran los salvajes unitarios!". Hacía poco habíadecretado el uso obligatorio de la divisa punzó, en el tocado para las damas, en elpecho para los hombres, con el lema "Federación o muerte", sin excepción. Elgobernador había creado una fuerza especial, los monitores, encargada de controlar eluso de la divisa, que debía ser visible y ostentosa.

Los monitores castigaban a losciudadanos que no portaban el distintivo y, en medio de la calle, les pegaban unparche rojo con cola. No sólo eso, también pesquisaban las casas buscando algúnelemento que delatara a sus dueños como unitarios. Bastaba una prenda celeste paraenfurecer a los soldados federales.

Pero la que se había vuelto muy dura era la Mazorca. Todas las mañanas seanunciaba a gritos quiénes habían sido degollados, cuantas cabezas se habíanestaqueado en la Plaza de la Victoria, qué casas se habían asaltado.

El pregón durabamucho; las víctimas y los acusados eran cada vez más. Rosas era claro con losmazorqueros; "En el estado a que han llegado las cosas en los pueblos argentinos,todos los medios de obrar son buenos... los medios siempre quedan legitimados porlos fines". Y sus hombres no se apartaban de sus órdenes.

La Confederación estaba sumida en una cruel guerra civil. Los muertos eranmuchos y los ánimos se exacerbaban a medida que la sangre corría. El odio seacentuaba y el ensañamiento con los del bando contrario se volvía feroz. Era comúnla muerte por aquellos días; todo el mundo parecía haberse acostumbrado a losfusilamientos, a las decapitaciones no importaba si eran Alfas, Omegas o Betas. Cada hombre portaba a la vista su puñal, "laespada de la federación", como la llamaban.

Los emigrados a países vecinos eran miles. Se refugiaban especialmente enMontevideo y en Santiago de Chile. Desde allí, iniciaban una lucha encarnizadacontra el régimen del "abominable tirano". Escapaban de Buenos Aires como podían.

Algunos por barco, durante la noche. La empresa era más que temeraria; la Mazorcasiempre vigilaba el Bajo y la Boca. Otros, los que huían por tierra hacia Chile, debíantener cuidado en la zona de Cuyo; era muy difícil pasar los controles de los caudillos en esa parte de la Federación.

A Zuko, todo ese asunto de unitarios y federales le importaba un comino. Habíadejado su Irlanda natal asqueado de las luchas entre católicos y protestantes, entreingleses e irlandeses. No se plegaría ahora a ningún bando, por más razón quetuvieran uno u otro. El estanciero pensaba que los dos tenían sus verdades y susdesaciertos. "Aunque ninguno es un santo", solía decirle a su esposa.

Pero la realidad lo arrastraba; sus mejores amigos eran unitarios y estaban siendoperseguidos y asesinados sin compasión. Él le debía mucho a esos Alfas que lohabían ayudado en sus primeros años en el Virreinato. Lo habían acogido en el senode su grupo social, le habían dado una mano en sus primeros negocios, le habíanabierto las puertas necesarias para su integración.

Lo peor era esa chiquilla, Kya, del que su hija Lin estabaenamorada, y que era más unitaria que el propio Lavalle. Los socios populares,sorprendiéndola en el Bajo, en plena huida hacia Montevideo, la habían malherido deun disparo.

Aquella vez, un amigo, Long Feng, logró salvarla de la revuelta. PeroKya perdía mucha sangre y Long Feng no conseguía restañarle la herida. Llevarla asu casa equivalía a condenarlo; los mazorqueros estarían rodeándola para esosmomentos, dispuestos a echárseles de encima. Y como él también estaba tildado deunitario y su mansión era asediada a diario por los soldados de Rosas, Long Feng no atinóa otra cosa que a llevarlo a casa de su prometida, la tal Lin Sato.

Zuko no quería comprometerse, pero los ruegos y el llanto de su hija pudieron conél. Kya permaneció en su residencia de la calle Larga hasta que murió. Habíaperdido mucha sangre, la herida estaba muy infectada y no se atrevían a llamar a unmédico: eso los habría convertido de inmediato en sospechosos.

Aunque habíanocultado a Kya en una zona poco visitada de la casa y la servidumbre era de lamayor confianza, había un par de negras que habrían ido corriendo a avisarles a Rosasque su patrón tenía escondido a una unitaria.

Fueron días muy duros para todos; no sólo debían ocultar a la prometida de Lin sino sus propias emociones. Las niñas, Asamiy Analay, permanecían ajenas a loshorrores que acontecían dentro y fuera de la casa gracias a que los adultos hacían unesfuerzo sobrehumano para ocultarles la realidad. Lin lloraba en los rincones yKya tenía que morderse el puño para no gritar del dolor. Su muerte dejó en lafamilia Sato una amargura que tardaría años en borrarse. Lin nunca lo olvidó. No volvió a frecuentar a ninguna Omega, y consagró su vida al cuidado de sus dossobrinas.

Después de la muerte de Kya, algo cambió en Zuko. Sin definirsepolíticamente por ningún bando, tomó abierta participación en las fugas de susamigos unitarios. Cualquier recurso era válido si la vida de alguien corría peligro y había que facilitarle la huida del país.

Sato se hizo famoso por la ayuda queprestaba a los enemigos de Rosas y pronto la Mazorca tuvo noticias de él. Sinembargo, se manejó con tanta habilidad que jamás pudieron atraparlo. Ni las dossirvientas negras, devotas del gobernador, pudieron dar un dato certero que locomprometiera.

Rosas se comía los codos de la furia. "Ese viejo irlandés de mierda algún día melas va a pagar." Pero el gobernador no era tonto y conocía muy bien el poder deSato dentro de la Confederación. Era dueño de las estancias más ricas del Río dela Plata y amigo del ministro Sokka, representante de Inglaterra en BuenosAires. Además, mantenía contactos muy fuertes con los franceses. Para peor, su hijaAzula estaba comprometida con una de las comerciantesinglesas tan poderosa que la reinaIzumi la había nombrado "Sir". Los peones de sus campos se contaban por cientosy lo adoraban por sobre cualquier causa política. Si lo quería, el irlandés podíasublevar a gran parte de la población rural en contra de Rosas.

No, tenía que ir con cuidado. Si enfurecía a Sato, podía desatar unahecatombe."Algún día, algún día", repetía el gobernador, golpeándose la mano con el puño.

Cuando Rosas aflojó su caluroso abrazo dejó medio aturdido a Sato, que sehizo a un lado para que el gobernador saludara a su esposa.

En aquel momento, Korra creyó conveniente irrumpir en la escena.

—¡Don Raiko, pensé que ya no vendría! —exclamó.

—¡Ah, hija, Rina me ha tenido medio loco toda la mañana recordándome tuboda! Ya sabes cómo es esta niña contigo —replicó Rosas, desviando la mirada alrostro carmesí de su hija.

—¡Ay, ratita, cómo es! —comentó la joven, acostumbrada a las salidasimprevisibles de su padre.

Las presentaciones y saludos duraron un buen rato. En todo ese tiempo, Asami nose movió del lugar en el que su abuelo la había dejado, al costado del sillón, callada,pendiente de la escena. Comenzaba a vislumbrar el verdadero poder de la mujer con la que se había casado. Sintió que la piel se le erizaba. Que Rosas se hubiera dignadoa aparecer esa mañana en casa de su abuelo para saludar a Korra ponía demanifiesto el inmenso cariño que sentía por ella. Y en esos tiempos, el cariño y elaprecio de Rosas valían más que cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando vio que Raiko y su hija se acercaban a ella, tragó saliva.¿Acaso había esperado pasar desapercibida y que no la saludaran? Si esa ilusiónhabía pasado por su cabeza, se desvaneció apenas el gobernador tomó su mano y lebesó la punta de los dedos sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella, que a esa altura ya eraincapaz de disimular su terror.

El Alfa era realmente un hombre muy apuesto, alto, y de cuerpo hercúleo yavasallante.

Asami decidió que la nariz y los ojos eran las partes que mejordefinían el carácter de ese hombre. Los ojos, pequeños, no permitían imaginar lo queestaba pensando; y la nariz, recta y alargada, le otorgaba un aire autoritario,imperioso, que daba miedo desairar. Ella lo había visto fugazmente en algún actopúblico, o alguna vez que se escabulló junto a Opal al candombe de los domingos,pero hacía mucho tiempo ya de eso. Entonces eran apenas unas niñas.

Opal era amiga de Rina; siempre iba a las tertulias de Palermo y, a veces,la hija de Rosas la mandaba llamar sólo para charlar. A pesar de todo su entorno, Rina era una muchacha muy sensible que gustaba de la gente como ella,romántica y con sentimientos bondadosos, algo que escaseaba en su hogar. Por eso,Asami sentía simpatía por la joven, aunque jamás hubieran cruzado palabra.

Korra se ocupó de presentarlas, y luego de los besos de rigor, tomó la postaen la conversación. Sus ocurrencias, que hicieron reír a Rina, sólo lograronarrancar de los labios apretados de Asami una sonrisa falsa y afectada. Pero la hija delgobernador pareció no notarlo.

El maestro Tahno, el profesor de piano de Asami, había ofrecido como regalo debodas a su mejor alumna tocar con su orquesta algunos valses para ella y la novia;cuando los acordes comenzaron a sonar, Korra tomó la ansiada estrechez de lacintura de su esposa y se encaminó con ella hacia el sector de la mansión en el que sehabía improvisado una pequeña pista de baile. Asami era casi arrastrada, apenas simovía los pies; dura y erecta como una vara, la repentina e inesperada intimidad de las manos de su esposa la habían puesto sumamente nerviosa. Los dedos de la morena,ásperos y con callosidad, se entrelazaron con los de la joven, pequeños y suaves. Korra apoyó su mano en la curva más pronunciada y excitante de la cintura de ella y, con lamaestría de un caballero, comenzó a llevarla al ritmo del vals a través de la galeríaprincipal.

Los invitados y los dueños de casa se congregaron alrededor de las novias. Prontose sumaron nuevas parejas a la pista y en pocos momentos no quedó lugar para unomás.

Korra tenía la mirada clavada en el rostro de su mujer. Pensó que ésa era la primera vez que bailaban juntas y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la única ocasiónen que se lo había pedido. "Antes prefiero estar muerta." La voz de su esposa llegabaahora como el recuerdo de un pasado que, a pesar de ser cercano, se le antojaba tanlejano como su infancia en "Los Cerrillos". De Wolf estaba segura de que aquellanoche Asami la había visto enzarzada con P'Li. ¿Cómo explicar, si no, semejante respuesta a una simple invitación a bailar? De todos modos, era algo que no leimportaba en lo más mínimo; P'Li sólo había sido una de tantas.

Asami, en cambio, esquivaba los ojos de Korra. No los soportaba; parecíandesnudarla con la mirada. También ella recordó aquella noche en la casa de Zhu Li y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. En ese momento percibió que lamano de su esposa se ceñía con más firmeza sobre ella y su rostro se acercaba más alsuyo. Una exquisita fragancia le inundó los sentidos, más atribulados y confundidosque nunca. Entretanto, sus pies seguían presurosos los pasos diestros de la castaña, quela guiaba como a una pluma en la mano; por momentos, cuando un acorde máspronunciado invitaba a la danzarina a hacerla girar entre sus brazos para tomarla conmás vigor y fogosidad que antes, su cabeza parecía dar vueltas. Sentía que debíaaferrarse al cuerpo de Korra porque los pies le fallaban; el remedio era peor quela enfermedad: la mujer respondía con más ardor.

La salvó su abuelo. Le pidió a de Wolf la próxima pieza y la novia aceptó condesagrado.

Mientras bailaban. ZukoSato, extasiado y orgulloso, la miró sin esbozar elmenor comentario. ¡Qué niña especial era ésa! ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Quizá, suhermosura sin igual. No, no era sólo eso. Su inteligencia. Tal vez, pero había algomás en ella que la hacía singular. Asami era su nieta adorada, su alma gemela. Nadielo conocía como ella, ni siquiera Mai, después de tantos años juntos.

A pesar de que Asami ya no viviría bajo su techo, Zuko estaba contento de que secasara con de Wolf. No podía quejarse; la mujer era educada, de buena presencia y muy rica. Le aseguraría a su nieta la vida cómoda a la que estaba habituada. Además,era la única al que ella había aceptado.

A Sato no le importaba mucho el hecho de que Korra fuera unabastarda.¿Alguien podía culparla por eso? En cambio, de Wolf había mostrado su poder Alfaabriéndose camino en medio de un mundo antagónico que la condenaba sinmisericordia, hasta llegar a ser lo que ahora: una mujer importante, refinada yagradable.

Además, AsamiSato necesitaba a alguien como ella, de carácter, conconvicciones firmes y espíritu aguerrido. Tal vez había sido demasiado blando con sunieta, tal vez la había echado a perder con sus ideas románticas y utópicas. Perocuando la niña llegó a su vida, él ya estaba viejo y con la guardia baja. ¿Cómo podríaser duro y estricto con una dulzura como ella?

Por su parte, la joven parecía enamorada. Eso era seguro; si no, jamás habríaconsentido en casarse con de Wolf. Y aunque se la veía nerviosa y consternada, setranquilizó pensando que no había conocido nunca una novia que no estuviese así eldía de su boda.

Tampoco le molestaba que Korrade Wolf fuera la protegida de , porque la muchacha, si bien era federal, no parecía del tipo exacerbada y fanática. Segundo, porque ella jamás había considerado que don Raiko fuese suenemigo. Zuko no era ni unitario, ni federal. Años atrás, el destino lo había puesto enuna encrucijada y él había tomado una decisión: colaborar con sus amigos todas formas, sabía muy bien que éstos tampoco eran los buenos de la historia. ¿Oacaso no había sido un general unitario, Unalaq, el que había mandado a fusilar a sumás entrañable amigo, el coronel Tonraq? No, nadie se salvaba, todos eranpecadores, todos tenían culpa; la guerra había sido sucia y nadie resultó sin mácula.

Inclusive, en algunas cuestiones fundamentales les daba la razón a los el destino le brindaba una nueva oportunidad: demostrar que él no guardabaresentimientos por nadie, y que sólo deseaba vivir en paz. No quería sentir como unasombra la mirada acechante de los rosistas, ni pensar que su familia corría riesgos porsus andanzas en la época de las luchas civiles. ¿Qué mejor forma de lograr esto queentregar en matrimonio a su nieta más querida a una mujer como de Wolf, la manoderecha del caudillo de la Federación?

Después de todo, Rosas siempre le había resultado simpático; un poco autoritarioy gritón, sí, pero agradable al fin, y por añadidura lleno de bríos e ideas. Lo recordabaen sus años mozos, con varios kilos menos y más pelo en el jopo. Una pelea con sumadre, una mujer nada fácil, lanzó al joven Raiko al mundo; solo y sin uncentavo. Se hizo desde abajo, sin la ayuda de nadie, y pronto llegó a ser dueño devarias haciendas en Buenos Aires. Eran vecinos en varias estancias y, más de una vez,Rosas le había pedido consejos a Zuko, para entonces ya un viejo avezado en las artesrurales.

"Es increíble las vueltas que da la vida", pensó Zuko, sin dejar de sonreírle a sunieta.

Los valses dejaron de sonar y todo fue terminando. Los primeros en partir, don Raiko y su hija, saludaron cordialmente a las novias. Korra acompañó algobernador hasta la puerta, mientras Rina le rogaba a Asami que la visitara enSan Benito de Palermo, y le aseguraba que ahora, que eran casi como hermanas,deseaba como nunca su amistad.

—Porque debes saber, Asami, que Korrita es para mi padre como una hija, demodo que, para mí, es como una hermana muy querida.

Asami no supo qué responder ante un comentario tan sincero; en esos días, toda suvida era una mentira. No supo, ni pudo decir nada; cualquier cosa le habría sonadofalsa y torpe a Rina Rosas.

Y a medida que se iban desvaneciendo los acordes de la música, la algarabía delos invitados, el parloteo controlado de los sirvientes en la cocina, el sonido delchoque de las copas de cristal, Asami comprendió lo que habrá estado rehuyendodurante todo ese tiempo: que debía marcharse de su hogar, del hogar de sus abuelos, sus seres más queridos y adorados, para dirigirse a la estancia de una mujer que,aunque todos, la Iglesia y la sociedad porteña, llamaban su esposa, para ella no eramás que una extraña.

—¡Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo, AsamiSato! —Visola parecía furiosa esta vez—. ¿Es que acaso todo esto ha logrado trastornarte, niña?

—Te lo suplico, no me dejes sola con ella.

—Pero, ¿no te das cuenta de que ella es tu esposa y que tendrás que pasar tus días asu lado?

La criada la miró directo a los ojos, conteniendo el aliento por unos instantes.

Después, suspiró, y bajando la mirada, cedió.

—Está bien.

Asami se abalanzó a sus brazos.

—¡Basta, Asami! ¡Pareces un cachorro, basta!

—Gracias, Visola, gracias.

La reacción de Asami había sido tan infantil que Visola no pudo esgrimir unamueca de disgusto. Iría con las recién casadas en el carruaje, sí, ya que no habíatenido la fuerza suficiente para negarse.

No la dejaría a solas con su cónyuge hasta quellegaran a la estancia. ¿Y después qué? Se le ponía la piel de gallina de sólo pensarque Asami no se aviniera pronto a entrar en razón.

Salieron todos a la calle. Tres volantas esperaban ante la puerta. Los baúles con laropa y el ajuar de Asami ya habían sido cargados. Su caballo bayo, enganchado alcoche principal, corcoveaba impaciente, en tanto Visola y Chan esperaban la partidajunto a su ama; Asami jamás habría consentido que sus dos sirvientes no fueran a vivircon ella a la casa de la castaña. Nadie, ni siquiera la misma de Wolf, trató de interponeruna excusa para impedirlo; todos sabían el afecto que la joven les tenía y el respeto eidolatría que ellos le profesaban.

A ZukoSato ni se le habría ocurrido oponerse:sabía que nadie la protegería mejor que esas dos personas.

La despedida fue rápida, en un intento por dar fin a lo que parecía ser una torturapara los miembros de la casa Sato. Asami se colgó del cuello de su abuelo y tratóde no derramar ninguna lágrima. Por su parte, el irlandés intentó mantenerseincólume y no demostrar que su alma se desgarraba. Cuando logró separarla de él,sólo le acarició torpemente el pómulo, instándola a partir.

Hiroshi permanecía a un costado. Finalmente, se acercó a su hija y le musitó algocon miedo.

—No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra nunca más —murmuró Asami, con losdientes apretados, casi sin despegar los labios.

Después de perforar la mirada de supadre, giró sobre sí, y ordenó con voz firme:

—Visola, vámonos ya, por favor.

La mandíbula de Korra cayó por un brevísimo instante al observar que Visolatrepaba de un salto al carruaje en el que se suponía sólo ella y Asami iban a viajar. Conla mano aún en la portezuela, Korra miró hacia adentro en busca de unaexplicación, pero la sirvienta mantuvo la vista baja. Asami, por su parte, vuelta haciala otra ventanilla, parecía contemplar con suma atención el río, que desde allí sedivisaba claramente.

Por fin, y sin haber obtenido ninguna aclaración, Korra subió al terminaba de entender cuál era el hechizo que emanaba de esa mujer capaz detransformar su enojo —que en otra ocasión no habría tardado en aflorar— en lasonrisa de perplejidad que ahora se dibujaba en sus labios. Tal vez era porque se trataba de una Omega, tal vez fuera su constantearrogancia lo que lograba el milagro; tal vez fuera ese gesto aguerrido que la hacíamás bella aún. O quizá sus respuestas envalentonadas y bien elaboradas. O el brillode sus ojos, siempre atentos e inteligentes. De algo no tenía dudas: por mucho menoshabría hecho azotar al que se hubiese atrevido a desafiarla así.

Enfilaron por la calle Larga de Barracas y, al llegar a la de Gochabamba, sedirigieron hacia el Bajo. Por allí, y bordeando el río, se encaminarían hacia lamansión que Korra había terminado de construir recientemente en medio de unade sus estancias más prósperas, Katara, en el paraje llamado Los Olivos, a tresleguas de la ciudad. El viaje les llevaría algunas horas.

Korra se asomó por la ventanilla y observó con fastidio que sobre el río seproyectaba la sombra oscura del celaje. El cielo se había convenido en una masaespesa de colores grises y marrones. Un momento después, volvió el rostro al interiorde la volanta.

Asami, sentada frente a ella y al lado de su criada, había tomado un libro de tapasrojas de su pequeño bolso de cuero y leía atentamente, con una expresión de paz yserenidad que para Korra fue toda una novedad. Y como había esperado unaescena de llanto y reproches a lo largo del viaje, la estoica actitud de su esposa la sorprendió.

El rostro de su mujer despedía un aura de blancura que se proyectaba desde supiel como si estuviese satinada y una luz propia la hiciese brillar. Sus labios gruesoseran de por sí deseables; su color rojo carmesí y su humedad natural los hacían másapetecibles aún. La nariz era diminuta y recta, y sus fosas tan pequeñas que le costóimaginar cómo lograba respirar por ahí. Sus pómulos se elevaban femeninamente ysu leve tonalidad rosada parecía la de un bebé. Sintió un deseo irrefrenable derozarlos; sabía que sería como acariciar un trozo de algodón. Se estremeció sobre lapana del asiento y su respiración se aceleró; ninguna de las dos mujeres pareciónotarlo, aunque, por un instante, su esposa elevó los ojos por sobre la lectura y columbró el paisaje. Después, Asami volvió la vista al libro, y la congeló una vez mássobre sus páginas.

Fue un momento fugaz, pero la inmensidad de sus ojos se proyectó sobre lapupila de Korra, y se grabó en su mente para siempre. Su forma rasgada haciaarriba, sus pestañas largas y espesas, delicadamente arqueadas, el color verde profundodel iris, ese delineado natural que le concedía cierto aire amenazante. Sus ojosotorgaban a Asami esa veta de fierecilla que el resto de sus facciones trataba dedesmentir.

Un relámpago iluminó el interior de la volanta, Una luz fuerte y blanquecina quese proyectó sobre los rostros de los viajeros. Segundos después, pareció que la ciudadentera se sacudía con el trueno.

Visola dejó su tejido y Asami levantó nuevamente la mirada del libro, en tantoKorra no apartaba la suya de ella.

—¿Qué lees? —su voz gruesa quebró el silencio.

Visola dejó de tejer, pero no apartó la vista de las agujas. Asami permaneciócallada unos instantes, con el rostro aún sumergido en el libro. Por fin, levantó lamirada y arqueó sus cejas.

—Hamlet —susurró, aunque su gesto decía a gritos: "¿Qué le importa?".

Asami volvió a su libro. Su esposa, en cambio, parecía cansada de tanto silencio.

—¡Hamlet, de Shakespeare! ¡Genial como pocos! ¿No lo crees así Asami?

Sabía que la estaba molestando con sus comentarios, pero aquel juego empezabaa gustarle.

—¿Lo ha leído?

El tono petulante de su esposa no pareció importunarla; todo lo contrario, la instóa continuar con el enredo en el que ambas se habían metido.

—He leído toda la obra de Shakespeare, Asami.

Después de lanzar ese comentario como un cañonazo inesperado, esperó sureacción. La joven permaneció callada, evidentemente sorprendida, aunque enseguida cambió ese gesto sincero por uno más estudiado. Después, volvió asumergirse en la lectura.

—¿Has leído Macbeth, querida?

—No.

—Lo encontrarás en mi biblioteca. No sólo tengo las tragedias y las én los sonetos.

Sabía que con eso picaría el anzuelo. Zhu Li le había hablado de lapasión de Asami por la lectura, y como por aquellos días la mitad de los libros estabanproscritos y la otra mitad no era fácil de encontrar, una fuente de buena literaturasignificaba que su poseedor era, en el mejor de los casos, un afortunado y en el peor,decididamente un audaz.

—¿Usted tiene una biblioteca, miss?

—Sí; y muy completa. Podrás tomar el libro que gustes.

Korra estaba feliz. Por fin le había ganado una batalla, por fin habíaencontrado algo con que atraerla. Porque, definitivamente, Asami era la primera Omega que se había negado a sus encantos. Famosa por la impetuosidad de su miembro Alfa entrelas mujeres de mala vida y por la exquisitez de sus maneras entre las de la altasociedad, nunca había tenido que soportar aírenla alguna Alfa, Omega o Beta. Al menos,no hasta que conoció a Asami.

—¿Qué otros libros tiene, miss?

Asami lucía apacible, pero su tono seguía siendo serio y formal,

—Los tengo todos —respondió Korra.

Estiró el brazo para alcanzar el libro, que descansaba en el regazo de su dio un respingo al sentir la mano de ella sobre su falda. Visola levantó los ojosdel tejido por primera vez; los fijó en el matrimonio de Wolf y contuvo la respiración.

Korra demoró sus dedos sobre Asami más de lo necesario y sintió una extrañasensación de placer al hacerlo. Por fin, tomó el libro. La joven trató de arrebatárselopor un instante, mas luego la dejo.

—¡Humm! En inglés... —comentó, mientras lo hojeaba.

Asami sintió que la fulminaba con la mirada. Sus ojos azules no habían perdido aún esecarácter torvo que tanto la atemorizaba.

—Sí. AuntAzula me lo envió desde Londres.

Korra sonrió con un gesto que a Asami le molestó; no podía discernir si eradivertido o burlón. La muchacha se preparó una vez más para la batilla que parecíahaber abandonado momentos atrás. Su esposa lo advirtió en seguida, y estirando elbrazo, le devolvió el libro. Asami se lo arrebató de la mano. Sin agregar nada más, loabrió y continuó con la lectura.

Si hubiese estado sola, habría hecho caso omiso de la tormenta que se su soledad había terminado, y debía pensar en la seguridad de la mujer queviajaba junto a ella. El camino bordeaba las abras del río y eran comunes las sudestadasque lo arrasaban todo, incluso carretas o carruajes que recorrían la zona.

Korra golpeó el techo de la volanta con la contera metálica de su bastón. Elcoche se detuvo, y todos en su interior sintieron cómo se meció cuando el cuerpomacizo y pesado de Chan abandonó el pescante, acudiendo al llamado de su nueva ama. Junto a ella, se asomó la carita joven del lacayo, que llevaba en su mano unaescopeta.

—Chan, diles a los demás que no continuaremos el viaje. Haremos noche en laposada de los Fleitas —ordenó Korra.

—Sí, señora —respondió Chan, y de inmediato, con una seña, instó al muchachoa cumplir la orden.

Ahora que las ruedas se habían detenido, el silencio en el interior de la volanta sehizo más insondable. Asami seguía leyendo. Visola tejía a un ritmo frenético, y el levechoque metálico de las agujas era el único sonido que inundaba el lugar. Korra, absorta, mantenía su mirada en aquella mujer empecinada en rechazarla con unaindiferencia que ya empezaba a resultarle molesta. Ahora deseaba sus ataques, suspalabras duras e hirientes, su mirada fría y despreciativa; cualquier cosa sería mejorque esa mortal indiferencia.

Después de reanudar la marcha, los coches se desviaron hacia la izquierda ytomaron un atajo que los conduciría más rápidamente a la posada. Ya era casi denoche: los espesos nubarrones a punto de estallar habían precipitado el crepúsculo.

Las primeras gotas, gruesas y pesadas, repiquetearon sobre el techo. La brisa fría queinvadió el interior de la volanta y una gota que le salpicó la piel trajeron a Asami nuevamente a la realidad. De pronto, su cuerpo se irguió, sus manos se apoyaron enla ventana y miró espantada hacia el paisaje oscuro que se dibujaba fuera.

—Quiero que Chan entre aquí, con nosotras. No debe mojarse —dictaminócuando comprendió que pronto la lluvia arreciaría.

Korra la miró pasmada; un segundo después, su semblante parecióoscurecerse. El arranque de furia que la atravesó como una corriente galvánica,sacudió sus hábitos autoritarios adormecidos.

—De ninguna manera —fue la respuesta. Su tono era serio; había abandonado elgesto burlón y ya no parecía estar jugando con ella.

—O lo detiene usted o lo hago yo.

Asami se había estremecido de miedo ante la nueva actitud de su esposa, pero suorgullo no le permitía ceder. Visola guardó el tejido en la bolsa y se acurrucó en unrincón; con las manos entrelazadas, parecía rezar, muerta de miedo.

Korra, por su parte, se había quedado paralizada. Sentía que la rabia lecalentaba las mejillas y que la yugular comenzaba a sobresalirle en el cuello. ¿Qué leestaba sucediendo? ¿Era para tanto? Aunque no acostumbraba a tenerconsideraciones con sus servidores, la propuesta de Asami no era tan descabellada; alfin y al cabo, Chan ya era un anciano. Entonces, ¿por qué de repente esa rabia tanprofunda? Un pensamiento se coló de pronto en su mente y lo enfureció: se preguntóqué pasaría si el cochero fuera ella; de seguro, Asami ni se inmutaría. Sintió celos deChan, terribles, infantiles e inmanejables celos. Y eso la puso peor aún porque nuncahabía experimentado una sensación semejante. Su negra Katara, sus amantes, susamigos, sus sirvientes, todos se postraban a sus pies, ella era el centro del universo.

Pero aquella joven, doce años menor que ella, había conseguido ponerla en carne viva,sin máscaras, sin su coraza. Había logrado arrancarle un sentimiento que, por nuevo y desconocido, la estaba volviendo loca.

—Ni te atrevas a detener la volanta. Debemos llegar cuanto antes a la pos...

Asami no la dejó terminar. Se puso de pie, y agitó con furia el techo con susnudillos. Chan no habría podido escuchar; en ese instante, un estruendo inundó losoídos de todos. Entonces, Korra la tomó fuertemente por el brazo y, atrayéndola,le murmuró cerca de los labios:

—Ya me has cansado, niña caprichosa. He tratado de tenerte paciencia, pero tusremilgos de chiquita bien me han asqueado. O permaneces en tu sitio, o te daré unatunda que jamás olvidarás.

Finalmente Asamicomprendió por qué la llamaban "la diabla": la furia cincelabaen su cara profundas arrugas que le deformaban el rostro hasta convertirlo en el deuna criatura monstruosa. El miedo la paralizó. Era la primera vez que alguien latrataba así. Ni siquiera su padre se había atrevido nunca.

Aunque Visola la atrajo para sí, en un primer momento de Wolf no quisodesasirla. Después, con un ademán de profundo desprecio, la soltó bruscamente, yacto seguido se echó con todas sus fuerzas contra el respaldo del asiento. Por fin, dejóescapar un gran gruñido que hizo temblar a las dos mujeres.

Durante el resto del viaje, Asami permaneció ovillada sobre el regazo de ía la vista hacia abajo y ya no tenía deseos de leer. La mirada y el rostroembravecido de su esposa la habían perturbado. Una angustiosa desesperanza lainundaba; sabía que dentro de algunas horas estarían en casa de la morena, en suterritorio, en el que ella era ama y señora. No tendría escapatoria. Ahogó un lamento ycerró los ojos para que las lágrimas no escaparan tan fácilmente; no quería humillarseaún más frente a ella.

Recogió los pies bajo la falda para acomodarlos entre su tontillo y el asiento, talcomo la noche en que de Wolf la resaltó de la muerte. El recuerdo la llenó dezozobra; no podía olvidar que ella le había salvado la vida. Y aquella misma noche encasa de Zhu Li había logrado impactarla. Su andar sereno, su cabello castaño, corto y alborotado, le otorgaban un aire muy especial.

Llegaron a la posada. La lluvia descargaba todo su ímpetu sobre la tierra, que setornó fangosa y resbaladiza.

El coche se detuvo y de Wolf se apeó con agilidad. Ya fuera, se embozó en sucapa y se encaminó a la fonda, no sin antes dar instrucciones a los cocheros. Asami yVisola permanecieron calladas; acostumbradas al silencio reinante, les resultabadifícil quebrarlo con el sonido de sus voces. De pronto, Chan, empapado, asomó sucabeza chorreante por la abertura del coche.

—Vamos, mi niña. La patrona me ha pedido que las hiciera entrar.

Asami se asomó y divisó, entre la espesa cortina de agua, una casa de adobe contecho de paja que se parecía más a una pulpería que a una posada. Sus ventanas, ubicadas a ambos lados de la puerta, dejaban entrever las llamas trepidantes de lasvelas que ardían en el interior. Tragó saliva y suspiró. Sólo deseaba una camaconfortable; estaba exhausta.

Casi arrastrada a través de la lluvia y del viento por los fuertes brazos de Chan,Asami ingresó al lugar trastabillando. Retiró de su cabeza la caperuza y enjugóalgunas gotas que rodaban por sus ojos. Miró a su alrededor; el panorama eradesolador.

La tormenta había ahuyentado a todos los clientes a sus casas; el salón estabacompletamente vacío. Divisó a Korra apoyado sobre el mostrador, conversandocon el pulpero. Al oírlos entrar, de Wolf volteó y, con aire hierático, les clavó lamirada por algunos instantes; sólo un momento fugaz, pero suficiente paraatormentarla más aún.

La esposa del posadero apareció tras un trapo que colgaba de una abertura a laderecha del salón.

—¡Por favor, señora, acérquese al trébede! Aquí está más calentito. ¡Uy, pero siestá empapada! —comentó la mujer al tomar entre sus manos la capa de Asami.

—Gracias, señora, pero ella y yo no estamos tan mojadas. Es él el que está pasadopor agua.

Asami tomó por el brazo a Chan y, prácticamente, lo arrastró hasta el fuego.

—¿Sería usted tan amable de conseguir un poco de ropa seca? Yo le pagaré...

No pudo terminar; un agudo dolor en el brazo la detuvo. Korra clavaba sus garras en ella y atraía con fuerza su rostro hacia el suyo; esta vez el tono fue máscircunspecto que el de antes.

—Asami, yo arreglaré nuestra noche aquí.

"Me desautorizas una vez más frente a mis empleados y estos fonderos y teestrangulo"; al menos, eso fue lo que la joven interpretó.

Ella y Visola ocuparían una de las dos habitaciones que tenía la posada, explicóKorra. En la otra se hospedaría ella. Los tres cocheros y los jóvenes lacayos seacomodarían en el granero.

—No... —musitó Asami al pensar que Chan, mojado como estaba, pasaría lanoche sobre un jergón de paja, casi a la intemperie. De Wolf, al escuchar el murmullode su voz, giró sobre sí, desafiándola con la mirada. Asami bajó los ojos, agobiada si ese era exactamente el poder de una Alfa y combinado con su carácter le daba más volumen.

Comieron algo en una de las mesas del comedor. Visola, sin que nadie se loindicara, fue a sentarse junto a Chan y los muchachos. Asami quedó, por primera vez,a solas con su esposa.

A pesar de que no había probado bocado en todo el día, la joven jugueteó con lacomida que le acababan de servir y no se llevó un solo trozo a la boca. Korra, encambio, devoró con avidez el estofado, casi sin levantar la vista del plato.

—Deberías comer; estás muy delgada —comentó de Wolf.

Asami la miró furibunda. Al notarlo otra vez afable y con ese tono mordaz, sucarácter impulsivo resurgió.

—No creo que a usted deba importarle mi anatomía, miss —dijo, con los dientesapretados.

Korra comenzó a sonreír suavemente.

—Oh, sí que me interesa.

Se hizo hacia atrás en la silla, como buscando el mejor ángulo, y se entregó amirar a Asami con descaro. Después, continuó:

—Aunque tengo que confesar que madre naturaleza te ha tallado más quearmoniosamente. Tienes los bultos necesarios, y donde debes tenerlos.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el pronunciado escote de la joven.

—¡No sea insolente, maldita depravada! —bramó Asami con el rostro rojo. Selevantó de la mesa de un salto, cubriéndose al mismo tiempo el pecho con las manos.

—Visola, por favor, vamos a la recámara.

Momentos más tarde, Korra entró en la habitación sin llamar. Asami selevantó como propulsada del borde del lecho y Visola dio un paso atrás, llevándose elcepillo de marfil a la boca.

—Déjenos a solas.

Asami observó fastidiada cómo Visola se escurría mansamente por la puerta, con lacabeza gacha y el cepillo aún sobre los labios. Furiosa, descubrió que en aquel lugarno había nada apropiado para arrojarle.

—Su educación deja mucho que desear, mi señora. ¿No le han enseñado que debellamar a la puerta antes de entrar al cuarto de una dama?

Korra sonrió, mientras le echaba un vistazo de pies a cabeza. El pelo suelto lecaía sobre la espalda y los senos, cubiertos ahora por una bata de lana que se adheríaa su contorno. Caminó los pasos que lo separaban de su esposa. Ya cerca de ella, permaneció quieta unos instantes, inspirando la fragancia de su piel. Ahora sus ojosrecorrían cada centímetro del rostro de ella, de su cuello, de sus senos. Tomó en susmanos un mechón de pelo tan largo que casi rozaba las caderas de la joven. Se lollevó a la nariz y absorbió su perfume, cerrando los ojos cuando el aroma lo inundó.

De Wolf ardía de deseo y sus ojos color carmín daban mérito. Cuando la soltó, la guedeja cayó estaba alterada. No podía hablar, ni pelear; sentía que las fuerzas la habíanabandonado, y una extraña sensación de cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo.

—¿Realmente crees que debo llamar a la puerta de la habitación de mi esposa?

Ella no supo qué contestar.

—¿Qué necesita, miss de Wolf? —susurró.

Bajó la cara, dando un paso atrás. Korra le levantó la cabeza rozando apenassu barbilla con los dedos. Los aladares que enmarcaban el rostro de la joven parecíandanzar al ritmo del brillo de la lámpara de sebo, que acentuaba aún más el tono negruzco de su cabello y luego su matizcambiaba de más intenso a más suave, al compás del movimiento continuo de lallama.

—¿Qué necesita? —volvió a preguntar Asami con la voz en un hilo.

—¿Qué necesito, preguntas? —De Wolf sonrió otra vez—. Sólo quería avisarteque mañana, apenas amanezca, saldremos para la estancia. Deseo que para esa horaestén listas; no quiero perder un solo minuto.

Dio media vuelta y abandonó el cuarto. Cuando Asami atinó a reaccionar, de Wolfya había dejado la habitación.

.

.

Hola! Parece que hay aceptación en la historia así que decidí continuarla, otra vez gracias a todas las personas que siguen las historias. Que son muy amables en dejarme palabras de aliento o datos, son muy apreciados.

Zhyo Jarjayez: ya te extrañaba, es genial por eso la quise incluir.

Lobofeo2234: es la que mas va a sufrir lo siento u.u pero ya se va a ir desenvolviendo.

Maria: hola! gracias por los reviews son geniales.

Luu7: no tienes que esperar mas.!

Delldertod: ya esta aqui! y lo continuare asi que pendiente!

Cuídense mucho y espero saber de ustedes pronto.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

Korra cerró los ojos. No deseaba dormitar: necesitaba pensar. Asami, sentada frente a ella en la volanta, continuaba leyendo su libro de tapas rojas, aunque sabía qué hacía media hora su mirada se perdía en la misma página.

Se había casado con ella porque quería unirse a una mujer de alcurnia que le quitara el último vestigio de advenedizo. El dinero había hecho mucho. Su estrecha relación de más de veinte años con Raiko había hecho otro tanto. De todas maneras, ella sabía que la gente de abolengo la miraba con desprecio y arrogancia por su origen incierto, por ser una bastarda. A veces deseaba gritar a los cuatro vientos su verdad; pero no podía, había hecho una promesa.

No era la mirada altiva de las personas con prosapia lo que le molestaba; simplemente necesitaba blanquear su apellido para que los negocios se le facilitaran.

Además, deseaba un heredero que continuara lo que ella había construido. Por eso la había elegido. Ella era de la más alta sociedad porteña, su abuelo era uno de los estancieros más reconocidos de la Federación, su tía Azula había contraído matrimonio con una famosa comerciante inglesa y vivía ahora en Londres. Todas esas cosas lo habían decidido.

Pero, ¿por qué insistía en ese razonamiento? Ella jamás se había engañado. ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo ahora? ¿O acaso no recordaba el primer día en que la vio? En el atrio del Socorro, después de la misa del domingo, con su vestido de blonda verde claro y la mantilla de encaje blanco que le cubría la cabeza y enmarcaba las líneas femeninas más bellas que ella hubiera visto.

—Ni lo piense, miss de Wolf —le había susurrado al oído Zhu Li en esa ocasión—. Es inalcanzable.

Zhu Li no sabía que para ella nada era inalcanzable. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que por aquellos días Asami Sato se le había convertido en una obsesión.

Era difícil encontrarla en las tertulias, casi nunca iba; jamás recorría la calle de la Florida después de misa los domingos. Más raro aún era hallarla en el paseo de la Alameda, al que sólo concurría en contadas ocasiones para montar su caballo, alejada de todos y sin dirigir una mirada al grupo de gente; jamás asistía a tomar el té a lo de Manuelita los miércoles. La obsesión lo llevó a averiguar acerca de su familia. Zhu Li lo puso al tanto de la calamitosa situación económica en la que se encontraba su abuelo.

Entreabrió los ojos al escucharla estornudar. Había sido un sonido corto, delicado, hasta divertido, como el de un gatito. La Observó repasar su nariz con un pañuelo de lino y sus modos le resultaron tan femeninos que no pudo evitar que su pecho se llenara de una sensación de orgullo. Asami era distinta a todas. Su rebeldía, su inteligencia, su libertad, la hacían diferente. Sus arrebatos e ímpetus eran definitivamente divertidos. Además, estaba herida porque se sabía comprada y eso había echado por tierra sus sueños románticos; ya se lo había advertido Zhu Li cuando ella le expuso su plan.

¿Y qué le importaban a ella los sueños románticos de una joven que nada entendía de la vida, que siempre había tenido todo en bandeja de plata, que jamás había pasado hambre o frío? Su inflexibilidad, su extrema severidad, incluso su crueldad, le habían merecido a de Wolf el famoso mote: la diabla. Pero ser así le había servido, y mucho.

Su mundo era distinto, al cuento de hadas en el que parecían estar los niños y niñas bien de la ciudad. Vivir en medio del campo, entre gauchos brutos, teniendo que llagarse las manos hasta verlas sangrar nada más que por unos centavos para comer, y defendiendo lo poco que tenía con uñas y dientes, eso no era un cuento de hadas.

Manejaba el facón como nadie y era famosa por sus puñaladas certeras y mortales, que le habían granjeado desde muy joven el temor y el respeto de los gauchos e indios de las pampas; su nombre había traspasado los lindes de sus estancias para llegar más allá de la frontera.

— ¡Miss de Wolf, estamos llegando!

La voz del lacayo resonó dentro de la volanta y sobresaltó a las dos mujeres. Korra no tardó en salir de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Por Dios y Visola Purísima! —exclamó Visola, con la vista clavada en el paisaje.

La curiosidad carcomía a Asami, pero su orgullo no le permitía asomarse por la ventanilla. Había cerrado el libro, que descansaba ahora sobre su regazo, e insistía en retorcer el pañuelito de lino entre sus manos.

—¡Visola, déjate ya de tanto aspaviento y entra! No puedes tener medio cuerpo fuera del coche —exclamó Asami en inglés, descargando toda la tensión en la pobre mujer. Visola, sin emitir sonido, se acomodó obedientemente al lado de su niña. Sabía que cuando su joven patrona le hablaba en ese idioma era porque deseaba que un tercero no la comprendiese o porque estaba furiosa con ella. Pero la imagen de lo que acababa de ver volvió a reflejarse en su retina y, olvidando el reto de Asami, comentó:

—¡Oh, Asami! Deberías verla, es preciosa. —A continuación, y sin mirar a Korra, dijo—: Miss, tiene usted una casa bellísima.

—Gracias, Visola.

Asami habría querido estrangular a Visola. Se sentía traicionada al verla tratar con tanta deferencia a de Wolf. Y aunque la fulminó con la mirada, sólo obtuvo de la mujer un gesto de descaro que la dejó atónita.

—Tal vez deberías hacer caso a Visola. La vista de la mansión se aprecia mucho mejor desde aquí —agregó Korra.

—Desgraciadamente para mí, miss, tendré toda la vida para apreciarla. ¿Por qué adelantar la tortura?

El sarcasmo del comentario molestó a de Wolf: sin embargo no lo demostró. Al contrario: fijó sus ojos en ella y le dedicó una mirada amorosa.

Visola se incomodó por la acidez, de las palabras de su ama. Sabía que podía ser venenosa con las personas que le desagradaban, pero debía tratar de cambiar esa actitud inmadura con su esposa.

Asami jamás había visto algo como aquello. La impresión que le causó la mansión de la morena la dejó sin aliento. Su rostro dejaba entrever fácilmente la fascinación que la embargaba.

Chan la ayudó a bajar los escalones del carruaje. Sus ojos no podían apartarse del palacete que se erguía frente a ella. Era majestuoso, parecía la residencia de algún rey europeo, una de ésas que veía en los cuadros que aunt Azula le enviaba desde Londres. De dos pisos, mucho más elevada que los altos de Riglos, estaba claramente dividida en sendas alas separadas por una construcción circular que finalizaba en un techo cónico con una pequeña claraboya en su ápice, como si se tratase de un cobertizo. En la parte superior, cada una de las alas poseía varias puertaventanas que daban a un gran balcón corrido que las comunicaba. El techo era a dos aguas, de modo tal que uno caía hacia delante y podía ser divisado en su totalidad, mientras el otro se perdía por detrás y era difícil verlo. El tejado era extraño; de color negro, brillaba bajo la luz del sol y se tornaba por momentos de un color azul pétreo que pronto volvía a convertirse en azabache. Tiempo después supo que se trataba de una roca muy exclusiva llamada pizarra, que su esposa había hecho traer de unas canteras en Italia. Finalmente, y sobre la cumbrera del tejado, una baranda lo circundaba de un extremo al otro, imprimiéndole un toque tan especial como extraño para la época. Su soberbia fachada gris caliza poseía algunos detalles en ladrillos color terracota que bordeaban los sotabancos de las puertaventanas.

Lo único que cruzó por su mente en ese momento fue que jamás podría terminar de conocer aquel palacete que se erguía arrogante ante ella. La increíble mansión era una prueba más del poder y dominio de su esposa, que tanto había podido construir esa fastuosa casa como tomarla a ella a cambio de algunas abultadas deudas. Este pensamiento la ahogó, y una sensación de angustia le oprimió el pecho.

Varias sirvientas aparecieron por la puerta principal para recibir a la patrona y bajaron solícitas las escaleras de mármol hasta alcanzar el camino de pedregullo en el que esperaban las tres volantas. Algunas eran negras, otras mestizas, y todas vestían impecables guardapolvos blancos y llevaban las cabezas cubiertas con pañuelos rojos.

Asami, aún de pie cerca del coche, divisó entre la servidumbre a una negra que se destacaba por su vestimenta. Un traje de seda borravino con detalles en encaje color marfil festoneando el escote, demostraba que se trataba de alguien especial.

Obviamente, ésa era la negra que se suponía su madre. Mantenían esos mismos rasgos en cuanto se trataba a piel canela y ojos azules unos más intensos que otros pero en todo lo demás no se parecían en nada. La divisa punzó que la negra había acomodado en el lado izquierdo de su tocado era tan vistosa que Asami sintió que la suya apenas se veía.

De Wolf estaba alejada, cerca de la primera volanta, dando órdenes a los otros cocheros, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Katara. Asami supo en aquel instante que su esposa la adoraba: jamás había visto semejante expresión en su rostro.

Pareció que los ojos se le iluminaban como los de una niña frente a un dulce, mientras el entrecejo, siempre fruncido, se le suavizaba. Se acercó a grandes trancos a la mujer, que la observaba seria, pero no enojada.

—Te esperaba anoche —dijo la negra Katara con aire de reconvención, provocando la sonrisa cómplice de Korra, que la tomó por los hombros y la besó en las mejillas.

Luego, la condujo donde Asami, que no podía apartar su mirada de la de ella. De Wolf la escrutaba seriamente como diciéndole "atrévete con ella y te mato".

—Katara, te presento a mi esposa, la señorita Asami de Wolf. Asami, Katara es como una madre para mí; espero que la trates con el respeto que merece.

—Es un placer, señorita.

La joven la besó en ambas mejillas, tal como viera hacerlo a su esposa. Se sintió extraña al conferir ese trato tan especial a una negra; por aquella época eran casi como esclavos, aun cuando la Asamblea del año XIII hubiese abolido esa práctica.

De todos modos, tenía la certeza de que con de Wolf a su lado nada volvería a ser normal y supo en ese entonces que esa mujer no era su madre.

—El placer es mío, señora de Wolf —contestó la mujer, sin disimular su disgusto.

Las tres primeras noches en La Katara, Asami durmió en el sofá de la sala principal. Jamás consentiría en compartir una habitación con de Wolf; se ahorraría esa humillación.

De Wolf, por su parte, tampoco daba el brazo a torcer y no le permitía ocupar otro de los tantos dormitorios de la casa. O se instalaba en el de ella o en ningún otro.

El matrimonio aún no se había consumado, Asami no quería compartir su cama y, lo que era peor aún, lo miraba de soslayo y con desprecio. Estaba de un humor de los mil demonios y los empleados de la estancia eran sus víctimas. Nunca había resultado un patrona fácil pero la paga era buena, sus campos los más famosos, y trabajar en una de sus estancias o en el saladero era una llave segura para cualquier otro empleo.

Ahora, estaba definitivamente insoportable, jamás la habían visto así. Parecía un tsunami a punto de chocar en la costa, se molestaba por tonteras y, por momentos, parecía distraída. Era obvio que se trataba del asunto con la mujer, concluían los peones en la ronda del mate, cerca del fuego, por la noche.

Por fin, la cuarta mañana, Visola la despertó de su incómodo sueño en el sillón. Al erguirse, todavía amodorrada y mareada, todos y cada uno de sus músculos estaban contracturados. Las ojeras, cada vez más violáceas, se acentuaban bajo sus ojos enrojecidos, y el semblante pálido por la falta de buen dormir le daba un aspecto fantasmagórico. Casi no había comido; sentía que tenía las paredes del estómago pegadas, y eso le provocaba una espantosa sensación de languidez.

Se acomodó en el sillón con las manos bajo la cintura y descubrió su aspecto reflejado en un espejo de la sala. Casi cae de espaldas. Las hebras de su cabello negro estaban mustias y ajadas y habían perdido su brillo natural. Su bata, toda arrugada, ya empezaba a oler mal. Durante esos primeros días apenas si había podido lavarse un poco sus partes íntimas con un trapo embebido en agua de azahares en la diminuta habitación de Visola.

—Vamos, mi niña.

Cuando Visola la llamaba "mi niña" era porque estaba sintiendo pena por ella.

—La negra Katara me ha dicho que debes ubicarte en la cuarta habitación del ala derecha —explicó su criada.

Asami la miró extrañada, frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras mesaba los mechones de su cabeza.

—¿Eso te dijo? —La observó asentir en silencio—. ¡Pensar que yo soy la señora de la casa, y ella decide qué cuarto puedo tomar!

—Bueno, Asami, coincide conmigo en que no te has comportado justamente como la señora de la casa desde que llegaste.

—¡Qué dices! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué duerma con ella? ¿En la misma cama?

Su rostro reflejaba la honda perturbación que se había apoderado de ella.

—¡Pero Asami! Tú aceptaste casarte con ella. Sabes lo que un Alfa espera de su mujer. Tu tía Azula te lo explicó... —Visola dejó la frase en suspenso.

—Aunt Azula no fue demasiado explícita con ese tema. Sí, algo me dijo pero... Opal tampoco sabe mucho, aunque por lo menos Jet la besaba en los labios cuando eran novios. Yo, ni eso.

Había bajado los ojos y la imagen de la castaña y P'Li se le presentaba ahora más nítida que nunca.

Llegaron al inicio de la escalera de mármol, con su imponente baranda de hierro negro y madera oscura. Era la primera vez que Asami subía a la parte alta; los primeros días había deambulado entre la habitación de su criada y los salones de la planta baja. Había matado el tiempo leyendo y escribiendo su diario íntimo, en inglés, por las dudas.

Aunque no la había visto prácticamente en esos días, se había sentido humillada, inerme y vulnerable frente a su esposa. Ella salía muy temprano por la mañana, minutos antes de que amaneciera; para cuando regresaba, ya era de noche; pasaba como flecha hacia su dormitorio en la planta alta y Katara le llevaba algo de comer en una bandeja.

Sabía que la servidumbre estaría haciendo de eso la comidilla del año. A ella no le importaba en absoluto; lo que sí le importaba era que esa sarta de rumores llegara a oídos de su familia y su abuelo se enterara del plan que su hijo Hiroshi y de Wolf habían trazado. Eso sería el fin.

Llegaron a la habitación; los baúles con su ropa habían sido dejados a un costado. No quería siquiera imaginar el estado deplorable de sus vestidos después de varios días de encierro; estarían más arrugados que un fuelle.

No podía negarlo: la habitación, amplia como un salón, era deslumbrante. La cama con baldaquino era enorme, como para un matrimonio. "Para un matrimonio."

Se sobresaltó. ¿No sería ésa, finalmente, la habitación de Wolf? Corrió despavorida hacia uno de los roperos. Visola, asombrada, la siguió con la mirada. Asami abrió una de las puertas del armario y comprobó que estaba vacío. Suspiró aliviada; si la ropa Korra no estaba allí era porque ésa no era su recámara. Cuando Visola comprendió la corrida de su ama, arqueó una de sus cejas con enojo. A su entender, Asami estaba manejando mal las cosas.

—Es hermosa, ¿no lo crees, Asami?

—A mí no me parece —mintió la jovencita, que no podía despegar los ojos de las paredes forradas con un extraño papel aterciopelado color damasco.

—¡Por Dios, Asami! Cambia esa actitud, por el bien tuyo y el de todos.

La sirvienta se dirigió hacia ella y, tomándola por los hombros, la sacudió levemente, como si quisiera hacerla entrar en razón.

—¿Qué estás buscando? ¿Que tu abuelo sepa toda la verdad? ¿Eso quieres? Porque te aseguro que eso lo llevará a la tumba antes que las deudas de los campos.

Asami abrió sus ojos tan grandes que Visola pudo ver dentro de ellos algunos derrames.

—¿Eso quieres, Asami? ¿Es eso lo que estás buscando? —insistió, envalentonada ante la evidente vulnerabilidad de la joven.

—¡No! ¡No! Por supuesto que no.

La sala de baño estaba al lado del dormitorio y sólo se podía ingresar por una puerta situada en la pared derecha. En el centro, había una tina de latón rebosante de agua caliente. El baño le sentó de maravillas; Visola lo completó con esencias de jazmines y le frotó el cuello y la agarrotada espalda con aceites aromatizados.

Al salir del toilette, le llamó la atención una puerta enfrentada, ubicada en la pared contraria. Caminó descalza hacia allí. Intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada con llave; quiso husmear por el ojo de la cerradura, pero algo lo cubría del otro lado. Al fin, se dio por vencida, y, dirigiéndose a la cama, le pidió a Visola que encendiera el pebetero de plata que acababa de descubrir.

Se arrellanó entre los cojines y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara sobre el colchón. Sintió que cada hueso, cada músculo, cada tendón, se acomodaba nuevamente en su sitio, provocándole una rara sensación, entre placentera y dolorosa. Durmió más de ocho horas seguidas.

—¡Asami! ¡Despierta, vamos!

La voz de Visola parecía venir de ultratumba. Estaba aún dormida y los párpados le pesaban toneladas; no podía abrirlos. Se restregó los ojos. Como en la lejanía, escuchaba los pasos presurosos de su criada.

Trató de ubicar la ventana de su habitación: no la encontró. Tanteó con la mano, buscando el pañuelo en su mesa de noche, pero la cama parecía no tener fin. Por último, miró hacia arriba para situar la araña con caireles que tanto le gustaba; sólo descubrió el techo del dosel cubierto por una delgada muselina blanca.

—¿Dónde estoy?

Aunque sabía que no estaba en el dormitorio de la casa de su abuelo sino en la propiedad de, de Wolf, necesitó preguntar.

—Te encuentras en casa de tu esposa, miss Korra de Wolf, ¿lo recuerdas? —replicó Visola, siguiendo el juego.

Por fin, Asami se incorporó. Sentía un dolor muscular en la espalda y la cabeza le pesaba. En medio de su embotamiento atinó a reconocer a Visola, abocada a la búsqueda frenética de algo dentro de uno de los baúles.

—¿Qué haces?

—Vamos, Asami, levántate. —Fue todo lo que le dijo, de espaldas a ella, sin interrumpir su tarea. —No quiero levantarme; quiero seguir durmiendo —dijo con pereza y volvió a recostarse sobre la almohada de pluma de ganso.

—¡Vamos, Asami!

Esta vez la mujer dio media vuelta y la miró fijamente. Asami volvió a incorporarse.

—¡Vamos, levántate! De Wolf mandó decir que te espera en el comedor hoy a las ocho y media para cenar —insistió Visola, mientras retomaba la búsqueda—. ¡Ah, por fin! ¡Lo encontré! Te pondrás éste; es bellísimo y no está tan arrugado —dijo, mostrando en alto el vestido.

—¿Que de Wolf quiere cenar conmigo? ¿Quién te dijo?

—Y quién va a ser. Katara, pues —contestó Visola, sin quitar los ojos del vestido—. Anda, levántate. Todavía hay mucho por hacer. Tengo que tratar de componer un poco esas ojeras y arreglarte el cabello; parece un nido de ratas.

Cuando bajó al comedor, de Wolf y Katara ya estaban sentados a la mesa. Al verla entrar, Korra se puso de pie y salió a su encuentro; sin decir palabra, le ofreció el brazo para acompañarla hasta su sitio, al lado de ella y frente a Katara.

La mujer la observaba seriamente, con una mirada cargada de desaprobación. "No será fácil", pensó Asami, dirigiéndole un vistazo furtivo.

Una vez en su lugar, por el rabillo del ojo trató de mirar una vez más a Korra. Su cabello castaño brillaba bajo la luz de las bujías por efecto del fijador con el que lo había peinado; Asami, perpleja, tuvo que admitir que le sentaba muy bien. Esa noche vestía una impecable camisa de batista blanca con puños de encaje del mismo color. Ella odiaba los chalecos colorados rameados en negro, pero a Korra le quedaba muy bien el suyo, tal vez por el contraste con su piel morena y el cabello castaño, tal vez por la forma en que contorneaba sus pechos.

Estaba nerviosa; las manos le temblaban, y se le ponían cada vez más húmedas a medida que los minutos corrían y nadie hablaba. Cuando las tripas comenzaron a hacerle ruido temió que Korra oyera. Tomó su copa de cristal y bebió un poco de agrio, pero la acidez de la bebida surtió el efecto contrario: acentuó aún más el vacío del estómago y los ruidos de sus entrañas. Tenía deseos de levantarse y salir corriendo sin dar ninguna explicación, a pesar de que le había prometido a Visola que se comportaría como una dama.

—¿La habitación resultó de tu agrado, Asami?—preguntó Korra, rompiendo abruptamente el silencio.

—Sí, miss. —Su voz sonó como un graznido que la llenó de vergüenza; su rostro se puso de mil colores y, rápidamente, bajó la cara.

En aquel momento una de las sirvientas anunció la presencia de un chasque.

—¡Cuántas veces debo repetir que no deben interrumpirme cuando estoy cenando! —vociferó de Wolf.

La jovencita temblaba, con las manos apretujadas en el regazo y los ojos clavados en el suelo. Asami, aterrada como si le hubiese gritado a ella, pudo sentir a lo largo de su columna vertebral el pánico que de Wolf inspiraba. Katara, en cambio, lo miraba sin inmutarse.

—Es un chasque de su excelencia, patrona. Pensé que..,

—Está bien, hazlo pasar —refunfuñó.

Korra, malhumorada, arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se incorporó. Al cabo, ingresó un hombre envuelto en una capa roja de nanquín rústico, con el clásico gorro punzó caído hacia un costado que llevaban los servidores de Rosas.

—¡Viva la Santa Federación! —gritó a modo de saludo.

—Viva —dijeron al unísono Katara y Korra sin demasiado ímpetu. Asami permaneció callada.

—Buenas noches, miss de Wolf. Señoras... —inclinó su cabeza, primero en dirección a Katara, luego a la que seguramente sería la señora de Wolf.

—¿Qué lo trae por acá, Cosme?

—Disculpe usted la hora, doña Korra. Pero su excelencia el gobernador le envía a usted una misiva que ha pedido sea contestada ahora mismo, así yo llevo la respuesta antes del amanecer.

El hombre extendió la mano reseca y agrietada por el frío y le entregó un sobre lacrado con el sello de Rosas. Korra quebró el precinto de lacre, abrió el sobre y retiró un papel color tiza doblado en dos. Katara se puso de pie y abandonó el comedor sin decir palabra. Asami la observó marcharse con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa. Korra, que parecía no haberse percatado de la escapada de la mujer, continuó enfrascada en la lectura de la carta.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la negra regresó con un tintero, una pluma y una barra de lacre que depositó sobre la mesa. Korra, que acababa de finalizar la lectura de la misiva, tomó la pluma, embebió la punta en el tintero de bronce y comenzó a garabatear algunas palabras en la hoja color tiza. Asami quedó atónita; parecía que de Wolf y Katara podían comunicarse con sólo mirarse, era extraño verlas juntas.

Sintió cierta envidia y celos de esa mujer que tanto conocía a su esposa y que, más que amarla, parecía idolatrarla.

—Dile a Carmelita que te dé algo bien caliente para comer y un poco de vino antes de partir. Pídele a Celedonio que te cambie el caballo, el tuyo debe estar agotado —ordenó de Wolf al chasque, mientras derretía el lacre en una de las velas de los candelabros de plata. A continuación, estampó el sello de su anillo y le entregó el sobre.

—Gracias, doña Korra. Gracias y buenas noches. —Miró a las damas y nuevamente saludó con la cabeza.

—Buenas noches. —Esta vez, respondieron los tres.

La cena fue servida. Todo estaba exquisito, pero Asami casi no probó bocado.

—¿No le ha gustado la comida, señora? —preguntó Katara, sería como siempre y con tono imperioso—. Visola me dijo que el budín de espinaca es uno de sus platos predilectos.

—La comida es toda exquisita —se apresuró a contestar Asami—. Pero no tengo mucha hambre por estos días.

—Está muy delgada. Debe comer para estar fuerte, señora.

El comentario de Katara sonó más como orden que como sugerencia.

—¿Necesita algo más en su alcoba? Dejé toallas en el ropero del tocador y más sábanas en los cajones del armario.

—Gracias, Katara. Todo está bien. —Asami se llevó la copa a los labios para no tener que hablar más. Presentía que en cualquier momento cometería algún error del que se arrepentiría.

Korra, que observaba alternadamente a una y a otra, no pudo dejar de percibir la tirantez entre ellas.

—Korra, ¿vas a tomar el mate como siempre en el estudio?

"Korra, ¿vas a tomar el mate como siempre en el estudio?". Asami repitió en su mente una a una las palabras de Katara con el tono más burlón. Una rabia incomprensible la inundaba cada vez que la negra trataba con tanta familiaridad a su esposa. Era evidente que conocía cada uno de sus secretos y costumbres. Sabía bien lo que le gustaba y lo que odiaba, sus preferencias y sus deleites. Ella, en cambio, no sabía nada de ella.

—No, Katara. Manda preparar el salón azul. Tomaré un coñac allí junto a Asami.

Korra miró a Asami de costado y sus ojos se encontraron por un instante. Los párpados de la joven bailotearon, sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente, dejó que su mirada se perdiera otra vez en algún bordado del mantel.

—Hace días que no abrimos ese salón... —comentó Katara—. Debe de estar helado, y...

—No importa, que lleven el brasero —ordenó ella, sin quitar la vista del cabello de su mujer.

Asami parecía haber perdido la acidez de los últimos días; no usaba palabras acres y estaba un poco más serena. Korra había cedido otro tanto; en gran parte, por los ruegos de Katara que, si bien no adoraba a la muchachita, tampoco podía verla dormir en un sofá o deambular por la casa como ánima en pena sin apiadarse de ella. Además, ya no soportaba el chismorreo de las sirvientas.

Asami quedó pasmada al entrar al salón. Ni siquiera Zhu Li tenía una habitación como ésa en su casa. Acababan de iluminarla y las bujías encendidas reflejaban su llama sobre los caireles de la araña y miríadas de luces iridiscentes surcaban la sala de punta a punta. El empapelado azul oscuro llegaba hasta la mitad de las paredes, que finalizaban en un estucado color gris claro, casi blanco. El piso de madera, de un tinte oscuro, resonaba a medida que los botines de Asami avanzaban.

Los muebles de caoba oscura eran de estilo inglés y los canapés estaban tapizados en una tela damasco amarilla muy tenue. El piano fue lo primero que atrajo su atención.

Con taconeos cortos y presurosos, llegó hasta ella; apoyó la punta de los dedos sobre la madera bruñida de la cola y acarició la superficie.

—Lo mandé comprar para ti antes de casarnos. Me dijeron que tocas el piano mejor que Tahno. —La voz profunda de Korra cargó el ambiente de una tensión inmanejable—. Y como nunca accediste a tocarlo en casa de tu abuelo, pensé que tal vez ahora... bueno...

La frase quedó en suspenso. Asami, de espaldas a ella, no dijo nada.

En ese momento, entró en el salón una sirvienta. Traía, en una bandeja, una botella de cristal, dos copas y una canasta de filigrana con pastelitos de durazno.

—Cierre la puerta.

La doméstica hizo una reverencia antes de atrancar las dos hojas de madera casi sin hacer ruido.

—¿Jamás pide las cosas "por favor", miss?

—No —respondió Korra, divertida.

Asami continuó callada, investigando las paredes del salón, cargadas de cuadros de gran belleza y maestría.

—Asami, ¿podrías tocar algo para mí, "por favor"?

Los ojos le chispeaban a de Wolf, y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa pícara.

Asami dio media vuelta para mirarla, sorprendida por lo de "por favor". No pudo advertir el gesto divertido de su esposa, que ahora, mientras servía la bebida, le daba la espalda. Un momento después, cuando llegó hasta ella para ofrecerle la copa, su rostro estaba tan serio como de costumbre.

—¿Cuántos "por favor" más debo decir antes de que toques algo para mí en el piano? —preguntó, al tiempo que le alcanzaba el trago.

Ella se mojó apenas los labios: la bebida le resultó demasiado fuerte. La dejó sobre una mesa. Se encaminó al piano y se sentó frente a ella. Levantó la tapa y admiró por unos instantes las teclas nuevas y relucientes. Hizo crujir sus dedos, y luego jugueteó unos segundos, probando sonidos y acordes. Perfecto.

De Wolf, mientras tanto, se había acomodado en un confidente, y copa en mano, se aprestaba a escucharla tocar. Las primeras notas llegaron a sus oídos y cerró los ojos; le parecía que así podía escucharlas mejor. Poco a poco, la melodía fue aletargándola, transmitiéndole una sensación de paz y armonía. Imaginó que los lánguidos dedos de Asami se llenaban de vigor y descargaban todo su ímpetu sobre las teclas. Imaginó que el gesto osado de su magnífico rostro, concentrado ahora en la melodía que tan magistralmente estaba ejecutando, se trocaba en una expresión angelical como la que ella le viera alguna vez. Imaginó que sus mechones de pelo color negro se escapaban del tocado y bailoteaban enloquecidos sobre sus sienes. Imaginó su pecho agitado y sus labios apretados, y...

Sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo intenso, sintiendo el calor aumentando llenando cada parte de su ser, conocía esa sensación.

Casi, como un autómata, llegó donde ella y le posó la mano sobre el hombro, desnudo y suave al tacto como terciopelo. El roce de esos dedos la sobresaltó y dejó de tocar. De Wolf la sintió estremecerse con su contacto.

—No dejes de tocar. —La voz de ella sonó tensa y torturada.

Con menos bríos que antes, Asami retomó la melodía, pero la mano de Korra sobre ella la tenía en vilo. Sentía que su corazón palpitaba alocadamente y su respiración se aceleraba por los olores que la embargaban. Sentía en el estómago el mismo cosquilleo que tanto la había atribulado cuando pasaron la noche en la posada, una sensación extraña que antes nunca había sentido, y una ansiedad que se contraponía con el odio que aquella mujer le inspiraba.

Korra no soportó más: rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de Asami y quedó sentada a horcajadas detrás de ella. Los sonidos del piano se cortaron en seco; el profundo silencio que siguió denunció la agitación en la que ambas estaban sumidas.

Con un movimiento automático, la joven se corrió hacia adelante, hasta el borde del taburete queriendo pensar con más claridad pero no podía todas las sensaciones que presentía en ese momento eran nuevas y le asustaban.

Asami sintió que su mente comenzaba a girar vertiginosamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba, su garganta se había resecado y ya no sentía las piernas. Lo que sí sentía sobre sus nalgas era la potente y erecta virilidad de la Alfa.

Las teclas retumbaron cuando, desde atrás, de Wolf entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, inertes sobre el piano, y la envolvió con sus musculosos brazos. Acto seguido, Korra hundió el rostro en el cabello de Asami. Inspiró profundamente y se llenó de esencias balsámicas que despertaron en ella aún más el deseo irrefrenable. Tomó el cuello de su mujer con ambas manos y lo besó con unas ansias que alimentaban aún más su pasión.

La garganta de Asami se contrajo convulsivamente cuando sintió las manos ásperas de Korra. Estaba asustada, muerta de miedo. Jamás había experimentado semejante intimidad con una mujer. Sentía que el aliento de su esposa le quemaba el cuello.

—Asami...

La voz de Korra la asustó más que nunca. Como pudo, se liberó de la presión que la mantenía atrapada contra el piano; despavorida, abandonó el salón azul queriendo combatir las sensaciones que empezaban a alojarse en su ingle.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar el rellano de la escalera cuando a sus oídos llegaron, magníficamente ejecutados, los primeros acordes de una sonata de Mozart.

—Salga, Visola. — Tras una pausa, agregó—: Por favor.

Korra ingresó por la puerta que se alzaba en la pared izquierda del cuarto de Asami. Evidentemente, la habitación contigua era la suya.

Al escuchar su voz, Asami emergió de los brazos de Visola que, desde hacía unos minutos, la consolaba. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y las pestañas empapadas. La criada la separó de su regazo y la dejó sola al borde del lecho.

Una vez que se cercioró de que la criada estaba fuera y la puerta había sido cerrada Korra se acercó a ella. Con los cabellos revueltos y sus ojos en un tono cobrizo, mechones caprichosos le caían ahora libremente sobre el rostro. Se había quitado el chaleco rameado y llevaba la camisa fuera del pantalón, abierta hasta la mitad de los pechos.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué con ella no podía? ¿Era de veras inalcanzable? Estaba enloqueciendo; presentía que si no la hacía suya algo explotaría dentro de ella. Pero no quería lastimarla. ¡Por Dios! A fin de cuentas, sólo tenía que arrojarla sobre la cama, abrirle las piernas y... Sí, así era la naturaleza de un Alfa, aunque lo que parecía ser su propia esencia se le volvía en contra cuando se trataba de Asami.

—Asami... —Intentó que su voz se oyera tranquila y dulce.

La joven levantó la mirada llorosa fijándola en la de ella. Parecía un animal herido dispuesto a cualquier ardid con tal de defenderse.

—Asami... Eres mi esposa.

No sabía qué decir. Jamás le había faltado elocuencia; nadie se atrevía nunca a refutar sus agudos y convincentes argumentos. Asami, en cambio...

El calor de la Alfa llenaba otra vez los sentidos de la Omega que intentaba desesperadamente por no caer en su encanto, en su vigor pero le era inútil estaba ahora bajo su dominio.

La sujeto del brazo y ella respondió quedándose inmóvil con la cara más enrojecida por el deseo incontrolable que la llamaba la sujeto más firme de las caderas y la cerco a ella.

—¡No se atreva a tocarme! —Agazapada, Asami tenía la mirada directo en esos ojos que irradiaban la lujuria que se acrecentaba aún más en su dueña.

Sintió su aliento golpearla directamente en la cara entendía sus palabras pero sus acciones eran diferentes sus manos estaban sosteniéndose de sus hombros apretándolos deseando acercarse más.

Asami había comenzado a temblar de placer; no sabía qué hacer para ahuyentar esos deseos.

—¡Para que sepa, de Wolf, usted no es mi Alfa! —gritó, en un intento desesperado por ganar tiempo.

Lo infantil de la supuesta confesión hizo reír a carcajadas a Korra. Ahora, su rostro se había suavizado y ya no parecía el monstruo que tanto la asustaba. Sin embargo, era evidente que no tenía intención de abandonar el dormitorio.

—Eso ya lo veremos —dijo al cabo, con los ojos fijos en el escote de Asami.

—¡No hay nada que ver, miss! ¡Yo se lo estoy diciendo! –jadeo por esa mirada enardecida.

—Así que no hay nada que ver... —repitió ella, con sorna.

La expresión de desconcierto de su mujer la dejó atónita.

—Realmente eres más cándida de lo que imaginé, amor mío —concluyó, y avanzó hacia ella.

Se besaron con desesperación, Asami gimió en su boca encendiendo algo dentro de Korra.

Ya la tenía era suya y se había entregado a ella como siempre lo había querido. Comenzó a apretarla ya quería probar cada centímetro de su piel blanca y Asami hizo lo mismo con ella sujetándola de los hombros acariciándola sujetando su cabello castaña impidiendo que se fuera, se separaron jadeando con el deseo elevándose a las nubes.

La arrastró sin el menor esfuerzo hasta la cama y la depositó gentilmente allí, como se coloca la porcelana más fina.

La cabeza de Asami elevada en el aire y sus codos hundiéndose en el colchón, las puntas del cabello rozando la manta y el escote corrido del camisón dejando entrever la perfección de los senos, esos ojos azules que no cesaban de mirarla y la boca entreabierta dejando escapar un jadeo irreprimible, todo en aquel momento la enardecía el calor de un Alfa era abrumador y quería compartirlo con su mujer.

Asami estaba paralizada viendo cada acción de la mujer esperando deseosa que se acercara más con sus ojos amarillos invitándola. Así, sin poder articular palabra, vio cómo Korra se quitaba la camisa y se deshacía luego del pantalón. Vio los pechos desnudo de su esposa, empapado de sudor que le hacía brillar la piel.

Asami estaba extasiada por la visión de sus fuertes músculos morenos. Entonces, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, enigmáticos y profundos, y en ese instante Asami comprendió que la miraba en una forma extraña el deseo y algo más combinados, completamente nueva, y advirtió que esa mirada parecía despertar en ella sentimientos desconocidos.

Y esos sentimientos, tuvo que admitirlo, no le resultaban desagradables.

Un cosquilleo la recorrió cuando Korra comenzó a acercarse a ella, casi desnuda; unos calzones cortos ceñían sus piernas y esa proximidad inquietantemente lenta arrancó un gemido ahogado a su garganta. Korra la escuchó, y en su boca, una vez más, se dibujó esa sonrisa entre divertida y burlona.

—Por favor... —susurró Asami, tratando de acercarse.

La voz se le quebró al sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. Con dulzura inesperada, Korra comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, mientras le dedicaba una de esas miradas que tanto la desconcertaban.

—Por favor, ¿Qué? —susurró ella. Le besó el cuello y el aroma de su piel la enloqueció. Hábilmente, sus manos la despojaron del camisón—. Pídemelo, amor mío, por favor... Asami... —volvió a susurrar.

Asami se aferró a ella como un salvavidas. Su mente intentaba ordenar a sus brazos, a sus piernas, a sus dientes, que defendieran su dignidad, pero una fuerza desconocida estaba doblegando su voluntad la fuerza de un Alfa en celo que jamás había experimentado.

—Por favor te quiero dentro de mí... —le murmuró al oído.

—Asami... Eres tan hermosa... Te deseo tanto...

Korra de Wolf escuchaba su petición. Estaba extraviada en un mundo de sensaciones. Cientos de veces había fantaseado con ella desnuda, como ahora, pero nunca había imaginado la extrema magnificencia de su cuerpo. Cada centímetro de la piel de su mujer era su mayor fortuna, su más grande Conquista. Por eso, la tocaba con suavidad, como si temiera dañarla, o tal vez mancillar su perfección.

—Déjame mostrarte, Asami...

Los labios de Korra buscaron otra vez deseosos los de ella, y por segunda vez sintieron su carnosidad. Su lengua se abrió paso entre los dientes de la joven y jugueteo con su lengua.

Asami sintió que el mundo giraba alocadamente cuando las manos de ella se cerraron suavemente sobre sus pechos desnudos. Y el vértigo creció cuando unos dedos expertos rozaron sus pezones endurecidos como si se trataran de inapreciables gemas.

Ambas gimieron acaloradas hambrientas de conectarse de una vez por todas y Korra no soportó más iba a hacer lo que su Omega le había pedido.

Se obligó a separarse de sus labios e hincada abrió las piernas de Asami. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, ella la estaba esperando jadeante y colorada, miro su entrada brillante excitada por sus caricias y besos, tomo su miembro y lo guio hasta su centro abriéndose paso por sus labios creando una presión en el vientre de Asami.

Se aferró a las colchas la intromisión era dolorosa pero Korra la trataba con amabilidad. Ambas soltaron un suspiro cuando estuvieron conectadas.

—Ya está, amor mío, ya pasó... —susurraba Korra, respirando con dificultad sobre los labios de ella—. Relájate, Asami. Relájate y verás.

Asami después de sentir ese orgasmo tan placentero cuando estuvieron unidas, había permanecido yerta bajo el cuerpo de Korra, que, entre gemidos y jadeos, parecía no poder dejar de moverse dentro de ella.

Korra se dejó caer en su cuerpo sus pechos juntos sintiendo el éxtasis cuando sus pezones erectos se rozaron. Korra volvió a embestirla agarrándose a las sobrecamas mirando las reacciones de Asami que le sujeto las caderas incitándola a moverse más, por instinto la rodeo con sus piernas.

Dando inicio a la faena. Las paredes de Asami le apretaban tan deliciosamente que le hacían palpitar su miembro con ganas de explotar en su interior.

De pronto, algo ocurrió; sintió que una energía surcaba como un fluido veloz sus zonas más íntimas, y eso la llenó de gozo, de un rarísimo placer que la incitó a friccionar la pelvis contra el cuerpo de la morena. En un movimiento inesperado Korra mordió en el hombro a Asami, marcándola como suya y de nadie más, logrando llevarse un alarido doloroso de su esposa que no comprendía muy bien lo que había sucedido.

Cuando por fin esos dientes filosos se separaron de ella, Asami abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando de Wolf curvó el cuerpo hacia atrás, separando sus senos de su pecho, y llevó la cabeza hacia arriba, como en trance.

La mujer soltó un grito profundo, desgarrador, semejante al de un animal herido de muerte, que la estremeció cuando ella hizo lo mismo. Los brazos de Korra se tensaron a los costados de su rostro, los músculos se le remarcaron bajo la piel transpirada y sus rasgos se dejaron ver cuando, por fin, cayó exhausta sobre el cuerpo desnudo de ella.

Asami sentía que los pechos de Korra se sacudían y chocaban rítmicamente contra sus senos.

A los pocos instantes, de Wolf se retiró hacia un lado llevándola consigo y la acostó en su pecho no iban a poder separarse todavía así que debían esperar. Aún estaba agitada y la joven la observaba atónita. No sabía qué hacer; ¿se hacía algo después de eso?

Trato de incorporarse quitarse de encima del cuerpo de su esposa pero no podía todavía había algo que la llenaba y cuando intento moverse al descubrir de qué se trataba, profirió un alarido tan estremecedor que arrancó bruscamente a Korra de su letargo.

—¡No debes preocuparte! ¡Es absolutamente normal! —le dijo, al descubrir la causa de su pánico.

La miraba al rostro que se encontraba a horcadas de ella se había incorporado sosteniéndose con sus codos y trataba de volver el rostro de Asami hacia el suyo, pero la joven, que no podía contener sus sollozos, insistía en mantenerlo oculto tras sus manos ensangrentadas.

—Así que nadie te lo explicó... —De Wolf no podía creerlo. Ella parecía tan segura de sí, tan inteligente y cultivada—. Es normal la primera vez que lo haces con un Alfa y sobre lo otro siempre va a pasar de esta manera una vez que nos unamos. Estaremos así por lo menos media hora. La mordida es normal también.

Asami no quería escucharla. Pero ya que no podían separarse espero hasta que su pene volvió a su lugar.

—Vayase... Vayase, por favor —dijo entre suspiros—. Por favor...

Cuando Korra abandonó la habitación, su esposa no cesaba de sollozar. Antes de cerrar la puerta, volvió su mirada y la vio hecha un bollito, acurrucada entre las sábanas, con el cabello esparcido detrás de ella. El corazón se le contrajo, pero otra sensación más grata la embargó.

Después, de Wolf se tendió en su cama, con la mirada fija en el cielo raso, los brazos extendidos hacia atrás sirviéndole de almohada, un cigarro que se consumía en sus labios, y la imagen de ella en su mente aún excitada.

A la hora de la cena, cuando Korra se presentó en el comedor, sólo Katara la esperaba sentada a la mesa.

—¿Dónde está? —quiso saber.

—Se disculpó con Visola. Dice que no cenará porque no tiene apetito. —La negra parecía medir cada palabra; había advertido que Korra tenía cara de pocos amigos—. No ha de ser nada. Debe sentirse un poco cansada, ya sabes, el aire de campo...

Katara intentaba suavizar las cosas. Días atrás había habido otro escándalo, cuando Korra descubrió que Visola le estaba llevando el desayuno a la cama.

—Nada de frivolidades en mi casa —le había dicho a Asami con dureza—. Desde mañana, desayunas en el comedor, como todos, a las siete en punto. —Sin decir más, se había retirado, dejando a las dos mujeres boquiabiertas.

—Tal vez esté un poco... —comenzó a balbucear la negra; pero de Wolf ya no la escuchaba.

Subió los escalones de a dos, y rápidamente estuvo en la planta superior. Caminó a paso rápido por el corredor, llegó a su alcoba, y se plantó frente a la puerta que comunicaba las habitaciones: procuró abrirla. El único cerrojo estaba de su lado, totalmente descorrido; no entendía por qué la puerta no cedía.

De prisa, salió al corredor e intentó entrar por la puerta principal del cuarto de su esposa, pero tampoco pudo. Probó varias veces el picaporte, pero nada.

Desde adentro, Asami seguía con oídos atentos y los ojos muy abiertos cada uno de los movimientos de la Alfa. No le sería tan fácil entrar a su dormitorio esta vez.

Con una de las sillas había trancado la puerta común, colocándola reclinada en dos de sus patas bajo el pestillo; en la otra, la que daba al pasillo, había echado la llave que Visola había conseguido arrancarle a regañadientes a una de las sirvientas.

Desde su cama, escuchaba los inútiles esfuerzos de Korra y sus ojos parecían sonreír satisfechos. Se sentía divertida con la situación, y al mismo tiempo un poco extraña. En lo más recóndito de su alma deseaba que su esposa sorteara cada una de las celadas que le había tendido. Quería verle el rostro, seguramente encarnado de furia después de que abriera la puerta, para así poder reírsele en la cara con sorna y desprecio.

Por unos segundos, los intentos cesaron y Asami se sintió decepcionada.

Un aullido resonó por toda la casa y un momento después, el estruendo que produjo el golpe de Korra sobre la puerta la sacudió. La cancela de madera golpeó de lleno contra la pared: prácticamente se salió de sus goznes. El espejo que recibió el impacto cayó hecho añicos, lo que agregó un poco más de escándalo a la escena. Korra, con el rostro cambiado con sus dientes sobresaliendo, sus ojos rojos y sus orejas puntiagudas. Había descargado sobre la puerta todo su poder Alfa.

Asami, boquiabierta, observaba cómo su esposa recuperaba la compostura. Rígida, sentada en el lecho, presenciaba la escena con la mitad del cuerpo cubierto por las sábanas.

Lo vio acercarse hasta los pies de la cama. Sus ojos, cargados de odio, conservando su color rojo. Sus cejas, unidas en una misma línea, habían recuperado ese aspecto satánico que lograba inmovilizarla y enmudecerla. Presintió que se aproximaba su fin.

Korra llegó al extremo del lecho y, sin quitar su mirada de los ojos de Asami, sacudió en el aire las sábanas que la tapaban, dejándola al descubierto. Sin darle tiempo a nada, la tomó por los tobillos y la arrastró hacia ella como si se tratase de una muñeca de trapo. Asami gritó de terror.

Las piernas le quedaron colgando a ambos costados del cuerpo de Korra que, al borde de la cama, se erguía colosal frente a ella. Desde esa perspectiva, parecía un gigante. Se sintió morir cuando le acercó el rostro al suyo y la tomó por el cuello.

Trató de bajar la vista: no soportaba mirarla.

—¡Ah, no, señora mía! Ahora me va a mirar directo aquí —exclamó Korra, quitándole la mano del cuello por un segundo, y señalándose el entrecejo. Y como ella insistió en no mirarla, le levantó el rostro, presionando con sus pulgares bajo el mentón.

—Si no deseas que te haga el amor —musitó con odio—, no lo haré; pero dímelo de frente y no actúes como una chiquilla malcriada y torpe.

Korra permaneció unos instantes más sosteniendo la cara de Asami; ella sentía que su respiración le golpeaba la piel. Pensó, aterrada, que con un movimiento de sus manos podría quebrarle el cuello. Pero no lo hizo.

Cuando se apartó de ella, dispuesta a salir, sus ojos chocaron con los sirvientes de la mansión, entre ellos Visola y Katara, que contemplaban atónitos la escena desde la puerta.

—¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de aquí, cuervos malditos! —gritó, fuera de sí.

Todos se hicieron humo.

Antes de salir, divisó la silla que impedía el acceso por la entrada común. Se acercó a ella lentamente. Luego, dio la vuelta, clavó sus ojos en los de Asami, y le sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Muy ingeniosa —dijo, con expresión torva. La madera de la silla crujió con el puntapié que le propinó de Wolf, que la desencajó del picaporte, y la envió a varios metros de distancia.

Asami lanzó un grito desgarrador, y un momento después rompió en un llanto amargo y lastimero.

—¡Cree que le tengo miedo! —Bramó en el momento en que Korra traspasaba la puerta—. ¡Cree que le temo porque puede matarme con una sola mano! ¡No, no!

De Wolf se detuvo bajo el dintel.

—¡Lo odio, maldito de Wolf! ¡Lo odio con toda mi alma! ¡Y usted sí debe ser la mismísima diabla como dicen, porque esto se ha convertido para mí en el infierno!

Sin siquiera mirarla, Korra abandonó la habitación.

Con las palabras de Asami aún golpeándole los oídos, Korra salió al corredor. Ya no había nadie allí; los sirvientes habían desaparecido.

Bajó a paso rápido la escalera y dio un portazo al ingresar a su escritorio. Se dejó caer en el sofá, y ocultó el rostro entre las manos. De pronto, se incorporó y fue directo a la bandeja con el coñac. Se sirvió una copa y la vació de un trago. Luego, sin inmutarse, apuró otras tres copas más. Finalmente, volvió al sofá, se recostó, y fijó la vista en el cielo raso.

Trataba de entenderla. Quería hacerlo, pero no podía. No conseguía ordenar sus pensamientos. Estaba demasiado humillada y herida para controlarse. Sabía que si regresaba a la habitación de Asami era capaz de estrangularla. Golpeó con rudeza el piso de madera y profirió un insulto. Después, se levantó del sofá y abandonó el estudio.

Vio la puerta del salón azul entornada y el piano que había comprado para ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar aquella primera noche. Todo había comenzado allí. La silueta de Asami, hermosa y tentadora, reaparecía frente a ella, sentada en ese taburete, descargando su pasión sobre las teclas nuevas del piano.

Volvió a ver su rostro concentrado, su boca entreabierta, y a escuchar los acordes armoniosos que acompañaron el despertar de su irrefrenable deseo. Alcanzó de prisa la puerta principal y abandonó la mansión.

El frío de la noche le golpeó el pecho, pero no le importó. De pronto, el sonido de la guitarra de los peones inundó sus oídos; decidió seguir aquella melodía hasta que el color alazán del fogón apareció unos cuantos metros más allá. Sólo deseaba escuchar la música, de modo que se mantuvo alejada, medio escondida. Sin embargo, tampoco así pudo dejar de pensar en Asami.

Cada recuerdo volvía a su mente azotándola cruelmente. ¿Por qué había trabado las puertas? ¿Por qué se había encerrado? ¿Por qué no la deseaba? ¿Por qué no era amable y dulce con ella? Las preguntas sin respuesta le provocaban una sensación de tristeza y vacío que nunca había sentido.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia el grupo de peones, las cuerdas de la guitarra ya no sonaban y el fuego se había extinguido.

.

.

Luu7: pronto, gracias por tus palabras

Delldertod: para que no se quede con la duda. enserio? porque? tan mala se mira Korra?

TenaciousElixir: me alegro mucho que te gusten espero que sigas sintonizando a pesar de todo. no me había fijado en eso que dices así que le pondré un poco mas de atención aunque los siguientes capítulos se vean algo así. ya que otra vez no tengo la computadora y se me dificulta editarlos.

Maria: lo que pasa es que conozco a este publico y se que no le gusta leer poco así que uní dos capítulos.

lo siento chicos pero las noticias no van mejorando otra vez me quede sin la computadora y solo publicare los episodios que tengo asi que espero que me disculpen otra vez y tengan paciencia.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Después de la noche en que Korra rompió la silla y la puerta de la habitación de su esposa, no se supo nada de ella por varias semanas.

A la mañana siguiente, Asami despertó de muy mal talante. Había pasado una noche terrible, dando vueltas en la cama sin poder cerrar los ojos siquiera un instante.

El llanto y la angustia hacían que la noche pareciera más oscura aún. En algún momento oyó ruidos en la habitación de Korra. Un portazo, unos pasos; después, nada más.

A pesar de todo, a las seis y media estuvo en pie para no faltar a la cita del desayuno. No le desagradaba, en absoluto. Era un momento de fruición para ella; le gustaba observar a los capataces y a los peones que desfilaban uno a uno ante Korra, con la cabeza gacha, la boina de felpa entre las manos y los pies indecisos al traspasar el vano de la puerta, mientras ellos se deleitaban con el mejor café con leche y los manjares más exquisitos.

—¡Viva la Santa Federación! —les gritaba de Wolf, sin darse vuelta. Su voz profunda y viril, que llenaba la habitación, le erizaba la piel.

—Riley, que ensillen mi caballo. Saldremos a preparar el rodeo, hay que separar el gLindo para la feria —ordenaba, sin mirarlo.

—Sí, miss Korra —respondía sumiso el capataz.

—Miranda, ¿ya está listo el gLindo para la feria?

—Estamos con Pi...

—¿Está o no está?

—No, miss Korra.

—Mejor que esté todo listo antes que termine este desayuno y vaya a los corrales. Ahora, sal de aquí.

—Sí, miss Korra.

El dominio que tenía sobre esa gente era increíble; a pesar del temor que le tenían, el respeto que le profesaban era total. Asami se sentía extrañamente orgullosa de eso.

A las siete, tal como su esposa se lo había ordenado, bajó las escaleras rumbo al comedor. Vestía un traje de seda verde Nilo con una bata de cotilla en gasa del mismo color que se ajustaba a su cuerpo delineándole las formas. Sabía que lo enardecería.

Los contornos de sus facciones se destacaban mejor aún con el tocado: un solo rodete, algo raro para la época, que se levantaba sobre la coronilla, adornada con florcitas de seda. Los bucles, que le caían alrededor del cuello y sobre la espalda, se mecían al ritmo de sus pasos.

—Buenos días, Katara —saludó, con tono despreocupado. Le llamó la atención que Korra no hubiese llegado todavía; pero por mucho que le picase la curiosidad estaba decidida a no preguntar.

—Buenos días, señora de Wolf —respondió fríamente la mujer.

Asami se sentó en el sitio de siempre y advirtió que en el lugar de su esposa no había nada. Ni taza, ni plato, ni servilleta. Nada. ¿Habría desayunado ya? No preguntó.

Una de las sirvientas ingresó al salón con una cafetera de plata y le llenó la taza. Desayunaron en silencio. Ninguna de las dos dijo palabra y mantuvieron sus miradas desviadas para no enfrentarse la una con la otra. Asami, por orgullo. Katara, por rabia.

Ese día, y los que siguieron, no resultaron tan desagradables para ella después de todo. Desde que llegara a la estancia casi nunca había salido; por eso, a partir de entonces, todas las tardes le pedía a Chan que le ensillara su caballo y, junto a ella, salía a recorrerla. Era fastuosa, más de lo que ella se imaginara, más que las de su abuelo, que eran de las más importantes de la Confederación.

Chan estaba muy contento allí. Había pasado casi toda su vida en el campo, y ahora, por fin, estaba de vuelta en su querencia. Al nacer la niña Asami y antes de que falleciera su madre, el señor Zuko le pidió que se trasladara a la ciudad a vivir con ellos en la mansión de la calle Larga.

En ese momento, con dos niñas en la casa, hacía falta más servicio. Aunque no dudó un minuto en acudir al pedido de su viejo patrón, lamentó tener que abandonar el puesto de capataz que ostentaba desde hacía años en una de las estancias más grandes de Sato. De todas formas, se encariñó tanto con Asami que jamás volvió a pensar en regresar al campo. Ahora todo parecía haberse acomodado; estaba trabajando en una hacienda importante, junto a la niña Asami y junto a Visola, su amante de muchos años. Después de todo, de Wolf no era tan mala patrona. No era una mujer fácil, desde luego. Decía las cosas una vez y había que hacerlas tal y como ella las había pedido. No se podía fallar; mejor, desaparecer.

La había visto castigar duramente con su fusta a un peón por haber extraviado dos terneros del rodeo que más tarde fueron encontrados muertos, destrozados por alguna alimaña.

El hombre, humillado y lleno de odio, había sacado su facón con la intención de herir a Korra, pero ésta, con la velocidad de un rayo y la habilidad de los mejores, se lo arrebató de la mano sin que el peón se diera cuenta.

—Desaparece de mi vista antes de que te destripe con tu propio facón. No vuelvas a aparecer por aquí en tu vida. Hoy te la perdono, pero la próxima vez preferirás no haber nacido.

El hombre se fue de allí casi doblado por la vergüenza. El resto de la peonada no se atrevió a decir nada; la escena era un claro ejemplo de lo que su patrona era capaz de hacer cuando algo no era de su agrado.

A pesar de todo, miss Korra le agradaba. Y le agradaba que se hubiese casado con la niña Asami; ella necesitaba un poco de mano dura. Tal vez su abuelo y la niña Azula la habían malcriado demasiado y ella ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

Chan sabía que su nuevo patrón lograría domarla.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Asami.

—En usted, mi niña —contestó Chan con serenidad.

Asami le sonrió. Después, volvió la mirada al paisaje, acomodándose un poco sobre la montura. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que volviera a preguntarle.

—¿Y qué cosa piensas de mí?

—Pienso en usted y en la patrona.

—¿En mí y en de Wolf? —Sonrió con desprecio.

—Su esposa no es una mala mujer, mi niña —dijo Chan, ceñudo—. Es uno de las Alfas más respetadas de la Federación.

—Sí. Una Alfa que necesita comprar a su esposa porque de otra forma no la conseguiría —replicó ella.

—Vamos, niña, usted jamás la habría aceptada. Eso usted lo sabe. Ella hizo lo que le pareció conveniente para tenerla a su lado.

Asami observó atónita a su sirviente.

—Te has puesto de su parte...

Chan sonrió antes de contestar.

—¿Qué me dice, niña? Si usted sabe que yo le soy más fiel que un perro. Lo único que le digo es que la señora miss Korra no es tan mal Alfa. Tal vez debería darle una oportunidad.

Después de ese interludio, los dos volvieron a sumergirse en el verdor de La Katara y no cruzaron más palabras.

Una tarde, Asami decidió visitar a los peones que vivían más cerca de la mansión. Sólo encontró en las casas a las esposas y a los niños, pues los hombres estaban desparramados a lo largo y ancho de La Katara haciendo su trabajo.

La recibieron orgullosos en sus hogares. Aunque humildes, Asami pudo ver que nada les faltaba. Era evidente que no pasaban frío ni hambre.

No pudo dejar de preguntarse si habrían llegado a oídos de esa gente los rumores de sus escándalos con de Wolf. Se sintió apenada, aunque el cariño con que la acogieron la ayudó a olvidar ese pensamiento.

Ninguno de los niños iba a la escuela y, como casi todas las madres eran Linlfabetas, los hijos también lo eran. Aquello le inspiró a Asami la idea de abrir una escuela; ella sería la maestra. De sólo pensar en ese proyecto le volvieron un poco las gLins de vivir.

Resultó muy estimulante organizar la apertura de la escuelita. Decidió que dictaría las clases en la capilla que Korra había hecho construir no muy lejos de la mansión. Allí había bancos suficientes para todos los niños; en el altar colocaría su atril de pintura, y encima de ella una pizarra que había mandado comprar en la tienda de abarrotes de Caamaño.

Todo esto le traía reminiscencias de sus días de maestra juntó a Opal en la iglesia del Socorro, medio a hurtadillas, enseñaban a leer y escribir. A Rosas, todo eso de la escuela y los libros parecía no gustarle demasiado. Sin embargo, hasta Eugenia, su barragLin, tomaba clases con ellas; obviamente, a escondidas del gobernador.

El primer día de clases esperó más de una hora; ninguno de los niños se presentó. Salió de la capilla con decisión y partió en el coche a ver a las madres.

—Señora, no es que no quiera. Es el Braulio. Me ha dicho que me va a matar a palos si dejo ir a la Crispina a su escuela.

La mujer estaba asustada. Por un lado, no deseaba contradecir a la esposa de la patrona; por el otro, no quería desobedecer a su esposo. No le gustaba cuando la azotaba con el rebenque.

—Pero... —Asami no podía creerlo—. ¿Por qué Braulio no quiere que Crispina aprenda a leer y a escribir?

—Dice que la patrona de Wolf no sabe nada de la escuelita. Y que cuando vuelva se va a poner furiosa.

La escena se repitió con las otras madres. La causa era siempre la misma: el miedo que le tenían a la Alfa.

Al día siguiente, Asami preparó dos coches, uno conducido por ella y otro por Chan, que a pesar de su reticencia inicial, finalmente accedió a secundarla. Visitaron casa por casa y en cada visita sumaron al coche uno o dos niños, los que hubiese en la familia. Cuando hubieron recogido diez niños, Asami ordenó a Chan marchar hacia a la capilla para empezar la clase.

Resultó muy divertido, para ella y para los diez niños. Tenía espíritu docente, sabía enseñar y logró gLinrse la atención del auditorio, que era bastante abigarrado.

Niños y niñas de entre cinco y trece años, algunos negros, otros mestizos y mulatos, y hasta un indio pampa.

Cada día, ella y Chan recorrían las casas de los chicos y los recogían. El grupo iba en aumento gracias a que los alumnos contaban a los otros niños lo divertido que era estar con doña Asami en la capilla. Algunos, por curiosidad, se acercaban a las ventLins y asomaban la nariz para espiar a la maestra.

Asami advertía esos ojitos curiosos, pero no les decía nada; al contrario, se hacía la indiferente. Seguro que al día siguiente esos ojitos la estarían observando desde uno de los bancos, junto al resto de los niños. Tarde tras tarde, Asami se preparaba para dar sus clases, que se habían convertido para ella en el placer de sus días. Lo hacía con mucho desprendimiento y cariño. Los niños la querían mucho, aunque eran renuentes a demostrárselo porque se les habían inculcado el miedo a la patrona, y, después de todo, ella era su mujer. De todas formas, algunos no podían contener las ansias y le llenaban el escritorio de flores silvestres de bellos colores y fragancias. Asami se sentía orgullosa cada vez que las recibía y se las ofrendaba a la imagen de la Virgen que había en el altar. En cuanto entraban en la capilla rezaban en voz alta el Ave María; después, comenzaban la clase.

Tampoco las mujeres tenían instrucción alguna. Sólo atendían la casa y al esposo.

Unas pocas sabían coser, y otras pocas, bordar. Asami sentía que ya era tarde para enseñarles a leer y escribir, y se devLinba los sesos pensando en alguna otra actividad que les fuera útil y les llenara el espíritu. Pero no se le ocurría nada.

—¿En qué piensa, señora de Wolf? —preguntó Katara una mañana, mientras desayunaban.

Asami levantó la vista y la fijó en el rostro de la mujer. Si bien el hielo entre ellas no se había roto aún, al menos durante los desayunos que compartían en soledad se habían cruzado algunas palabras amables. Tal vez porque los silencios se tornaban demasiado profundos e incómodos; a lo mejor, porque querían ser amigas. La cuestión era que se estaba produciendo un imperceptible acercamiento entre las dos.

—Pienso en las mujeres de los peones. No saben hacer casi nada.

—Así han vivido toda su vida, señora. No debería preocuparse por ellas.

A Katara le molestaba la actitud de Asami. Estaba convencida de que, en vez de preocuparse tanto por los demás, debería cuidar más la mansión y a su esposa.

Asami no prestó atención al comentario de la mujer; le resultó vacío. Tomó un trozo de pan con una feta de queso encima, y se lo llevó a la boca.

—¡Qué queso tan exquisito! —comentó, relamiéndose con sinceridad.

—Lo hice yo —dijo Katara con orgullo.

—¿De veras? —Y sin esperar respuesta, añadió:— ¡Es excelente!

Asami se quedó un momento pensativa. Katara lo advirtió y guardó silencio.

—¡Eso es! —dijo Asami de pronto, entusiasmada—. Les enseñaremos a fabricar queso. Abriremos nuestra propia quesería. —Miró a Katara, y, por primera vez, le sonrió.

Hacía tres semanas que Korra había dejado La Katara y Asami no sabía nada de ella. Trataba de pensar que eso era lo mejor; que se mantuviera lejos de ella y que no la molestara ni la tocara más. Sin embargo, una sensación de vacío la perturbaba sin que pudiera encontrarle una explicación lógica.

Sola en su cama, cuando la noche se extinguía como un leño en el fuego y el sol comenzaba a despuntar, ella estaba atenta a cualquier ruido que proviniese de la puerta contigua; tal vez, ella llegase ese día. Luego, se enfadaba tanto consigo misma por aquellos pensamientos que necesitaba dejar escapar un grito ahogado entre las almohadas, para aliviar el sentimiento de culpa que la abrumaba. Ella odiaba a la Alfa. Y no la necesitaba.

—Visola, ¿sabes dónde está de Wolf? —preguntaba de tanto en tanto, y fingía estar más interesada en el estado de sus uñas que en el destino de su esposa.

Visola, que la conocía como si la hubiese parido, la miraba de soslayo, y le respondía con un "No" más que displicente, y continuaba arreglando la cama.

—¿No se comenta nada entre la servidumbre?

—¿Y para qué te interesa saber dónde está? ¿No estás mejor así, sin ella? Hasta que vuelva, disfrútalo. ¿No era eso lo que tanto querías?

—Justamente... Lo que quiero saber es cuándo vuelve; así sé hasta qué día exactamente puedo disfrutar.

—Está bien. Averiguaré dónde está y cuándo vuelve, pero debes confesarme que la extrañas. Vamos, Asami, a mí no me engañas.

—¡Qué dices, Visola! Ya estás como Chan, diciendo estupideces.

Lucía furibunda en esas ocasiones. El rostro se le encarnaba y su mirada parecía lanzar llamas. Entonces, Visola la dejaba sola.

—Está trabajando en las estancias del gobernador —comentó Visola una mañana.

—¡Ah, para eso debe haber venido aquella vez el chasque de Rosas, el tal Cosme! ¿Te acuerdas, Visola? Esa noche, mientras cenábamos... —Se calló. Un recuerdo repentino la asaltó. Esa noche, en el salón azul.

—Debe ser —musitó la mujer con apatía. Estaba cosiéndole el ruedo del vestido y mantenía la vista fija en la labor.

—Y dime... —Con actitud cómplice, Asami se sentó junto a Visola en el borde de la cama—. Dime, ¿qué más averiguaste?

—No se sabe cuándo vuelve. Puede llegar mañana como el año que viene. — Visola, sin mirarla, continuó revisando el vestido de blonda que Asami vestiría al día siguiente en casa de su abuelo.

—¡El año que viene!

—¿Es decepción lo que escucho en tu voz, Asami Sato? —La sirvienta clavó los ojos en los de su ama—. ¿No deberías estar encantada de no volver a verlo hasta el año que viene? Me confundes, niña.

Asami no contestó. Prefirió cambiar de tema.

—En uno de los establos, el que está cerca del tasque de tipas, ¿sabes de cuál te hablo? Bueno —siguió Asami—. Ahí hay una mesa que está arrumbada, arruinándose. También están las sillas.

La criada la ayudaba a vestirse y, sin mirarla, preguntó:

—¿Y qué hay con eso?

—Podríamos traerla para la casa, limpiarla, arreglarla. Chan sabe arreglar esas cosas, siempre las arreglaba en casa de Grandpa. Bueno, la acondicionamos y se la damos a María Isabel, la hija de ese peón, el tal Rudecindo. Acaba de casarse y no tiene nada la pobre. Es una niña muy...

—¡Asami, por el amor de Dios! ¡Deja en paz la mesa, a María Isabel, al tal Rudecindo y a todo el mundo! ¡Estás haciendo cada lío desde que se fue de Wolf, que en cualquier momento se va armar una de Padre y Señor mío!

Asami la miró azorada. Visola nunca le había gritado así. Se sintió tan mal que comenzó a sollozar. Al verla, la criada se arrepintió. Aunque sintió piedad por ella, siguió pensando que alguien debía ponerle un freno; de lo contrario, cuando regresara su esposa, sobrevendría el desastre. Las sirvientas de la mansión ya comentaban la batahola que iba a desencadenar la escuelita.

—¡Ay, mi niña, no llores! —dijo Visola, tratando de consolarla, y la abrazó.

Fue inútil. Asami se ovilló en su regazo y siguió llorando. Sabía que, después de todo, no había sido para tanto, pero las lágrimas brotaban y brotaban y ella sentía tanta angustia que no podía controlarse.

Visola entendió que Asami, por fin, se desahogaba. El matrimonio forzado había sido para ella un verdadero tormento. La sensación de no tener salida, y la certeza de que si no se casaba ponía en peligro la vida de su abuelo, habían sido demasiado.

Visola dejó que descargara su dolor y no volvió a insistir en sus reproches; se limitó a acariciarla y a besarla en la coronilla.

—¿Dónde dices que están la mesa y las sillas? —preguntó Visola cuando le pareció que su ama se había tranquilizado lo suficiente.

Asami emergió de sus brazos, con el rostro enrojecido y las pestañas húmedas. Estaba adorable, como cuando niña.

—¿En serio quieres ayudarme con lo de la mesa?

Visola asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y le pedirás a Chan que nos ayude, también? Él nunca te dice que no.

—Sabes muy bien que jamás te niego nada. Y Chan, menos.

Un rato después, entraban al granero. Olía mal, a humedad. Desde la puerta escucharon revolotear unos pájaros en la parte alta. El lugar estaba atestado de cosas viejas; además de la mesa, había cientos de objetos que nadie usaba. A Asami se le hizo agua la boca pensando en lo bien que le vendrían esas cosas a los peones. Visola la miró de soslayo sabiendo lo que pensaba. Se mordió el labio para no decirle nada.

Un ruido raro llamó la atención de la joven; Visola aseguró que se trataba de los pájaros. El sonido se repitió más audiblemente y ya no pudieron atribuírselo a las aves. Era un quejido.

Se acercaron con precaución, y detrás de unos tablones vieron a un hombre recostado sobre el suelo, con la pierna herida. Visola se asustó y amagó con salir del establo en busca de Chan. Tal vez se trataba de algún maleante que, escapando de una fechoría, se había ocultado en el granero. Pero Asami la detuvo.

Al verlas, el hombre trató infructuosamente de incorporarse. Asami intentó ayudarlo, pero era demasiado pesado para ella.

—Déjeme ver su herida, señor —pidió Asami.

Visola intentó armar un escándalo. ¿Su niña iba a tocar la herida de un asqueroso delincuente? ¡Qué locura! Asami la hizo callar y le ordenó que trajera su botiquín.

—¿Qué le sucedió, señor? —preguntó Asami, mientras quitaba como podía pedazos de pantalón del tajo.

El hombre se mordía para no gritar. Lo que más le pesaba, sin embargo, era que justamente la esposa de la patrona lo hubiese encontrado allí, y en esas condiciones. Su suerte no podía ser peor.

—Hay que llevarlo con un médico —dijo Asami, tras examinar la herida.

—¡No, señora, se lo suplico! ¡Con un médico no! —habló por primera vez el hombre.

—¿Por qué? Esta herida se ve muy mal, puede infectarse.

—¡No, señora, si la patrona se entera me mata! ¡Me mata y me deja sin trabajo!

Asami lo miró y descubrió el terror en los ojos del hombre. Se apiadó de él. Ella misma había sentido ese pánico cada vez que de Wolf se le acercaba. Se dijo que debía resolver el problema lo más rápidamente posible y sin consecuencias nefastas para nadie.

El hombre parecía indio, de los del sur. Era común que su esposa los contratara para determinadas tareas del campo.

—Está bien, no diremos nada. Pero algo debemos hacer con la herida. ¿Cómo se llama usted?

—Sanc Nieté, su servidor, señora de Wolf.

—¡Ah, usted sabe quién soy yo!

—Todos por aquí sabemos quién es usted, señora —agregó Sanc Nieté.

En ese momento, ingresó Visola con la cajita, que contenía varios frascos, potes con ungüentos, esparadrapos y diversos elementos para curaciones. Entre las dos le limpiaron la herida, la cubrieron con una mixtura maloliente y le envolvieron la pierna con gasas. Sanc Nieté se mordía el labio para no bramar de dolor Al terminar la curación, Asami levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro demudado del hombre, a punto de desvanecerse.

Entonces, lo ayudó a acomodarse mejor sobre un fardo de alfalfa, le enjugó el sudor de la frente y le dio a beber algo de mal sabor que, al rato, le adormeció la pierna. El indio estaba desconcertado por el comportamiento de la esposa de la patrona y no sabía cómo actuar. Nunca un patrón le había prodigado tantos cuidados. Asami, por su parte, decidió no preguntarle nada más. El indio no había querido que lo atendiera un médico, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. La herida debía ser producto de alguna trifulca, y ella sabía tan bien como el indio que de Wolf les tenía prohibido a sus hombres zanjar sus diferencias a cuchilladas.

El hombre les contó que vivía lejos de allí, pero que desde hacía años trabajaba para de Wolf en la temporada de la esquila. Hablaba de Korra como si fuera una diosa. La respetaba y le temía tanto como los otros. Asami lo escuchaba y no conseguía entenderlo. ¿Cómo lograba de Wolf inspirar esa devoción en sus hombres?

A pesar de su evidente fortaleza, el indio no podía mantenerse en pie por sí solo. La joven comprendió que necesitaría reposar en un lecho confortable y recibir buena alimentación, al menos por unos días. El problema sería Riley; de él se encargaría más tarde, pensó.

—Vamos, Sanc Nieté, apóyese en Visola y en mí —ordenó Asami.

El hombre comenzó a transpirar. La sola idea de rozar a la mujer de la patrona le alteró las pulsaciones. Si de Wolf se enteraba de que él la había tocado, le arrancaría las manos. Farfulló algunas palabras incomprensibles y trató de levantarse solo una vez más. Tenía el rostro encarnado y lucía muy trastornado.

—Vamos, no sea necio —insistió Asami.

El hombre apoyó los brazos en los hombros de ambas mujeres y se dejó llevar, convencido de que no tenía alternativa.

Sanc Nieté paso varios días en la casa grande; dormía en una habitación para la servidumbre y comía con el resto en la cocina. Asami y Visola le curaban la herida diariamente, y al poco tiempo pudo caminar solo, casi sin renguear. Chan, cómplice de las mujeres, ayudaba a vestirlo. No pasó mucho y se hicieron grandes amigos.

Sanc Nieté resultó una persona encantadora y con muchas historias entretenidas para contar. Le estaba muy agradecido a Asami. Una tarde, durante una curación, le dijo que él daría su vida por ella si fuera necesario. La joven río; tal vez en ese momento no advirtió hasta qué punto era sincera la adoración que el indio le profesaba.

Para justificar su presencia en la casa, Asami le pidió que compusiese la mesa y las sillas del granero; era un trabajo liviano, y podía realizarlo sentado en el patio trasero de la casa. Resultó hábil con la madera, y terminó el arreglo con mucho esmero y prolijidad. María Isabel, la hija de Rudecindo, se mostró encantada con el regalo de bodas y no terminaba de agradecérselo a la patrona.

Riley no se privó de despotricar. No podía entender que la señora de Wolf dispusiera de los peones como si fuesen de ella. Sanc era uno de los mejores en su trabajo y su falta se sentiría en los días que la patrona lo destinara a otras tareas.

—¡Pucha! —se quejaba en la ronda del mate—. ¡Esta mujer es más peligrosa que un gato montes! Te descuidas un momento y ya dio vuelta todo. Ahí está el indio Sanc lijando mesas. ¡Habrase visto!

Pero no pasó de eso. Al poco tiempo, Sanc regresó a sus tareas, y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Todos los días, por la mañana, Asami trabajaba en la "cremería" que ella y Katara habían organizado. Asami no podía creer que la mujer hubiese aceptado su propuesta. Además, era buena en eso. Todavía no habían probado ninguno de los quesos porque el estacionamiento aún no era suficiente; Katara era muy estricta al respecto. Pero sí habían saboreado la crema y la manteca al estilo irlandés. Asami quedó muy asombrada; cuando le preguntó cómo conocía la receta de ese tipo de manteca y la negra le respondió con evasivas, decidió que sería mejor no insistir.

Por la tarde seguía dando clases a los hijos de los peones. Algunos ya habían aprendido el abecedario; otros, un poco menos dotados, aún lo balbuceaban sin mucho éxito.

Los que estaban enojados eran los peones. Desde Riley hasta el más pinche de todos. Por un lado, sus hijos ya casi no ayudaban en el campo: si no estaban en la escuela, tenían que estudiar. Por otro lado, sus mujeres perdían algunas horas del día en la cremería. Riley estaba furibundo con Asami, que le había hecho acondicionar un granero con sótano no muy lejos de la casa para la famosa "fábrica de quesos". Además, lo había obligado a destinar varias vacas más para el ordeñe y algunos peones para que lo hicieran diariamente. Antes, con una vaca, como mucho dos, era suficiente para el consumo de la casa grande.

Por otra parte, Riley temía la reacción de la patrona cuando llegara y viera los cambios hechos sin su consentimiento. "Aquí arderá Troya", les decía a los demás peones en la ronda del mate; ni él ni los que lo escuchaban tenían la menor idea de lo que significaba aquella frase, pero no tenían ninguna duda de que indicaba que algo malo iba a suceder.

Durante el exilio voluntario de Korra, Asami visitó dos veces a sus abuelos. Y las dos en domingo. Partía rumbo a la ciudad muy temprano, antes del amanecer, acompañada por Chan y Visola, para llegar a la misa de diez en el Socorro, de la cual eran habitués su abuela, aunt Lin e Linlay. Zuko Sato hacía años que había dejado de ir a misa y eso le costaba al Padre Fahy varias cLins a la semLin.

Después de misa, como era su costumbre, Linlay recorría junto a sus amigas la calle de la Florida. Asami, que había detestado siempre esos paseos, se retiraba a su antiguo hogar junto a Mai y a Lin, deseosa de encontrarse con su abuelo.

Zuko Sato esperaba con ansias la llegada de su nieta, y hasta que ella no aparecía no leía el periódico. Juntos se sentaban en el sillón del living a repasar las páginas, comentando las noticias y riendo de las ocurrencias de uno y de otro. The British Packet, el periódico en inglés que se distribuía con la venia del señor gobernador, era uno de los preferidos de Asami; lo leía con avidez y recortaba los artículos que más le interesaban. Cada domingo, uno de los amigos de Zuko Sato enviaba un ejemplar gratuito del Archivo Americano, del que era director. Pero ése no les gustaba tanto. También leían, como siempre, la Gaceta Mercantil.

Ella no sabía cómo, pero su abuelo siempre conseguía alguno de los diarios prohibidos. El Comercio del Plata, de Montevideo, o El Mercurio de Chile. Aunque eran más que ácidos con Rosas, a Asami le gustaban algunas de sus notas, especialmente las de Alsina o Echeverría. Los "monitores" del gobernador castigaban con severidad a la persona que poseyera esos periódicos. Sacudían con gusto la verga sobre el lomo de los "traidores", sin importar si era hombre o mujer, anciano o joven.

Estas cosas a Asami le ponían los pelos de punta. De todas formas, estaba tranquila, sabía que ningún "monitor" se animaría a ingresar a la mansión Sato con la intención de realizar una pesquisa; ni siquiera se les ocurriría.

El segundo domingo que fue de visita a casa de sus abuelos, también su padre, con su esposa Úrsula y sus cinco hijos, estaban pasando el día allí. A la esposa de Hiroshi no le dirigía la palabra. A su padre, menos. De sus medio hermanos la separaba una barrera que Hiroshi mismo, empujado por Úrsula, había levantado.

Jamás habían convivido, y eso hizo mella en la relación. Además, tenía que reconocerlo, estaba un poco celosa, y eso aumentaba aún más su resentimiento.

A pesar del acérrimo odio hacia su padre y la indiferencia hacia sus hijos, cuando los encontró ese domingo en casa de Grandpa no se sintió demasiado molesta por su presencia. Se sentó junto a Zuko a leer el periódico, almorzó con todos en la mesa, conversó con aunt Lin, con Analay y con Granule, y en algún momento hasta intercambió algunas palabras la mayor de los cinco hijos de Hiroshi y Úrsula. De todas formas, por más que la presencia de esa familia ya no la llenara de ira, la indiferencia era mortal. Fría y cortante.

Después del almuerzo, Hiroshi y ella se encontraron en el patio de la servidumbre. En realidad, Asami había acudido a ver a Visola, y su padre aprovechó para ir tras ella.

—Quería decirte que de Wolf ya pagó todas las deudas. Cumplió su trato, Asami.

La mirada de la joven habría turbado al hombre menos escrupuloso.

—Ejem... —Hiroshi carraspeó, nervioso—. Es una mujer de honor... Ejem... Además nos está ayudando en la administración de las estancias. Gracias a eso nos está yendo mejor.

—Creo haberte dicho tiempo atrás que no volvieras a dirigirme la palabra le recordó Asami, fríamente. Sin más, dio media vuelta e ingresó en la cocina. Se moría de ganas de preguntarle acerca de Wolf, si la había visto últimamente, si sabía dónde estaba ahora, qué habían conversado, si habían hablado de ella. Pero su orgullo irlandés no se lo permitió, y se quedó con las ganas de saber.

Esas ganas de saber crecían tan vertiginosamente día a día que hacían peligrar las más fuertes convicciones que Asami Sato se había trazado.

La negra Katara estaba sentada a su lado en el coche y se dirigían, como de costumbre, a la cremería. Adrede, Asami le había dicho a Chan que esa mañana no lo necesitaría: ella misma conduciría el coche. En ese momento, el hombre suspiró con alivio; llevarla y traerla a todos lados le hacía perder mucho tiempo y no lograba cumplir con las tareas que le encomendaba Riley, que eran las que en realidad le gustaban. Lo único que deseaba Chan era que la niña Asami permaneciera en la mansión, bordando o haciendo algo así, en lugar de armar tanto alboroto entre la peonada con sus ocurrencias.

Asami deseaba hablar de Korra y sabía que Katara era la persona que mejor podría informarla.

—¿Desde cuándo conoce a la señora de Wolf, Katara?

Hasta para ella, la pregunta sonó rara. Jamás habían hablado de ella; era un pacto tácito que había entre las dos; ahora, sin razón aparente, Asami lo estaba violando.

—Desde el mismo día en que nació, señora —contestó lacónicamente la mujer, sin siquiera mirarla.

—Ah... —replicó Asami, cortada. No sabía cómo continuar la conversación, pero la curiosidad pudo más y prosiguió—. ¿Y qué día nació?

Ahora Katara giró la cabeza, desconcertada.

—El 5 de noviembre de 1816.

—Y, ¿dónde?

Ya era demasiado.

—Con todo el respeto que usted se merece, señora de Wolf... ¿No cree que eso debería preguntárselo usted misma?

La negra esperó la respuesta sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Sí, tiene razón, Katara.

Era cierto, tenía razón, pero la había humillado diciéndoselo así, tan sinceramente. Por un momento, creyó sentir lo que los otros cada vez que ella lanzaba alguna de sus "directas", y se puso mal. Pensó en Analay, en aunt Lin, en su padre. Pero no, lo de su padre era harina de otro costal.

Cuando llegaron a la cremería, Asami ya había tomado una decisión. Esa mañana no se quedaría en el lugar. De modo que dejó a Katara en la puerta del granero con el coche sin saludarla. La joven regresó a la mansión, y pidió a uno de los muchachitos de Riley que le ensillara su caballo bayo.

Después, salió a recorrer La Katara.

El caballo se detuvo de golpe, como si supiera que no debía ingresar allí. Piafaba impaciente contra el suelo, levantando tierra. Asami lo acarició tratando de calmarlo.

La joven miró en dirección al bosque de tipas que se encontraba frente a ella, unos metros más allá. Sabía que no debía aventurarse por esos parajes; Katara le había dicho que de Wolf no permitía que nadie visitara esa parte de la estancia. Tal vez los cuatreros, quizá los indios o algún gato montes, fuese lo que fuese, lo cierto era que esa zona de la estancia, que aún no habían explotado demasiado, era peligrosa.

Claro que, si su esposa lo había prohibido, ésa era una razón suficiente para que ella deseara transgredir la orden e investigar esa parte del campo.

Como no consiguió tranquilizar al caballo, se apeó y siguió a pie, llevando al animal por las riendas. El lugar era hermoso, aunque algo sombrío por la espesa fronda de los árboles. Hasta olía distinto: un aroma húmedo, como cuando está por llover. No había mucha maleza en el lugar, más bien una espesa hojarasca que crujía a medida que avanzaban.

Dio la vuelta, y por entre los árboles divisó la mansión, cada vez más lejana Mejor sería volver, pensó por un instante; pero desistió rápidamente. ¿Para qué volver? No tenía nada importante que hacer y ese lugar tenía un encanto especial.

Continuó caminando, lentamente, observando todo a su alrededor. Pensó que había sido una estupidez no haber visitado el bosque anteriormente. Inspiró el aire fresco de la mañana y se sintió bien, tranquila. A lo lejos, divisó un claro lleno de maleza y apresuró el paso, quería llegar hasta allí. Dejaría pastar al caballo y ella se recostaría un buen rato en la hierba a contemplar el cielo, que parecía más límpido que nunca.

¿Le pareció a ella, o realmente había alguien detrás de ese tronco? Como una sombra que desaparece, creyó ver la coronilla de una persona, que se desvanecía entre los árboles. Después, pensó que no era más que una mala jugada de la luz del sol, que se esfumaba por aquí y reaparecía más allá.

¡Ah, no! Esta vez sí había visto a alguien entre las tipas. Ató el caballo en una rama baja y corrió en dirección a la aparición. Metros más allá divisó la silueta de una mujer que se dirigía rápidamente hacia el claro del bosque. Una elegante chalina colgaba en pico sobre su espalda y se arrastraba por el suelo, levantando un poco de polvo.

"¡Una mujer!", se dijo, sin quitar los ojos de ella.

Tal vez la vista le fallaba, pero estaba casi segura: ésa no era la esposa de ningún peón.

Muy resuelta, levantó la falda de su vestido y corrió, sin analizar lo que hacía. El viento movía las hojas más altas de las tipas. Se escuchaban algunas loras parlanchinas y, de vez en cuando, algún benteveo. De Wolf le había dicho que había muchos por allí, recordó.

La momentánea distracción fue suficiente para que perdiera de vista a la mujer. Sin aliento, se apoyó en un tronco a descansar. Miró hacia arriba, como olvidando su cacería. Los rayos del sol contorneaban las copas de los árboles, y daban de lleno sobre los ojos de Asami, calentándole el rostro, que la corrida inevitablemente había enfriado.

De pronto, un ruido distinto, como a ramas secas que se parten, quebró la armonía del sitio.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —Escudriñó el lugar, atemorizada, y dándose ánimos alzó la voz—: Por favor, salga, no deseo hacerle daño.

Esperó unos instantes, pero nada. De pronto, la figura femenina apareció nuevamente frente a ella; corría como enloquecida, dejando atrás la densidad del bosque que hasta ese momento le había servido de escudo.

—¡Ey! ¡Espere, señora! ¡Espere!

La mujer no se detuvo. Asami corrió tras ella. Por momentos, la silueta se desvanecía entre la maleza, por momentos volvía a divisarla, un poco más lejos. Repentinamente, advirtió que ya no la veía más.

—¡Oh, no! —gritó, decepcionada.

Estaba agitada y exhausta; se detuvo un momento para recobrar el aliento. Miró hacia el horizonte. Era un lugar magnífico aquello; pensó que ya se había adentrado mucho, y que debía volver. Pero estaba demasiado intrigada para abandonar la aventura. Se irguió, y echó a andar otra vez, ahora sin prisa.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo deambulando por aquellos parajes. No sabía si volvería ver a la mujer misteriosa y, peor aún, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de si podría recordar el camino de regreso a la mansión. Sin embargo, eso no pareció perturbarla demasiado, y siguió avanzando, guiada por su instinto.

Debió caminar más de dos horas antes de toparse con una casita, a medias oculta tras la espesura del monte. Parecía deshabitada. Se acercó con precaución, tratando de no dejarse ver, pero pronto descubrió que no había ningún peligro, y se encaminó audazmente a la puerta. Subió los peldaños de la escalera de madera y se detuvo unos instantes para observar la galería que circundaba la vivienda. Todo estaba ordenado y limpio. Había tiestos por doquier con las plantas más variadas. Hortensias, agapantos, margaritas; todas bien cuidadas y florecientes.

Sin llamar, abrió la puerta. Allí estaba la mujer, sentada en una mecedora, mirando por la ventana. Seguramente, habría estado viéndola mientras ella se acercaba.

—Disculpe —comenzó a decir Asami con la voz algo quebrada—. Pensé... No sabía...

—Está bien, querida —dijo la mujer, mientras se incorporaba. Luego, se encaminó hacia una mesa apostada en un rincón del comedor. —Te estaba esperando. Vamos, entra. Ven aquí, conmigo —y le extendió la mano.

Con paso indeciso, Asami se fue acercando sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Era una mujer de mediana edad, tendría tal vez cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco años. Era muy linda, y sus movimientos tenían una cadencia aristocrática que le recordaron a los de Zhu Li.

—Do yon want a cup of tea, dear?

La pregunta en inglés la sorprendió tanto que no supo qué contestar; entonces, la mujer le explicó.

—Te he escuchado hablar en inglés con tu criada; tu pronunciación es excelente.

Asami no salía de su asombro.

—¿Me ha escuchado hablar con Visola?

—Sí —replicó, en medio de una risa cándida, casi infantil—. A veces me da por espiar a los de la casa grande.

—Ah... —fue todo lo que atinó a decir Asami. No pudo enojarse con ella; sintió que habría sido como enojarse con una niñita de cinco años.

—A cup of tea? —insistió la mujer. Con el chal que arrastraba y la cabeza erguida tenía el porte de una reina.

—Please —respondió la joven.

La mujer tomó la tetera y vertió el brebaje en una taza. La mesa estaba tan bien arreglada como en casa de su abuela; no faltaba un solo detalle. Hasta había un florero de cristal con unas rosas blancas.

—Ven, querida, siéntate. Tomemos juntas el té.

Se sentaron. Asami le agradeció cuando le alcanzó la taza y cuando le sirvió un pedazo de tarta de moras que, según dijo, ella misma había cosechado.

—Los árboles están que se caen de moras. ¡Mira! —Levantó las manos y le mostró las palmas—. Me han quedado teñidas de tantas que he recogido.

—Está deliciosa, señora... Perdón, ¿cómo se llama usted?

La mujer no respondió en seguida. Se quedó mirándola atentamente, como si quisiera apreciarla en detalle.

—Eres tan hermosa —dijo por fin—. Mi nombre es Senna Emmet. Pero no me llames señora, nadie lo hace. Llámame Senna, como todos.

"¿Todos? pensó Asami. ¿Quiénes, por Raava, en medio de la nada?"

Asami se sentía cómoda, pero no lograba salir de su asombro. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Qué hacía allí, en medio del monte, sola?

—¿Vive usted sola, señora Senna?

—No me llames señora, me haces sentir vieja la reconvino. ¿Qué me preguntaste, querida? ¡Ah, sí! Si vivo sola... Bueno, sí, pero mi hija viene a visitarme, de vez en cuando.

—¿Su hija?

—Sí, ella es una mujer ya. Es muy importante, ¿sabes? Casi tanto como lo era su padre.

En aquel instante su mirada se perdió, y dejó de mover las manos como había venido haciéndolo hasta ese momento.

—Señora... Eh, digo, Senna, ¿está usted bien? ¿Se siente bien? —Tuvo que repetirlo, porque parecía que la mujer ya no estaba allí.

—Oh... Sí, querida Asami, sí.

—¡Sabe mi nombre!

—Ya te he dicho que a veces espío tú casa. No te molesta, ¿verdad?

—No, por supuesto que no. —¿Qué más podía decirle?, se preguntó—. Pero tal vez habría sido mejor que se presentara; de esa forma la habríamos invitado a cenar, Senna. A mi esposa y a mí...

—¡Ah, no! ¡Tu esposa me da miedo, Asami querida! No quiero ni cruzarme con ella.

La extrema sinceridad de la dama no hacía más que desconcertarla.

—Sí, la comprendo —respondió, y miró hacia abajo.

—¡Oh, perdóname, he sido una grosera! Después de todo, es tu esposa. Pero... no lo sé... Esa mirada... ¿Tú no le temes?

—Sí, a veces... Bueno, en realidad, siempre. Pero...

—Sí, ya sé; estás enamorada de ella, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres más té?

—¡No!

—¿No deseas más té? —La miró incrédula.

—No... no. Bueno, sí, un poco más de té estaría bien. Me refería a que no estoy enamorada de ella.

Después que lo dijo, se sintió mal, pero ya lo había hecho.

—¿No estás enamorada de ella?

La miró tan asombrada que Asami se avergonzó.

—¡Ah, no! Yo amaba mucho a mi Tonraq y él me amaba a mí también. Sí, señor.

Hizo un gesto divertido que a Asami le causó hilaridad.

—Tienes una de las sonrisas más lindas que he visto, Asami. Deberías sonreír todo el tiempo.

—Gracias, Senna.

La joven miró a su alrededor. La casita era pequeña pero muy acogedora; distinta a las casonas estilo morisco de Buenos Aires; por cierto, distinta a la mansión. Pero había algo allí que la hizo sentirse extraordinariamente bien. Suspiró.

—¿Esta casa es suya?

Se arrepintió de preguntarlo; no quería quedar como una metida.

—Sí, mi hija la hizo construir. —Parecía orgullosa.

—Pero, ¿esto no es aún territorio de La Katara?

—No lo sé, querida. Supongo que no —contestó, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto—. ¿Más tarta?

—No, gracias.

Asami echó otro vistazo a su alrededor.

—¿Toca el piano, Senna? preguntó sin quitar la vista del instrumento apostado en un rincón de la sala.

—Sí. ¿Deseas que toque para ti? Puedo enseñarte nuevas melodías. —Se quedó esperando la respuesta.

—Sí, claro, me gustaría mucho escucharla tocar.

El resto de la mañana junto a esa mujer tan extraña resultó encantador. Aunque había cosas de ella que no lograba explicarse no se preocupó demasiado. Pensó que, en medio de su amargura, había encontrado a alguien con quien conversar. Visola no la entendía por esos días; hasta parecía estar de parte de la imbécil de Korra. Y Katara... ¡Bueno!, Katara ni hablar.

Senna insistió en acompañarla de regreso y Asami aceptó; no sabía si podría orientarse para volver a la mansión. Había deambulado por esos parajes sin reparar demasiado en nada, guiada sólo por el deseo de encontrar a la mujer misteriosa.

El caballo de Asami, asido aún a la rama de la tipa, estaba impaciente. Como el lugar no tenía hierba no había podido comer; al verla aparecer, relinchó enojado.

Desde allí, Asami ya recordaba el camino; se despidió de su amiga Senna con la promesa de regresar muy pronto.

Al llegar a la casa, Visola la regañó duramente. Hacía horas que la buscaba y nadie conocía su paradero. Asami escuchó sus retos y le prometió no volver a desaparecer así.

—¿Se puede saber dónde has estado, Asami? ¡Por Dios Santo, Katara está que brama con tu desaparición! —exclamó la criada llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Y qué tiene que meterse ella en lo que yo hago! ¡Ni que fuera mi dueña! ¡Lo único que me faltaba! ¡No está mi carcelero, pero tengo una carcelera! —explotó la joven.

—Bueno, mi niña, tranquilízate —la calmó Visola, arrepentida de haber nombrado a la negra. Asami, muy sensible por esos días, no soportaba nada, en especial nada que tuviera que ver con su esposa.

—¿Vas a decirme dónde estuviste? ¿Sí o no? —insistió Visola.

Asami la miró de soslayo y pensó en contárselo todo. Después se arrepintió; Visola era muy miedosa, a todo le temía. Si le confesaba que había encontrado a una mujer tan extraña en medio del monte, luego de cruzar sola el bosque vedado, pondría el grito en el cielo y le prohibiría regresar con Senna. Mejor sería callar.

—Anduve por ahí, sin rumbo fijo.

—¡Opal!

En el mismo momento en que Asami bajaba por las escalinatas de la entrada principal a gran velocidad, Opal descendía de la volanta de su padre auxiliada por el lacayo. Se encontraron en el camino de pedregullo que bordeaba la mansión y se abrazaron. No se veían desde el casamiento de Asami, casi dos meses atrás, y se habían extrañado demasiado.

—Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, Asami. Ya no tengo con quién hablar. Bueno, está Blanquita, pero algunas veces no me comprende; no como tú.

—Entonces, vamos adentro a empacharnos de relatos. Yo también necesito contarte cosas. A mí me pasa lo mismo con Visola.

La tomó por el hombro y la condujo escaleras arriba.

—Es bella, bellísima —comentó Opal medio boquiabierta, dando vueltas sobre sí para poder admirar en toda su magnificencia el salón principal—. Cuando vi la mansión desde la volanta no podía creerlo; jamás vi una casa como ésta —agregó, mientras observaba atónita un gobelino que ocupaba toda una pared.

—Sí, es muy bella —contestó Asami sin mayor interés—. Ven, vamos a mi alcoba. Allí estaremos más cómodas.

Al llegar a la escalera, apareció de improviso Katara; se detuvo ante las dos jóvenes y miró a Opal con cara de pocos amigos.

—Opal, te presento a Katara...

No sabía ni su apellido, ni su posición dentro de la casa. No era la madre de Korra, no era el ama de llaves, no era la tía ni una parienta lejana. ¿Qué era, entonces? ¿La que lo había criado? Sí, pero presentarla como "Katara, la que crio a de Wolf" no le pareció correcto; por eso, prefirió dejar la frase inconclusa.

—Katara, ella es Opal Beifong, mi más íntima amiga.

Opal y Katara se estrecharon las manos con frialdad.

—Si necesita algo, señora de Wolf, llámeme —agregó la negra antes de desaparecer detrás de los cortinados.

Las jóvenes comenzaron el ascenso con menos entusiasmo que antes.

—Tiene cara de bruja, Raava me libre y me guarde —susurró Opal.

—Parece una bruja, pero no está tan mal después de todo; aunque, en cierta forma, tienes razón. Es muy parca y seria—. Una sonrisa de niña se dibujó en los labios de Asami. Y tomando a Opal del brazo, agregó—: Vamos a olvidarnos de esa mujer; no quiero que nada empañe este día, ¿sí?

—Está bien.

Opal sonrió; comenzaron a subir las escaleras corriendo, como chiquillas, y no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Asami.

—No puedo creer el dormitorio que tienes. Mira esta gasa... Qué suavecita es... —dijo Opal, frotando contra su mejilla la tela del baldaquino—. Esta mujer te da todos los gustos, Asami —comentó, admirando los muebles y los pebeteros de plata.

Asami no decía nada. Sólo observaba cómo su amiga iba quedando anonadada por cosas que a ella en ningún momento le habían causado la más mínima emoción. Pero, sí, debía reconocerlo, el lujo que la rodeaba era ciertamente impresionante.

—Así me imagino que son las mansiones en París. ¿No crees, Asami?

Opal se volvió. Su amiga, absorta, miraba a través de la puertaventana. —Asami, ¿me escuchas?

—Ven aquí. Mira la vista elijo Asami, sin voltear.

En el parque de la estancia la primavera se desplegaba en todo su esplendor. El verde lo dominaba todo; los cipreses, más allá las tipas, los copones de piedra abarrotados de agapantos violeta, la inmensa fuente en cuyo centro los retozones angelotes de bronce arrojaban incansablemente sus chorros de agua cristalina.

De pronto, Asami comprendió que veía todo aquello por primera vez, y un cierto desasosiego la invadió. Pero la alegría que le provocaba la presencia de Opal volvió a imponerse, y se entusiasmó con la idea de llevarla a conocer la escuelita y la cremería. Se sentía orgullosa de sus dos obras y quería compartirlas con ella.

También le contó acerca de su amiga del monte y la llevó a conocerla; para desencanto de ambas, Senna no estaba en la casa, ni en el jardín, ni en los alrededores. La buscaron un rato, pero no la encontraron. Al fin se dieron por vencidas y regresaron. Tal vez, pensó Asami, Senna se había marchado unos días a la ciudad con su hija.

—Por favor, Opal, no comentes con nadie mi amistad con Senna. Es un secreto —pidió, muy seria, mientras caminaban de regreso. Opal asintió, extrañada, pero no le preguntó nada.

Almorzaron en un bosquecito que Asami había descubierto en uno de sus paseos a caballo, a un kilómetro de la mansión. Chan condujo el coche y durmió una larga siesta después de comer, mientras Opal y Asami parloteaban como cotorras.

—Ya hice el amor con Bolin —confesó Opal con la mirada sobre la hierba y las manos nerviosamente entrelazadas.

—¿Te sientes feliz?

La Beifong fijó los ojos en los de Asami. Estaba un poco desconcertada; tal vez esperaba un sermón, una reprimenda o una mirada de espanto. Nada de eso.

—Sí, inmensamente feliz —replicó al cabo de unos segundos—. Y tú, Asami, ¿eres feliz ahora?

—No... Bueno, no sé... Yo...

No sabía qué contestar. Sinceramente, ¿cómo se sentía? No tenía la menor idea.

Había atiborrado sus días con todo tipo de actividades; tal vez, para no pensar. Pero a la noche... A la noche era inevitable pensar.

—¿Estás bien, Asami?

Opal la tomó de la mano con preocupación; repentinamente, Asami se había puesto pálida.

—Hace semanas que de Wolf se fue. La última noche que estuvo aquí, fue a mi habitación y, como yo había trabado las puertas para que ella no entrara, abrió una a patadas... Fue horrible, estaba como loca.

Asami contuvo la respiración al recordar.

—Y, ¿qué pasó?

—Me dijo que yo era una malcriada y una torpe, y que...— No pudo seguir; sentía humillación y vergüenza.

—¿Qué paso luego, Asami?

—Me dijo que..., que si no quería que me hiciera el amor se lo dijera de frente.

—¿Y luego de eso no la viste más?

Asami asintió.

—Yo la vi en Buenos Aires hace poco —dijo Opal, y esperó la reacción de su amiga.

Asami sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—¿Cuándo la viste? ¿Dónde, Opal? ¿Dónde?

—Un momento, señorita, un momento... A ver, a ver... Bueno...

—¡Opal, por amor de Raava! —se exasperó Asami.

—Bueno, tranquilízate. La vi en una tertulia, hace unos cuantos días. No sé, unas dos semanas atrás, más o menos.

—¿Hablaste con ella?

—Sí; me saludó ahí, pero además estuvo cenando en mi casa, unos días después. Cuando mamá le preguntó por qué tú no habías venido con ella, dijo que sólo estaba de paso por la ciudad por asuntos de negocios; y que pronto regresaría al campo.

Opal tomó entre sus dedos un pedazo de compota y lo dejó caer en su boca, saboreándolo lentamente. Asami parecía a punto de perder la cordura por un poco más de información.

—¡Vamos, Opal, dime qué más sabes!

—No mucho más. Pero, ¿cómo es que tú no sabes nada? ¿No puedes averiguar?

—Aunque te parezca mentira, no —y movió la cabeza, con preocupación—. Dime, ¿bailó con alguien esa noche?

—¿Que si bailó? Con todas, Asami, con todas.

—¿Bailó con P'Li? —preguntó con miedo.

—Sí, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Opal no podía saber hasta qué punto ese comentario iba a impresionarla. Asami se quedó muda; separó los labios y abrió aún más los ojos.

—No entiendo, Asami. ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que de Wolf hace o deja de hacer? ¿No es que lo odias y que nada te interesa de ella?

—No... no... No es que me importe por mí, —Opal trató de reponerse—. Me importa porque no quiero que se hable. Ya sabes, por Grandpa —aclaró, y desvió la mirada de los ojos de su amiga.

—Ah... Claro, por Grandpa —repitió Opal mecánicamente.

—Claro, por él. ¿Por quién más, si no?

—Por ti, Asami Sato, por ti.

—¡Por mí! —Se señaló el pecho, con los ojos desorbitados—. ¿Qué dices, Opal? ¿Te volviste loca? Jamás me interesaría por mí —aseguró, con una mueca de enfado.

—Bueno, bueno...no te pongas así. Además no grites o despertarás a Chan y no podremos continuar con la conversación.

Tomó el vaso de su amiga, lleno de agrio, y se lo ofreció. Asami lo bebió de golpe.

—Debes tranquilizarte, te noto muy inquieta —insistió Opal.

—Sí, puede ser, discúlpame, no quise gritarte —respondió Asami bajando la vista —. En realidad, no sé qué me sucede últimamente. Me siento muy extraña, no sé. Es como si, a veces, necesitara que de Wolf estuviera en la casa aunque más no fuese para pelear con ella. Suena estúpido, ¿no crees? Me da rabia. Muchas veces pienso en ella y trato de recordarla con odio por lo que me hizo, pero no puedo. A veces quiero que esté junto a mí, de noche.

—¿Crees que te estás enamorada de ella? —preguntó Opal casi con miedo.

—¡No!

Esta vez sí despertó al sirviente. De todos modos, ya era hora de volver. Opal no deseaba irse. No sólo la había pasado de maravilla: además, le costaba dejar a Asami; no la encontraba nada bien, no era la misma de siempre. Pero su deseo de retornar a los brazos de su amante, el curita de Tucumán, fue más poderoso. A la mañana siguiente, y a pesar de los ruegos de Asami, partió hacia Buenos.

—Asami... Asami...

La mujer se estremeció bajo el cuerpo desnudo de Korra cuando lo escuchó musitar ese nombre. Pero no dijo nada, no hizo nada, se limitó a seguir sus movimientos, como de costumbre.

Kuvira Despontin era la amante de de Wolf desde hacía más de cinco años. Bastante mayor que ella, todavía conservaba algo de la despampanante belleza de sus años mozos, y toda su maestría en la cama. En eso nadie la superaba.

Kuvira había llegado a Buenos Aires muchos años atrás, escapando de un amante parisino que había amenazado con matarla si volvía a verla. Y París no era tan grande. De modo que decidió embarcarse rumbo a lo desconocido; así fue como llegó al Río de la Plata.

Pronto se convirtió en la madama de uno de los burdeles más famosos de la ciudad, a punto tal que su renombre llegó hasta las más altas esferas del gobierno de Buenos Aires.

En 1832, cuando el ministro Tomás de Anchorena decretó el destierro de las mujeres públicas, ella se valió de sus contactos y pudo permanecer en la ciudad escondida en una casa que le alquiló su nuevo amante, un joven y apuesto militar.

Korra tenía dieciocho años en aquel entonces y solía frecuentar la casa de señoritas cada vez que Rosas lo enviaba a la ciudad con algún encargo. Las meretrices se peleaban por atenderla: la potencia y el tamaño de su miembro eran cosas que ya todas conocían. Y, a pesar de que Korra sólo quería acostarse con ella, la madama del local le sonreía sardónicamente, le palmeaba la cabeza y le decía:

—Ya hablaremos cuando dejes de ser una niña.

Un día en que Kuvira estaba en la casa que le alquilaba uno de sus nuevos amigos, Korra llamó a la puerta.

—Ya dejé de ser una niña. Hablemos.

La mujer quedó estupefacta y boquiabierta. De Wolf tenía para entonces casi veinticinco años, y ciertamente había dejado de ser una chiquilla. Se había convertido en una Alfa que destilaba virilidad por los poros. Su rostro, aunque nada perfecto, era tan atractivo que deseó besarlo en ese mismo momento. Y así lo hizo.

Abandono a su amante de turno y la casa de señor donde vivía, y se instaló en la que le alquiló Korra, lejos de la ciudad, cerca de las barracas del puerto, acababa de abrir su saladero.

La relación fue explosiva desde un primer momento, desde el preciso día en que ella llamó a su puerta. La arrojó al suelo del hall de entrada, pateó la cancela para cerrarla y le hizo el amor ahí mismo. Lo hizo casi con rabia, sin interesarle siquiera si había alguien dando vueltas por la casa. A Kuvira nada pareció importarle; sintió que por primera vez en su vida tocaba el cielo con las manos.

—Me casaré con ella por su apellido —dijo un día Korra mientras encendía su acostumbrado cigarro, después de haberle hecho el amor.

—A pesar de mi dinero y la amistad con señor Raiko, para ellos sigo siendo una bastarda. Necesito que mi descendencia se libere de esta carga.

Kuvira sintió que la traspasaba con la mirada. Los ojos de Korra siempre la habían estremecido; algo de temor, algo de pasión... algo de amor. De Wolf no era mujer con la que se pudiera jugar. Ella conocía muy bien su historia y sabía que no era ninguna santa. Más aún, sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir sus objetivos y defender lo suyo. Era imprevisible. Sí que lo era.

El alquiler de la casa no le importaba, ni tampoco los vestidos que le compraba, ni los alimentos que comía, ni los sirvientes que la atendían. Lo único que contaba era que se había enamorado profundamente de ella.

—Asami... —volvió a susurrar de Wolf. Kuvira sintió que el corazón se le contraía.

Antes de que Korra llegara al orgasmo, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. De Wolf entreabrió los ojos; la luz que se filtraba por los postigos de la ventana le hirió la vista. Había dormido pocas horas. Después de hacer el amor con Kuvira, se quedó en la cama, fumando su cigarro y pensando. El sueño no había llegado sino casi al amanecer y ahora debían ser cerca de las diez.

Se incorporó en la cama y se frotó los ojos. Giró la cabeza a un lado y el otro.

Tenía un agudo dolor en la nuca y mal sabor en la boca, mezcla del tabaco y el alcohol de la noche anterior. Sentía el pelo grasoso y la piel transpirada.

Miró al costado; Kuvira, desnuda, dormía plácidamente a su lado. Le pasó los dedos por la espalda, pero no consiguió despertarla. Sólo se movió un poco entre las sábanas, murmuró unas palabras ininteligibles y siguió durmiendo, respirando ruidosamente. Korra sonrió.

En ese momento se decidió. Era hora de regresar.

¿Jamás terminaría de descubrir pequeños elíseos en La Katara?, se preguntaba Asami. Todos los días aparecían ante su vista paisajes increíbles. Aquel lugar, lleno de hermosura y magnificencia, era como una caja de Pandora.

La fuente de las macetas. Así la había bautizado Asami. Era una alberca rectangular, de dos metros de ancho y varios de largo, llena de nenúfares; largos chorros de agua rompían el espejo de la superficie acuática y movían las hojas que flotaban a su alrededor. En su orilla, revestida de mármol blanco, se encontraban las macetas; simples, de terracota, eran tantas y albergaban flores tan hermosas que no pudo ponerle otro nombre más que ése, "la fuente de las macetas". Al costado, crecían cipreses altos, agapantos, y plantas de las más variadas que Asami jamás había oído siquiera mencionar.

Instaló su atril en uno de los extremos de la alberca y, desde allí, se dispuso a dibujarla en perspectiva. No era tan buena con la pintura como con el piano, pero a ella le encantaba y eso era lo único que contaba.

Era muy temprano, apenas las ocho. Katara había partido presurosa a la cremería después de desayunar. Cada día parecía más entusiasmada con la empresa, y hasta se le había ocurrido que podrían vender algunos de los productos en almacenes de Buenos Aires. A Asami le había parecido una idea fantástica. Pero, a pesar de todo, esa mañana no tenía ganas de trabajar. Tomó el atril, una gran hoja de papel duro, unos lápices de carbonilla, y se dirigió en el coche hasta la fuente.

El sol iba a pegar duro ese día. Así lo pregonaban las chicharras en los espinillos, con un sonido monótono, algo cansador, que al cabo de un buen rato se mimetizaba con la paz del lugar. Los pájaros cantaban y las mariposas revoloteaban sobre las flores en las macetas. Deseó que permanecieran un buen rato posadas en una flor, así podría dibujarlas.

Empezó a mover la mano sobre el papel y el lápiz se deslizó con suavidad, dejando un rastro negro en su camino. No sería fácil pero lo conseguiría; había decidido que después lo colorearía con acuarelas y se lo regalaría a Senna. Luciría hermoso en la sala de su cabaña.

Hacía más de dos horas que se empeñaba sobre el atril y el esfuerzo parecía estar dando sus frutos. Las primeras líneas, imprecisas y sin demasiada lógica, habían comenzado a transformarse en una alberca llena de macetas en su orilla y con altos cipreses a su alrededor. Estaba más que concentrada; ni el sol, que daba de lleno en sus ojos y la obligaba a fruncir el entrecejo, parecía perturbarla. Tampoco escuchó los cascos de un caballo que se acercaba. Sólo cuando la sombra imponente del animal se proyectó sobre el papel, Asami se volvió, intrigada.

—¡Señora de Wolf! —exclamó.

La había tomado tan de sorpresa que no supo qué más decir. Se quedó mirándola como una tonta, entre embobada y confusa.

Con las riendas aún en alto, Korra trataba de controlar a su padrillo, que se movía impaciente de un lado al otro, soltando fuertes resoplidos.

De Wolf lucía irresistible esa mañana. Vestía pantalones de género azul oscuro, y un cavour claro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y dejaba ver la blancura de las mangas de su camisa de batista. Pero nada de eso la atrajo tanto como el pañuelo rojo que Korra llevaba en la cabeza atado "a la corsario" que le sujetaba el pelo, despejándole el rostro. Su mirada la anonadó.

La mujer no dijo una palabra. Sólo la fulminó con sus ojos azules antes de espolear a su caballo y reanudar la marcha.

Asami no pudo retomar la tarea. Después de que de Wolf se perdió en la llanura, trató de volver al dibujo sin demasiado éxito. La concentración de minutos atrás se había esfumado. Su mente aturdida daba vueltas y vueltas en torno a una sola certeza: ella había regresado.

Por fin, sacó el papel del atril, lo plegó rápidamente y subió todas sus cosas al coche. Decidió regresar a la mansión para arreglarse un poco; tal vez de Wolf almorzara con ellas.

Al llegar, pasó corriendo al lado del jardinero italiano que de Wolf había contratado para que parquizara La Katara. El hombre la miró extrañado; estaba plantando unas hortensias al pie de la escalera y pensó que la dueña de casa se detendría a conversar con ella sobre ello; siempre lo hacía. Pero no esta vez; simplemente le gritó "¡Buenos días!", y comenzó el ascenso de los peldaños tan rápido como el vestido se lo permitía. El jardinero, luego de observarla unos instantes, se encogió de hombros y continuó con su tarea.

—¡Visola, ya llegó! —exclamó Asami cuando entró precipitadamente en su habitación. La sirvienta dio media vuelta y se quedó mirándola.

—¿Quién, pues?

—Pues de Wolf. ¿Quién va a ser si no?

—Ah... de Wolf. Sí, ya sé, llegó esta mañana, justo después de que tú te fuiste.

—Y... ¿hablaste con ella?

Asami se le acercaba con pasos tímidos.

—¿Para qué querría ella hablar conmigo, Asami?

—Bueno, Visola, no lo sé. Podría ser que... bueno... que quisiera saber dónde estaba yo.

—A mí no me preguntó nada. —Volteó, y la escrutó fijamente—. Y, ¿por qué tanta ansiedad?

—¿Ansiedad? ¿Ansiedad, yo? Estás loca —replicó, y fue a dejarse caer en uno de los confidentes.

—A mí me parece que sí.

"Bendito sea San Antonio", dijo para sus adentros la mestiza.

—No, sólo deseo hablar con ella por lo de la escuela y lo de la cremería.

—Ah, claro... La escuela y la cremería. Y, ¿qué deseas hablar con ella sobre eso? Si es que puedo saberlo, por supuesto —se apresuró a agregar ante la dura mirada de la joven.

—Hay muchos peones que no dejan a sus hijos ir a la escuela por miedo a de Wolf; lo mismo pasa con las mujeres. Deseo legitimar la situación. Eso es, legitimar la escuela y la cremería.

—Creo que deberías haberlo pensado antes. Presiento una catástrofe. Ya conseguiste que arrancara una puerta de la pared y que hiciera añicos una silla más que pesada. ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué te mate?

Al escuchar esas palabras, Asami sintió frío en todo el cuerpo.

—No, cómo voy a desear eso, Visola. ¿Qué estupideces dices?

—Entonces, Asami, prométeme que te portarás bien de ahora en más. Que harás todo lo que se supone que una esposa debe hacer.

La criada se agachó y quedó casi en cuclillas frente a ella.

—Prométemelo. No quiero que te suceda nada malo.

—Pero, Visola...

La criada tomó entre las suyas las manos sudorosas y frías de Asami y se las apretó con fuerza.

—¡Prométemelo!

Visola estaba asustada. En aquellos días en La Katara había escuchado las historias más increíbles acerca de de Wolf y había maldecido una y mil veces a Hiroshi Sato por haber entregado a Asami a ese demonio. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho; ahora había que enfrentarlo.

—¡Está bien, Visola, está bien! Me comportaré como una niña buena —replicó Asami con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Visola no supo si Asami había logrado interpretar el terror en sus ojos.

De Wolf no almorzó con ellas. Asami y Katara comieron solas, como desde hacía varias semanas. Asami se moría por preguntar acerca de la llegada de Korra, pero se mordió la lengua y no dijo nada.

Después de almorzar, se aprestó para ir a la escuelita. No quiso que Chan la llevara porque ya había advertido que prefería quedarse entre los peones, haciendo las tareas del campo. En cierta forma, eso la reconfortó.

Llegó a la capilla y se encontró con los niños que la esperaban afuera. Los más grandes se acercaron al coche y la ayudaron a descender. Los más pequeños se peleaban por llevar sus cosas y las niñas se atropellaban por entregarle sus regalitos.

Todo aquello la hacía sentirse bien.

Cada uno conocía su lugar en los bancos y ya no hacía falta reconvenirlos para que ingresaran como seres humanos y no como tropel de vacas. Después de todo, ésa también era la casa del Señor.

Unos de los mayores desplegó el atril y le colocó la pizarra encima, todavía con restos de tiza del día anterior. Rápidamente, Asami pasó un trapo húmedo y lo borró todo. Sin tiempo que perder, comenzó con la clase. Escribió once frases cortas y simples en el pizarrón, una para cada alumno, e hizo que las leyeran, de a uno por vez. Las niñas eran las que más de prisa aprendían. Siempre dispuestas, y muy minuciosas, eran las mejores de la clase. Asami lamentaba que los hombres las consideraran inferiores.

La puerta de la capilla se abrió de golpe, y los alumnos voltearon para ver quién era el intruso. Las niñas dieron un grito y corrieron despavoridas a cobijarse detrás de Asami que, parada en el altar, se había quedado rígida como una estaca por lo inesperado de la irrupción. Los más pequeñitos imitaron a las niñas; los más grandes se apresuraron a ponerse de pie. Era la patrona.

De Wolf comenzó a reír a carcajadas cuando divisó la cabecita negra de uno de los más chiquitos asomarse bajo la falda de Asami, como si el pequeño se hubiera refugiado en una carpa. Todos lo miraron incrédulos. Cuando Asami vio al niño, sus carcajadas no fueron menos sonoras que las de su esposa.

—Vamos, Chicha... Sal de ahí, vamos —ordenó Asami—. ¿Por qué te escondes?

El niñito salió de su escondite, no muy convencido. De Wolf, de pie junto a la puerta, los miraba con esos ojos que ellos tanto temían. Chicha se acercó al oído de su maestra.

—Es que está la patrona, señora —susurró.

Asami le sonrió, y luego de acariciarle la mejilla sucia, indicó al resto que volvieran a sus lugares. Después, recorrió el trecho que la separaba de su esposa dispuesta a enfrentarla.

—Señora de Wolf...

—Está bien. Sólo quería confirmar con mis propios ojos algo que no podía creerle a Riley. —El tono de Korra era calmo. Luego, consciente de la ansiedad que embargaba a Asami, agregó—: He dicho que está bien. Hablaremos esta noche, en la cena.

Y dándose la vuelta, abandono la capilla. Por segunda vez en el día, Asami la vio desaparecer sobre el lomo de su caballo y se sintió mal.

Después de tomar un baño con sales, Asami se acicaló especialmente. Le hizo ensayar a Visola varios peinados hasta que encontró el mejor: los mechones enmarcaban su rostro tomados en la coronilla, mientras el resto caía pesadamente, lleno de bucles que Asami había desarmado pasándole los dedos entremedio.

—Así está mejor —dijo.

Estaba realmente bella. Al llegar al salón se sintió segura; su hermosura le daba seguridad. Korra quedó atónita al verla, pero lo disimuló.

Le separó la silla y permaneció unos instantes detrás de ella, inspirando los aromas que emanaban de su cuerpo. El vestido, encantador, era de blonda color lavanda y el chal, de cachemira marfil, estaba festoneado por guardas del mismo color. Un cinto de gro del mismo tono del traje, ancho, muy ancho, delineaba con gracia los contornos afinados y perfectos de su cintura. Sobre su falda dejaba caer un relicario de oro que colgaba de la hebilla del cinturón. Y ese extravagante peinado, no como el de todas las porteñas, con su raya al medio y esos dos rodetes sobre el rostro en forma de banana... Korra odiaba los peinetones. Por suerte, se dijo, Asami nunca los usaba.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en tu viaje, Korra? —preguntó familiarmente Katara.

—Excelentemente bien. Cumplí viejos compromisos... —miró a Asami de soslayo —, y cerré negocios muy convenientes.

Katara se asombró de que se mostrase tan locuaz con el tema de sus negocios; de todos modos, pensó, mejor sería no preguntar más.

—Dime, Asami, ¿qué has hecho todos estos días?

El tono de su esposa era afable, pero a los oídos de la joven sonó hipócrita.

—¡Oh, Korra, tú no sabes todo lo... —Katara se interrumpió. La mirada furtiva y fría que de Wolf le dedicó fue más que elocuente.

—Le he preguntado a ella, Katara.

—Bueno... No he hecho demasiado, miss... —se apresuró a replicar Asami, sin demasiado énfasis. Toda su seguridad se había desmoronado con sólo escucharla.

—Yo no lo creo así. Eso de la escuela y la cremería... —Giró la cabeza y fijó la mirada en la negra.

—¡Oh, no miss! No le diga nada a ella. Ha sido toda idea mía; ella sólo aceptó colaborar. Verá: hice una recorrida por las casas de los peones. Cuando me di cuenta de que los niños eran analfabetos y las mujeres poco sabían hacer, me tomé el atrevimiento...

—Ya lo creo que ha sido un atrevimiento —la cortó en seco Korra.

En aquel momento ingresó al salón una de las mestizas con la comida. Mientras ella servía el pavo, nadie abrió la boca. Asami, que se llevó la copa nerviosamente a los labios, no podía evitar que sus piernas temblaran bajo la mesa. Katara, en cambio, no parecía demasiado preocupada.

—Has causado gran revuelo entre la peonada con esas ideas, Asami —dijo por fin Korra, cuando la fámula se hubo retirado.

Lo que más estremecía a Asami era el tono. Le parecía demasiado cordial. Se preguntaba si aquella no era la calma que predecía a las tormentas.

—Yo...

—Los has puesto muy nerviosos con todas esas ideas... —parecía buscar la palabra adecuada—...escandalosas, diría yo.

—¿Escandalosas?

Asami lo miró a los ojos con impertinencia; en ese momento, la promesa que le había hecho a Visola horas atrás quedó en el olvido.

—Ellos no están acostumbrados a esas cosas y...

—miss de Wolf, con todo respeto —interrumpió Asami—. ¿Qué tiene de escandaloso enseñar a leer y a escribir a un puñado de niños? ¿Qué tiene de escandaloso enseñar a fabricar quesos a un puñado de mujeres?

Asami había alzado la voz. Había apoyado sus manos con fuerza sobre la mesa, y su rostro había enrojecido de furia contenida. "Muy bien, pensó en ese momento, ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir; si quiere estallar, que estalle." Pero volvió a equivocarse. En lugar de la tormenta sobrevino un profundo silencio durante el cual Korra le sostuvo intensamente la mirada.

Su esposa era, sin duda, pensó ella, una mujer valiente. Estaba segura de que nadie se habría atrevido a desafiarla de ese modo.

—Ay, Asami Sato —dijo por fin Korra, con un suspiro—. Eres una niña para comprender algunas cosas. Pero...

La joven intentó replicarle, pero ella le apoyó un dedo sobre los labios.

—Déjame hablar, querida. Creo que eres muy inteligente, y no pasará mucho antes de que comprendas cómo se maneja el mundo realmente.

—Ya sé cómo funciona. Lo que sucede es que no me gusta —musitó apenas. De Wolf, por supuesto, la escuchó. Pero se limitó a sonreírle y a cambiar abruptamente el tema de conversación.

Asami pensaba que después de cenar ella le pediría que tocara el piano. Pero no fue así. Le ordenó a Katara que le llevase el mate a su estudio y, después, desapareció tras el vano de la puerta.

Asami no podía creerlo. Se sentía humillada, llena de furia. Imaginó mil excusas para ir a su escritorio y pelear con ella, pero todas le parecieron infantiles. Pensó en llevarle ella misma el mate para tener oportunidad de conversar con ella; de la escuela y de la cremería, por supuesto. Después de todo, a la hora de la cena no habían quedado en nada; nada claro, por lo menos. Finalmente esa idea no la convenció. Abatida, decidió marcharse a su dormitorio; tal vez al día siguiente podrían hablar mejor; y a solas.

Ya en su dormitorio, empezó a dar vueltas en la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño. No quería apagar el quinqué; temía la sensación de absoluta oscuridad.

Tampoco deseaba leer; lo había intentado y su vista se demoraba largos minutos en el mismo renglón. Tampoco quería levantarse. Simplemente, no hallaba paz.

Ya muy entrada la noche, de Wolf no había vuelto aún a su dormitorio. Asami había estado muy atenta a cualquier sonido que proviniese de la habitación de al lado,

y sabía que no se equivocaba. Durante mucho tiempo ese dormitorio había permanecido en silencio; ahora, estaba ansiosa por escuchar nuevamente sus sonidos.

El taconeo de de Wolf cuando regresaba, el suspiro que siempre exhalaba, el ruido de la hebilla de su cinto al golpear el respaldo de la silla, el sonido del agua en la jofaina cuando se enjuagaba el sudor y el polvo del rostro, los tacos de las botas cuando daban de lleno contra los tablones del piso, y los pasos deseosos hasta la habitación de ella. Asami esperó, pero no escuchó nada. Todo estaba en la más absoluta quietud.

Se levantó de la cama y, antes de dejar la recámara, se envolvió en una bata de muselina, que tenía la liviandad justa para aquellas noches calurosas. Decidida, se encaminó por el pasillo hacia el estudio de su esposa; hablaría con ella esa noche, o no volvería a conciliar el sueño en su vida. Bajó las escaleras casi adivinando dónde estaban los peldaños. La oscuridad era absoluta; ni una sola bujía parecía estar encendida y no se escuchaba ninguna voz. Sus escarpines apenas si rozaban la alfombra de la escalera.

El estudio también permanecía a oscuras; de Wolf no estaba allí. Tampoco la halló en el salón azul. Ni en la biblioteca, ni en el salón de baile, ni en la cocina. Se cansó de buscar a ciegas; ya se había golpeado varias veces y casi había tirado al suelo un poliche de porcelana que sus reflejos le permitieron atrapar en el aire. Ya no la buscaría más. La esperaría en su dormitorio; tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a dormir. ¿O se habría marchado nuevamente? Se sintió mal, y trató de sobreponerse.

Sin pensarlo, se encaminó a la recámara de Korra.

—No deberías mortificarla tanto con el tema de la escuela. ¡Está tan entusiasmada, la pobrecita! —comentó Katara.

Korra tomó el mate que le entregó la negra y se sentó frente a su escritorio.

Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada pensativa.

—Tendrías que haber visto cómo se empeñó con todo. Con la cremería, con la escuela... ¡Tiene un carácter! Manejaba a los peones mejor que tú —prosiguió Katara, sonriendo.

Taciturna, de Wolf le devolvió el mate sin levantar la vista. La mujer lo miró de refilón antes de volver a cebar. Sabía que la molestaba con tanta alharaca, pero quería contarle todo.

—Los niños están muy contentos porque...

—¡Ya no digas más, Katara! —bramó Korra.

La negra no se inmutó. Más aún, ya le resultaba extraño que no hubiera reaccionado antes. Mientras se tomaba su mate, lo contempló con cariño. La conocía tanto que sabía exactamente lo que Korra pensaba en ese momento. No era el asunto de la escuelita el que lo tenía seria, claro que no. Pero ni loca de remate le iba a tirar de la lengua para que le contara. Se pondría hecha una furia si sospechaba que ella presentía el motivo de su malhumor.

Después de un silencio, Katara se levantó dispuesta a abandonar el estudio.

Se acercó al escritorio para despedirse de Korra.

—¿Y desde cuándo la defiendes tanto? —Preguntó de Wolf de repente—. Me pareció que no te caía nada bien la mocosa.

—No te creas que la adoro; pero no es tan mala. La tonta fuiste tú por elegírtela tan arisca y cocorita. Aunque tengo que admitir que es tan, pero tan bonita, que sus defectos se disimulan bien.

Korra la miró con una sonrisa que equivalía a un asentimiento. Se puso de pie y caminó sin rumbo por la habitación. Katara comprendió que era la única que podía ayudarla. Para eso, tenía que hablar. Y sabía perfectamente qué era lo que debía decir.

—El otro día me cocinó a preguntas acerca de ti. Que desde cuándo te conocía, que qué día habías nacido, que esto, que lo otro —comentó la negra, como al paso.

Al escucharla, de Wolf se acercó a su criada con el rostro alterado, como el de una chiquilla ansiosa. Se dio cuenta en seguida de su arrebato e intentó recuperar su habitual falsedad; pero fue inútil: la impaciencia por saber más la delataba.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

Katara puso cara de inocente; sabía que la estaba exasperando, y que ésa era la única manera de lograr que sus sentimientos afloraran.

—¿Qué más te preguntó, mujer?

—¡Ah! Nada más. Le dije que si quería saber te preguntara a ti. Se enojó conmigo, pero no me importa. Además, ya se le pasó. No le duran mucho los berrinches —dijo a propósito.

Con la excusa de que estaba muy cansada, la negra se despidió y la dejó sola. De Wolf la siguió con la mirada hasta que la mujer cerró la puerta; después, se repantigó en el sofá. De pronto, sintió en su cuerpo el agotamiento de un día muy duro. Había salido de Buenos Aires antes del amanecer, con la intención de llegar a La Katara para el desayuno, a las siete. Una demora involuntaria echó por tierra sus planes. Uno de los caballos perdió una herradura y debieron desviar el camino en busca de un herrero. De Wolf se enfureció con el peón que jineteaba el caballo en cuestión; se suponía que debían alistarlos en la ciudad para no perder un minuto al día siguiente.

El viaje a caballo, el paisaje hermoso de la aurora y el clima benigno le devolvieron el buen talante y la ansiedad con los que había partido de la ciudad.

Llegó pasadas las nueve. Se decepcionó cuando preguntó por Asami y Katara le informó que había salido muy temprano en el coche, pero que no tenía idea de hacia dónde se había dirigido.

—Te dije que la vigilaras... —la reconvino de Wolf.

—Sí, me lo pediste; pero es imposible. Esa niña es pólvora y no se deja manejar tan fácilmente. ¿Crees que puedo estar preguntándole día y noche qué cosa hace? Varias veces lo intenté y me frenó en seco. "Katara, soy una mujer, no una chiquilla, no lo olvide", me decía; se daba la media vuelta y me dejaba parada como estaca. ¿Que querías que hiciera, que la atara a la pata de su cama? No creas...

—¡Bueno, bueno! Ya deja de quejarte —interrumpió Korra. Después, la abrazó con cariño y la besó en ambas mejillas.

—¡Ay, mi negra linda! ¿Qué voy a hacer con esa chinita?

Mientras Katara le contaba las últimas novedades, Korra desayunó algo en la cocina. No tenía hambre. Habían comido algo en el camino, así que al cabo de unos minutos salió con su padrillo a recorrer la hacienda.

La encontró en la fuente, pintando. No le dijo nada; fascinada, se limitó a contemplarla. Después, en la capilla, rodeada de niños medrosos, le resultó encantadora. Y ahora sabía que su esposa estaba en la alcoba, aprestándose para ir a la cama. De seguro Visola estaría peinándola. Siempre olía tan bien... Su piel naturalmente tenía ese aroma. Se irguió de súbito y abandono el sofá.

Estaba de mal humor, pero no se debía al alboroto que Asami había armado esas semanas en su ausencia, ni a la cremería, ni a la escuelita; nada de eso. Por fin, de Wolf se sinceró consigo misma. Sentía pavura de que su esposa volviera a rechazarla.

Sabía que no lo soportaría; la mataría, llena de rabia y despecho. Pavura, ¡ja! Ella, la gran de Wolf, le tenía miedo a una chiquilla de dieciocho años.

Le dio un violento puntapié a una silla. Mejor sería salir un rato a despabilarse. Los peones lo habían invitado al fogón esa noche, una buena oportunidad para quitarse el mal humor de encima.

Lo recibieron con afecto. Uno de ellos escondió una botella de aguardiente; tenían prohibido beber. De Wolf se dio cuenta, pero se hizo el zonzo. No tenía ganas de reprenderlos. Había llegado hasta allí en busca de un poco de distracción. Quizás, hasta le sentarían bien unos tragos de algo fuerte; sin embargo, se contuvo: no era cuestión de desautorizarse frente a sus hombres. Siempre había que estar atento y no meter la pata.

Las horas que pasó con su gente le vinieron bien. Se divirtió y logró alejar los malos pensamientos. Pero al otro día había que trabajar, y muy duro; comenzaba la época de la esquila, una tarea que, aunque ardua, resultaba estimulante para los peones. Organizaban concursos para ver quién esquilaba más ovejas en un tiempo determinado. Los premios no tenían demasiado valor; sí la sensación de ser el más rápido en la tarea. A ninguno se le ocurría competir con de Wolf; a ella, nadie lo igualaba.

Alguien apagó el fogón echándole tierra, otro se hizo cargo del mate y sus enseres, y así terminó la juerga de los gauchos. Se despidieron, encaminándose cada uno a su choza.

El chasquido de un yesquero la despertó. Miró a su alrededor, algo sobresaltada, y trató de recordar dónde estaba; le dolía el cuello y se le había dormido un brazo, en el que comenzaba a sentir el molesto cosquilleo. Restregó sus ojos y trató de ver a través de la luz de una lámpara encendida, unos pasos más allá.

De Wolf estaba sentada en una silla, con el respaldo hacia adelante. En ese instante guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón su yesquero de cola de mulita y se llevaba el cigarro a los labios. Después, apoyó tranquilamente el mentón sobre el espaldar de madera y continuó observándola con seriedad. Tenía el torso desnudo y sólo vestía los pantalones azules que llevara para la cena.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó Asami con voz soñolienta.

—¡Dios mío, Asami! —Sus labios sonrieron divertidos—. Llego a mi dormitorio y te encuentro dormida en mi sillón... ¿No crees que debería ser yo la que pregunte eso?

Asami recordó. Había decidido esperarla en su alcoba; la había aguardado un largo rato, hasta que el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida en el canapé. Sentía vergüenza; quería escapar de allí a toda prisa: ya no le importaba hablar con ella, sólo quería huir. Se levantó, corrió los mechones ensortijados de sus ojos y trató de acomodarse la bata, que se abría, insinuante, ante la mirada lasciva de de Wolf.

—Disculpe, miss. Sólo quería hablar con usted. Será mejor dejarlo para mañana. Ahora debe estar muy cansada. —Mientras lo decía, se encaminaba hacia la puerta común.

—¡Un momento!

Korra se había puesto de pie.

—No creerás que te observé dormir por más de media hora para dejarme ahora con la intriga de qué cosa tan importante tenías para decirme que no podía esperar hasta mañana. No, señora. Usted no se va de aquí hasta decírmelo.

Se había aproximado lentamente, interponiéndose entre ella y la salida.

—Pero... —balbuceó Asami, con el rostro encarnado—. Tal vez sea mejor que...

No pudo seguir. Korra la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a besarla tan febrilmente que le hizo doler los labios. Asami sintió que se estaba ahogando; pero lo cierto era que no quería detenerla: comenzaba a sentir el roce erótico de las manos de ella sobre su cintura, sus caderas, sus nalgas; luego, de nuevo su cintura y sus pechos.

—No... No lo haga... Déjeme... —Trató de vencer la tentación, trató de separarla de su cuerpo: le resultó imposible; trató de sentirse ultrajada y humillada, pero no lo consiguió.

—¿Por qué no, Asami? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? —Mientras sus manos seguían recorriéndola, le hablaba con los labios apoyados en los suyos—. ¿No me deseas, Asami? ¿No entiendes que me consumo por esta pasión que siento por ti? Tócame, por favor, tócame.

De nuevo esa voz torturada en sus oídos, en su boca, en sus pechos, en todo su cuerpo.

—Por favor... miss... Déjeme... —Su voz era un susurro entrecortado.

Korra la separó de sí bruscamente; Asami pensó que todo acabaría en ese momento. Pero no. De Wolf le quitó la bata, que cayó al costado del cuerpo de Asami; luego, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Esta vez, Asami no pataleó, no gritó, no la mordió. Se tomó del cuello de su esposa y la dejó hacer; y la dejó hacer porque así lo quería. Ya no podía negarlo: esa mujer la llenaba de un deseo físico que ella no podía controlar. La arrastraba como un huracán, llevándola hasta arriba y dejándola caer como una pluma después de haberla hecho gozar del placer más arrasador.

Esa noche, Korra le hizo el amor una y otra vez. Lo hizo como nunca antes en su vida; ella misma estaba desconcertada. Se dio cuenta de que la había deseado terriblemente y que la había extrañado más aún.

Por momentos, Asami sentía que debía detenerla, detenerse. Pero no podía; aquello la dominaba como una potente fuerza externa, la doblegaba como una amapola frente al viento. Era imposible luchar contra ella. Y los gemidos escapaban de su garganta cada vez que Korra le acariciaba el vientre, cada vez que le rozaba los pezones endurecidos con su lengua húmeda y anhelante, cada vez que susurraba "Asami... Dios mío... Asami...".

Cuando por fin terminaron, se tendió al lado de ella y, sosteniéndose la cabeza con la mano, permaneció largos minutos observándola dormir. Parecía tranquila; su respiración era acompasada y apenas si se escuchaba. Su nariz era tan pequeñita. Deseó rozarla con el dedo, pero temió despertarla. Su cabello negro se esparcía alrededor, sobre la almohada. Ese marco perfecto, pensó, resaltaba aún más la blancura de su piel.

Recostó la cabeza; el cansancio comenzaba a vencerla.

—Asami... hermosa Asami —susurró antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

.

.

Luu7: muy indignante y la quiero porque la programe lo mejor que pude. lo bueno es que en esta historia va a continuar por lo menos.

Delldertod: todavía no le gusta lo suficiente y por eso es así.! no como la otra que esta loca de amor por ella aunque no lo parezca en este episodio.

Maria: esa duda se despeja en este capitulo estoy segura. nos vemos!

TenaciousElixir: bueno he tratado y me alegro que te gustara mas ahora. yo también espero que se componga aunque la única solución es que trabaje y tal vez llegue a algo ya veremos.! me alegro que te guste esta y ten por seguro que publicare los que tengo.! besos y abrazos! y gracias por el reviews son geniales.

soulwolf dark: así eran las cosas antes gracias a dios ya cambio. bueno donde anda tu personaje lo has dejado olvidado TwT

Dertod: me encanta tu entusiasmo y reviews. sigue, sigue...

cuídense mucho y espero saber de ustedes pronto.!

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Eran muchos los que pensaban que el grupo de paisanos que asesinó al General Unalaq la mañana del 9 de setiembre de 1841 estaba, en realidad, a la busca de Bedoya, el gobernador cordobés que días atrás había pasado la noche en Jujuy, en casa de la familia Zenarruya. Había algo de cierto en esa suposición.

Aquellos paisanos sí buscaban a Bedoya, pero unos días antes se les había sumado una muchacha de unos veinticinco años que decía estar buscando a Unalaq. Fue esa joven quien, en medio de la confusión del resto de la partida, abatió a Unalaq de un balazo en la garganta en el momento en que el general se encontraba en el zaguán de la residencia Zenarruya, presto para huir. Antes de abandonar el lugar, la muchacha cortó con su facón las medallas que, ahora ensangrentadas, habían engalanando el uniforme del militar unitario.

—Por el coronel Tonraq, mi padre —dijo Korra, mientras Unalaq se retorcía sobre su sangre. Nunca supo si la había escuchado. No le importaba; había vengado la muerte de su padre y eso era suficiente.

Semanas después, de Wolf reapareció en el estudio de la casa de Moreno y Perú propiedad de la familia de la esposa de Rosas. Nadie sabía dónde había estado, ni siquiera el gobernador. Mucho menos Katara, que permanecía angustiada en la estancia.

Cuando Korra traspuso la puerta, Rosas le dictaba una carta a uno de sus edecanes. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y el gobernador entendió que su protegida necesitaba estar a solas con él. Despidió a los asistentes y se sentó en su sillón de cuero, sin pronunciar palabra. Aquel día supo que Korra era la hija bastarda de Tonraq.

—Primero por mi padre, el coronel Tonraq; luego, por usted.

La joven arrojó las medallas sobre la mesa y se retiró del lugar. Rosas reconoció al instante las medallas de Unalaq, su amigo de la niñez y su enemigo en la madurez.

Entonces, la incertidumbre que rodeaba la historia de la muchacha se despejó y todo salió a la luz.

Desde muy pequeña, Korra había llamado la atención del, por entonces, próspero estanciero señor Raiko de Rosas. Era una niña muy inteligente y vivaracha que siempre estaba entre los peones escuchándolo todo, aprendiéndolo todo. Tanto, que a los doce años ya esquilaba más de diez ovejas en una hora, montaba a la perfección y sabía manejar un trabuco mejor que muchos gauchos. Y Rosas le enseñó las artes del facón.

Se encariñó mucho con la mocosa. Había algo en su mirada, cierta gallardía mezclada con soberbia e inteligencia, que le recordaba a otra persona, pero no sabía a quién. Además, era una niña educada; leía y escribía a la perfección y Rosas le había pedido muchas veces su colaboración para redactar sus cartas y misivas.

Pero la consagración del cariño hacia la niña de Wolf vino cuando, estando Rosas exiliado en Santa Fe, en época de la Anarquía, Korrita, como ella la llamaba, tomó uno de los caballos de Los Cerrillos y partió rumbo a esa provincia al encuentro de su patrón. Al verla aparecer, Rosas no pudo creer que esa niña de apenas diez años hubiese sorteado los peligros de semejante viaje que a más de un grandulón le había costado la vida. Los saqueos y desmanes de los ejércitos, las alimañas, el hambre y el frío eran sólo algunos de los escollos. Pero Korrita había llegado a Santa Fe con vida, muerta de hambre y con un ojo hinchado por la picadura de una avispa.

—Para lo que usted mande, mi patrón —contestó con vanidad cuando Rosas quiso averiguar el motivo de su presencia.

Y resultó muy útil. Sirvió como falso mensajero de Unalaq, llevando una misiva al general Zhao, en la que su compañero de lucha le aseguraba que tenía todo bajo control y que la presencia de sus ejércitos no sería necesaria. Korrita se adentró en el campamento de Zhao y le entregó la carta falsa en su propia mano. Después, volvió a la estancia.

Rosas no pudo dejar de evocar íntimamente aquellos episodios de años atrás cuando Korra traspuso la puerta de su estudio de Palermo.

—¡Ah, Korrita! Ya casi no vienes por acá —dijo el gobernador a modo de saludo.

—Buenos días, señor Raiko.

—Parece que el matrimonio te ha atrapado entre sus garras y no te deja escapar.

Lo tomó por el hombro y le palmeó la espalda.

—No tanto, no tanto —dijo de Wolf, con una sonrisa—. Últimamente he viajado de estancia en estancia, tal como usted me mandó a decir con Cosme. Para eso he venido, para contarle las últimas novedades.

—Muy bien, siéntate y desembucha.

Rosas miró a su alrededor, buscando entre sus empleados al Padre Afiko, su bufón personal.

—Padre Afiko, dígale a Rina que nos prepare mate fresco para mí y para Korrita.

—Sí, su excelencia, en seguida —replicó el bufón.

Y como se quedó allí inmóvil, Rosas le sacudió un manotazo en la espalda, al tiempo que vociferaba:

—¡He dicho ya, Padre Afiko! ¿O tiene usted barro en los oídos?

Aturdido, el sirviente salió a escape del salón temiendo una golpiza más fuerte.

Korra se reía a carcajadas de la escena. Nunca había podido comprender a ese idiota de Afiko; Rosas lo trataba peor que peor, lo humillaba, lo insultaba, le pegaba, lo sometía a los tormentos más espantosos y ella seguía ahí, tal vez por un plato de comida y un techo donde cobijarse.

La actitud de Rosas con de Wolf era diametralmente distinta. Korra era una de las pocas personas a las que el dictador en verdad respetaba. En realidad, la admiraba. Admiraba su inteligencia, su sagacidad, y, por sobre todo, su frialdad.

—Rina se muere por charlar con tu mujer, pero ella nunca acepta las invitaciones que le hace para las tertulias de los miércoles.

Korra sabía que eso era un reproche más que un simple comentario. Nadie se animaba a rechazar una invitación a la casa del gobernador. "Nadie, excepto Asami, por supuesto", pensó de Wolf.

—Es que ha estado un poco ocupada. Le cuesta adaptarse a su nuevo hogar y...

—¿O será tal vez esa escuelita que armó para los hijas de los peones?

El gobernador clavó sus ojos en los de Korra, que pareció no inmutarse.

Mientras tanto, se devanaba los sesos tratando de lucubrar la mejor respuesta.

—No, no creo que sea eso —respondió de Wolf, sin mayor énfasis.

Era increíble, no había hecho dentro de la Confederación que se le escapase al dictador; siempre sabía todo. Su red de información era endiabladamente eficaz, nunca fallaba.

—¿No crees que es peligroso andar educando a los hijas de los peones? Ya sabes lo que pienso acerca de eso, Korrita.

—Sí; sé más que bien lo que usted opina. Pero todo está bajo control, señor Raiko.

Con eso, de Wolf puso punto final al asunto.

—Si tú lo dices...

Rosas se acercó al escritorio repleto de papeles y expedientes; tomó uno y se lo extendió a Korra.

—Y ahora, tú que eres más rápido que yo con los números, quiero que controles estas cuentas. A mí no me dan.

—¿Dormiste bien anoche, Asami?

Korra se sentó a la mesa. Había llegado tarde de lo de Rosas y Asami y Katara estaban esperándola para cenar.

—Sí, miss, gracias —susurró Asami, con la mirada baja. No quería que se notase el arrebol en sus mejillas. La situación le resultaba embarazosa; esa mañana había amanecido en la cama de su esposa y, aunque ella ya no estaba allí, se había sentido extraña. Antes nunca había pasado toda la noche junto a ella. Y la incomodidad se mezclaba con una sensación que desde hacía tiempo no lograba explicarse.

Katara observaba al matrimonio y, por momentos, sus actitudes la desconcertaban. Korra parecía contenta, y Asami, menos aguerrida.

—Nos invitaron a una tertulia en Palermo, el miércoles por la noche —comentó Korra.

—Ah sí... Y, ¿cuál es el motivo de la tertulia? Si puedo saberlo, miss... — preguntó Asami sin mirarla.

—Ninguno en especial. El mismo de todos los miércoles; divertir un poco a Rina y conversar de política. Habrá el mismo ambigú de siempre, se cantará un poco, se bailará... No sé, Asami, lo que suele hacerse en esas ocasiones, tú sabes.

De Wolf levantó la vista del plato y la descubrió mirándola fijo. Estaba bellísima. De pronto, sintió una excitación y un regocijo inexplicable.

—A ti no te gustan las fiestas y esas cosas, ¿verdad? —preguntó por fin Korra.

—No demasiado, miss.

La joven aún le sostenía la mirada, sin un atisbo de la timidez de minutos atrás.

—¡Qué extraño que a una jovencita como tú no le agraden las tertulias! — comentó Katara.

—Lo que no me gusta, Katara, es lo que la gente hace en esas reuniones — replicó Asami. Sus ojos verdes no se apartaban de los de de Wolf, que la miraba impávida.

—¿Y qué es lo que la gente hace en esas reuniones, Asami? —preguntó la negra, como si no lo supiera.

—Verá usted, Katara... Las jóvenes Omegas no comprometidas se ofrecen a los Alfas solteros o viudos como si fuesen fruta en el mercado. Las madres o las abuelas pasan horas enteras organizando los encuentros de sus hijas o sus nietas con los Alfas más adinerados; es humillante, créame. Los Alfas, por su parte, no pierden la oportunidad de cazar alguna presa más o menos atractiva y, si es millonaria, tanto mejor. Y si es de alcurnia, ¡bueno!, eso es el elixir, Katara.

Ambos la observaban divertidos. Asami parecía poseída mientras despotricaba contra la sociedad en la que le había tocado nacer.

—Y no va a creerme Katara, pero también están las planchadoras.

—¿Las planchadoras?

—Sí, las planchadoras. Las más feas, las más flacas, las más gordas, las Betas... o las más pobres, cualquiera que presente algún defecto que la haga desechable, ¿Puede creerlo, Katara? ¡Se pasan toda la noche en los pasillos o en los patios de la casa porque ningún invitado las pidió para ninguna pieza! Y a pesar de semejante humillación, continúan yendo a cada uno de los bailes a los que se las invita. ¡Pues yo, al demonio con todos los bailes de Buenos Aires!

Hizo una pausa; se dio cuenta de que estaba diciendo de una sola vez más palabras que las que había pronunciado desde que llegara a La Katara. Tomó un sorbo de agua y continuó, animada; después de todo, ese discurso, en parte, estaba dirigido a su esposa.

—A mí me encanta ir con las planchadoras. —Asami advirtió la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Katara—. Sí, Katara. Generalmente son personas agradables, amansadas por el sufrimiento de considerarse menos que el resto. Además, es el mejor lugar para ocultarse si uno no desea bailar con algún Alfa a quien ya se le prometió una pieza.

De Wolf ya no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada. Asami la miró disgustada; ése no era el efecto que deseaba causarle.

—Con que era por eso que nadie te encontraba en lo de Varrick aquella noche —afirmó Korra.

Asami estaba furiosa; se quedó mirándola como lista para saltarle encima.

—¡Dios mío, Katara! Tendrías que haber visto al pobre Baatar Jr... La buscó toda la noche, desesperado...

Volvió a reír, y la rabia de Asami recrudeció.

—El pobre diablo no consiguió siquiera saludarla —retomó Korra con inocultable desprecio. Después, apartó la vista de Asami y permaneció callada, con las manos juntas sobre los labios.

Baatar Jr., tipejo mal parido. Desde el día en que Rosas los presentó, en la quinta de San Benito de Palermo, le resultó insoportable. El gobernador acababa de nombrarlo secretario general de la Sociedad Popular, un puesto bastante codiciado; el imbécil se creía un Raava por eso.

Korra despreciaba la sonrisa hipócrita de Baatar Jr. y sus modos de niñito bien. Bajo ese oropel se escondía un hombre bajo, sin principios, con deseos enfermizos por ascender en el entorno que rodeaba al gobernador. De Wolf sabía que Baatar Jr. Lo envidiaba. Lo sacaba de quicio que Korra fuera tan especial para Rosas, como una hija, de su entera confianza; y para peor, millonario.

Fue Zhu Li Varrick la que lo puso al tanto de que Baatar Jr. hacía tiempo cortejaba a Asami, o, más exactamente, que estaba medio loquito tras ella. Pero la joven ni lo miraba. Se le heló la sangre de sólo pensar que ese maldito pudiera poner una mano sobre su mujer, aunque sólo fuese para bailar el minué. Pero no había que preocuparse. Baatar Jr. estaba lejos, en la ciudad, rumiando su derrota; en cambio ella, disfrutaba la victoria.

Volvió la vista a su esposa. Ella lo miraba fijo, con ansias. Tenía que decirle algo; necesitaba desahogarse de la rabia que ella le había hecho sentir con sus sarcasmos.

—Sepa usted, miss de Wolf, que yo no bailo con mazorqueros. Es algo que me tengo prohibido.

—¿De veras, Asami? Entonces, dime... —enarcó las cejas y ensayó su cara más inocente—. ¿Por qué no quisiste bailar conmigo esa noche? Que yo sepa, no soy mazorquera, ni pienso serlo.

Definitivamente, no se lo esperaba. Esa pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle eso? Respiró profundamente y bebió un sorbo más de agua. Debía mantener la calma. No permitiría que de Wolf siguiera enredándola en sus tentáculos con su inescrupulosa habilidad.

—Usted me pidió para una pieza en el momento en que yo me retiraba de la fiesta. Estaba cansada y tenía una terrible jaqueca —mintió Asami.

—Por supuesto —agregó de Wolf en tono irónico, poniendo punto final a la conversación.

—¡Deseas más pastel de choclo, Korra? —intervino Katara.

—No, gracias. —Y agregó—: Coman el postre solas, yo estaré en mi escritorio arreglando unos papeles. —Luego, desvió la mirada hacia Asami—. Cuando termines, necesito hablar contigo. Ven a mi estudio, por favor.

Asami no contestó; se limitó a observarla hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta.

—Deberás dejar de dar clases a los hijos de los peones, Asami. —La voz de su esposa sonó imperativa.

Asami no llegó a sentarse en el sofá de cuero; dio un respingo y estuvo otra vez en pie. Trató de tranquilizarse; sabía que si perdía la calma perdería también la batalla.

—Miss de Wolf... —comenzó casi con dulzura—. Yo entiendo que ésta es su estancia y ningún derecho tengo a... —Se detuvo bruscamente y con el dedo índice le indicó a de Wolf que no la interrumpiese—. Por favor, déjeme terminar.

Korra la miró, divertida.

—Es cierto que no tengo ningún derecho sobre su propiedad o sobre el personal de La Katara —siguió Asami, imperturbable—, pero, como creo que es usted una mujer muy inteligente, sé que comprenderá cuan beneficiosa es la educación para los niños. Porque tiene que saber, miss, que la ignorancia es un enemigo encubierto al que se debe combatir sin cuartel. Contra ella nada se puede, sólo queda eliminarla.

De Wolf, que había permanecido de pie detrás de su escritorio, comenzó a caminar por la habitación, cabizbajo, las manos tomadas en la espalda y el cigarro entre los labios.

—Ciertamente, Asami, has leído a muchos revolucionarios europeos —afirmó, en tono severo.

—¿Cómo dice usted, miss? —Asami trató de disimular lo mejor que pudo el estremecimiento que le provocaron aquellas palabras.

—Lo digo por esas ideas sobre la educación de los niños y la ignorancia. Has leído mucho sobre eso, ¿verdad? —Ahora la miraba directo a los ojos.

—Sí, es cierto, miss. Yo leo mucho. Me parece que, al menos en eso, usted y yo coincidimos. —Asami miró las paredes a su alrededor. Altas bibliotecas, repletas desde el suelo al cielo raso.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Asami Sato admitiendo que coincide en algo con su esposa.

La joven sintió vergüenza y se ruborizó. Sin embargo, no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

—Es más sencillo pensar que mis ideas corresponden a otros, ¿verdad? ¿Ni siquiera por un mísero instante puede creer que esto que le digo es algo en lo que yo creo firmemente y que nada tiene que ver con mis lecturas?

—Sí, me cuesta pensar que sea algo que surge de ti como por arte de magia.

—¡Arte de magia! ¡Arte de magia ha dicho usted! Miss de Wolf, nada es por arte de magia. Usted debería saberlo ya... Todo lo que yo sé y conozco, todo lo que pienso y creo, es mi mayor tesoro. Es algo mío; me lo gané, y nada ni nadie me lo va a quitar. A pesar de vestir faldas y llevar el cabello recogido en un rodete, yo también soy capaz de crear mis propias ideas, miss.

Su postura era desafiante: la cabeza hacia adelante, los brazos en jarras sobre la cintura, la mirada fija en el rostro de ella.

—Asami... Asami... sí que eres una mujer especial —murmuró de Wolf para sí. Se estaba divirtiendo con la conversación, pero no deseaba enojarla demasiado; tenía otros planes para esa noche. Se dejó caer en el sillón, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Sin embargo, el tono condescendiente de Korra enardeció aún más a Asami.

—Es lamentable que se considere "especial" a una mujer sólo por querer superarse y aprender un poco más que las nimiedades que nos enseñan. —Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios—. Pero también tengo que reconocer que la culpa no es de ustedes, los Alfas. No, miss. La culpa es nuestra, de las propias mujeres.

De Wolf enarcó las cejas con asombro, pero no dijo palabra.

—Sí, de las mujeres... —volvió a afirmar—. Porque son ellas las que se someten a las normas que otros les imponen sin siquiera pensar por un minuto si les convienen o no. Y no dicen ni mu; al contrario, se humillan por lograr la atención de un "Alfa" que las pueda pedir en matrimonio. Hacen cualquier cosa por ello; y una vez que lo han atrapado, las atrapadas son ellas. Pero parecen no darse cuenta. Y así viven, vegetando. Como dice Chan: "La culpa no es del chancho, sino del que le da de comer".

—No creo que todas las mujeres Alfas, Omegas o Betas sean como tú dices —apuntó de Wolf—. No creo que Zhu Li Varrick lo sea.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —aseguró Asami con vehemencia—. Pero ella ha tenido y tiene aún que soportar las lenguas viperinas de muchas de las Omegas más encumbradas de nuestra sociedad. Ser así, tan libre y abierta, le ha causado siempre problemas; ella misma me lo ha dicho.

—A mí me ha dicho que se siente feliz de ser así —retrucó Korra.

—Por supuesto —replicó Asami, envalentonada—. Nadie puede sentirse infeliz si hace lo que desea con toda el alma.

—Y tú, Asami, ¿eres feliz?

La pregunta que hacía tiempo estaba eludiendo se la formulaba ahora la persona menos indicada. Su mente comenzó a girar en círculos; nada lógico se le ocurra como respuesta. Las manos le sudaban, las piernas le temblaban.

Korra vio como Asami se transformaba, y de ser la mujer más segura pasaba a ser la más temerosa y vulnerable. Se incorporó y fue hacia su escritorio, tratando de ocultar el gesto lastimero de su rostro. Tal vez, ella tampoco quería escuchar la respuesta. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un libro encuadernado en cuero. Luego, se acercó a Asami, y se lo tendió.

—Toma.

Asami lo recibió con manos trémulas y lo apretó contra su pecho; después, lo separó para leer el título. Pudo ver las dos manchas húmedas que el sudor de sus manos había impreso en el cuero de la cubierta.

—Te sugiero que leas la página ciento treinta y tres; luego, si lo deseas, me das tu parecer.

Asami levantó la mirada del libro y se encontró con los ojos azules de Korra.

Por un momento, sintió un fuerte deseo de abrazarla tal vez su expresión, más mansa y tierna, tal vez el tono de su voz, más dulce y comprensivo, la enternecieron. Sin esperar más, abrió el libro y buscó la página indicada. El color sepia de las hojas denotaba su antigüedad; las volvió con cuidado, parecía que podrían quebrarse como madera reseca.

–"El mito de la caverna" —leyó Asami.

Al volver la vista al frente, pudo sentir la respiración de Korra, a sólo un paso de distancia. Se había aproximado aún más a ella y ahora la contemplaba de esa forma que tanto la impresionaba. Sin sacarle los ojos de encima, Korra le quitó el libro y lo dejó en una mesita próxima a ellos. Luego, rozó con sus manos los pómulos de Asami, que sabía tersos como la seda. Ella, hipnotizada, Contuvo la respiración.

Tenía las manos inertes a los costados del cuerpo, la boca entreabierta y el pecho agitado.

Asami sintió que una fuerza Alfa la atraía cuando el brazo de ella le rodeó la cintura y una de sus manos la sujetó por la nuca. La besó desaforadamente, mientras la apretaba contra ella; y, luego, cuando bajó poco a poco las manos hacia sus nalgas, y la empujó contra su virilidad endurecida, Asami la escuchó jadear. Parecía haber enloquecido, parecía otra.

—Abrázame —ordenó de Wolf por fin, casi sin aliento.

Asami pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello de de Wolf y se dejó llevar una vez más. No podía controlarlo, aquel deseo era más fuerte que su voluntad. Y aunque el no poder dominarse la enfurecía, tuvo que admitir que nunca había sentido tanta dicha como entre los brazos de la mujer que odiaba.

Con la mirada extraviada, de Wolf buscó con desesperación un lugar donde hacerle el amor; pensó en el escritorio, en el sofá, en el mismo suelo. No, nada era adecuado para ella. Asami, aún asida a su cuello, la observaba confundida, sin atreverse a decir palabra.

Korra la levantó en el aire y salió de su estudio. Asami se sujetaba a su espalda; ahora que se aferraba a ella le parecía más ancha y recia. El aliento entrecortado de ella la estremeció y no pudo evitar besarla; primero en la mandíbula, después en la mejilla, y, por fin, en el cuello. De Wolf se contorsionaba cada vez que sentía los labios húmedos de Asami sobre su carne. Era la primera vez que la besaba de esa forma, tan voluntaria, y aquello terminó de desquiciarla; la depositó sobre la alfombra del salón principal y comenzó a desvestirse. Parecía enajenada, y la expresión anhelante que animaba el rostro de su mujer la enardecía aún más que su propio deseo.

Asami observaba el juego y la tensión de sus músculos a medida que ella se despojaba de la camisa, de los pantalones y, finalmente, de los calzones. Ahogó un gemido en la garganta cuando Korra le desgarró de un tirón la bata de cotilla, le liberó los pechos y comenzó a besárselos y succionárselos. Un torbellino de sensaciones comenzaba a envolverla cuando sintió que la penetraba. Luego, el edén.

—Miss... miss de Wolf.

Asami le susurraba al oído para despertarla. Llevaban un buen rato tendidas sobre la alfombra; ella, desvestida a medias, ella, completamente desnuda. Parecía dormida; un brazo la envolvía por la espalda y el otro descansaba en su vientre; paradójicamente, aunque atrapada, no deseaba salir de allí.

—Miss de Wolf... —insistió, levantando un poco más el tono.

La casa estaba en silencio; los sirvientes dormían, a excepción del guardia que pasaba la noche vigilando posibles malones desde la torrecilla. Estaba muy lejos, casi en los confines del casco de la estancia, no había riesgos con ella. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si alguno de los sirvientes despertaba y las veía?

—¡Miss de Wolf, por favor, despierte! —Ahora lo sacudía frenéticamente.

Korra dormía como una niña a su lado; de pronto comenzó a moverse con lentitud y a hacer sonidos extraños con la boca. Eso la hizo reír.

—Miss de Wolf, despierte de una vez, por favor. Debemos irnos antes de que alguien nos descubra.

Korra se incorporó con una risotada; le dolía la espalda y tenía una pierna y un brazo medio entumecidos, pero se sentía bien.

—¿Por qué se ríe, miss? —preguntó Asami ofendida; y desvió la mirada al advertir que Korra se ponía de pie y su cuerpo desnudo se proyectaba ante ella.

—Asami, ésta es mi casa; y tú eres mi esposa. —Levantó el pantalón del suelo y comenzó a ponérselo—. Nadie puede decirnos nada, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, pero mejor nos vamos —dijo ella, mientras trataba de levantarse.

En ese momento Korra le tomó las manos, la atrajo hada ella y la besó en los labios. Ella se sonrojó y Korra sonrió.

—Déjame ayudarte con tu bata. La hice jirones... —La contempló con picardía, con las manos aún sobre la tela—. Mañana mismo irás a Buenos Aires y encargarás todos los vestidos que desees. ¿Está bien?

—No es necesario, miss, tengo...

—Nada de eso, Asami. Mi esposa tiene que ser una reina.

Recogió la camisa y el calzón del piso y se los cargó al hombro. A Asami le hizo gracia verla así.

—Además, en mi último viaje a Buenos Aires acepté algunas invitaciones a tertulias y fiestas. —La miró de soslayo y pudo advertir un gesto de hastío. La atrajo hacia ella por la cintura antes de decirle—: Ya sé que no te gustan; pero, ¿lo harías por mí? —Cruzó con ella una mirada fugaz—. Mejor no me contestes.

Juntos comenzaron el ascenso silencioso por la escalera. De Wolf semidesnuda, ella, toda desaliñada.

—Miss de Wolf, ¿podré continuar con mi escuelita? —preguntó Asami cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación.

—Mañana hablaremos de eso.

Korra sabía que la respuesta era no, pero no estaba dispuesta a romper la magia de ese momento por nada del mundo.

Con inocencia, Asami juntó las manos como en una plegaria y se las llevó al pecho.

—Por favor, miss, se lo suplico.

Korra pensó que podría volver a hacerle el amor allí mismo, con igual ímpetu.

—No, Asami. —Le acarició la mejilla—. Ahora no. Mañana veremos; ahora estoy muy cansada. —Volvió a besarla.

—Es Rosas, ¿verdad? Él no quiere mi escuelita, ¿no es cierto?

Era tan sagaz. Quizá debería haber elegido una más tonta; y menos impetuosa. Como P'Li, tal vez. Pero no, era a Asami a quien más deseaba en su vida.

—Ve a dormir, mañana hablaremos.

Asami entró en su habitación. Sabía que no debía insistir; no con de Wolf.

—¿Cuál es su apellido, Katara? —preguntó Asami como al pasar.

La mujer comenzó a toser con nerviosismo.

—Hace días quiero preguntárselo y siempre me olvido.

—Bueno... verás... este...

—¿Le sucede algo malo, Katara? —preguntó con fingida ingenuidad—. Yo sólo deseaba saber su apellido.

—¿Y para qué deseas saber su apellido?

La voz profunda y viril de Korra se dejó escuchar en el momento en que ingresaba al comedor. Se acercó a la negra y la besó en ambas mejillas, como cada mañana; después, se sentó.

—Por nada en especial, miss —se apresuró a responder Asami—. Simple curiosidad.

Korra no la miraba; parecía estar muy concentrada en desplegar la servilleta sobre sus rodillas. Mientras, una sirvienta le servía café y Katara le elegía algunos panecillos.

—Su apellido es de Wolf, Asami —dijo por fin.

Asami frunció el entrecejo y miró a la mujer, que había bajado la vista, avergonzada.

—¿Eso significa que ustedes son parientes, miss? —preguntó casi con miedo.

—No, no lo somos. Katara me dio su apellido porque nadie más estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Asami se irguió un poco más en la silla. Jamás habría imaginado que ella le daría una respuesta tan directa.

—Eso fue muy noble de su parte, Katara —dijo.

—Gracias —musitó la negra.

—¡Qué exquisita manteca! —comentó Korra, poniendo punto final al tema—. ¿Ésta es la que hacen en la famosa cremería?

—Sí —replicó Katara más repuesta—. Y eso que todavía no te he dado a probar los quesos.

—Casi no puedo esperar para comer uno —dijo ella, tomándole la mano.

Asami los miró y comprendió que se trataba de otro de esos momentos en los que ella no existía. Sintió celos.

—Y también podremos continuar con la escuelita, ¿verdad, miss? —dijo, aprovechando el momento de euforia.

—No, no podrás seguir con la escuelita.

Asami sintió rabia, tristeza, impotencia, una mezcla demasiado difícil de controlar. Y no pudo evitar unas lágrimas.

—Por favor —pareció suplicar de Wolf.

En ese preciso instante, Katara se levantó y abandono la habitación. Eso la enfureció más aún; era la mujer perfecta, sabía cómo proceder en cada ocasión, siempre hacía lo que a ella le agradaba, jamás la enojaba. En cambio ella, siempre cometía algún error que terminaba por sacarla de las casillas.

—Ya he hablado con el maestro Pellegrini para que venga a darte clases de pintura. El otro día te vi en la fuente con...

—¡No quiero clases de pintura! ¡Quiero mi escuelita!

Hasta para ella las frases sonaron como las de una niñita caprichosa.

—No puedes seguir con eso. Los niños tienen que trabajar para ayudar a sus padres, y ellos se quejan porque están todo el día metidos entre libros...

De Wolf trataba de mantener la calma, pero no estaba acostumbrada a que sus órdenes no se obedecieran.

—¡Es Rosas! ¡Es él el que no quiere! —La joven se levantó de la silla—. ¡Maldito tirano!

Asami pensó que su fin había llegado cuando vio el brazo de Korra elevarse en el aire. Instintivamente, se hizo hacia atrás, se cubrió el rostro y ahogó un alarido de terror. Pero antes de tocarla, de Wolf dejó caer la mano. Luego, la aferró bruscamente por los hombros, la alzó en el aire y la apoyó contra la pared; los pies de Asami bailoteaban frenéticamente sin apoyo.

—¡Bájeme, bájeme!

—Nunca vuelvas a llamarlo tirano —dijo Korra con los dientes apretados de rabia—. ¿Has entendido? —le gritó cerca del rostro.

Como pudo, Asami movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Se le había erizado la piel de todo el cuerpo y un temblor frío le surcaba la espalda. "Otra vez no", pensó angustiada al recordar la ocasión en que de Wolf casi sacó la puerta de su sitio y destrozó una pesada silla.

Entonces, sintió que de Wolf descomprimía la fuerza que había estado ejerciendo sobre sus hombros y, poco a poco, la volvía a tierra firme. De todas formas, no la dejó escapar; colocó ambas manos a la altura de su cuello, tan cerca que le clavaba los pulgares en la carne. Le hacía doler. Las mangas de la camisa de de Wolf se corrieron hacia arriba y Asami pudo ver cómo los músculos se tensaban bajo su piel bronceada y sudorosa.

—Soy una bastarda, Asami. —Lo dijo en un susurro acerado, como queriendo destrozarla con los dientes—. Una bastarda —repitió—. Tú no tienes idea de lo que eso significa, ni la más remota idea. ¿Qué vas a saber tú, mocosa malcriada, si jamás te faltó nada? —sonrió con ironía.

Ella se movió un poco, tratando de zafar de las tenazas que la mantenían aprisionada: fue imposible. Peor aún: apenas se movió, Korra la tomó por el cuello.

—¿Te da asco haberte casado con un bastarda? Por eso me rechazaste desde un principio, porque soy un bastarda, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de de Wolf la quemaban. Asami trataba de negar con la cabeza, pero sentía que a cada movimiento los dedos de ella se le clavaban en la carne. El dolor era, momento a momento, más intenso.

—¡Mentirosa! ¡Eres una maldita mentirosa! —bramó Korra.

Asami sintió el aliento caliente del hombre en su nariz y comenzó a temblar.

—Pero no me importa. Ya te tengo, eres mía —dijo ella con desdén.

—Suéltame, por favor —gimoteó la joven.

—No antes de que escuches lo que tengo que decirte.

Retiró su mano del cuello de Asami y volvió a apoyarla contra la pared.

—Cuando Katara llegó conmigo a la estancia de Rosas, yo tenía apenas días de nacido. Estaba muerta de hambre y sin fuerzas porque todo lo que tenía lo cambiaba por leche para mí. —Hizo una pausa en la que bajó la vista; después, continuó con la misma vehemencia—. Rosas la acogió en su campo, le dio un rancho donde vivir y le ofreció trabajo. Nunca nos regaló nada; sí nos brindó la oportunidad de subsistir cuando todos nos despreciaban. A mí me trató siempre como a una hija, y yo a él lo quiero como a un padre. Bajó cansinamente los brazos y volvió a su silla.

—Siéntate, Asami.

Estaba cansada de pelear con ella. La prefería mansa y dispuesta como cuando hacían el amor. No quería reñir más.

Obedientemente, Asami se sentó a la mesa, con las manos sobre la falda y la vista en el mantel; no quería mirarla a los ojos. Se sintió miserable y triste; en ese momento comprendió que don Raiko era para Korra lo que Zuko Sato para ella. ¿Qué hacía de Wolf con ella? Después de todo, tendría que odiarla; pero no podía.

—Miss...

—Asami...

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo. Después de mirarse unos segundos, sonrieron tristemente.

—¿Qué ibas a decirme?

—Quería pedirle perdón por llamar así a don Raiko. Yo no sabía nada. —Volvió los ojos al mantel.

—Está bien, Asami. Tal vez la culpa sea mía por no habértelo contado, pero... es tan difícil hablar contigo... Siempre a la defensiva, siempre tan mordaz...

—Bueno, miss, usted tampoco se queda atrás —arguyó Asami con nuevas ínfulas.

Korra se limitó a sonreírle.

—Asami, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Por qué insistes en desafiarme? —se preguntó, mientras acercaba una mano al cuello de su esposa y lo acariciaba; sabía que le había causado dolor con sus dedos. Tenía una piel tan suave, tan vulnerable.

—Yo no quiero desafiarla. Sólo deseo continuar con mis clases. —Lo vio sobresaltarse levemente en la silla, y se apresuró a agregar—: Es que no comprendo qué mal hago enseñando a leer y a escribir a los niños.

—Hay tantas cosas que no comprendes... ¡Y no porque no seas inteligente! — agregó en seguida al ver que Asami fruncía el entrecejo—. Ya lo creo que lo eres; pero no has vivido lo suficiente para entenderlo todo. El mundo es más complicado de lo que tú crees.

Se puso de pie, dispuesta a abandonar el comedor.

—Miss... —lo llamó Asami antes de que cruzara la puerta—. ¿Y su madre, miss? ¿Qué ocurrió con ella?

—Mi madre está muerta.

La negra se acercó al mostrador de la recepción. El hombre que atendía estaba concentrado en su tarea: anotaba algo, con letra menuda y clara, en un enorme libro que tenía delante.

La negra apoyó el lío de ropa que traía en un espacio libre del mostrador y carraspeó, delatando su presencia. El hombre levantó la vista por sobre sus gafas.

—Buenos días, miss Keen —saludó la criada.

—Buenos días, Paolina. Ha preguntado por ti tres veces en lo que va de la mañana. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, niña? —preguntó Keen, el dueño del hotel, un viejo irlandés que desde hacía algunos años vivía en Buenos Aires.

—¿Está enojada? —preguntó Paolina con miedo.

El hombre se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto con la boca.

—Con de Wolf nunca se sabe, niña. Lo mejor es no hacerla rabiar. Vamos, sube; está en la misma habitación de siempre.

La criada subió con rapidez las escaleras, pero tardó un poco en llamar a la puerta. En realidad, aunque de Wolf nunca había sido mala con ella, sabía que podía serlo si no se cumplían sus órdenes. La verdad es que había tenido toda la intención de llegar más temprano, tal y como había quedado con ella; sólo que, con la señorita Kuvira merodeando por ahí, le había resultado imposible.

—Adelante —dijo de Wolf, cuando por fin Paolina se atrevió a llamar—. Llegas tarde. Hace rato que tendría que haber salido para la estancia —la reprendió.

La jovencita empezó a temblar; las palabras no le salían.

—patrona, disculpe, pero... Perdón, patrona, lo que sucede... Bueno, no pude antes porque... Es que...

—¡Paolina, por Raava, explícate de una vez!

—La señorita Kuvira no me dejó en paz ni un minuto, patrona. Recién ahora pude escaparme de la casa porque ella salió a hacer unas compras —explicó la negra, estrujándose las manos, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

—Está bien. —Korra cambió el tono de voz y continuó—. De ahora en más, lo mandas a Amon; con él será más fácil.

—Sí, patrona.

—¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí?

La negra extendió los brazos y le entregó el lío de ropa. Korra lo arrojó sobre la cama.

—Éstas son todas las cosas suyas que quedaban en la casa, patrona. Ya no hay nada más —aseguró la joven.

Sin hablar, de Wolf se acercó a un mueble, tomó de una de las gavetas un talego con monedas, y se lo entregó a Paolina. Después, la despidió.

—Vete ahora. No olvides mandar a Amon el mes que viene.

La joven estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación cuando Korra la detuvo.

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó.

La joven soltó un resuello de hartazgo antes de responder.

—Como loca, patrona. Desde que usted ya no va a la casa, la señorita Kuvira está como loca. No hace más que preguntarme por usted. Quiere que le diga dónde nos encontramos. Ella sabe que usted me entrega el dinero todos los meses a mí, por eso me pregunta, patrona. Pero yo no le digo nada, ni una palabra.

Esperó unos segundos antes de irse; tal vez la patrona deseara preguntarle algo más. Pero de Wolf dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la ventana. Desde allí divisó la

Plaza de la Victoria y la Recova Nueva. Era un hervidero de gente, algunos comprando, otros vendiendo, todos entre medio de los perros y los caballos. Un desquicio. Quería regresar pronto a La Katara; allí encontraba paz. Cuando se volvió, Paolina ya no estaba.

Decidió tomar un baño. Siempre regresaba a su casa con olor a caballo y toda sudada; no le gustaba que Asami la viera así; menos aún, que la abrazara y la besara.

Cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente, y se entregó a pensar en ella, llena de gozo. A pesar de lo de la escuelita, Asami no había cambiado con ella. Aunque no dejaba de dar rienda suelta a su carácter irlandés cada vez que podía, seguía bien dispuesta, y cada vez más cariñosa. Por otra parte, pensó, ¿qué sería de su vida sin su Asami aguerrida y mordaz? Nada, se dijo.

La tina estaba lista. Se deslizó dentro de ella, hasta relajarse por completo. El agua tibia era un placer. Deseó que Asami estuviera allí en ese instante, bañándose con ella. La piel se le erizó de sólo pensarlo. Se imaginó enjabonándole la espalda, el cuello, los senos. Su mente recordó esos pezones rosados y traslúcidos endurecidos por la excitación. Sintió la erección y se estremeció.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. De Wolf regresó de sus fantasías y se encontró con Kuvira, bajo el dintel. En un acto reflejo, se puso de pie; la mujer cerró la puerta y avanzó hacia ella.

—¿Pensando en mí, tal vez? —preguntó, sarcástica, con la vista puesta en el miembro erecto.

El rostro de Korra se demudó. Manoteó una toalla y se cubrió. Kuvira no podía creer que estuviese tan avergonzada, y se río a carcajadas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —la increpó de Wolf de mal modo, ya fuera de la tina. Trató de recomponerse. No le gustaba que la vieran alterada. No le gustaba que supieran lo que sentía, ni lo que pensaba.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? —exclamó la mujer, haciéndose la sorprendida—. Vengo a verte. Hace tiempo que no visitas la casa. Te extraño, mi amor. —Había abandonado el gesto pícaro, cambiándolo por otro, cargado de deseo. Se acercó a ella y le apoyó las manos sobre los pechos mojados—. Estás irresistible —le dijo al oído, mordisqueándole el cuello.

De Wolf permanecía de pie, con los brazos al costado del cuerpo. El contacto íntimo con la mujer la molestó. De hecho, la llenó de rabia. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Cómo había llegado? ¡Claro! Siguió a Paolina. ¡Negra estúpida! Le había dicho que tuviera cuidado.

—Suéltame, Kuvira —ordenó, apartándola de ella.

—Antes te enloquecía que te tocara. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Otra vez se abalanzó sobre ella, rodeándolo con los brazos, besándole los pechos. Le quitó la toalla que la envolvía y le acarició el trasero. Un súbito calor envolvió el cuerpo de Korra, llenándola de deseo, pero el rostro de su esposa se le presentó y se deshizo de Kuvira con rudeza. Tomó la toalla del suelo y volvió a cubrirse.

—Pero, ¡qué te pasa! —vociferó la mujer, furiosa.

—Te dije hace tiempo que lo nuestro no puede ser. Por lo visto no me entendiste. ¡Ahora te lo repito! Lo nuestro se acabó, y basta.

Kuvira le propinó una bofetada, con el gesto alterado por la rabia. Korra apretó los dientes para contenerse. Habría querido estrangularla. Con lentitud, volvió la cara hasta encontrarse con los ojos de la mujer.

—Perdóname, mi amor, perdóname —farfulló Kuvira, con las manos sobre el pecho y la mirada llorosa.

De Wolf no dijo nada. Se apartó de ella y, encaminándose a la cama, comenzó a vestirse.

—No puedes dejarme, Korra, yo te amo.

De Wolf pensó que la habría admirado más si se hubiera ahorrado la súplica, y hubiera abandonado para siempre su vida. Esa mujer se estaba convirtiendo en un peligro. Era del tipo cruel y ladino, y ahora estaba herida en su orgullo. Todo eso, junto, era de cuidado. La conocía bien, la sabía capaz de mucho. Era un enemigo para respetar.

—Kuvira, yo jamás te prometí nada. Tú sabías que lo nuestro podía terminar tal como había comenzado, de un día para el otro.

—Pero yo me enamoré de ti, ¿no entiendes? No puedo vivir si no te siento a mi lado, Korra.

Ojalá Asami le dijera esas cosas. No, ella nunca se las diría, aunque ella la deseara más que ninguna otra cosa en este mundo. En cambio se las decía una mujer de la cual ya no sabía cómo deshacerse sin armar un escándalo.

Un escándalo con una puta, pensó, sería el fin de su matrimonio. Asami jamás se lo perdonaría, y la sociedad de Buenos Aires tampoco. Pero, ¡al diablo con la sociedad! Lo único que le importaba era su esposa. Ella jamás debía enterarse de la existencia de Kuvira.

—No entiendo, Korra, ¿por qué no podemos vernos?

—Ya te lo dije; ésta es una ciudad muy pequeña, aquí todo se sabe. Y a mí no me conviene un escándalo en este momento. Sería como echar mis planes por la borda — respondió Korra, sin mirarla, acomodándose el cuello frente al espejo.

—¡Mentira! ¡Eso es una mentira! —gritó como loca Kuvira.

De Wolf la atisbo por el espejo; lo que vio no le gustó. Eran la mirada y el gesto de una persona desquiciada.

—¡Lo que pasa es que te enamoraste de la bienuda ésa! ¡Maldita chiquilla del demonio!

—¡Baja el tono de voz, estúpida!

De Wolf se le acercó rápidamente y, tomándola por el codo, la sacudió con fuerza.

—Sí —afirmó Kuvira, mirándolo a los ojos—. Te enamoraste de ella como una jovenzuela inexperta. Yo te conozco, Korra de Wolf. El escándalo y la sociedad te importan un bledo. ¡Te cagas en ellos! Pero la imbécil ésa, la Asami maldita, ésa te trae como loca. Estás completamente enamorada de ella.

Kuvira comenzó a reír convulsivamente. Sus carcajadas eran enfermizas, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de locura que no se le borraba de la cara.

—¡Qué estupideces dices, mujer! —exclamó de Wolf, soltándola con torpeza.

—¿Estupideces? ¿Qué estupideces? Es la pura verdad.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Kuvira no le quitaba la vista de encima. Ella, en cambio, miraba para otro lado.

—¿Sabes? —empezó a decir Kuvira con voz más calma—. Estuve averiguando acerca de tu Asami adorada.

Korra se volvió con el rostro desencajado.

—Sí. Me dijeron que es una preciosura, pero que no le gusta que la lleves a la cama. Algunos de los altercados que tuviste con ella por eso llegaron hasta aquí, queridita. ¡Ay, la servidumbre...! ¡Un mal necesario! —exclamó, con gesto de artista —. No es tan linda como dicen, en realidad. Unos domingos atrás tuve que aguantarme una misa completa en el Socorro para conocerla.

Korra se aproximó a la mujer y la miró fijo, sin pestañear. Kuvira retrocedió, temerosa, pero continuó con su relato insidioso.

—Ahí estaba, con su abuelita y sus parientes, rezando como una monja ¡Bah! Las seguí hasta la casa. Linda casa.

Korra la tomó por el cuello y la empujó contra la puerta. Le acercó el rostro hasta casi rozarle la nariz. Kuvira tenía la cara morada y no podía respirar.

—Si vuelves a acercártele, te mato.

La soltó. La mujer cayó al suelo, aún mareada. Se sobaba el cuello y respiraba con dificultad. Le dolían el pecho y la garganta, pero eso no importaba. Lo que sí contaba era que ella tenía razón. Korra estaba pérdida por la maldita Sato.

—Ahora vete, Kuvira, y no vuelvas más. Seguiré enviándote dinero, todos los meses, como hasta ahora, por el tiempo que tú quieras; pero no vuelvas a buscarme. Entiéndelo, no deseo verte más.

Kuvira se puso de pie, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. No eran lágrimas de tristeza: estaba furiosa, llena de odio.

—¡Métete el dinero en el culo! ¡No lo quiero! Yo soy una puta respetable. Cobro si presto el servicio —gritó, exaltada, y lanzó una corta carcajada.

Korra se estremeció.

—Entiéndelo bien, querida mía... ¡No podrás librarte de mí tan fácilmente! ¡Nunca podrás!

Y se fue dando un portazo.

.

.

hola chicos, bueno como ya saben las malas noticias no los quiero hacer esperar mas. entonces decidí poner dos capítulos y ya después veremos que pasa.

espero que les guste.

Luu7: también yo, mas que todo lo hizo por el rechazo de asami. esa parte es un poco dolorosa.

UchihaIkeda: espero que te gusten los dos siguientes ñ.ñ

TenaciousElixir: espera a sorprenderte en este y el siguiente. ojala tengas paciencia para esperar un poco mas para la siguiente actualización.

Delldertod: vas a desear no querer ese amorío. esta loca o.o ya luego se dejara asami, aceptemoslo no puede resistirse a korra.

Maria: hola.! bueno hay muchas sorpresas así que... espéralo.

bueno cuídense mucho y espero saber de ustedes pronto.!

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

Asami ya no aguantaba más así, tan quieta. Hacía más de una hora que posaba para un retrato y para una miniatura. Su esposa había convencido a uno de los artistas más afamados de la época, Enrique Pellegrini, para que la pintara e hiciera para ella su miniatura en marfil con marco de oro y brillantes engarzados. En realidad, Pellegrini había abandonado la pintura para radicarse en un campo de Cañuelas. Pero nadie podía negarse a un pedido de de Wolf, que, por otra parte, cuando él le pidió una fortuna por los retratos aceptó el precio sin chistar.

—Es usted más bella de lo que se comenta, señora de Wolf.

Asami se limitó a sonreír.

—El miss de Wolf me pidió que le diera clases de dibujo y pintura —comentó Pellegrini—. Lamentablemente, será imposible. Yo ya me he retirado. Sin embargo, si usted me lo permite, puedo recomendarle un discípulo mío que vendría a darle clases encantado.

—Está bien —respondió Asami sin demasiado entusiasmo. En realidad, ella no deseaba clases de dibujo; eso era algo que Korra había decidido para llenar su tiempo.

—Unos minutos más, señora, y la dejaré en libertad. Mi plan es llevarme estos trazos a mi atelier terminar las pinturas allí.

—Muy bien —dijo Asami.

—Calculo que más o menos en un mes estarán terminadas. Yo mismo las traeré hasta aquí.

—Es usted muy amable, señor Pellegrini.

Asami se sentía vacía sin sus clases, sin sus alumnos. Y aunque en ocasiones había ido a la casa de algunos de ellos a enseñarles algo, finalmente tuvo que resignarse; no por ella, sino por las súplicas de las madres que, aterrorizadas, temían ser descubiertas. La orden de la patrona había sido: "no hay escuela". Y ella, poco a poco, se estaba acostumbrando a la idea.

Pasaba las tardes leyendo en la biblioteca, que era completísima; había libros más que prohibidos en la Confederación y, así y todo, de Wolf los conservaba. Leyó las obras completas de Shakespeare, Graziella de Lamartine y tantos otros. La complacía como nada tomar el té con Senna y pasar la tarde en su cabaña. En ocasiones, su amiga parecía olvidarse de ella y se internaba en el jardín para dedicarse a sus plantas y flores. Asami la contemplaba largo rato y hasta eso le resultaba placentero. Algunas veces, Senna cantaba viejas canciones en inglés, con una voz muy dulce y afinada.

Le gustaba escucharlas; eran las mismas que entonaba su abuela en las fiestas familiares o en Navidad.

El salón azul se había convertido en uno de sus favoritos. Era un sitio especial, lleno de luz por la tarde. Desde allí, el paisaje del parque se apreciaba en toda su extensión y ella, mientras tocaba el piano, no apartaba la vista del verdor; se pasaba horas practicando los scherzos que conocía y las melodías que más le gustaban. A veces visitaba la cremería, que iba viento en popa. A pesar de que había sido su iniciativa, el establecimiento ya no le pertenecía; Katara era ama y señora allí.

Pero eso no le molestaba; no pretendía pasar el día entero entre leche y quesos. De pronto, su vida social adquirió un ritmo y una intensidad vertiginosos. Casi todas las semanas concurría a Buenos Aires junto a de Wolf a alguna tertulia. No pudo evitar asistir algunos miércoles al tradicional té de Rina, y aunque odiaba

esas reuniones, la hija del gobernador le resultaba más que encantadora; tenía cierta candidez que contrastaba con lo tosco y ladino de su padre. Rina le brindaba atención especial cuando la recibía y nunca dejaba de decirle que la sentía como una hermana muy querida. En las pocas ocasiones en que se cruzó con Rosas en la quinta de Palermo se limitó a intercambiar con ella un saludo formal y frío. Apenas lo veía, sentía el fuerte impulso de cantarle unas cuantas verdades, y si se contenía era porque no deseaba incomodar a Rina, y menos aún a de Wolf.

Esa noche había una fiesta muy importante en lo de Domingo Riglos, una de las personalidades más destacadas de Buenos Aires, y Korra parecía notablemente interesada en concurrir. Le había ordenado a Asami que se hiciera confeccionar el mejor de los vestidos, y para ella había encargado un lujoso frac.

Asami suspiró con hastío: era hora de ir a arreglarse. Pronto llegaría de Wolf, y como era escrupulosamente puntual, querría salir con tiempo por si se les presentaba algún inconveniente en el camino.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras y, antes de llegar al descanso, escuchó la voz de su esposa que daba algunas indicaciones, seguramente a Riley. Se detuvo y permaneció unos instantes escuchándola, como hechizada; estaba profundamente cautivada por ella, y ya no tenía sentido tratar de ocultarlo. De Wolf había conseguido metérsele en la mente y en el corazón, hasta convenirse para ella en el centro de todo.

Había comenzado odiándola y había terminado... Eso que sentía, ¿era amor? ¿Aquello de lo que siempre le había hablado aunt Azula? ¿Aquello que ella nunca había experimentado con ninguna otra? Todos le habían parecido demasiado poco Alfas. En cambio, Korra, con su cuerpo hermoso, su rostro moreno, sus maneras algo torpes, su sonrisa, su furia devastadora, su cabello rebelde y castaño, era la virilidad hecha carne. Reprimió un gemido al recordarla sobre ella, haciéndole el amor.

Cuando escuchó sus pasos firmes sobre el mármol de los primeros peldaños, subió corriendo los últimos escalones. Parecía una chiquilina escapando así de ella, pero prefería ocultarse de su mirada en ese momento. Su mirada. Pensó que ni en cien años podría acostumbrarse a ella. A veces, iracunda, parecía quemarla; otras veces, excitada, parecía querer devorarla; y cuando era indiferente la llenaba de desasosiego, y ella sentía que algo muy importante le faltaba. ¿Qué había hecho de ella esa mujer? Ya casi no dormía si no era en sus brazos. Sentía vergüenza por eso, pero muchas veces el deseo turbaba de tal forma su pensamiento que ella misma se escabullía por la puerta común, y se metía furtivamente entre las sábanas de ella. Y ésas eran las veces en las que más loca de pasión se volvía, hasta hacerla gritar de placer. Sólo así Asami lograba dormir en paz.

Cuando entró en su dormitorio, Visola ya tenía todo dispuesto. El vestido sobre la cama, las joyas sobre el tocador, y los escarpines de satén prolijamente acomodados en el suelo.

—Vamos, apresúrate, todavía debes tomar tu baño —la apremió la sirvienta.

El agua estaba demasiado caliente para una tarde de verano, pero al cabo de unos minutos su cuerpo se habituó hasta tal punto a la temperatura que, mientras Visola la enjabonaba, comenzó a adormecerse.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse la despabiló. Era Korra.

—Visola, déjeme unos instantes con mi esposa.

La sirvienta se escabulló mansamente.

Korra cerró la puerta tras de sí, se aproximó a la tina, y se acuclilló frente a ella. Asami se irguió y se quedó mirándola expectante.

—¿Qué desea, miss? —preguntó—. Siguió con sus ojos los de de Wolf y el rostro se le arrebató cuando descubrió que la túnica de liencillo que usaba para bañarse se ajustaba a sus pechos y los ponía claramente en evidencia.

—Te he visto con menos ropa que ésta, Asami —dijo Korra cuando descubrió su rubor.

—Miss... por favor... —suplicó ella.

—No me pidas que no te mire cuando lo único que deseo en este momento es llevarte a la cama, querida.

Asami tuvo que esconder sus manos bajo el agua para que Korra no descubriera que le temblaban.

—Muchas veces no se puede hacer lo que se desea, ¿no crees?

—No para usted, miss. Usted siempre hace lo que quiere.

De Wolf rio. Le acarició la mejilla húmeda y la contempló con ternura.

—Sólo vine a avisarte que esta noche nos quedaremos en Buenos Aires.

—¿En casa de mi abuelo? —preguntó entusiasmada.

—No; he comprado una casa en la ciudad. Allí nos quedaremos.

Pudo adivinar el desencanto en su mirada. Esta vez, sin embargo, Asami no hizo un escándalo. Desde hacía un tiempo estaba más tranquila, más mesurada, parecía otra; a pesar de que la picardía y la sagacidad no la habían abandonado. Ella la prefería así, como la niña rebelde e inteligente que había conocido, la de las respuestas filosas y las miradas desafiantes.

—Está bien —aceptó por fin con tono desilusionado.

De Wolf se incorporó y abandono la sala de baño.

—Puede pasar, Visola —lo escuchó decir.

Al entrar en la casa de los Riglos del brazo de su esposa, Asami no supo que fueron muchos los que suspiraron, y no pocas las que la contemplaron con envidia.

—Está usted hermosísima, mi querida —dijo el anfitrión al recibirla. Señor Riglos era un buen hombre, muy amigo de su abuelo. La había visto crecer y siempre había sido cariñoso con ella y con su hermana. Asami pensó que no era más que una zalamería. Sin embargo, señor Riglos nunca había sido más sincero en su vida. Realmente estaba deslumbrante. El vestido de seda blanca, como dibujado sobre sus curvas, parecía parte de su propia carne. Los senos, que asomaban sugestivamente tras el escote del traje, daban un toque de voluptuosidad a su figura menuda. Las mujeres observaban atentas su peinado. Recogido en la coronilla, su pelo caía como una cascada sobre su espalda en cientos de tirabuzones. Y entre medio del tocado, miríadas de perlas pequeñas descendían desde la parte más alta hasta perderse entre los confines de los bucles, dándole un toque de magia a la cabeza más bella de la fiesta. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban al contrastar con su piel traslúcida semejante a la seda del vestido.

Korra se sentía orgullosa. La actitud de Asami, que bastante insegura y algo trémula se aferraba a su brazo, lo colmaba de felicidad. Ella era su mayor tesoro, su joya más preciada.

Mientras se internaban en el salón atestado de gente, Asami miró a su esposa con disimulo. El frac le sentaba a las mil maravillas. Llevaba el pelo rebelde de siempre, tal como a ella le gustaba. Asami atisbo hacia un costado y se encontró con los ojos de P'Li posados insolentemente sobre el rostro de Korra. ''Te mataré si te atreves siquiera a bailar el minué con ella", pensó, con los dientes apretados.

Pronto supo el interés especial que llevaba a de Wolf a esa tertulia. Al llegar Rosas acompañado por su hija, Korra salió a su encuentro y se perdieron en medio de un grupo de comerciantes ingleses que acababan de arribar de Londres.

Asami se preguntó cómo harían para entenderse con los londinenses si ninguno de los dos hablaba inglés. Pensó que podría ofrecerse como traductora, pero en seguida se arrepintió: era una idea demasiado osada. Al poco rato apareció George Thomas, el director del British Packet: él oficiaría de intérprete.

Entre la concurrencia no descubrió a nadie que no hubiese visto en las otras tertulias. Los Arana, los Coloma, los Anchorena, los Martínez de Hoz, los Mansilla...

Siempre la misma gente. También estaban Analay y su prometido. Asami se alegró mucho de ver a su hermana. Era extraño, pero ahora sentía que algo muy distinto las unía. Pensó que, paradójicamente, la distancia había logrado acercarlas. Habían pasado más de siete meses desde su partida del hogar de su abuelo, y la lejanía y las cosas vividas en La Katara habían obrado un cambio muy profundo en ella. Ya no era la misma Asami de antes.

Suspiró largamente. Era cierto, todos estaban allí, pero faltaba la única persona que tenía deseos de ver. Opal Beifong. Hacía más de tres meses se había escapado junto a su curita Bolin y nadie sabía de ella. Su familia, avergonzada por el comportamiento de su hija, se había recluido en la estancia Zaofu. Sus hermanos ya no asistían a las tertulias y la prometida de Huan, uno de los más chicos, lo habían dejado plantado al pie del altar. Asami no podía creer el comportamiento absurdo de los Beifong, pero conocía de sobra la realidad anquilosada de la sociedad en la que vivían; nunca nadie les perdonaría la indecente hazaña de Opal.

Ella misma se sentía un tanto desplazada esa noche; cada vez que se acercaba a algún grupo de mujeres, éstas dejaban de conversar y la miraban fríamente y de reojo. Todo Buenos Aires sabía que Opal y ella eran amigas inseparables; por lo tanto, sospechaban que Asami conocía su paradero. Asami no sabía nada. Lo único que sabía, en realidad, era que estaba muy contenta por su amiga; Opal amaba a Bolin y sería feliz junto a ella. Eso le parecía lo único importante.

—¡Asami!

La voz de Zhu Li la volvió a la realidad.

—¡Tanto tiempo, querida!

La mujer le tomó las manos y la alejó del bullicio para poder conversar. Siempre era un placer platicar con ella.

La tertulia se desarrollaba normalmente. De Wolf, Rosas, y otros estancieros porteños, no se apartaban del grupo de comerciantes londinenses. De todas maneras, eso no le impidió a Korra vigilar a su mujer; sabía que podía ser una presa apetitosa para más de uno esa noche, en especial para Baatar Jr., que no le había sacado los ojos de encima desde que la vio trasponer la puerta principal. El mazorquero no era hombre de darse por vencido fácilmente.

Korra interrumpió su conversación con los ingleses cuando sorprendió a Asami bailando el minué con Baatar Jr.. Sintió que la yugular comenzaba a latirle. Maldito Baatar Jr.. En un momento advirtió que la rozaba innecesariamente y, peor aún, que sus ojos escudriñaban ávidamente el escote de su esposa. En el primer cambio de pieza, se la arrebató de las manos.

—Si me permite, estimado Baatar Jr... No he podido disfrutar de mi esposa en toda la noche.

La tomó por la cintura, la hizo girar en el aire y se la llevó lejos de allí.

—Gracias por salvarme, miss —dijo Asami, divertida.

—¿Por qué aceptaste bailar con él, entonces? Conmigo no tuviste demasiados reparos en lo de Varrick aquella vez.

El tono de su voz la desconcertó. ¿Estaba celosa?

—Usted no tiene mucho que reprocharme, miss de Wolf. No hay tertulia en la que no baile con esa estúpida de P'Li.

—¿Estás celosa, Asami Sato?

—Ni lo sueñe, de Wolf. Sólo digo que usted no tiene autoridad moral para recriminarme con quién bailo porque usted no elige demasiado bien a su compañía.

Estaba furibunda y eso la fascinaba.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Tú me dices "gracias" por salvarte de Baatar Jr. y ahora resulto ser yo la que elige mal sus compañeras de vals.

—Mire, miss, que yo no haya podido negarme a Baatar Jr. porque desde que llegué ha estado asediándome, no es mi culpa. En todo caso es culpa suya. Sí, suya —repitió con vehemencia cuando Korra alzó las cejas, sorprendida—, por haberme dejado tanto tiempo sola. De todas formas, eso no significa que P'Li no sea la mujer más melindrosa, afectada, vacua, estúpida... ¡Uyy!

Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a dejar el salón.

—¡Ey, detente! —Korra alzó la voz involuntariamente y, aferrándola por el brazo, la hizo volver sobre sus pasos—. No volveré a dejarte sola esta noche. Eres demasiado hermosa para andar por ahí sin mí —musitó cerca de su rostro, y la besó en la mejilla.

Tal como había prometido, no volvió a separarse de ella en lo que duró la fiesta. Baatar Jr. tuvo que conformarse con contemplarla como si se tratase de una obra de arte en un museo.

Al día siguiente, cuando Korra entró en su casa nueva de la ciudad se encontró con que Baatar Jr., sentado en el sillón de la sala, conversaba animadamente con Asami. Hablaba en un tono bajo y meloso, y sonreía todo el tiempo.

Asami advirtió en seguida la expresión de enfado que ensombrecía el rostro de Korra.

—Buenas tardes, miss —lo saludó mientras se incorporaba—. Baatar Jr. lo está esper... —se interrumpió, incómoda, al darse cuenta de que su esposa no le prestaba la menor atención.

Korra estiró la mano hacia el visitante.

—¿Qué lo trae por aquí, Baatar Jr.? —preguntó, en un tono deliberadamente neutro.

—¿Cómo está usted, de Wolf? Antes que nada, la felicito por su nueva casa; es muy confortable.

Korra se limitó a hacer un movimiento casi imperceptible con la cabeza.

—Lo que me trae por aquí es algo que desde hace tiempo le vengo comentando —explicó Baatar Jr..

En ese momento, de Wolf clavó los ojos carmín en los de su mujer y el mensaje fue claro.

—Si me permiten, les haré preparar algo fresco.

Asami, angustiada, abandono el lugar con la certeza de que su esposa estaba furiosa con ella. No comprendía por qué. De Wolf y Baatar Jr. esperaron hasta que Asami desapareció de la vista. Korra advirtió con disgusto que la mirada del mazorquero se demoraba indiscretamente en el meneo natural de las caderas de Asami.

—Tome asiento, Baatar Jr. —Las palabras de de Wolf sonaron más a orden que a invitación.

—Gracias. Como le estaba diciendo, miss Korra, he venido por algo que usted ya conoce de sobra.

El hombre hizo una pausa para encender un cigarro. De Wolf se apresuró y sacó su yesquero.

—Gracias —dijo Baatar Jr. después de la primera pitada—. He tenido una conversación con el coronel Ozai. Hoy he venido, justamente, a pedirle una vez más, en su nombre, que se incorpore usted a la Sociedad Popular.

El coronel Ozai, un gordo bastante desagradable, de rostro redondo como una rueda, con carnes que le colgaban de la papada, ojos pequeños y demasiado juntos, nariz violácea y deformada por el exceso de bebida, y labios color hígado, era dueño de una pulpería y, también, presidente de la Mazorca, o Sociedad Popular, como se la conocía oficialmente. Cientos de cabezas estaqueadas en la Plaza de la Victoria habían sido colocadas allí por su propia mano; varios cuerpos embadurnados con brea habían ardido lentamente gracias a su yesquero; era un personaje siniestro, de esos que las autoridades saben aprovechar muy bien para sus fines. Korra no quería que la lengua repugnante de ese cristiano tuviera la oportunidad de mencionar su nombre siquiera. Ella no era una santa, pero tampoco era una bestia.

—Usted sabe, miss Korra, el honor que sería para nosotros que usted integrara nuestro comité directivo. Eso sí, usted entraría a la Sociedad como secretario general, con toda la autoridad que emana de ese cargo, y gozando de todas las prerrogativas de los socios populares más antiguos.

Para la Mazorca, tener a Korra entre sus huestes era beneficioso desde dos puntos de vista. Primero, era uno de las mejores con el facón, con el trabuco y usando su poder de Alfa. Por sus venas corría agua helada y no hesitaba un segundo si había que derramar sangre por el bien de la causa. Era una leyenda entre la gente del campo y de la ciudad. Se le conocían grandes hazañas y se murmuraba que la vida de Unalaq había terminado siete años atrás en Jujuy a manos de ella. Segundo, era la mujer de confianza de Raiko. Nadie estaba más cerca del gobernador que ella y eso era más valioso aún que lo anterior. Ozai lo quería en la Mazorca como fuera y Baatar Jr. lo deseaba cerca en alguna revuelta con los unitarios. Porque en una circunstancia así, ¿quién podría afirmar que la bala que lo matara no provenía de un salvaje unitario? En esos disturbios, uno nunca sabía de qué lado vendría la muerte.

—Señor Baatar Jr., creo que hemos hablado muchas veces de este tema.

—Lo sé. De todos modos, nosotros no perdemos las esperanzas de contar con usted, miss. Como le dije, Ozai en persona me pidió que viniera a verla. Su ayuda sería muy valiosa para la Confederación — se apresuró a explicar Baatar Jr..

—El Brigadier Rosas conoce mejor que nadie mi devoción a la causa. Mi apoyo a las decisiones del gobernador es total y no hay cosa más importante para mí que defender a la Confederación de esos asquerosos unitarios. Pero...

Se detuvo cuando vio que la sirvienta cruzaba la puerta con una bandeja.

—¿Gusta usted un poco de limonada, Baatar Jr.?

—Sí, gracias. Este calor que no afloja... —comentó el mazorquero, enjugándose la frente con un pañuelo. Luego, tomó el vaso que le ofrecía la mulata.

De Wolf observaba a Baatar Jr. a través del cristal de su copa, con ojos serios y taimados.

—Como le decía, Baatar Jr., mi devoción a la causa se expresa en otras acciones, que el gobernador conoce y aprecia tanto como las de ustedes. Mis negocios hacen cada vez más próspera la economía de la provincia y enriquecen los lazos con grandes naciones del mundo. Además, la administración de las estancias del gobernador me lleva mucho tiempo. No, Baatar Jr., le agradezco enormemente a usted por la molestia, y al coronel Ozai por considerarme tanto, pero no creo poder hacerme cargo de una función tan importante sin descuidar otras que no lo son menos.

—Parece muy convencida, miss Korra.

Korra asintió sobriamente.

—Anoche, en lo de Riglos, la vi muy animada conversando con esos gringos... — comentó Baatar Jr., como si quisiera congraciarse con ella.

"Mientras tratabas de conquistar a mi mujer, maldito imbécil", pensó Korra, sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Bueno, ahí tiene usted. Ésos son negocios muy importantes, y el gobernador quiere que se concreten rápidamente. De esa manera les daríamos a las autoridades inglesas una pauta de que este bloqueo sin sentido debe terminar. La Argentina y la Inglaterra deben ser amigas, no enemigas.

Íntimamente, Korra sabía que con todo ese palabrerío vacío no había saciado su curiosidad.

En ese momento apareció Asami. Baatar Jr. pareció olvidarse de todo.

—Señora... —dijo el mazorquero, poniéndose de pie.

—Deseaba saber si apetecen algo más, miss, caballero… —dijo Asami sin apartar la vista de su esposa.

—No, está bien. El señor Baatar Jr. ya se iba.

Baatar Jr., extasiado en la contemplación del rostro de Asami, parecía no haber escuchado. De pronto, el mazorquero tomó conciencia de su comportamiento imprudente y afirmó:

—Sí, ya me iba, señorita. Gracias por la limonada, estaba exquisita.

Los ojos de Baatar Jr., cargados de deseo, se posaban con insolencia en los labios de Asami.

—Buenas tardes —lo despidió Asami, mientras el visitante le besaba la mano. La joven se sobresaltó cuando sintió la humedad de la lengua de Baatar Jr. sobre su piel, pero trató de componerse: no deseaba ningún escándalo. Retiró rápidamente la mano y bajó la vista. Aunque era demasiado tarde; de Wolf se había dado cuenta.

—Lo acompaño, Baatar Jr. —dijo Korra.

Lo tomó por el hombro, guiándolo hasta la puerta.

—Asami, dile a Chan que aliste el caballo del señor Baatar Jr..

Cuando llegaron al zaguán, de Wolf cerró la puerta tras de sí. La mirada que dispensó al mazorquero fue inequívocamente amenazante.

—¿Le parece que mi esposa es una mujer hermosa, señor Baatar Jr.?

Baatar Jr., sorprendido, frunció el entrecejo; comenzó a levantar nerviosamente las comisuras de los labios.

—Miss de Wolf... Bueno... Me sorprende, pues, la pregunta...

—¿Le parece o no, Baatar Jr.?

Se había aproximado a él y le hablaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Baatar Jr.

—Bueno, miss de Wolf, nadie puede negar que la señora de usted es muy hermosa...

No pudo continuar; Korra lo había tomado por el cuello y lo arrastraba como a un niño. Por fin, tras apoyarlo contra una de las columnas de la entrada, le colocó una rodilla sobre la entrepierna del mazorquero y sus ojos destilaban fuego cuando se convirtió en licántropo mostrando al mitad lobo que llevaba dentro.

—Por favor... por fa...

Baatar Jr. no podía hablar; las enormes garras de Korra se ceñían como tenazas a su garganta.

—Si vuelvo a descubrir que toca a mí esposa, o que simplemente, detiene su mirada sobre ella aunque sea por un segundo, le aseguro que no podrá volver a hacerlo. Yo misma me encargaré de arrancarle los ojos y de cortarle las manos. ¿Me comprendió bien, Beta?

Sólo después de que Baatar Jr. asintió como pudo, de Wolf lo soltó. El mazorquero comenzó a toser sonoramente y a frotarse el cuello, en el que tenía marcados las garras de Korra.

—Aquí está su caballo —le indicó Korra en el más suave de los tonos.

Baatar Jr. le lanzó una mirada de soslayo cargada de odio; sin embargo, no pareció intimidar a de Wolf, que ahora lo contemplaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

De Wolf regresaría esa noche de Buenos Aires y ella, ansiosa, no podía quedarse quieta.

—Visola, por favor, prepárame el vestido amarillo pálido... Ése con el encaje blanco en las mangas. ¿Sabes qué habrá para la cena?

—No, de eso se encarga Katara.

Asami caminaba nerviosa por la habitación.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo, Asami? —preguntó Visola, extrañada.

—Había pensado en carne de cordero asada con pastel de zapallo. Tal vez de entrada, humita. ¡No, humita no! Mejor algo más liviano. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

—No sé, estaría bien una ensalada. ¿Qué se te ha dado por organizar la cena?

—¡Ah, ensaladas, claro! Pero no sé qué ensaladas prefiere de Wolf. No importa, le preguntaré a Katara.

—¡No puedo creer tanto alboroto por una cena para de Wolf! ¡Quién te ha visto y quién te ve, Asami Sato! —La criada sonrió con picardía.

—¡Ay, Visola! A veces eres insufrible. —Dio media vuelta, y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación—. Indícale a Katara cómo he dispuesto la cena antes de que haga preparar otra comida —ordenó antes de salir.

—Como usted diga, señora de Wolf —contestó Visola con tono socarrón.

—¡Uy! Hoy no te aguanto.

Cerró la puerta y se marchó. Lo mejor sería salir un rato a despabilarse.

Hacía días que no visitaba a su amiga del monte. Siempre era bueno conversar con Senna mientras tomaban el té. Asami encontraba mucha paz en su cabañita. De todos modos, no podía quejarse: las cosas iban mejor con de Wolf, después de todo.

Llegó y la encontró en el jardín, cuidando unos malvones. Esa mujer tenía una afinidad especial con las plantas. A su alrededor, todo parecía crecer sin dificultad. Las flores eran más bonitas, y sus colores más brillantes. Senna hablaba con los rosales y los geranios como si fueran niños. Les decía cosas bonitas y cuánto los quería. Al principio Asami se sintió muy incómoda; llegó a pensar que su amiga del monte estaba loca de remate; pero al poco tiempo se acostumbró.

Senna se puso tan contenta al verla que Asami se imaginó la persona más importante para ella. La joven se sentía la reina del mundo cuando visitaba su cabaña: así era como su amiga la trataba. La colmaba de atenciones y la mimaba más que nadie. Charlaban de todo durante horas, y Asami siempre aprendía algo. Comían las exquisiteces que ella misma preparaba, tocaban el piano, y hasta leían juntas.

Aunque, en ocasiones, Senna perdía la mirada en lontananza y por largos minutos no decía una palabra; en especial cuando mencionaba al Avatar, su dichosa Avatar.

De Wolf llegó a la estancia y olfateó que algo estaba sucediendo. Y no parecía ser nada bueno.

Katara daba órdenes a un grupo de peones en la puerta del establo principal; le pareció raro no ver a Riley; Visola lloraba con desconsuelo, mientras escuchaba a la negra dar sus instrucciones a los empleados. Chan tampoco estaba a la vista.

Katara se calló cuando vio a Korra entrar al establo montado en su padrillo. Visola ahogó un grito de terror y sus sollozos recrudecieron.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó alarmada, aunque ya se lo estaba imaginando.

—Korra...

—¡Vamos, Katara, qué pasa!

—Asami... Salió muy temprano esta tarde y aún no ha vuelto.

—¡Raava bendito, miss de Wolf! ¡Que no le haya pasado nada! —exclamó Visola, con la voz quebrada.

—¡Cipriano, pásame ese fanal! —ordenó de Wolf a uno de los muchachos, que la miraba boquiabierto—. ¿Saben siquiera qué rumbo tomó?

—No... —replicaron la negra y la criada al unísono.

Katara se sentía un poco responsable; Korra siempre le pedía que cuidara de Asami cuando ella se ausentaba.

—Riley organizó dos grupos de búsqueda, uno a cargo de ella y otro a cargo de Chan... —La negra se interrumpió bruscamente; ya no había quién la escuchara.

De Wolf había azuzado al caballo y se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche a toda velocidad; sólo vieron por unos segundos más la luz de la lámpara, que luego, de a poco, también desapareció.

Katara suspiró, abrumada; después, se echó a llorar.

—Está bien, Senna, vuelva a su casa. —Asami no lograba convencerla— Ya está muy oscuro, algo malo puede ocurrirle.

—A ti puede ocurrirte algo malo. Yo ya soy un carcamal, ¿qué podría pasarme? Pero tú, querida, eres tan bella... Cualquier zopenco querría hacerte daño.

La mujer no aflojaba el paso, a pesar de que su voz sonaba agitada.

—Bueno, Senna, hasta aquí está bien. Mire, allá está mi casa. —Señaló más allá del bosque de tipas—. Pensándolo bien, creo que lo mejor será que esta noche se quede en mi casa...

—¡No! ¡Ni lo pienses, querida Asami! Puedo regresar sola; conozco este camino como la palma de mi mano. Vamos, corre hasta la casa grande. Así yo puedo verte.

Asami comenzó a correr maquinalmente. De pronto se detuvo, dio media vuelta, y trató de distinguir la figura de la mujer entre los árboles; pero Senna ya no estaba allí.

Un rato después, al entrar en la casa, encontró a Visola despatarrada en el confidente del hall, llorando a mares; Katara trataba de calmarla, pero ella también tenía la voz congestionada; el resto de la servidumbre se apiñaba a la entrada de la cocina, observando la escena.

Visola profirió un grito de angustia al verla sana y salva. Se arrojó de rodillas al suelo mientras con la mano en alto mostraba la estampa de San Patricio.

—¡Gracias, santísimo San Patricio, gracias! ¡Bendito seas, bendito seas!

—¡Señora de Wolf! —exclamó Katara.

Ayudada por la negra, Visola se puso de pie; con los brazos extendidos, se encaminó dónde Asami. La joven la contemplaba azorada; sabía que ya era de noche, pero no había caído en la cuenta del escándalo que provocaría. La tarde se le había pasado como un relámpago y, cuando se dio cuenta, el sol se había puesto.

Visola la abrazó fuerte.

—¡Mi niña, mi niñita! —repetía una y otra vez.

Al cabo de unos momentos, se separó de ella. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos de llorar. Asami le pasó la mano por la mejilla.

—Pero, ¿dónde has estado? —Preguntó Visola mientras le acariciaba el rostro—. Casi nos matas de la angustia.

Durante la desaparición de Asami, a Visola se le cruzaron mil ideas por la cabeza, pero había una en especial que la torturaba. "Una vez que tenga la certeza de que esa mujer ha pagado todas las deudas de mi abuelo, me escaparé, huiré lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarme."

—Bueno, ya, Visola, tranquilízate.

Asami rodeó con sus brazos a la criada. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Katara que la miraba absorta desde un rincón del hall. Asami la llamó y le tendió el brazo. La negra caminó hasta ella y le tomó la mano.

—Perdónenme, lo siento tanto. Miren cómo las he hecho sufrir. Sólo salí a dar un paseo, caminando. De repente, me di cuenta de que se había hecho de noche. Eso fue todo.

—Nunca más, ¿entiendes?, nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo —la reprendió Visola.

—Señora... la miss de Wolf ha salido a buscarla —balbuceó Katara.

—¿la señora de Wolf ya llegó de Buenos Aires?

No se lo esperaba. Ahora sí, "Troya", como decía Riley.

—Llegó hace más o menos una hora y salió a buscarla, de inmediato. Todos están buscándola.

"Sí, definitivamente, Troya", se dijo Asami con resignación.

Asami parecía una leona enjaulada. Iba de un lado al otro de su habitación, mirando el suelo y mordiéndose las uñas. Ya eran más de las diez de la noche y ninguno de los que habían salido a buscarla, había regresado.

Llegó a la puertaventana y, a pesar de que la noche era fresca, salió al balcón.

Sintió que la piel se le erizaba y se embozó en su salto de cama. Quiso escudriñar la inmensidad del campo pero apenas alcanzó a ver la fuente de los angelotes.

El ruido de los cascos de un tropel de caballos la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Eran Riley y su grupo.

—¡Ya está aquí! —gritó Katara.

Asami la oyó, pero no logró verla. También escuchó las exclamaciones que lanzó el grupo de peones y la maldición de Riley.

—¿la señora de Wolf ya lo sabe? —preguntó el capataz, aún montado en su alazán.

—No, todavía está fuera, buscándola —respondió la negra.

—Y Chan tampoco regresó. —Ahora era la voz torturada de Visola.

Asami sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. "Raava, de Wolf va a matarme."

—Chan y su grupo se unieron a la patrona hace más o menos una hora —comentó Riley. Luego, se dirigió al resto de los hombres—: Guarden los caballos y vayan a sus casas. Yo iré a buscar a la patrona.

—¿No quiere que lo acompañe, señor Riley? —preguntó uno de los peones.

—No, está bien. Iré solo. Ya sé dónde encontrarlos. —Y sin más, salió a todo galope.

Pasó más de media hora. Riley no aparecía. La angustia de Asami iba en aumento.

Había vuelto al dormitorio y había corrido las cortinas. No tenía sentido quedarse en el balcón, muriéndose de frío, mirando la nada. De todos modos, no pudo quedarse quieta: recorría la habitación de una punta a la otra, una y otra vez.

De pronto, escuchó los tacones de las botas de Korra en el corredor y por unos segundos el corazón se le detuvo. De pie junto al borde de la cama, con las manos sobre el pecho y los ojos muy abiertos, no se atrevía siquiera a pestañear. Un momento después, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Korra la miraba tan fijamente que Asami no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a sollozar convulsivamente. Temblaba como una hoja, se le había nublado la vista y no podía controlar el llanto que la hacía tan vulnerable frente a su esposa.

De Wolf se aproximaba a ella lentamente. El ruido de sus pasos sobre los tablones de madera era como una marcha fúnebre en los oídos de Asami. Era el fin, no tenía la menor duda.

Korra estaba muy agitada. A pesar del frío nocturno, tenía la camisa abierta hasta la mitad del pecho que, subía y bajaba en un intento por normalizar la respiración.

Cuando estuvo junto a ella, de Wolf la rodeó con sus brazos como si al abrazarla se mantuviera ella con vida. Apretó su cara contra el cabello de Asami y, después, comenzó a besarla, primero en la coronilla, luego en los ojos, en la nariz, en la frente, en las mejillas, en la boca, con desesperación. Asami comenzó a gemir de excitación.

—¿Qué haces de mí, Asami? ¿Qué haces de mí que si no te tengo siento que me muero?

Aquellas palabras la sorprendieron. Jamás había sido tan dulce y sincera con ella.

—Perdóneme, miss, perdóneme.

Era todo lo que podía decir; ella también se aferraba a ella como una desquiciada.

Con sus manos le acariciaba el cabello, se lo quitaba de los ojos y le rozaba las mejilla.

—¡Dios mío! —gimió Korra—. Si algo te pasara... —Levantó los ojos y miró el cielo raso.

Asami la besó en el pecho.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó, mientras la separaba apenas.

—Perdóneme, miss. Yo... Salí a caminar, por ahí, como siempre y, sin darme cuenta, se hizo de noche —respondió Asami, apenada por mentirle.

Su voz de niña loa enterneció, y la estrujó nuevamente contra ella.

—Tonta, ¿no te das cuenta que ya casi estamos en invierno y que oscurece muy temprano? ¡Si algo te sucediera!

Asami no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Se sintió mal por haber pensado que Korra la mataría, se sintió mal por no contarle acerca de su amiga del monte, y se sintió mal por... porque había dejado de abrazarla y parecía que deseaba marcharse.

—¿Se va, miss?

—Ahora, que ya sé que estás a salvo, voy a comer algo. Estoy famélica. Katara me lo está preparando.

"Katara, siempre Katara", pensó Asami. ¿Nunca dejaría de sentir celos de esa mujer?

—Ah... Bueno... —miró hacia abajo y dio media vuelta—. Está bien, hasta mañana —la despidió, sin mirarla.

De Wolf la tomó por la cintura y la elevó en el aire, pasándole un brazo bajo las rodillas.

—Aunque pensándolo bien... ¿Para qué cenar si aquí tengo lo único que me sacia por completo?

La miraba y no podía creer que todavía se sonrojara cuando ella decía esas cosas. La depositó en la cama con suavidad; luego, se quitó la camisa.

—La puerta... miss.

Korra la miró por un segundo antes de ir a cerrarla. Asami la observaba desde la cama, apoyada en sus codos. Los pechos desnudos, los músculos que se le remarcaban naturalmente y hacían un juego de movimientos cuando ella, aún parada al borde del lecho, se quitaba las botas, los pantalones... Y su miembro Alfa erecto... Decididamente, no podía dejar de mirarla.

Después de quitarle el salto de cama y el camisón, y sin decir palabra, la cubrió con su cuerpo. En ese momento el vínculo se completó cuando decididamente Asami clavo sus colmillos en Korra proclamándola como suya.

Katara se había marchado temprano a la cremería. Visola estaba en su dormitorio, bordando. Las sirvientas, ocupadas en sus quehaceres. Era el momento ideal, tal como lo había planeado. Pero Senna no llegaba.

Le había costado un mundo convencerla de que viniera a la mansión. Asami deseaba invitarla con una taza de té, con algún sabroso bizcocho de Visola, pero lo que más anhelaba era que tocara en su piano. Además, quería mostrarle la biblioteca de Korra. No había tardado en descubrir que a Senna le fascinaba leer. Era una mujer extraordinariamente culta y refinada; resultaba increíble que alguien como ella viviera aislada en ese paraje.

Comenzó a reír al vislumbrar un par de ojitos celestes que la observaban divertidos desde la ventana del salón azul. Era Senna. Con una seña le indicó la puerta principal; ella misma le abriría.

—¡Pasa, Senna! ¡Bienvenida a mi casa!

La mujer permaneció unos instantes bajo el vano, mirando de reojo y con desconfianza. Después, entró.

—Es tan hermosa por dentro como lo es por fuera, Asami —sentenció, con la mirada clavada en la araña del hall.

El salón azul no la dejó menos boquiabierta. Lo había espiado de cuando en cuando desde la ventana, pero, era obvio, no había logrado descubrir la belleza de la habitación.

—¡Qué hermoso piano!

Se acercó presurosa y, sin pedir permiso, levantó la tapa y jugueteó con las teclas.

—Está mucho mejor que el mío. El pobrecito ya está viejo y algo desafinado.

La mujer clavó sus ojos en los de Asami y le sonrió.

—Por eso quería que viniese a mi casa, para que tocara en mi piano. ¡Toca tan bien, Senna! Además, quiero que vea esto.

La joven la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la sala de la biblioteca.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Esto parece la biblioteca de una universidad!

—Sí —afirmó Asami, orgullosa.

Acercó con dificultad la escalera y la apoyó en uno de los estantes más altos; trepó para tomar el libro que había pensado prestarle. Total, de Wolf no se daría cuenta de nada.

—Aquí está —dijo Asami.

Lo tomó por el lomo y lo observó un momento. Después, descendió con cuidado los peldaños.

—Tome, Senna, se lo presto para que lo lea —le dijo, alcanzándole el libro.

—¿Para mí? —De nuevo esa actitud aniñada—. ¡Oh, gracias! Pero veamos de qué se trata.

Senna leyó el título con atención.

—¿Qué haces aquí, mamá? —La voz gruesa Korra resonó en la biblioteca.

Asami levantó la vista y se puso lívida. "¿Cómo, qué haces aquí, mamá?". Korra parecía tranquila, pero su mirada le dio pánico.

—Mamá, te estoy hablando —repitió.

Senna tenía la vista perdida en el primer capítulo del libro. Asami no podía moverse, ni hablar; sólo observaba. Pero la vista se le estaba nublando y comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

—¡Ah, Avatar! Eres tú. —La voz de Senna había adquirido un matiz extraño. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Debes tener mucho cuidado, en esta casa vive una mujer muy mala.

La mujer se acercó a de Wolf. Era mucho más baja que ella, y tuvo que estirar bastante el brazo para mostrarle el libro.

—Mira, mi amiga Asami me lo va a prestar.

Senna se dio vuelta y fijó sus ojos en la joven, a quien ya le costaba mantenerse en pie.

—¿Cómo "mamá", miss de Wolf? —Por fin, y como pudo, preguntó la muchacha.

Sólo en aquel momento Korra miró a Asami; la vio tan pálida que se asustó. Con paso firme, se acercó a ella, la tomó por los hombros y la guio hasta el sofá.

—Asami, ¿te sientes mal? —Le tomó las manos. Estaban heladas—. ¡Katara! —gritó.

Los labios de Asami empalidecían. No pudo explicarle que la negra se encontraba en la cremería. No conseguía modular las palabras; la lengua le pesaba toneladas y sentía la garganta seca como una lija.

—¡Mamá! —Korra se dio vuelta y vio que Senna aún tenía la vista fija en el libro.

—¡Mamá! —gritó más fuerte—. Busca a alguna de las sirvientas y tráela aquí. ¿Entendiste? —La vio asentir con la cabeza—. ¡Vamos, ve ahora!

—¿Cómo mamá, miss? Usted... Usted me elijo que estaba muerta... Muerta...

—Asami, tranquilízate, no es nada. Puedo explicártelo todo. Pero ahora, debes ponerte mejor —dijo, besándole los dedos; seguían fríos.

Un momento después regresó Senna con una criada. Asami olió las sales que le acercó la mujer y comenzó a sentirse mejor. Korra la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a la alcoba. Ella no le sacaba los ojos de encima. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar. Senna era la madre de su esposa. ¿Por qué no vivía con ellos? ¿Por qué la llamaba Avatar?

—Ahora, trata de descansar —dijo con dulzura Korra, mientras la criada corría las cortinas.

—¡No! —Se aferró a su brazo y lo atrajo hacia ella—. No, miss, por favor... Cuénteme todo, no puedo esperar. No se vaya.

La desesperación de su esposa la acongojó.

—Mamá, vuelve a la sala y quédate allí. ¿Me has comprendido?

Senna, de pie junto a la puerta del dormitorio, observaba impávida la escena. Al cabo, desapareció.

—Encienda unas velas, Blanca —ordenó de Wolf a la sirvienta—. Asegúrese de que la señora permanezca en la sala y mande a alguien a buscar a Katara a la cremería, ya mismo. Que ella se haga cargo de la señora.

Volvió los ojos a Asami. Vio, con alivio, que lentamente los colores volvían a su rostro.

—Cuántos misterios, miss de Wolf... Cuántos secretos.

—Asami, mi pequeña y dulce Asami. ¡Cuánto te he hecho sufrir! ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? —No quiso esperar la respuesta—. No importa eso ahora, tal vez ni siquiera merezca tu respeto. He sido tan dura contigo...

Asami apoyó su mano en los labios de ella.

—Eso no importa ya. —Bajó el brazo y retornó al tema que la preocupaba—. ¿Ella es su madre, miss?

—Sí —Apartó la vista de la mirada de Asami—. Está loca, completamente loca.

Cerró los ojos. Se sintió protegida cuando su mujer la abrazó.

—¿Por qué nunca me contó?

—Además de todo, una madre loca... ¡No, Asami, ya me odiabas demasiado! Aún no sé si no me detestas. Y no puedo soportarlo... Me mata por dentro.

Asami se separó de ella, y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos. Ensayó un tono de voz más pícaro y alegre.

—Sepa, miss, que siempre aparentó lo contrario. Parecía que mi enojo ni lo inmutaba.

De Wolf sonrió con expresión afligida.

—¿Loca por qué?

—Desde que quedó embarazada de mí, según me cuenta Katara, ya empezó a estar rara. Desvariaba mucho y se perdía durante horas en cavilaciones que parecían atormentarla. Yo recuerdo, era una niña aún, que ella parecía estar bien, y de pronto se callaba, se sentaba en su silla mecedora y por largo rato no decía nada. Podía uno gritarle al oído hasta desgañitarse y nada. Eso fue agravándose con los años.

—¿Por qué no vive aquí, con nosotros?

—¡Ja! Ésa es otra historia. En parte, porque yo no quise. No deseaba que llegaras y te encontraras con ella aquí, diciendo disparates.

Asami lo miró con aire admonitorio.

—No me juzgues, Asami, por favor. Ella tampoco deseaba vivir aquí, esta casa le daba miedo. No sé, le resultaba demasiado grande; siempre estuvo acostumbrada a vivir en espacios pequeños. Además, siempre he tenido la sensación de que prefiere estar sola; sabe manejarse tan bien como si estuviera en sus cabales. Por eso le construí una casa, no lejos de aquí; supongo que ya la conoces...

—Sí. Además, dice que mi esposa es una mujer mala. Más de una vez me ha preguntado si no le temo.

—Y tú, ¿qué le contestas?

—Le contesto que, a veces sí, le temo.

De Wolf clavó sus ojos en los de su mujer. La miró seria, con una expresión de profundo abatimiento; Asami no tuvo miedo esta vez.

—¿Su madre no tiene familia?

—En realidad, en Buenos Aires, no tiene a nadie. Ella llegó de Irlanda.

—¡De Irlanda!

—Sí, del sur. Tu familia viene del norte.

—Usted está bien informada, miss —dijo ella burlonamente.

—Llegó de Irlanda en 1803; tenía apenas cinco años. Ella y su madre se escaparon de los ingleses de milagro; acababan de colgar a su padre, mi abuelo.

—¡Oh, no, Dios mío! ¡Pobrecita!

—Sí, Kuruk Emmet; era un conocido agitador irlandés; por eso lo mataron. Una vez me contó que ella y su madre presenciaron la ejecución de mi abuelo. ¡Dios, cómo pudo su madre llevarla a semejante espectáculo!

De Wolf golpeó los nudillos contra el respaldo de la cama con tanta fuerza que Asami sintió necesidad de frotárselos. Ella la dejó hacer; después, tomó la mano de su esposa y la besó.

—Mi abuela murió a poco de llegar. No sé mucho acerca de ella porque ni mi madre se acuerda. A mamá la criaron unos irlandeses muy buenos, los Keegan.

—¡Los Keegan! —exclamó Asami. Eran una de las familias más tradicionales de Buenos Aires, de gran fortuna y muy cultivados. Asami comprendió el porqué de la delicadeza y la educación de Senna.

—Sí. Según pude saber, la quisieron como a una hija. En esa casa conoció a Katara. —De Wolf se calló, y por unos instantes jugueteó con los dedos de Asami —. Bueno, puedes imaginarte el resto.

—No, no puedo.

Korra soltó un suspiró y sonrió sin ganas.

—Cuando tenía dieciocho años quedó embarazada de mí. Por vergüenza, se escapó de su hogar. Por supuesto, con Katara detrás. Ya eran carne y uña. En realidad, mi madre y yo le debemos la vida a Katara. Ella fue la que me dio su apellido: mi madre no quería hacerlo. Ella fue la que le pidió trabajo a Rosas en la estancia "Los Cerrillos" porque no teníamos a dónde ir, ni qué comer. Mi madre jamás trabajó. Siempre fue Katara la que trajo el pan a casa y, bueno, cuando pude, comencé a trabajar yo. Mi madre, siempre como una reina... —No lo dijo con rencor, sino más bien, con orgullo.

—¿Y cuándo empezó a trabajar usted?

—Y... —Se puso la mano en la barbilla—. Más o menos, a los siete años.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Tan pequeña...!

—Mi madre me enseñó a leer y a escribir, en castellano y en inglés.

—¿Sabe hablar en inglés?

Asami pensó en las muchas veces en que le había dicho a Visola, en inglés, cosas impropias de Korra, estando justamente ella en la misma habitación, y se mordió los labios. Korra torció la boca: ella también recordaba esas ocasiones. Curiosamente, pensó, nada de eso le importaba ya.

—Y fue ella la que le enseñó a tocar el piano, ¿verdad?

—Si se puede decir que toco el piano, Asami. Apenas si conozco algunas melodías.

—¿La ama, miss de Wolf? Digo, a su madre.

—No lo sé, Asami. En realidad, a la que quiero es a mi negra Katara.

Era la primera vez que la llamaba así frente a ella; fue tan dulce al decirlo que Asami sintió una comezón en todo el cuerpo. Nunca habían conversado tan sinceramente, en tanta paz.

—Bueno, basta de plática. Mejor será que te recuestes y trates de dormir. Sufriste una fuerte impresión hoy, ¿verdad? —dijo ella, ayudándola a taparse con la colcha.

—Desde el día en que la conocí a usted, miss, no hago más que recibir fuertes impresiones.

De Wolf la miró con una mezcla de ternura y perplejidad. En ese momento, allí recostada, con ese rostro de niña indefensa, parecía en extremo vulnerable. Era una imagen que contrastaba tanto con la elocuencia de sus réplicas que lo desconcertaba.

Se acuclilló a su lado, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Ella también le sostenía la mirada.

—Desde el día en que te conocí, Asami Sato, no hago más que amarte con locura.

La besó con entrega y pasión. Esta vez, ella no pudo ni chistar.

Korra se sentía mejor que bien. Recostada sobre el respaldo de su cama, fumaba impasible un cigarro. Asami, profundamente dormida, hacía ruiditos con la nariz y la boca, ahora apenas entreabierta. Se sonrió. Era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido, y, además, le pertenecía. Era suya. Su querida y adorada Asami.

¿Cuándo había comenzado esa locura, esa carrera desenfrenada por conseguirla, esa sensación de que si no la tomaba entre sus brazos perecería? Supuso que había sido aquel día, en el Socorro, cuando la voz de Zhu Li Varrick vertió veneno en sus oídos... Ni lo piense, miss de Wolf. Es inalcanzable. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, medio desnuda, tendida a su lado.

Ahora, después de que ella le había revelado algunos de sus secretos más temibles, pasaban prácticamente todas las noches juntas, en su cama, o en la de ella. Era extraño, pero aún no se animaba a pedirle que acabaran con esa absurda idea de los dormitorios separados. ¡Ja! Ella, la gran de Wolf, no se animaba. Se quitó el cigarro apagado de la boca y lo arrojó al suelo con displicencia.

—¿Qué hora es, miss? —Asami se restregaba los ojos tratando de disipar su somnolencia.

—Sigue durmiendo, ya casi amanece. —Korra le acariciaba los mechones que, desordenados, le caían sobre el rostro.

—Y usted, miss, ¿no duerme?

Korra se encogió de hombros.

—¿Aún insistes en llamarme miss? —comentó, risueña.

Asami se incorporó hasta quedar apoyada en el respaldo, junto a ella.

—Nunca me pidió que lo llamara de otra forma.

—¿Podrías llamarme Korra? Por favor... —agregó.

—No, miss.

La carcajada de de Wolf retumbó en la habitación; ella también comenzó a reír.

—Eres increíble —dijo ella entre risas.

—Miss, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

De Wolf asintió. Metió la mano bajo la manta y comenzó a acariciarle la curva de la cintura.

—Esa noche, cuando me salvó de ser atropellada por la volanta... ¿Qué hacía por ahí, miss? Recuerdo que llovía a cántaros; era una noche horrible para caminar.

Korra curvó los labios y los ojos le chispearon. Asami la seguía con la mirada, ansiosa por saber.

—Esa noche llegué tarde a la tertulia de Zhu Li; me había demorado en una pulpería con tu padre arreglando... Bueno... Cerrando el... Tú sabes...

Asami se rio al ver hasta qué punto aquel recuerdo la perturbaba. Y se sorprendió al comprobar que a ella ya no la afectaba.

—Sí —completó la joven—. Arreglando el matrimonio entre usted y yo.

—Sí, claro —respondió de Wolf, todavía incómoda—. Tu padre me dijo que te diría lo de nuestro compromiso esa misma noche. Yo sabía que eso sería después de la tertulia, porque Zhu Li te había invitado especialmente a pedido mío, y me había confirmado que irías.

—¿Zhu Li? ¿Zhu Li complotada con usted?

Asami no podía salir de su asombro. Estaba cada vez más interesada en conocer el resto de la historia.

—Sí, Zhu Li Varrick. Se podría decir que fue mi celestina en todo esto. Gracias a ella llegué a conocerte sin cruzar palabra contigo. Te vi una vez en el atrio de la Iglesia del Socorro, pero resultaste ser alguien imposible de hallar. Nunca ibas a ningún lado. ¿Qué otra cosa me quedaba por hacer? Zhu Li organizó la tertulia del Día de la Independencia a pedido mío, para que tú asistieras. Me aseguró que si la reunión era en su casa, tú irías.

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—También me contó que eras muy impulsiva y que odiabas a tu padre. Por eso, después que dejaste lo de Varrick te seguí, temiendo algún problema. Además, tengo que confesarte, estaba ansiosa. Esperé sentada en mi volanta frente a la casa de tu abuelo. No pasó mucho y saliste como loca. Recuerdo que se me erizó la piel en ese momento. Jamás pensé que reaccionarías así, escapando de tu casa.

Korra le tomó las manos; las tenía heladas. Se las frotó un rato antes de continuar.

—Le dije al cochero que nos escoltara de lejos y te seguí a pie. La lluvia era intensa, pero podía escucharte llorar. No comprendía qué intentabas hacer, hasta que de pronto te vi, quieta en medio del fango, esperando a la volanta que se precipitaba a toda velocidad sobre ti. Bueno, te empujé, y con el golpe te desvaneciste. Los dos éramos un solo barro, oliendo a bosta de caballo, pero no me importó, te tenía entre mis brazos, por primera vez.

Korra se incorporó y se acercó a su esposa. La miró fijamente y no encontró rencor en sus ojos verdes; sólo paz, y algo de picardía. La atrajo hacia ella, y comenzó a besarla con frenesí. Al separarla de su pecho, Asami, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados, parecía estar en otro mundo. Cuando sintió en su hombro la mano firme y viril de de Wolf, la besó con dulzura.

El frío del inminente amanecer los obligó a cubrirse otra vez con la manta. Asami, acurrucada sobre ella, comenzó a juguetear con su pecho.

—Estuve ayer con mi madre... Insiste en que debes escapar, el tal de Wolf es un energúmena, según ella —sonrió amargamente.

—También insiste en llamarla Avatar, miss. —Asami calló, a la espera una explicación.

—Lo de Avatar va por mi padre.

Asami se irguió como impulsada por un resorte.

—¿Por su padre? ¿¡Acaso su padre es Rosas!? —exclamó con espanto.

—No lo quieres demasiado, ¿verdad? —Rozó con los dedos los labios de su mujer—. No, Asami. Tonraq era mi padre.

—¿Tonraq? ¿Qué Tonraq? —No podía creerlo—. ¿El coronel? ¿El que hace años fue gobernador? ¿El que fusiló Unalaq? —La vio asentir con los ojos cerrados. ¿Qué otro secreto le estaría ocultando de Wolf, por Raava bendito?—. Era... era muy amigo de Grandpa —dijo como para sí Asami. De pronto, se había puesto triste.

—Ya lo sé. —Una sombra nubló los ojos de Korra.

Asami vio, como en un relámpago, toda la vulnerabilidad y el dolor que se reflejaba en el rostro de su esposa. La acarició y la besó en la mejilla.

—Miss... —le musitó Asami.

Los brazos de Korra se cerraron alrededor de ella. Deseaba hacerla parte de su carne. Tenía miedo de separarla de su cuerpo, como si alguien fuese a arrebatársela.

—Está bien, Asami. Ya todo pasó. Él murió y jamás se enteró de que había tenido un hija con mi madre. Ya está. De veras... Ya nada de lo malo que ha habido en mi vida parece atormentarme ahora. No como antes. —Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos; el contraste entre el blanco de la piel de Asami y el tostado de sus dedos la enardeció—. Ahora estás tú; mi vida eres tú; eres mi paz, mi felicidad, todo. Nunca me abandones, Asami, amor mío, nunca me dejes; eso sí no podría soportarlo. Ya no me odies tanto, por favor... Por favor... No me odies más... —Su boca rozó los labios de la joven y sus manos recorrieron las curvas de su cuerpo.

—No la odio, miss... Yo no la odio, no la odio... —repetía Asami entre suspiros entrecortados.

Pronto amaneció. No se dieron cuenta. Seguían haciendo el amor.

.

.

bueno cuídense mucho y espero saber de ustedes pronto.!

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Asami entró en la cocina y encontró a Visola sentada cerca del trébede. Lloraba sin consuelo, con su ajada estampa de San Patricio en una mano y, en la otra, un pañuelo empapado. Algunas de las sirvientas trataban de tranquilizarla. Asami estaba desconcertada: no tenía la menor idea de qué podía sucederle. Pensó que tal vez se había peleado con Chan. Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que eran amantes.

—Visola, ¿qué te pasa? Vamos, deja de llorar. Blanca, por favor, tráeme un poco de agua fresca —ordenó la joven.

—Asami, Dios mío... ¿Cómo haré para decírtelo?

Blanca dejó el vaso de agua sobre la mesa, cerca de Visola, y se retiró de allí.

Asami sintió una aguda opresión en el pecho.

—¿Qué pasa, Visola? —preguntó con miedo.

—Asami... No sé cómo decírtelo sin que...

—¿Le pasó algo a de Wolf?

—No, mi niña, ella está bien. Se trata... Se trata de... Opal. Los soldados de Rosas la atraparon, a ella y al curita. Los traen para Santos Lugares.

—¡No, por Dios!

Asami, abrumada, se dejó caer en una banqueta, con la cabeza entre las manos. La cárcel de Santos Lugares... Nadie salía con vida de allí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó por fin.

—Chan llevó hoy a la patrona a Buenos Aires y trajo la noticia. Dice que Rosas está furioso. La familia de ella también. Nadie se anima a hablar en su favor. Ni su madre, ni su padre.

—¡Malditos sean! ¡Malditos cobardes! —Asami dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa y se puso súbitamente de pie.

—Vamos, Asami, no te pongas así. Ya verás que todo va a solucionarse y...

—¿Con Rosas de por medio? ¡Ni lo sueñes, Visola! Ése... ése... Jamás los perdonara. —Hizo una pausa y volvió a sentarse—. ¿Quién es él para perdonar o no a alguien que no ha causado ningún daño? ¡Dios mío! ¡Se cree el dueño de nuestras vidas!

—Asami, por favor, cállate —rogó Visola, mientras se aseguraba de que no hubiese ninguna sirvienta cerca. Era más que sabido: ellas y los lacayos y criados eran los espías más eficaces del gobernador. Por eso, siempre estaba enterado de todo.

—¿Sabes algo más?

—No, mi niña.

—¿Dices que de Wolf está en Buenos Aires?

—Sí. ¿Ella no te dijo que hoy se marcharía a la ciudad? —le preguntó incrédula.

—No. Jamás me dice lo que va a hacer.

Asami se levantó con presteza. Estaba decidida a hacer algo. Era obvio, se le notaba en los ojos.

—Vamos, Visola, iremos a Buenos Aires. Necesito hablar con el gobernador. Si nadie intercede por Opal, yo lo haré.

—¡No, Asami! ¡Por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas! Lo pondrás furioso, y quién sabe con qué cosas te saldrá. —La criada la sujetaba del brazo, con pánico en la mirada.

Asami la observó unos instantes, tiempo suficiente para comprender que debía reflexionar acerca de sus arrebatos. Muchas veces había tenido que arrepentirse de ellos; esta vez, el asunto era demasiado delicado. Si actuaba por impulso Rosas sabría rebatirla hábilmente. No, esperaría y pensaría.

—Está bien; vamos a ver qué sucede.

Transcurrieron varios días que estuvo como loca. Hacía casi una semana que Korra había partido a la ciudad y no regresaría aún. Necesitaba hablar con ella. ¿Qué esperaba para regresar? Deseaba consultarla, preguntarle cuál era exactamente la situación de Opal y Bolin, qué podían hacer. Estaba inquieta, afligida, y nada la calmaba. Trataba de pasar las horas leyendo, pero no podía concentrarse. Los paseos tampoco surtían efecto.

Fue a visitar a Senna, como siempre, pero no quiso contarle nada. Temió perturbarla más de lo que estaba. Después de todo, la historia de su amiga con el cura era tan clandestina como lo había sido la de ella, treinta años atrás.

De todas formas, Senna consiguió hacerla reír con sus ocurrencias y comentarios, entre inteligentes e infantiles.

Cuando dijo que quería ir a Santos Lugares, donde aún los mantenían presos, Chan le advirtió que no lo hiciera: no dejaban entrar a nadie. Armó varios paquetes con ropas limpias y comida fresca. Su imaginación la torturaba; pensaba en el estado lamentable en el que se encontraría su amiga, en medio de una celda fría e inmunda, alimentada con comida de presidiarios, y se desesperaba. Chan llevó los paquetes, pero volvieron intactos. La Beifong y Gutiérrez tenían prohibido recibir nada.

Finalmente se decidió: iría a Buenos Aires para hablar con de Wolf. Ya no podía seguir perdiendo un minuto más; además, la espera terminaría con su cordura.

Un poco a regañadientes, Visola aceptó acompañarla. Chan ofició de cochero, también a la fuerza. Sabía que miss Korra no lo aprobaría. Pero no pudo negarse al pedido de Asami. Además, sería mejor que la llevara ella; de lo contrario, Asami llegaría a la ciudad aunque fuera caminando.

Entraron a Buenos Aires de noche. La neblina que botaba por las calles le daba a la ciudad un aspecto fantasmagórico que era un reflejo perfecto del estado de ánimo de Asami. Era difícil distinguir la luz mortecina de las bujías entre la espesura de la bruma.

Asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla de la volanta. El aire húmedo y frío, que dio de lleno sobre su rostro, la obligó a cerrar los ojos. Volvió a arrellanarse en el asiento. En aquel momento, Chan detuvo los caballos; el relincho que soltaron fue tan estruendoso que la asustó. Estaba tan sensible que cualquier cosa la sobresaltaba o la hacía llorar. ¿Estaría volviéndose loca?

Volvió a asomarse por la ventanilla y divisó la casona que de Wolf había comprado tiempo atrás, oscura y silenciosa. Parecía abandonada.

—Señora de Wolf... —murmuró la sirvienta que les abrió la puerta, con expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa, Lucía? —preguntó, enojada.

No esperaba que la recibiera haciéndole fiestas, pero tampoco que se quedara mirándola como si se tratase de una desconocida.

—No, nada, señora.

La mujer reaccionó rápidamente, apartándose de la entrada. Lo que sucedía era que la noticia de la Beifong había corrido por la ciudad como reguero de pólvora y todos conocían la amistad entre ella y Asami. Por eso, cuando la vio ahí...

—¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro afuera? Haga encender los faroles ahora mismo.

Antes de que la sirvienta se dispusiera a cumplir la orden, la detuvo.

—Un minuto, Lucía. ¿Está mi esposa?

—Miss ha dicho que esta noche no regresará a la casa, señora.

La respuesta fue un golpe muy duro. ¿Cómo que no pasaría la noche en casa? ¿Dónde la pasaría, entonces?

—¿No ha dicho dónde estará esta noche? —Se sentía humillada. No soportaba tener que preguntarle a una sirvienta dónde se suponía que dormiría su esposa.

—Pasará la noche en la casa del saladero, en las barracas. Surgió un problema allí y debía estar a primera hora de la mañana.

—Está bien, Lucía. Vaya no más.

Se sintió más tranquila; después de todo, eran cuestiones de negocios las que obligaban a Korra a pernoctar en otro sitio.

Al rato, después de que hubo guardado el carruaje en la caballeriza, se presentó Chan por la puerta que daba al patio de la servidumbre.

—Come algo y más tarde nos llevas al saladero, Chan. Necesito hablar con mi esposa esta misma noche.

El olor a carne podrida comenzaba a escocerle la nariz. Sacó un pañuelo y lo colocó sobre su rostro. Visola ya había hecho lo mismo un momento antes. Asami se lamentó por el pobre Chan; de seguro, se estaría descomponiendo con el aroma hediondo que inundaba el lugar.

Los tablones del puente de Márquez crujieron cuando la volanta los cruzó. Por debajo, el Riachuelo, y, más allá, el saladero más grande de toda la Confederación, el "Esmeralda". Después de que "Las Higueritas", que había pertenecido a Rosas, el "Esmeralda" había pasado a ser el más importante. Cada día se sacrificaban allí alrededor de cuatrocientas cabezas de ganado; muchos kilos de charqui se secaban en otros tantos kilos de sal; cientos de cueros se curtían al sol; más de doscientos empleados trabajaban en sus instalaciones. Era una industria sumamente próspera, y de Wolf era su dueño. Todo gracias a Rosas, que en su momento le había prestado el dinero para adquirirlo. Por aquel entonces estaba prácticamente abandonado; parecía desolado, y no había más de quince o veinte cabezas de ganado dando vueltas por el rodeo. Al cabo de dos años era lo que ahora.

Lo primero que hizo de Wolf fue devolverle el dinero a Rosas; más aún, le ofreció una participación en el negocio. Aunque no aceptó, el Restaurador se sintió halagado por la invitación de su protegida. Pero ya estaba demasiado comprometido con la causa federal y no quería meterse en un problema más. "El que mucho abarca, poco aprieta, Korrita", le había dicho en esa oportunidad, palmeándole la espalda. Asami jamás había estado en el "Esmeralda", pero había escuchado mucho sobre ella. Era un lugar imponente. Más allá, casi al final de todo, las barracas. Eran varias construcciones de ladrillos blanqueados con techos de paja que parecían un caserío en medio de la pampa.

El sitio estaba bien iluminado. Las farolas enormes permitían vigilar cada centímetro del lugar. Una precaución necesaria para evitar el saqueo nocturno y el robo de animales, muy común en la época. Varios gauchos armados hasta los dientes hacían guardia nocturna apostados en distintos puntos de la propiedad.

Asami recorrió el lugar con la mirada. A lo lejos, cerca de la barraca principal, había un grupo de peones rodeando el fogón. Vio a tres hombres sentados sobre el espinazo de una vaca, como si se tratase de una banqueta. A sus oídos llegaron los acordes de una guitarra y una voz melodiosa. Los sonidos y las voces de aquellos gauchos se fueron haciendo cada vez más audibles a medida que la volanta se acercaba al cobertizo, hasta que, al llegar allí y hacerse visible, el ruido cesó como por encanto.

Asami se quedó en el carruaje mientras Chan conversaba con uno de los empleados del saladero que se había apartado del fogón para recibirlos. Por el modo caluroso en que se saludaron parecían conocerse. Al rato, Chan se asomó al interior de la volanta.

—Niña Asami, la patrona está dentro de la barraca, reunido con unos hombres.

—Está bien, entremos, entonces.

Visola prefirió quedarse en la volanta, con el pañuelo en la cara.

A poco de caminar, Asami se acostumbró al olor. Los empleados la miraban, algunos extrañados, otros con el deseo pintado en el rostro, pero ninguno se animó a dirigirse a ella; era la mujer de la diabla. Asami pasó junto a ellos como si no existieran; sólo quería llegar donde su esposa, estaba ansiosa por verla.

Por fin, llegaron al lugar donde estaba de Wolf.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella, mientras la traspasaba con la mirada. Era evidente que estaba muy enojada—. ¿Por qué la trajiste? —le preguntó a Chan, que bajó la cabeza sin saber qué contestar. El criado sabía tan bien como ella que era muy riesgoso llegar al saladero; más aún de noche.

—No le diga nada a él, miss de Wolf. Yo le pedí que me trajera.

Asami miró a su alrededor. El lugar era bastante confortable por dentro. Había varios catres y dos mesas enormes en el centro. En una de ellas, de Wolf y dos hombres trabajaban sobre unos papeles grandes; parecían planos. El calor que daba la salamandra la reanimó.

De Wolf, confundida, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, al igual que los dos hombres que lo acompañaban. Korra captó la mirada libidinosa de sus empleados.

—Espérenme afuera —ordenó en un tono acerado.

Los hombres abandonaron la barraca con la cabeza baja, conscientes de su indiscreción.

—Tú también, Chan.

Se quedaron solas. Asami sintió que un escozor de placer le recoma el cuerpo. La mirada devoradora de Korra la hizo estremecerse; sabía que la había enfurecido yendo basta allí, pero era imperioso que hablaran. Korra no pensaba lo mismo. Se aproximó, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión. Como siempre, la reacción de su esposa la desconcertó; finalmente, se relajó, y una vez más se entregó a ella sin ofrecer la menor resistencia.

—Dios mío... —musitaba de Wolf—. No había reparado en cuánto te extrañaba, mi amor...

Mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo, desbordada por el deseo, su boca arremetía contra la de ella. De pronto, comenzó a hundir el rostro en su cabellera, como si quisiera embriagarse con el perfume de su piel. El perfume de su piel... ¿Había algo más excitante para ella que el aroma de la piel de Asami? Esa delicia en su nariz hacía desaparecer como por arte de magia la podredumbre que la rodeaba. Ella era su solaz, el recreo más deseado después de la faena, el mejor premio después de la lucha.

—Por favor... Miss... Yo...

Sabía que no debía olvidar el motivo que la había llevado hasta ese sitio, pero no lo lograba; no podía deshacerse de la atracción de Korra. Unos minutos más y de Wolf le habría hecho el amor en uno de los catres del cobertizo; pero era imposible, se dijo; sus hombres estaban afuera, junto a Chan. Y Visola estaba aguardando en el carruaje. Debía controlarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —susurró sin apartar los labios de los de ella.

—Necesitaba hablar con usted... miss.

Tenía las manos alrededor del cuello de Korra y sentía las de ella ajustándole la cintura. Poco a poco, Korra la fue apartando.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó preocupada.

—¿Cómo, miss? ¿No sabe usted lo que pasó? Opal... Opal Beifong, mi amiga.

—Sí, ya me enteré —afirmó Korra.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, miss. He venido hasta aquí para pedirle que hable con el gobernador.

De Wolf se echó bruscamente hacia atrás y la miró con dureza.

—Debes saber una cosa, Asami... —Miró al suelo antes de continuar—. Opal está embarazada.

Asami ahogó un gemido, aterrada. De Wolf se acercó otra vez a ella.

—Vamos. Asami —dijo con pesadumbre—. Mejor será que te lleve a casa.

Korra entró en el dormitorio de Asami y la encontró llorando. Estaba sentada en un taburete y su cabeza se movía al ritmo desigual de sus sollozos. La llamó desde la puerta. La vio girar sobre sí y mirarla. Entre suspiros, le indicó que pasara. De Wolf se acercó lentamente, como si temiera espantarla, y se acuclilló delante de ella.

—Vamos, Asami, no llores. Algo haremos por ella.

Asami lloró con más ganas aún. Korra le corría los mechones y le secaba las lágrimas con la punta del dedo.

—Es que... Es que... No deseo que... que nada malo... le suceda... Ella es mi mejor amiga, miss.

Por fin, pareció comenzar a calmarse. Korra la tomó por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia ella.

—Vamos, pequeña. Ven; recuéstate e intenta descansar.

No podía verla así. Le rompía el corazón. La recostó sobre el lecho, y le quitó la bata y los escarpines. La tapó con la colcha y la arropó.

Asami, más tranquila, la contemplaba absorta. Le gustaba sentir el roce de las manos ásperas de Korra sobre su cuerpo. Le gustaba observarla. Le gustaba su expresión cuando le sacaba la bata o la cubría con el rebozo. Le gustaba contemplar sus ojos, perdidos en alguna cavilación que, como siempre, ella no podía descubrir. Le gustaba... Le gustaba su esposa como jamás pensó que le gustaría.

—Mañana mismo hablaré con el gobernador por Opal —dijo ella, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama—. Ahora, trata de dormir.

La besó en la frente. Asami sintió que se le erizaba la piel.

—Miss... —lo llamó con la voz congestionada.

—¿Qué, Asami? —preguntó ella desde la puerta.

—Gracias.

—¡Estás loca! —exclamó Rosas. El puñetazo que descargó sobre la mesa hizo temblar a sus edecanes—. ¡Desaparezcan todos de mi vista, ahora! —ordenó después de un momento. Los edecanes y el Padre Afiko se esfumaron, aterrados. Rosas, furibundo, parecía lanzar llamaradas por los ojos.

Sólo Korra, la promotora de esa furia, permanecía sentada, con gesto indolente y despreocupado. Rosas podía actuar así con todos, menos con ella. Lo conocía demasiado y sabía que el dictador solía utilizar la técnica del terror. A ella no iba a intimidarla.

—Empecemos de nuevo —dijo Rosas enojado—. Deseas que libere a la Beifong, ¿verdad?

Korra asintió.

—Y, ¿se puede saber por qué? —continuó Rosas, cada vez más alterado— No, no. No me digas nada, yo te lo diré. Es por tu mujercita, ¿verdad? Te hizo una escenita de llanto y te conmovió —remató, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

La joven pareció no inmutarse, y eso molestó más aún al Restaurador. Debía aceptarlo, era la único que no se mosqueaba cuando él gritaba.

—Fue ella, ¿verdad? Ella te pidió que vinieras a verme, ¿no es cierto? —-insistió Rosas.

Korra no hablaba. Lo miraba sin pestañear.

—Sí que se te ha metido esa china en la cabeza, ¿eh? Realmente, tengo que reconocerlo, es una de las mujeres más lindas que he visto en mi vida. Puede volver loco a cualquiera, de eso no tengo dudas. A cualquiera, pero no a ti, Korrita. Tú eres demasiado inteligente para dejarte engatusar por un par de ojos lindos.

—No fue Asami la que me pidió que venga a verlo, don Raiko —mintió de Wolf, abandonando el sofá—. He venido por mi propia voluntad —continuó—. No voy a negarle que mi esposa está deshecha con todo esto de la Beifong. Como usted sabe, son amigas de la infancia. A pesar de todo, he venido aquí por usted.

—¡Por mí! ¿Por mí, dices? —repitió Rosas, enardecido—. ¡Mira lo que otros están haciendo por mí! —Le arrojó a la cara unos periódicos que tomó de la mesa—. Los que están remarcados con tinta —Indicó Rosas, fríamente, agitando el dedo en el aire.

De Wolf leyó en voz alta.

–"... Ayer un sobrino de Rosas que al principio se dijo ser../' —paso de largo los nombres y siguió—: "... intentó también robarse otra joven, hija de familia; pero se pudo impedir a tiempo el crimen. Cualquiera de los dos, es de la escuela de Palermo, donde en esa línea, se ven y se oyen ejemplos y conversaciones que no pueden dar otro fruto. No pueden, ¡mi Dios!, pues aquello, amigos míos... dejémosle sin más decir". —Terminó de leer y levantó la vista.

—Ése es el maldito de Alsina, en el Comercio del Piala. Ése no me importa tanto, pero, vamos, lee el otro, el del Mercurio—ordenó Rosas.

-"Ha llegado a tal extremo la horrible corrupción de las costumbres bajo la tiranía espantosa del 'Calígula del Plata', que los impíos y sacrílegos sacerdotes de Buenos Aires huyen con las niñas de la mejor sociedad sin que el infame sátrapa... —De Wolf hizo una pausa en este punto y lo miró de soslayo; Rosas tenía la cara encarnada. Siguió leyendo—: ... adopte medida alguna contra esas monstruosas inmoralidades."

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué tengo que mandarla fusilar, Korrita? —Parecía que se había calmado un poco.

—No, aun no comprendo.

Rosas pensó que de Wolf disfrutaba provocándolo. Nuevamente, la furia se apoderó de él.

—¡Pero m'hija! ¡Sí que estás lenta hoy!

—Cálmese, don Raiko, cálmese y escúcheme.

De Wolf comenzó a caminar con los pulgares enganchados en los bolsillos del chaleco y la mirada fija en el suelo.

—Aunque usted crea que estoy aquí por mi esposa, mi imparcialidad en el asunto está garantizada. No vengo aquí por pedido de ella, sino para aconsejarle que, por su propio bien, no la fusile.

—¿Por mi propio bien? — Rosas la miró, incrédulo.

—En todo esto hay gato encerrado, don Raiko. Algo que aprendí de usted es que las cosas no son lo que aparentan ser. Siempre he tomado esto como un dogma y no me ha ido tan mal creyéndolo así. Verá, en todo este asunto hay algo que no entiendo.

—No tienes que entender mucho, Korrita. La Beifong y el curita estaban más calientes que pava al fuego y se fugaron. Eso es todo...

—Eso lo entiendo. En realidad, lo que no comprendo es esto —replicó, nblandiendo los periódicos.

—Ahora el que no entiende soy yo —Rosas lo miró ceñudo.

—Es evidente. A usted lo están azuzando para que la fusile, para luego volverse en su contra, argumentando que es un monstruo sin piedad que ni siquiera se compadece de una pobre niña.

—Pero, ¿no has leído esos artículos?

—Sí, pero ninguno de ellos se pronuncia sobre cuál debería ser el castigo a impartir. Se limitan a hablar de una reprimenda sin decir cuál ha de ser. Eso lo dejan, taimadamente, en sus manos.

Rosas se había llevado la mano al mentón y caminaba por la habitación con la mirada fija en el suelo. No había pensado en esa posibilidad.

—Además, don Raiko, la Beifong está encinta; eso lo complica todo aún más —concluyó de Wolf.

—No sé, Korrita, no sé. Lo que hizo esa estúpida es demasiado. Me parece que la única salida que queda es fusilarla. Toda la Confederación está furibunda con el comportamiento de esos dos idiotas. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

—No la fusile, don Raiko. No lo haga.

Asami estaba decidida, iría ella misma a ver al gobernador. De Wolf se había reunido con ella días atrás y no había logrado nada. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados; algo debía hacer, alguien debía hablar.

Llegó a Palermo y se encontró con decenas de personas que hacían cola en las galerías, a la espera de que se les concediera una audiencia con el gobernador.

Algunos hacía días que estaban allí; dormían sobre jergones de paja y comían las provisiones que habían llevado. Asami sintió pena por ellos, pero su causa era más importante.

Una de las negras sirvienta de Rosas la llevó donde Rina, que atendía a unos invitados en el salón principal. Sin importarle mucho sus huéspedes, se levantó del canapé y se encaminó al encuentro de Asami.

—¡Asami, querida! ¡Qué alegría que hayas venido! —dijo, mientras le tomaba delicadamente las manos.

—Para mí también es una alegría volver a verte, Rina, pero el motivo que me trae a esta casa es más que triste.

—¿Qué sucede, Asami? —preguntó Rina con fingida ingenuidad.

En un primer momento, Asami sintió furia. ¿Acaso Rina no conocía la estrecha relación entre ella y Opal? ¿De qué otra cosa vendría a hablarle? Trató de calmarse.

—Como sabrás, Rina, Opal está presa. Por ese asunto de...

—¡Oh, sí, claro! —se apresuró a exclamar la hija de Rosas—. En realidad, pensé que venías a buscar a Korrita.

—¡Ah! Mí esposa ya está aquí... —Asami, sorprendida, trató de disimular lo mejor que pudo.

Obviamente, Asami había viajado hasta la quinta de Palermo sin hacérselo saber a de Wolf, que jamás le habría permitido ir a hablar con Rosas. Pero ya estaba a pocos metros de quien podía decidir sobre la vida o la muerte de su mejor amiga, y no se echaría atrás por Korra. En todo caso, después soportaría su ira en La Katara.

—Llegó esta mañana, muy temprano. Está en el estudio, con tatita, discutiendo unos asuntos de las estancias, o algo así.

—Rina, ¿podré ver a tu padre... ahora? —se animó a preguntar, a pesar del miedo que la embargaba. Sabía que no era fácil llegar al gobernador.

—Por supuesto, Asami.

Rina la guio a través de la inmensa casona. Había sido construida según el típico diseño de las casas españolas con reminiscencias árabes, en las que las habitaciones daban a varios patios centrales. Asami, subyugada por el estilo francés de La Katara, pensó que nunca más volverían a gustarle aquellas antiguas construcciones coloniales.

Después de cruzar varios salones y dejar atrás a más de quince personas, las dos mujeres llegaron a la puerta del estudio del gobernador. Desde afuera, se podía escuchar claramente la voz de Rosas. Asami sintió que las piernas le temblaban y, por un instante, dudó en entrar. Pero no podía permitirse miedos. Respiró profundo e ingresó detrás de Rina.

—¡Asami! —exclamó Korra, sorprendida.

Era la primera vez que ella percibía cierto pánico en la voz de su esposa.

—¡Asami! ¡Qué grata sorpresa! —Rosas se aproximó a ella, la tomó por los hombros y la besó en la mejilla—. ¡Qué bella estás esta tarde! Ahora, yo me pregunto, como tú, una joven tan hermosa, has podido enamorarte de una fulera como Korrita.

El comentario del gobernador la hizo reír. Miró de reojo a de Wolf y pensó que, sin ser bella, tampoco era fea. Por lo menos, no para ella.

De Wolf la miraba con dureza, conteniendo la respiración. La visión de las manos enormes de Rosas sobre los hombros diminutos de su mujer le provocó u estremecimiento. "No, Asami, por amor a Raava, no lo hagas", pensó.

—Gracias por recibirme, miss gobernador. Lo aprecio mucho; sé lo ocupado que usted está —dijo, sin mirarlo.

Rosas le quitó sus manos de encima y eso la tranquilizó.

—Aquí me tienes, querida. Tu esposa siempre me trae problemas para resolver. En realidad, prefiero verte a ti y no a ella; tú eres mucho más bella —se rio.

De Wolf, muda, expectante, sentía deseos de matar a Asami.

—He venido don...

—Todavía no te he preguntado a qué has venido, niña — Rosas la paró en seco.

—Tatita... —musitó Rina, avergonzada.

—Asami, mejor me esperas en el carruaje... —intervino Korra—. Yo ya...

—De ninguna manera —lo interrumpió Rosas—-. Evidentemente, ella ha venido a hablar conmigo, no a buscarle a ti, Korrita. No se irá sin explicarme el honor de su visita.

—He venido a pedirle que libere a Opal Beifong —dijo Asami sin vacilar.

—¡Ah, con que el asunto de la Beifong! —comentó Rosas, como si no hubiese sabido desde el primer momento que ella había ido a Palermo para eso—. ¡Pero, hija, pensé que era algo más grave!

—¡Más grave! ¡Más grave, dice! —Asami sabía que estaba gritando y que era inútil lamentarse: la indignación le había hecho perder el control.

De Wolf no soportó más y decidió tomar el toro por las astas. Se acercó a su esposa y la asió por el codo dispuesto a sacarla de allí.

—Vamos, Asami.

—No, Korrita. Voy a escuchar lo que tu mujercita tiene para decirme, hasta el final —lo desautorizó Rosas.

Asami no entendía que Rosas se había propuesto sacarla de las casillas para humillarla; era demasiado malicioso para una mente tan cándida como la de ella. De todos modos, al percibir que de Wolf, resignada, le soltaba el codo, tomó coraje otra vez.

—Señor gobernador —intentó un tono menos displicente—. Como ya le dije, vine a pedirle, a rogarle si es necesario, que libere a Opal. Ella no ha hecho nada malo, no ha perjudicado a nadie, señor. Es una joven de gran corazón y buenas intenciones. Su hija Rina puede decírselo, son amigas... —Giró la cabeza, pero Rina ya no estaba allí. Tragó saliva—. Como le decía. Opal es una buena persona, muy federal, siempre ha defendido la causa. Su divisa punzó era una de las más grandes que yo haya visto, siempre la llevaba puesta. Además, ayudaba en la Iglesia del Socorro...

—Lo sé —la interrumpió Rosas—. Justamente allí fue donde comenzaron los amores con el sacrílego de Gutiérrez.

—Se lo suplico, don... Por lo que más quiera en el mundo, déjela vivir.

El llanto ahogó sus últimas palabras. Demudada, se acercó a Rosas y lo tomó de las manos.

—Déjela vivir, por favor... A ella y a su hija —repitió entre sollozos.

El dictador la miró fijamente. En ese momento comprendió el amor que su protegida sentía por la jovencita. A él mismo le habría gustado llevarla a la cama.

—No, Asami. No lo haré.

Rosas dio media vuelta. Se sentía apenado por tener que decírselo así, tan frontalmente.

—¡Ella no ha hecho nada malo! ¡Por Dios! ¡Quién es usted para decir quién debe morir o quién debe vivir!

De Wolf se estremeció; ahora sí, todo estaba perdido.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que tu amiguita ha estado haciendo con ese cura todo este tiempo? ¿Tienes la menor idea, Asami? —Rosas se había vuelto y le gritaba en la cara.

—Eso a usted no le importa —dijo ella, en voz baja pero firme.

—Señor Raiko, mejor será... —intervino Korra.

—¡Cómo que eso no me importa! ¡Todo lo que suceda en la Confederación me importa! —bramó Rosas sobre el rostro de Asami. La audacia de la joven lo sacaba de quicio.

—Ése es un tema privado entre ella y el señor Bolin —insistió Asami.

—Estás muy equivocada, niña. Ellos han atentado contra las buenas costumbres, contra el honor y contra Dios. Yo tengo que...

—¿Usted es capaz de hablarme de buenas costumbres, de honor, de Dios? ¿Usted? ¿Usted, que hace más de diez años mantiene a su barragana dentro de esta casa como si fuese sólo una sirvienta?

Nadie se había atrevido a tanto. Rosas no dudó un instante.

—¡Sácala de mi vista, Korra! ¡Sácala ya, antes de que me olvide de que es tu mujer!

De Wolf tomó a Asami por el brazo y la sacó a rastras de la habitación. El gobernador los siguió con la mirada. Cuando hubieron desaparecido de su vista se acercó a la puerta y la cerró de un puntapié. Luego, ya junto a su escritorio, tomó un tintero de bronce y lo arrojó contra el bargueño, estaba fuera de sí. Herido en su orgullo, humillado en su propia casa, y nada menos que por esa estúpida Sato. Ahora sí, el momento había llegado. Los malditos Sato se enterarían de quién mandaba en la Confederación.

Korra arrastró a Asami a través de los patios de la casona de Rosas y en un momento estuvieron afuera. Bruscamente, la obligó a subir a su coche y la depositó en el asiento como si fuera un saco de papas.

Le hizo tina seña al cochero que había traído a Asami para que los siguiera. El hombre lo miró confundido, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Por fin. de Wolf trepó a la volanta y cerró la portezuela de un golpe. Asami dio un respingo y se acurrucó en el otro extremo, lo más lejos posible de su esposa.

Se escuchó la orden del auriga y el sonido del látigo, y los caballos se pusieron en marcha hacia La Katara. Korra, sentada frente a su esposa, miraba por la ventana sin pestañear, con el gesto tenso. Estaba agitada y tenía la frente perlada por el sudor.

—¿En qué mierda estabas pensando cuando se te ocurrió venir a ver a Rosas? — bramó de Wolf súbitamente.

Asami tembló; se hizo para atrás y se hundió en el cojín del asiento. Tenía deseos de llorar y le costaba mucho contenerse. Aunque no era la furia de su esposa lo que más la atemorizaba; temía que su reacción arrebatada con el gobernador hubiese empeorado la situación de Opal.

—¡Contéstame! —vociferó nuevamente Korra.

—¡En salvarle la vida a mi amiga! ¡En eso estaba pensando! —gritó Asami más fuerte que ella. Su voz sonó firme y eso la llenó de valor. Se incorporó y lo enfrentó. Se sostuvieron la mirada; tenían los rostros desencajados, Korra tenía los ojos rojos de cólera y Asami amarillos oscuros.

Korra, lanzó un resuello de hartazgo y se tiró para atrás, apartando la vista de su mujer.

—Con la escenita que te montaste recién terminaste de enterrar a tu amiga —dijo de Wolf al cabo, en un tono más calmo, aunque lleno de sarcasmo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Asami sintió como si le asestaran un golpe en el pecho. Por un instante, le faltó el aire; se formó un vacío a su alrededor y no escuchaba ni veía nada. Todo se había vuelto oscuro en torno a ella.

De Wolf notó que su esposa empalidecía y que respiraba con dificultad. Tenía los labios morados y la mirada vidriosa. Prestamente, Korra se sentó a su lado y le tomó las manos heladas.

—¡Asami! ¿Qué te pasa? —La tomó por los hombros y la sacudió.

La joven no reaccionaba; sus ojos, excesivamente abiertos, habían perdido su brillo natural. Ella continuaba llamándola, pero Asami no respondía.

Korra abrió una pequeña puerta bajo la ventanilla y sacó una botella. Le quitó el corcho con los dientes y la acercó a la nariz de su esposa. El olor fuerte de la bebida la inundó, y comenzó a respirar ruidosamente.

—Toma un trago de esto, vamos... —Korra le acercó la botella a los labios y vertió un poco del líquido en su boca. Asami sintió que se quemaba por dentro. De todos modos, la bebida la ayudó; al rato había superado la crisis, aunque estaba muy mareada.

De Wolf la atrajo hacia su pecho y la envolvió con sus brazos. Ella aún temblaba y sus manos seguían frías.

Al sentir la ternura de su esposa, Asami se largó a llorar como una magdalena. De Wolf la apretujó más aún y comenzó a susurrarle palabras de consuelo.

Korra se maldijo por haberle dicho eso y deseó poder volver el tiempo atrás. No soportaba verla así; quería que el sufrimiento de su pequeña Asami terminara rápidamente, que se esfumara, y que ella volviera a sonreír. Pero no lo conseguía, no sabía cómo hacerlo; nunca había sentido la impotencia que lo abrumaba en ese momento. ¿Impotencia ella? Nada le resultaba imposible para provocarle esa sensación; ella podía con todo. Pero Asami... Asami siempre le hacía vivir cosas nuevas.

—Por... por mi culpa... la… la va a matar... —dijo la joven, entre palabras ahogadas.

—No, pequeña. Tú no tienes nada que ver en este asunto.

Asami permaneció callada un momento. Quería calmarse para hablar con de Wolf. Necesitaba conocer las consecuencias de su exabrupto con el gobernador.

—Usted me dijo recién que yo había terminado de ente...

—Lo dije en un momento de rabia —la interrumpió de Wolf—. No es cierto; olvídalo ya —le pidió.

Korra pensó que, en realidad, tendría que reprenderla por lo que había hecho en casa de don Raiko. Presentarse así en el estudio del gobernador, mediar por la Beifong, echarle en cara a Rosas que ella no tenía autoridad moral para juzgar a Opal... ¡Dios Santo! Sintió frío al recordar lo que su esposa acababa de hacer. Sin embargo, debía aceptarlo, se sentía orgullosa de ella; era la mujer más valiente que había conocido. Finalmente, de Wolf decidió dejar la reprimenda para otro momento. Si bien Asami ya se había calmado, continuaba apoyada sobre el pecho de su esposa, entre sus brazos. No quería que Korra dejara de abrazarla; así se sentía segura y tranquila, sensaciones que hacía días no experimentaba, desde que los soldados tomaran prisioneros a Opal y a Bolin.

Asami suspiró, y de Wolf le besó la coronilla. En ese momento, mientras escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Korra, y sentía sus fuertes manos alrededor de su cintura le pareció que todo estaba bien.

De Wolf dejó pasar unos días antes de volver a Palermo para hablar con Rosas y pedirle disculpas. Aunque sabía que Asami tenía razón, también era consciente de que su genio impulsivo la había llevado a obrar de la peor manera. Sentía que debía recomponer las cosas. Conocía demasiado bien al Restaurador para dejarlas libradas al azar. Y a pesar de que Opal y Bolin seguían con vida, por nada del mundo mencionaría el asunto.

—¡Korrita! —exclamó Rosas al verla traspasar la puerta de su estudio.

—¡Viva la Santa Federación! —proclamó Korra mirando a los edecanes, que le contestaron lo mismo, al unísono.

—Señor Raiko —le extendió la mano—. Necesito hablar con usted, en privado.

—¡Reyes! Despacha a los escribientes; que continúen con el trabajo en la otra sala.

—Sí, señor —susurró el hombre, al tiempo que hacía una seña a los jovencitos sentados en torno al escritorio.

Rápidamente, todos dejaron la habitación. Rosas se acercó al canapé donde dormía el Padre Afiko y le propinó un puntapié en las asentaderas.

—¡Fuera de aquí, perro pulgoso! —gritó.

El idiota salió despedido del sillón.

—¡Vamos! ¡Fuera de aquí he dicho!

Cuando quedaron solos, el gobernador lo invitó a hablar.

—Ahora sí, Korrita, dime qué te trae por aquí.

—En nombre de mi esposa, señor Raiko, he venido a pedirle disculpas por la escena del otro día.

Rosas lo miró fijamente unos instantes. Korra le sostuvo la mirada. El dictador bajó el rostro y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

—Y, ¿por qué no ha venido ella misma?

—Está indispuesta; pero me ha pedido que venga personalmente a entregarle esta carta y a rogarle su perdón. Sabe que se comportó como una caprichosa y una maleducada.

De Wolf sacó de su levita un sobre lacrado y se lo entregó a Rosas.

Había resultado imposible arrastrar a Asami a casa del gobernador. Se había puesto como loca cuando Korra le ordenó que lo hiciera, y por más que la amenazó de mil maneras, no consiguió nada. Tan sólo le arrancó unas palabras escritas, lacónicas y falsas, en las que le pedía perdón.

—Está bien —dijo Rosas, después de leer en silencio la esquela—. Pero déjame decirte, Korra, que tienes una mujer muy peligrosa a tu lado. Una mujer que puede llevarte a la perdición si no la controlas. Es más: si no le enseñas a comportarse, conseguirá arruinarte. Se parece a la Beifong. Con todas esas estupideces románticas. —Rosas, muy serio, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Korra —. No sólo es una malcriada. Además, está llena de las ideas unitarias del abuelo.

—¿Ideas unitarias? ¿De qué habla, don Raiko? No, Asami es fiel a la causa federal. ¿Usted cree que me habría casado con ella si hubiera dudado por un instante de su lealtad a la causa? No, mi esposa es tan federal como yo. Reconozco que es una joven díscola e impulsiva y, en ocasiones, no siente lo que dice; pero de ahí a ser unitaria... No, don Raiko, se lo juro. Lo que sucede es que Asami adora a Opal. Son como hermanas, se criaron juntas, usted lo sabe; y todo esto la tiene muy mal. Pero nada más que eso. Nada más...

Rosas percibió que su protegida sentía miedo. ¿Tanto amaba a esa jovencita que era capaz de urdir esa mentira para hacerle creer que ella estaba arrepentida y bregaba por su perdón?

—Sé que su abuelo es lector asiduo de los diarios de Montevideo y Santiago. Tiene algún contacto en el exterior y así los consigue. Su familia jamás participa de las tertulias federales; en cambio, siempre anclan de amigos con todos los que tengo tildados de asquerosos unitarios. Mi cuñada dice que llevan las divisas federales más pequeñas de toda la Confederación, que hay que revisarlos con lupa para descubrírselas.

Aunque no lo mencionó, Rosas tenía muy fresca en su memoria la rebelión del cuarenta. No podía olvidar que Sato había ayudado a muchos unitarios a cruzar a Montevideo o a llegar a Chile; una espina clavada en el costado que desde hacía muchos años el gobernador deseaba arrancar.

—Entonces, Korrita, ¿qué puedo pensar de todo eso? Después, su nieta irrumpe en mi escritorio y me insulta y me agravia como nadie jamás se atrevió a hacerlo. Es demasiado, ¿no crees? —Tomó por los hombros a Korra y se los apretó hasta hacerle doler los huesos haciendo acopio de su fuerza de Alfa—. Entiende que por mucho menos la habría mandado fusilar. Pero estás tú en el medio y por eso no haré nada.

La afirmación de Rosas sonó a mentira en los oídos de Korra.

Había pasado más de un mes desde la muerte de Opal, y Asami no lograba sobreponerse al dolor y a la tristeza de lo que para ella no había sido otra cosa que un crimen. Callada y taciturna, resultaba difícil arrancarle una sonrisa.

De Wolf no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa mañana del 18 de agosto de 1848. Chan había sido enviado a Santos Lugares para traer noticias y cuando llegó con el anuncio de que Opal y Bolin habían sido fusilados, Asami empezó a temblar. No lloraba, tan sólo temblaba. De Wolf la abrazaba muy fuerte, pero el cuerpo de Asami continuaba estremeciéndose.

Con dificultad, le hicieron beber un poco de láudano. Una hora más tarde descansaba en cama, con un sueño intranquilo, desasosegado, murmurando incongruencias. "¡Dios mío, no permitas que a ella le suceda lo mismo!", suplicaba su esposa. Korra no podía dejar de pensar en Senna. Asami jamás lloró. Después de aquel día, se abismó en un largo y profundo silencio. Korra habría preferido que gritara y pataleara, que la culpara a ella de esa desgracia si era necesario. Su deseo no se cumplió.

Estaba abatida; no soportaba ver a Asami en aquel estado. Llegó a odiar a Opal; estaba celosa de ella. No podía dejar de preguntarse si Asami sería capaz de sufrir por ella tanto como por la Beifong. Y la idea de que ella no era motivo suficiente para que Asami recuperase la alegría de vivir la lastimaba como nada.

Senna visitaba la casa grande casi todos los días. Era una excelente compañía para Asami; solía hablarle de tonteras y, por momentos, la hacía olvidar su pena. Además, leían juntas y, a veces, hasta tocaban el piano.

Una de las tantas mañanas en que Asami, sin ánimos para salir de la cama, había pedido que le llevaran el desayuno a su dormitorio, Senna se apareció por allí con la bandeja del té. Al principio, Asami se sintió incómoda; no era ése el lugar ni eran ésas las circunstancias en que solían encontrarse. Sin embargo, la naturalidad con que Senna arrimó una silla al borde de la cama y se sentó frente a ella, con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, hizo que pronto su malestar se disipara.

—Nadie mejor que yo puede comprenderte en este momento —dijo Senna con sencillez.

Era la primera vez, desde la muerte de Opal, que le hablaba en ese tono. Hasta ese día había actuado como si no estuviera enterada de la tragedia. Asami la miró expectante.

—Yo conozco tanto tu dolor, querida, tanto... —continuó la mujer—. Es como si te hubiesen clavado un puñal aquí, en el corazón, y lo revolviesen dentro, una y otra vez. Duele tanto... Tanto que sientes que enloquecerás del sufrimiento. Tal vez por eso no estoy del todo cuerda... —Sonrió, con amargura—. Cuando fusilaron a mi Tonraq, yo... —Por un momento, la voz de Senna se quebró, pero no tardó en sobreponerse—. Yo sé, Asami, por qué mi hija me odia. Ella piensa que yo enloquecí cuando quedé embarazada de ella. No... Yo estaba feliz llevándolo en mi vientre. Era tan feliz... ¡Pobre angelito mío! ¡Cuánto lo he hecho sufrir! Hijita. No cometas el mismo error que yo. No pierdas lo mejor de tu vida por alguien que ya nunca más estará a tu lado. No lo hagas, Asami. Debes reponerte y volver a ser la misma joven llena de vitalidad que siempre has sido. Hazlo por ella, no le hagas más daño del que yo le hice. Te lo suplico.

—¡Mamá!

Las mujeres se sobresaltaron. La figura imponente de Korra en la puerta las sobrecogió.

—Vamos, mamá; Asami debe descansar —dijo Korra, con auténtica preocupación.

Senna y Asami cruzaron una mirada cómplice.

Desde aquel día en que Senna se mostrara tan sensata, Asami comenzó a sentirse mejor y, poco a poco, recuperó sus ganas de vivir. Volvió a sus paseos por la estancia, a visitar las casas de los peones, a remojar los pies en la fuente de las macetas. En fin, se sentía otra vez ella misma.

Uno de esos días, justamente, sintió de pronto que algo nuevo, desconocido, estaba ocurriendo en su cuerpo. Nunca supo cómo se había dado cuenta. Lo sintió, así, de repente: estaba embarazada. Y, aunque estaba segura de que no se equivocaba, decidió esperar unos días antes de decírselo a Korra. No serían muchos de todos modos: el retraso de su regla le daría la confirmación antes de una semana.

La mañana que tuvo la certidumbre definitiva de su embarazo se arregló con un delicado vestido de seda rosa pálido que antes no había querida usar, segura de que no combinaba con su cabello negro. Ese día se sentía distinta y le pareció que era el mejor vestido. La bata de cotilla, ajustada a su cuerpo, era de muselina transparente del color del vestido, y le acentuaba las curvas de los senos y las caderas. Se dejó la cabellera suelta, lacia, sin importarle que no se usara así. Desarmó una hortensia y colocó sus florecillas desordenadamente entre los cabellos. Coloreó un poco más sus pómulos y se remarcó los labios.

—Chan, ¿has visto a de Wolf esta mañana?

Temía que se hubiese marchado a la ciudad. Últimamente, viajaba muy a menudo y de improviso.

—Sí, niña. Está en el granero chico, con unos peones —respondió Chan, El granero chico estaba bastante alejado de la mansión, por el camino de la alameda. Asami se detuvo unos instantes al comienzo del recorrido. La espesa bruma matinal parecía disiparse entre las copas de los álamos. Inspiró profundamente la brisa fresca, llena de olor a campo, y se sintió muy bien.

Dejó atrás la arboleda y comenzó a aproximarse a la zona de más movimiento de la estancia. A de Wolf no le gustaba que frecuentara ese lugar, de modo que ella prácticamente no iba nunca. Allí estaban las potreros donde juntaban el rodeo de vacas, los graneros donde almacenaban la alfalfa, los abrevaderos, los corrales con las ovejas. No entendía por qué Korra le prohibía acercarse a ese sitio.

Los peones, asombrados, la veían como una aparición. Algunos, más atrevidos, no le quitaban la vista del escote. Se acercó a un gaipo de hombres empeñados en una tarea.

—¡Sanc Nietella! —llamó la joven.

Los hombres interrumpieron el trabajo y la miraron, intrigados. El indio Sanc se apartó del resto, y se encaminó hacia Asami. Al llegar cerca de la patrona, se quitó el sombrero de paja y comenzó a retorcerlo entre las manos.

—¡Señora de Wolf! ¡Qué gusto, patrona!

—¿Cómo anda esa pierna? —preguntó Asami, señalándole el lugar de la herida.

—¿Y cómo quiere que ande si tuve la mejor de las doctoras?

Ambos rieron al unísono. Después, la joven le preguntó por su familia. El indio se mostró preocupado: días atrás, su hija Ayelén se había escapado con un muchacho y aún no conocían su paradero. Asami preguntó si podía hacer algo por ella; Sanc respondió que no.

—¿Busca a la patrona, señora?

Asami asintió.

—Está en el cobertizo. Ahí, mire... —Le señaló un granero a unos metros.

Asami se despidió del indio y se encaminó a donde le había indicado. Se asomó al portón del cobertizo, casi con miedo. Quedó atónita. Korra estaba con el torso apenas tapado, llevaba puestos unos pantalones blancos que le llegaban a las rodillas, y tenía el cabello tomado en una coleta a la altura de la nuca. Luchaba con un ternero que parecía tener la fuerza de diez hombres. Los músculos de sus brazos y sus pantorrillas se tensaban sensualmente a medida que la faena se ponía más dura. La transpiración empapaba su cuerpo, haciéndole brillar la piel. Finalmente, lo doblegó.

El animal había quedado atrapado entre las manos de Korra, que le presionaba su cogote con una de sus rodillas y, de ese modo, le impedía mover la cabeza.

—¡Quédate quieto! —gritó de Wolf—. ¡Zoilo, pásame el linimento! —ordenó a uno de los peones.

Asami pudo ver una serie de heridas repugnantes en el lomo del ternero. De Wolf hundió la mano dentro del balde que contenía el mejunje y untó las lesiones con cuidado.

—Un minuto más, quédate quieto sólo un momento más —murmuraba Korra.

Ni de Wolf ni los tres peones que lo rodeaban habían reparado en ella, medio oculta tras el portón. Estaba hipnotizada por la escena: no podía dejar de mirar. Nunca la había visto trabajar. Parecía otra persona, con ese atuendo rústico, las manos embadurnadas con el linimento y el rostro encarnado. A Asami le resultó irresistible.

— Korra... —llamó con suavidad.

Los tres peones y de Wolf se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo, azorados. En otras circunstancias, de Wolf se habría sorprendido de verla aparecer por allí. Ahora, casi no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso. Sólo podía pensar en que aquella era la primera vez que la voz erótica y envolvente de Asami la había llamado por su nombre.

Los ayudantes se dieron cuenta de que estaban de más y abandonaron sigilosamente el granero. Ya solas, Asami avanzó unos pasos hacia su esposa, que todavía enmudecida por lo que acababa de escuchar, se limpiaba las manos con estopa.

—Vamos a tener un bebé —anunció Asami.

De Wolf enarcó las cejas. La estopa se le resbaló de las manos. No podía moverse, estaba como clavada al suelo. Lo había deseado tanto... Ya comenzaba a temer que no pudieran tener niños, y ella anhelaba ver la casa llena de chiquillos.

—Asami... —Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Se acercó a ella y la contempló largamente. "En su estado, debería dejarla tranquila", pensó. Pero no pudo. La tomó por asalto, como solía hacer. Ella sintió que una de las manos de ella se aferraba a la parte más fina de su cintura, en tanto la otra recorría amorosamente su escote.

Después, mientras la sostenía con un brazo, estiró el otro todo lo que pudo para cerrar la puerta del granero. Una vez que hubo echado el cerrojo, la apoyó contra la pared de madera y la besó febrilmente. Sentía que las manos de Asami recorrían su espalda tratando de quitarle lo único que le cubría los pechos, y escuchaba los suspiros entrecortados y los pequeños gemidos que escapaban de su boca entreabierta.

La encaramó en sus brazos, la llevó hasta un montón de heno sobre el cual se desplegaba una manta, y la depositó delicadamente en ella.

Desde allí, Asami pudo ver cómo Korra se quitaba los pantalones, cómo se dejaba caer lentamente sobre ella hasta quedar con las rodillas clavadas en la manta, a los costados de su cuerpo, pudo sentir cómo la despojaba con destreza del vestido y la bata de cotilla, y, por fin, cómo sus senos, con los pezones endurecidos por la excitación, se revelaban ante ella.

—Asami... Asami... —susurró mientras lamía su piel y sus pechos con avidez.

Asami deseaba sentirla dentro de sí, deseaba verla mecerse sobre ella enloquecida de deseo. En esos momentos Korra era completamente suya.

—¿Qué haces de mí? —preguntó ella. Con voz ronca— . Me tienes a tus pies como vencida en una batalla... Podrías hacer de mí lo que quisieras. En cambio, me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo —siguió murmurando, sin despegar los labios de su cuello.

—Te amo... te amo... —musitó Asami.

Por un momento, el delirio de Korra se interrumpió al escucharla. Entonces, sonrió de dicha.

—Yo también te amo, amor mío. Te amo desde siempre, desde el primer momento que te vi... Tan hermosa, tan sensual...

Llevó los labios al rostro de Asami y la besó en todas partes.

Por primera vez, Asami había sido completamente libre con ella, había dejado escapar los sentimientos que hacía tiempo la confundían. Se sentían plenas haciendo el amor allí, en medio de un granero. De Wolf, sucia y transpirada; ella, desnuda sobre una manta áspera.

Korra descargó su virilidad dentro de Asami; después, la escuchó gemir y jadear cuando el orgasmo llenó su cuerpo de placer.

.

.

Hola chicos, vuelvo después de algún tiempo y quisiera darles la noticia que ya tengo terminado este fic. Lo único es que, lamentablemente mi computadora ya no funciona y me refiero a toda ella no solo el cargador por eso me vi obligada a parar todos los otros fics.

Enserio les agradezco la paciencia que me han tenido y sobre todo la comprensión ya que me he demorado mucho y todo eso, pero por razones externas y no porque tenga algo que ver conmigo sin duda alguna buscare la manera de volver ya que esto, lo que representa y todos los que me apoya, son muy importante para mi mas de lo que ustedes podrían imaginarse. Son mi gota de vida y la inmensa fuerza que me dan para continuar.

muchas gracias.!

Maria: ya veremos que pasa con kuvira sin duda se ´pone buena la trama cuando esta agregada. Korra si la estaba siguiendo para que no le pasara nada malo.

Luu7: si Luu dos capítulos así que te encantara porque volveré a hacer lo mismo. me alegro que te gustara enserio y casi podría decir que no te dolerá leer los siguientes.

Lara Grey: olá Eu não quero enganá-la e porque é um livro que fiz porque gostei da história, então não posso ter o mérito de dizer que é minha. são ótimos e, às vezes, têm desentendimentos, como é bom que ambos se amem. se a minha conta, é que eu adoro a série e queria dar-lhe justiça, embora eu não coloquei os sobrenomes pelo menos nestas histórias. Eu também acho que seriam as estrelas. Eu realmente gosto dessa casa. Eu acho que eles são muito fortes apesar das adversidades. Estou feliz por ter gostado e deixei sua mensagem. Espero que continue até o fim. nos veremos mais tarde!

Dertod: ya lo veremos :) todo se complica siempre.

UchihaIkeda: si te emociona esto, los que vienen te encantaran mas. porque son varios aunque creo que te harán sufrir un poco.+

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

Como de Wolf debía recorrer las estancias del sur de la provincia, Asami dispuso pasar unos días en casa de sus abuelos. A Korra, la idea de dejarla por unas semanas no la convencía. Pero debía cumplir con lo que Rosas le había pedido; los últimos Satos habían destruido varias construcciones y robado cientos de vacas; su presencia era imperiosa: ella era la única que podía evaluar los daños y disponer medidas de vigilancia.

Asami estaba bien; además, las descomposturas matinales que la habían aquejado los primeros días ya habían desaparecido.

Korra la veía más hermosa que nunca. Y no perdía ocasión de decírselo. Como cuando Asami tocaba el piano, y ella, sentada a horcajadas detrás de ella, comenzaba a acariciarla y a besarla en el cuello. Llegaba un momento en que se sentía tan excitada que tenía que dejar de tocar, y lo único que deseaba era que le hiciera el amor allí mismo.

Asami reía sin ningún recato cuando Visola, bajando el rostro y farfullando las palabras, le preguntaba si de Wolf...

—... Bueno... Tú sabes... No es bueno en estos primeros meses de preñez...

—¿Qué no es bueno? —Asami la instaba a seguir, sabiendo lo que le costaba a la mestiza.

—¡Asami, niña, tú sabes!

En ese momento, la joven soltaba la carcajada.

—¿Y quién detiene a de Wolf, Visola? No pude hacerlo cuando me horrorizaba la idea de que me tocara, menos ahora que me enloquece que lo haga.

—¡Asami! ¡Dios y Ave María Purísima! —Visola se santiguaba mil veces.

Finalmente, al día siguiente que Korra partió hacia el sur, Asami viajó a Buenos Aires acompañada por Chan y Visola. Ya había empezado a extrañarla. La noche antes de que ella se fuera la despedida había sido larga y fogosa. No podía creer lo que estaba viviendo junto a esa mujer, la mujer al que ella creyó odiar. Ahora se entregaba a ella, en cuerpo y alma, y eso la hacía sentirse la mujer más dichosa del mundo; y no sólo eran sus besos, sus palabras, sus manos que le habían conquistado cada rincón del cuerpo. De Wolf era tal y como ella había imaginado a la mujer de sus sueños. Inteligente, sagaz, a veces fría y calculadora, a veces mala, a veces buena. Todo la colmaba de deseo. Sus arrebatos de furia y de pasión, cuando la tomaba de la cintura por sorpresa, en el momento menos esperado. Sus arrebatos de bondad, cuando le acariciaba la mejilla y le contaba una anécdota de su infancia. Asami la amaba. Siempre.

Llegó a la ciudad y lo primero que hizo fue visitar la Iglesia del Socorro; deseaba rezar por Opal y el curita Bolin. No lloró, sólo recordó las palabras que Korra le había dicho días atrás.

—Opal y el cura sabían a lo que se exponían cuando se escaparon, Asami. Pero ése era su deseo, eso era lo que más anhelaban en la vida: estar juntos. Lo arriesgaron todo y murieron luchando por algo en lo que creían, y que los hacía felices. Era cierto, Opal había muerto luchando por lo que más amaba. Suspiró. Pensó que, seguramente, en el cielo, Dios había reservado un lugar para ellos. Se persignó y salió a la calle. Se sentía más aliviada. Era hora de ir a casa de su abuelo.

En lo de Sato la esperaban ansiosos. Días antes, Chan había llevado la buena nueva y, desde ese momento, el abuelo Zuko y los demás no habían podido con su ansiedad.

—Se va a llamar Zuko —sentenciaba, muy seriamente, el futuro bisabuelo.

—¡Cállate, irlandés vanidoso! —lo reconvenía su esposa—. Ni siquiera sabes si será varón.

—¡Por supuesto que lo será! —afirmaba él, desafiante.

Fue una bienvenida muy emotiva. Aunt Lin y Mai lloriqueaban; Analay, que ya se había casado con Mako, la abrazó sinceramente; y Zuko... Zuko no pudo hablar, sólo se limitó a estrecharla entre sus brazos. Seguía siendo tan menuda como cuando niña y parecía que se le perdía en el pecho.

Todo aquello era extraño. En general, las familias ocultaban la llegada de los niños. Las mujeres encintas disimulaban el vientre con ropas apropiadas y, en los últimos meses, ni se asomaban a la puerta. Pero en lo de Sato, no. Ellos estaban felices con el embarazo de Asami y les importaban un comino las costumbres de la sociedad.

Aunque pasó unos días magníficos en casa de Grandpa, no había momento en que no rememorara a Korra. A veces, se angustiaba pensando en los peligros que lo acecharían cerca de la última frontera. Lo único que la consolaba era la certeza de que su esposa era una mujer hábil y conocía la zona como el mejor de los baquianos.

Durante su estancia en Buenos Aires, ella y Visola se aprovisionaron de todo lo necesario para preparar el ajuar con que el pequeño de Wolf se encontraría al llegar a este mundo: lana, telas, agujas, hilos de colores, puntillas y encajes. Pasaban tardes enteras confeccionando las ropitas del bebé, cosiendo las sábanas para la cuna, haciendo los pañales, cortando el tul del moisés.

Coquita llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de Asami.

—Adelante —dijo Asami desde adentro.

—¿Niña Asami?

—Sí, Coquita, aquí estoy.

—Hay una señorita que la busca.

—¿A mí? — preguntó sorprendida—. ¿A esta hora? —Era la siesta y, como hacía un calor intenso, la familia entera dormía.

—No me acuerdo el nombre, niña. Es más difícil que hacer gárgaras boca abajo. Es algo así como... —Pensó un rato—. No sé, no me acuerdo —dijo, por fin.

—Está bien, Coquita, ya voy.

Al entrar en la sala principal, se encontró con una señora de mediana edad, hermosamente ataviada, de figura atractiva. Su rostro, algo envejecido, conservaba no obstante su belleza.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Asami.

La mujer se apresuró a levantarse del canapé. Se aproximó lentamente, con un andar sensual y estudiado. Se miraron directo a los ojos.

—Buenas tardes, señora de Wolf —respondió la mujer—. Mi nombre es Kuvira Despontin.

Kuvira Despontin estaba desnuda, tendida en la cama. Miraba sin demasiado entusiasmo al hombre que, a unos pocos pasos, había comenzado a vestirse. Un joven lleno de bríos, pensó. Tenía que reconocerlo, no la había pasado tan mal con ella, pero, haber saboreado lo mejor en otra época la había convertido en una mujer muy exigente.

El joven se abrochó los pantalones y comenzó a ponerse la camisa. Por un momento, la contempló en silencio. Hacía un tiempo que eran amantes y nunca podía ser tierno con ella después de hacerle el amor. ¡Bah!, el amor. El amor, se dijo, sólo lo habría hecho con Asami, no con ella, una vieja prostituta venida a menos.

—Mañana, la Sato estará en casa de su abuelo —comentó el hombre, mientras se calzaba uno de los zapatos.

La mujer no pareció inmutarse.

—La imbécil de Korra está en el sur, trabajando en las estancias de Rosas. Es el momento indicado para que lo hagas. ¿Me escuchas?

—Sí —respondió la mujer, cortante.

—¿Tienes claro todo o debo repetírtelo?

—No.

—¿No qué?

—No hace falta que lo repitas —aclaró ella, sin importarle el repentino enojo de su amante.

El hombre se acercó al espejo del tocador y se pasó un peine por el pelo. Después, se miró de cerca los ojos: los tenía llenos de derrames; mejor sería dormir un poco.

Últimamente, no lograba conciliar el sueño ni media hora seguida. Este tema lo mantenía en vilo, algunas piezas no lograban encajar. De todos modos, ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, había demasiado en juego. Recogió el saco, aún tirado en el suelo, y se dispuso a salir.

—¡Baatar Jr.! —lo llamó la mujer. Había abandonado el lecho y se acercaba a ella—. ¿No vas a despedirte?

—No hace falta que finjas conmigo, Kuvira —La miró con cierta compasión—. Te dejé el sobre con el dinero en el mueble de la sala. Hazlo mañana, a la hora de la siesta, cuando todos duermen. —Cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Ya en la calle, Amon, el cochero de Kuvira, le alcanzó el caballo. Baatar Jr. galopó de prisa hasta su casa, cerca de la Plaza de la Victoria. Entró como loco, llamando a gritos a su sirviente.

El hombre se apersonó temblando. Conocía los momentos de desquicio de su amo y le temía.

Baatar Jr. le ordenó preparar un baúl con ropa para diez días. Irían al campo. Había decidido desaparecer de Buenos Aires hasta que el plan se hubiese llevado a cabo. Cuando entró en su dormitorio, el sirviente ya preparaba las mudas. Baatar Jr. Se encaminó al ropero dispuesto a encargarse del resto. Entre las cosas del cajón, tomó un pañuelo de encaje blanco. Era de Asami. Se lo había escamoteado en una tertulia tiempo atrás, mientras bailaban el vals. Recordó con una sonrisa el desconcierto de la joven mientras lo buscaba por todas partes. Él mismo había ayudado en la búsqueda.

Se lo llevó a la nariz y lo olió. A pesar del tiempo, aún conservaba ese perfume tan característico de ella. Cerró los ojos, recordándola. La más hermosa de las Omegas, pensó; ninguna se le comparaba. Sintió una erección y el deseo encendió aún más su resentimiento. También recordó cómo la Sato lo había rechazado, siempre. Él sabía que ella no lo soportaba. Pero, ¿por qué?

Menos agradable Fue pensar en la maldita de Wolf. "¡Bastarda, hija de puta!", dijo entre dientes, estrujando el pañuelito en el puño. Con su figura avasallante y sus miles de reales, la había comprado como a un objeto. Baatar Jr. se sintió un imbécil; no había hecho nada mientras la bastarda se la arrebataba de las manos. De todas formas, debía admitirlo, él no habría podido con el tendal de deudas de los Satos, no era lo suficientemente rico.

Lleno de furia e impotencia, apartó del paso un escabel de un puntapié. El sirviente se sobresaltó y abandono de prisa la habitación. Ahora su patrón necesitaba estar solo: volvería más tarde.

Baatar Jr. dejó el pañuelo sobre su almohada y se sentó en la cama. Se tomó la cara entre las manos y sintió deseos de llorar. No lo hizo, estaba demasiado encolerizado para poder llorar.

Recordó el día no tan lejano en que Rosas lo había mandado llamar y él se había presentado de inmediato en Palermo. La propuesta le sonó desquiciada en un principio. Por supuesto, Baatar Jr. sabía del resentimiento del gobernador hacia el viejo Sato. La Mazorca lo había seguido de cerca en los años de la Anarquía, conocían su espíritu unitario y la ayuda que había prestado a los exiliados. Pero nunca pudieron atraparlo en nada raro, siempre se les escapaba. Era una presa escurridiza, un hombre muy hábil.

Sí, Baatar Jr. sabía bien del odio que Rosas sentía por los Satos. A pesar de su reticencia inicial, tuvo que reconocer que, si las cosas se hacían como las había planeado el gobernador, se le asestaría al viejo irlandés un golpe del que difícilmente podría reponerse.

—Ozai es historia —le había dicho Rosas para que picara el anzuelo—. Si haces bien esta misión que te encomiendo, Baatar Jr., la presidencia de la Mazorca es tuya.

Se le hizo agua la boca. Él, Baatar Jr., convertido de buenas a primeras en el socio popular más respetado, el presidente de la Mazorca. A Asami ya la había perdido. Además, no podía perdonarle los continuos desprecios. No la quería ahora, toda manoseada por otro, un bastarda advenedizo. Entonces, ¿por qué no? Rosas le sugirió el nombre de Kuvira. Baatar Jr. y ella ya eran amantes. Sabía que la mujer lo ayudaría gustosa. Sentía tanto odio y rabia por de Wolf como ella. Sí, desde un principio supo que contaría con Kuvira.

—¡Si no es mía, Asami Sato no será de nadie! —exclamó el mazorquero, tirando al suelo el pañuelo de encaje.

Recién en aquel momento, Asami cayó en la cuenta de que la mujer tenía en las manos un paquete, no muy grande, envuelto en papel de seda.

—Tome asiento, por favor, señorita Despontin.

En un momento, entró Coquita, con una bandeja. Traía limonada y algo para comer.

—¡Qué agradable! —comentó Kuvira al sorber la bebida—. Está haciendo tanto calor que no hay con qué combatirlo.

Había cierta cadencia singular en su voz. Por cierto, no era porteña, pensó Asami.

—Siento molestarla, señora de Wolf, pero me han hablado tanto de usted amigos en común que no pude evitar la curiosidad y quise conocerla.

—Es usted muy amable, pero, ¿qué amigos tenemos en común? —Asami la miraba intrigada. Era la primera vez que esa mujer y ella se encontraban. ¿Qué amistades podían compartir? Jamás la había visto en ninguna de las tertulias, ni en la Alameda, ni en lo de Rina Rosas.

—Baatar Jr., por ejemplo. Baatar Jr.. Ése es un amigo en común que tenemos.

Kuvira advirtió que Asami se acomodaba nerviosamente en el sillón.

Desde aquella vez en que Baatar Jr. le rozó la mano con la lengua, no había vuelto a cruzárselo. Lo vio en una que otra reunión, pero el hombre parecía no conocerla; no la saludaba, no la invitaba para el minué, ni siquiera la miraba. "Mejor así", había pensado Asami. No deseaba que su esposa y Baatar Jr. tuviesen un altercado por su culpa. Después de todo, Baatar Jr. era un conocido mazorquero, con bastante poder dentro de la Sociedad Popular.

—¡Ah, sí, el señor Baatar Jr.! Lo conozco.

—Él la tiene en gran estima, señora de Wolf.

—Bueno... —musitó la joven. Comenzaba a inquietarse por el giro inesperado que tomaba la conversación. Decidió pasar a la ofensiva—. Dígame, señorita Despontin, ¿usted vive aquí, en Buenos Aires? Jamás la había visto antes.

—Sí, vivo aquí hace años. Lo que sucede es que mi casa está algo retirada, cerca de las barracas, en la boca del Riachuelo, y vengo poco a la ciudad. Soy, casi, una ermitaña —dijo, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ah... Y, ¿vive sola? Perdóneme, no quiero parecerle entrometida —se disculpó Asami rápidamente.

—No, señora de Wolf, no se preocupe. Sí, vivo sola con mis criados, Paolina y Amon.

"¿Paolina?" ¿Dónde había escuchado ese nombre? La pregunta quedó sin respuesta.

—Disculpe, señorita Despontin, no quiero parecer mal educada. Pero, sinceramente, no comprendo el motivo de su visita.

—Sí, tiene usted razón. Discúlpeme. No quiero quitarle un minuto más de su tiempo. En realidad, he venido hoy hasta aquí para devolverle esto.

Y, extendiendo los brazos, le entregó el paquete.

—¿Devolverme? ¿A mí?—le preguntó Asami, mientras recibía el envoltorio.

Se deshizo del papel de seda y, al principio, no lo reconoció. Había pasado tanto tiempo que lo había olvidado. Era el vestido de la fiesta en casa de Zhu Li, el que había usado la noche en que conoció a de Wolf, la misma noche en que su padre le dijo que se casaría con ella, la noche que...

—¿Cómo llegó esto a sus manos? —Fijó su mirada en la de Kuvira. Tenía una fea sensación en la boca del estómago.

—Korra lo dejó en mi casa, luego de llevarla a usted allí, hace más de un año. A Paolina le costó mucho volver a ponerlo en condiciones. Estaba prácticamente arruinado por el barro y, sinceramente, es una pie...

—¿Korra? ¿Korra de Wolf? —Asami se puso de pie, con el vestido entre las manos.

—Sí, Korra, su esposa.

¿Quién era esta mujer que llamaba con tanta confianza "Korra" a su esposa?

—¿La conoce? —preguntó Asami, decididamente perturbada.

—¿Que si la conozco? ¡Válgame Dios, hace muchos años que la conozco! — Hizo una pausa—. Ella y yo somos amantes, señora de Wolf.

Asami sintió que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies. Palideció mortalmente y empezó a temblar. El vestido se le resbaló de las manos. Después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Soltó un gemido, y se derrumbó en la silla.

Kuvira la observaba. Se había puesto de pie y la miraba desde arriba, triunfal. "Ahí tienes, siente lo mismo que yo, maldita estirada." Se agachó para recoger el vestido.

—¡Déjelo! ¡No se atreva a tocarlo! ¡Y fuera de mi casa, maldita mentirosa! ¡Fuera de aquí!

Asami volvió a erguirse. Con un enorme esfuerzo, se sobrepuso al mareo que amenazaba con hacerla perder el equilibrio. Deseaba arrancarle los cabellos, morderla, hacerle daño, el mismo daño que ella acababa de hacerle. "¡No, Dios mío, no puede ser verdad!", se dijo, desesperada. Pero las circunstancias se confabulaban de tal manera que sólo podía pensar que era cierto. Cada vez que Korra viajaba a la ciudad, y eran muchas, ella insistía en acompañarla y ella se negaba. Siempre se negaba. "¡No, no, Dios Santo!"

—Yo no soy una mentirosa, señora de Wolf. Korra y yo hemos sido amantes por mucho tiempo y es justo que usted lo sepa.

Kuvira hizo una pausa y observó detenidamente a su rival, ojos de Asami lanzaban llamas de odio, tenía los puños cerrados a los costados del cuerpo y los labios, apretados, le temblaban de furia contenida.

—Es excelente en la cama, ¿verdad? ¡Ah, querida! Le aseguro que es la mejor — Kuvira comenzó a reír en forma afectada—. ¿A usted también le convierte en jirones el vestido antes de penetrarla? O, quizá, la sienta desnuda en sus rodillas y le hace el amor ahí mismo, sobre la silla, como a mí... ¡Dios! ¡Nuestra mujer es una semental!

Asami comenzó a llorar. Aquello era humillante, no podía soportarlo más. Sin esperar que la mujer se marchara, salió corriendo a la calle.

Kuvira permaneció de pie frente a la puerta, mirando hacia afuera, desconcertada. Parecía congelada, no se le movía un pelo, no pestañeaba. No era así como debían desarrollarse las cosas; no lo habían planeado de esa forma. Baatar Jr. le había dicho que la Sato era muy impulsiva y que reaccionaría lanzándosele encima como una gata rabiosa. Ése sería el momento preciso para que ella...

La mujer bajó la mirada y la fijó por unos segundos en el puñal que había mantenido oculto entre los pliegues de su vestido. Después, abandono el lugar.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Asami? —preguntó Zuko Sato asomándose por la puerta de la cocina. Visola levantó la vista, repentinamente alarmada.

—La última vez que la vi estaba en su habitación, patrón —respondió.

—No, de allí vengo y no está. ¿No sabes si tenía pensado salir esta tarde?

—No, patrón. Justamente, hoy habíamos decidido no salir a ninguna parte. Por el calor...

El grupo de sirvientas vio marcharse a Zuko Sato con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

Un momento después, Coquita, que parecía muy concentrada en su tarea de pelar arvejas, interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo, se puso de pie, caminó decididamente hacia donde estaba Visola y se plantó frente a ella. La criada se había quedado meditabunda, pensando dónde podría estar Asami, y casi no prestó atención al despliegue de Coquita.

—Yo sé qué le pasó a la niña. Yo escuché todo.

Asami había salido corriendo, ya era de noche y aún no regresaba. Se sintió comprometida a contarle toda la verdad a Visola.

—¿Qué dices, Coquita?—preguntó Visola, alarmada.

Todas la miraron, azoradas.

—Que yo sé qué le sucedió a la niña Asami.

—¿Cómo que tú sabes qué le sucedió a Asami? ¡Vamos! ¡Habla de una vez! — Visola se puso de pie, y apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, casi amenazante.

—Hoy, a la siesta, vino una mujer muy rara a ver a la niña. Se llamaba Kube o algo así. No puedo acordarme.

—¿Cómo era?

—Era más o menos de cincuenta años, bastante linda y bien vestida. Tenía un traje así, lleno de puntilla y encaje, como los de la niña Analay. Nunca antes la había visto. Además, hablaba raro.

—¿Raro, cómo?

—No sé, Visola, como si fuera gangosa o estuviera resfriada.

—Vamos, Coquita, no te detengas. Dime qué más sabes.

—Fue terrible, Visola. —Le costaba contar lo que había escuchado.

—¿Qué fue terrible? ¡No me tengas sobre ascuas, Coquita!

—Esa señora le dijo a la niña Asami que era la amante de miss de Wolf.

—¿Que era qué? ¡Dios mío! —Visola se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla.

—La niña Asami comenzó a llorar como una Magdalena y salió corriendo a la calle. Hará más o menos tres horas de eso.

—Pero, ¿cómo no me lo contaste en ese momento, zopenca? Ahora, vaya a saber qué ha sido de Asami. —A Visola se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Yo pensé que ella regresaría sola, una vez que la rabia se le hubiese pasado. No quería que doña Mai volviera a regañarme por estar espiando en los...

Visola ya no la escuchaba. Se incorporó de un salto y corrió a la sala para contárselo al patrón.

Después de escuchar a Visola, Zuko Sato trató de ordenar los hechos en su mente. Eran más de las diez de la noche y Asami no había regresado aún. Finalmente, decidió que Chan y él saldrían a buscarla por los alrededores.

Al regresar, el viejo irlandés y el sirviente tenían el rostro desencajado por la angustia. Ni un atisbo de Asami. Recorrieron varias cuadras alrededor y más allá también. Fueron a casa de Zhu Li, pensando que ella podría haberse refugiado allí. Preguntaron en lo de Beifong, pero no la habían visto. Entraron en la iglesia del Socorro, tal vez estuviera allí, rezando. Pero nada. Y ya eran más de las dos de la mañana.

Al entrar en la sala, Zuko se encontró con su mujer, su hija y las sirvientas, que rezaban el rosario de rodillas. Varias velas se consumían alrededor de una imagen de San Patricio.

—Apaguen esas velas —ordenó Zuko de mal modo. El olor era insoportable.

Sin hacer demasiado caso al mal humor de su esposo, Mai se aproximó a él con gesto suplicante.

—Ya la encontraste, ¿verdad, Zuko? Ya trajiste a mi niña de vuelta a casa, ¿verdad? —preguntó la anciana, aunque sabía íntimamente que no era cierto.

—No, Mai, no la encontramos.

La mujer se cubrió los ojos; comenzó a llorar, y a balbucear algunas palabras en inglés.

Sin reparar en su esposa, Zuko tomó por el codo a Chan, que permanecía mudo detrás de él.

—Alguien debe avisarle a de Wolf —dijo al sirviente.

—Yo iré, patrón, sé dónde encontrarla. Pero me tomará varios días llegar, tal vez tres o cuatro. Está cerca de Tandil.

—Está bien. Mientras tanto, yo organizaré grupos de búsqueda y daré parte a la policía. El comisario Cuitiño no podrá negarme ayuda.

—Sí, patrón.

—Vamos, Chan. Será mejor que salgas esta misma noche.

¿Estaba soñando o, acaso, como temía, aquello era realidad?

Una vez más, y por culpa de Korra, abandonaba la casa de su abuelo, en fuga hacia ninguna parte. Corrió. Corrió hasta que tuvo que detenerse porque su corazón se sacudía enloquecido. Trató de calmarse; pensó que no debía dejarse llevar por otro de sus arrebatos. Intentó normalizar la respiración, pero lo que no conseguía ordenar eran los hechos,

¿Qué había hecho de Wolf con ella? ¿Por qué la había engañado así? ¿Por qué le había dicho que la amaba? ¿Por qué tenía a esa mujer por amante? ¿Ella no era suficiente? Ahora estaba siempre dispuesta a complacerla; es más, estaba deseosa de que le hiciera el amor. Y Korra parecía disfrutarlo tanto como ella. ¿Por qué, entonces? Ella no necesitaba a ningún otro Alfa; la idea de un amante jamás había aparecido en su mente, ni en los peores momentos de su relación. ¿Por qué Korra lo había hecho, entonces?

"Tal vez sea mentira", trató de convencerse; pero sintió que se estaba engañando. ¿Para qué haría eso la tal Despontin si todo era una farsa? Además, los continuos viajes de Korra a Buenos Aires... Viajaba casi todas las semanas, y ella nunca podía acompañarla.

Ya era de noche. El cielo, encapotado, presagiaba una tormenta. La calle estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Las farolas de las esquinas estaban apagadas y no había un solo sereno encendiéndolas.

No obstante, avizoró un grupo de personas que marchaban rumbo al río. Había comenzado la época estival y era costumbre arraigada en los porteños tomar baños a la caída del sol, cuando la oscuridad les servía de aliada para no revelar su semidesnudez.

Instintivamente, Asami los siguió de lejos. No sabía qué hacer, dónde ir. Lo único que sabía era que no deseaba regresar a su casa. Más, no quería volver a ver a de Wolf en su vida. Había caído bajo su hechizo como una mosca cae en un frasco con miel. La había seducido como a una quinceañera enamoradiza. La había usado como a un trapo, sólo para conseguir posición social y respetabilidad, mientras se reía de ella, y de lo que sentía por ella. Seguramente, la tal Despontin y ella se reirían juntas después de haber hecho el amor. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar esa imagen de su mente.

Sintió una terrible vergüenza. Tan dispuesta con ella en la cama, y todo no había sido más que un engaño... Hasta le había confesado que la amaba. Ella también le había dicho que la amaba, que nunca había sentido lo mismo. ¿Para qué le había mentido así? Todo habría sido más fácil si ninguno de los dos hubiese dicho nada en esos momentos de excitación. Pero lo habían hecho.

Cuando el grupo hizo un alto varias metros más allá, ella se detuvo. Comenzaron a desplegar unas sábanas sobre la superficie barrosa de la orilla. Nunca había comprendido qué tenía de atractivo el Plata, de color oscuro y fondo fangoso. Pero ahí estaba, observando a unos bañistas que se alistaban para arrojarse al río. Arrojarse al río. No era mala idea. Tal vez así, terminaría con todo.

—¡No! —exclamó en voz alta, pero nadie la escuchó.

Jamás haría algo así, no era lo que realmente deseaba. Se llevó la mano al vientre y lo acarició. Ahora estaba ella, su hijito. Nunca lo dañaría.

—¿Qué haces aquí, sola?

Asami dio un respingo. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con una mujer, de edad indefinida, de ojos hermosos y mirada triste. Vestía un atuendo burdo, de confección barata, atiborrado de colores vistosos. Estaba descalza, los pies embarrados. El cabello le caía en los ojos. En una mano llevaba un balde con agua turbia y, bajo el brazo, un atado de heno.

—¿Qué hace una jovencita tan hermosa como tú, aquí, sola? —insistió la mujer.

—Paseaba —mintió Asami.

—Bueno, mejor será que des por finalizado tu paseo y vuelvas a casa. La tormenta pinta feroz esta noche.

La mujer comenzó a alejarse.

—¡Ey, espere, señora! —Asami se acercó hasta ella a la carrera—. Permítame ayudarla —dijo, e intentó quitarle el atado de heno.

—No, jovencita. Ya te dije, mejor será que vuelvas a casa.

—No tengo a dónde ir. —Asami bajó la vista; sintió que el llanto regresaba.

La mujer se quedó mirándola. Aquella muchacha no parecía ser el tipo de persona que anda por ahí, vagabundeando. Era bellísima y elegante; estaba limpia y olía a azahares. Todo era muy extraño.

—Está bien, acompáñame, siempre hay lugar para uno más en el "Sarquis" —concedió la mujer, y le pasó el atado de heno.

Asami se quedó observándola. ¿Qué sería el Sarquis? Correteó unos pasos hasta alcanzarla.

—¿Qué es el "Sarquis"?

—¿El "Sarquis"? ¡Ja! Es el mejor circo de toda la Confederación —afirmó la mujer, orgullosa—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Asami.

—Lindo nombre. ¿Y tú apellido?

Asami no sabía qué contestar. Cualquiera de sus dos apellidos eran más que conocidos en Buenos Aires. Sato era una de las familias potentadas y prestigiosas. Y de Wolf... Bueno, de Wolf era de Wolf.

—Sólo Asami —replicó por fin.

—Está bien. Si así lo deseas, sólo Asami.

—Y usted, señora, ¿cómo se llama?

—Clementina, pero nadie me llama así. Todos me dicen Tina.

El resto del trayecto lo hicieron en silencio. Era evidente que Clementina no estaba en buen estado físico. Caminar y hablar, acarreando además el peso del balde, se le hacía muy difícil. Agitada, respiraba nudosamente por la boca. Por su parte, Asami no deseaba seguir hablando. Cerca del río había un grupo de cuatro carretas. Estaban dispuestas en semicírculo, pegadas unas con otras, formando una especie de herradura. Los toldos que las cubrían eran a rayas gruesas, bicolores, rojo y blanco o amarillo y negro. Eran tiradas por bueyes, que ahora pastaban mansamente. Les habían quitado los yugos, dejándolos a un costado de las carretas. Asami sólo vio dos caballos.

A medida que se acercaban a la caravana, crecía un murmullo. Alguien gritaba dando órdenes; los bueyes mugían; uno de los caballos relinchaba y un hombre, bastante robusto, martillaba algo sobre una piedra.

—¡Sixto, deja de hacer ese ruido! —vociferó Clementina. El hombre, un joven de piel oscura, seguramente mulato, se detuvo, dio media vuelta, y se quedó un momento mirando a Asami con atención. Después, y sin importarle el pedido de Tina, continuó martillando.

—Coloca el heno ahí, delante de Merina —indicó Tina a Asami—. ¡Vamos, sígueme, no te quedes ahí papando moscas! —la reconvino, con una sonrisa amistosa.

Asami obedeció de buena gana.

—¡Julio! —gritó Tina a un jovencito que colocaba leña en un pequeño hoyo—. ¿Has visto a don Riley?

—Está en su carreta —contestó el muchacho. Las dos mujeres se encaminaron hacia allí. A medida que se aproximaban, podía escucharse una melodía divertida. — ¿Adónde vamos, Tina?

—Tengo que presentarte al dueño del circo. —La mujer se detuvo y dio media vuelta. Retrocedió los pasos que la separaban de Asami y agregó—: No creo que haya problemas para que te quedes. Eres justito lo que está buscando... —Y retomó la marcha.

—¿Lo que está buscando? Y, ¿qué está buscando, Tina?

—Una belleza así, como tú.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó, no sin inquietarse.

—Necesita una ayudante para su número de magia.

Llegaron a la carreta y no pudo seguir preguntando, aunque estaba cada vez más intrigada. Magia. La idea pareció agradarle.

Tina abrió la puerta y, desde adentro de la carreta, saltó una cosa oscura que lanzaba un chillido extraño. Asami se echó para atrás, profiriendo un grito.

—¡Sisi! ¡Sisi! ¡Maldita Sisi, ven aquí! —vociferaba una voz de hombre—. ¡Tina, sabes que debes tocar antes de entrar!

Asami siguió con la mirada a Sisi, sin saber de qué se trataba. Evidentemente, era un animal, no muy grande, tal vez del tamaño de un gato gordo.

—Entra, Asami. —Tina la instó a subir el escalón de entrada a la carreta—. No le hagas caso, es un viejo gruñón. La mona ya volverá sola, cuando tenga hambre.

—¿La mona? ¿Qué es eso?

—Un animalito de Dios, como cualquier otro.

—¿Qué pasa? Sabes que a estas horas ensayo con Sisi y... —El hombre se calló cuando vio a Asami en la puerta—. ¿Quién es ésta? —preguntó, no muy amablemente.

—No le hagas caso, Asami. No siempre tiene este humor de perros. —Se volvió, y le dijo al hombre—: Anda buscando trabajo. Me pareció indicada para que te ayude en el número de magia.

Don Riley Sarquis, un hombre más bien bajo, regordete, con bigotes poblados, nariz grande y enrojecida y ojos saltones y desagradables, escrutaba a Asami, que no se había movido de al lado de la puerta.

—Se llama Asami —se apresuró a decir Tina.

—Ahá... ¿Qué te trae por acá, Asami? —preguntó el hombre.

—Estoy buscando trabajo y un lugar para vivir.

—Por lo que veo, tú no pareces ser una jovencita muy necesitada de trabajo — comentó con sorna, al tiempo que pasaba la mano por el encaje del puño de Asami.

La joven apartó el brazo.

—¡Epa...! ¡Si no voy a hacerte nada! —continuó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Bueno, ya, dinos, ¿se queda o no? —preguntó Tina, un poco molesta.

—Está bien. Al principio, sólo comida y un lugar donde dormir. Más adelante, y si eres buena, hablaremos de paga. Si lo quieres así, tómalo; si no, vete.

Sarquis se dio vuelta, dando la espalda a las mujeres. Asami sintió que Tina le oprimía el antebrazo.

—Está bien, acepto —dijo Asami. "No tengo nada qué perder", pensó.

Después, las dos abandonaron la carreta de don Riley.

El lugar donde dormir del que había hablado el dueño del circo resultó ser el carro en el que vivían Tina y su hija Sacramento. Esa noche, recostada sobre su camastro, por fin a solas con sus pensamientos, se entregó a reflexionar acerca de la extraña situación en la que se encontraba.

Estaba allí, en medio de un circo, dispuesta a abandonar todo lo que hasta ese momento había amado. Se incorporó súbitamente. "¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Estaré volviéndome loca?" Recordó a su abuelo, a su abuela, a aunt Lin, a Analay... Pensó en Senna, en Katara... Y luego en Visola y en Chan. Los rostros de las personas queridas asomaban a su mente cada vez más confusa y, por momentos, parecían exhortarla a desistir de la huida. Después, la imagen de Korra, y, otra vez, la furia.

De pronto, en medio de la noche, se desató una fuerte tormenta. Las sudestadas eran famosas. No era raro que arrasaran con todo. Un relámpago sobrecogedor la obligó a recostarse nuevamente y a cubrirse con la manta. El sonido persistente de una gotera comenzó a adormecerla. Estaba confundida, angustiada, cansada... Muy, muy, cansada,

—Korra... —murmuró antes de quedarse dormida.

.

.

—Yo pensé que ella regresaría sola, una vez que la rabia se le hubiese pasado. No quería que doña Mai volviera a regañarme por estar espiando en los...

Visola ya no la escuchaba. Se incorporó de un salto y corrió a la sala para contárselo al patrón.

Después de escuchar a Visola, Zuko Sato trató de ordenar los hechos en su mente. Eran más de las diez de la noche y Asami no había regresado aún. Finalmente, decidió que Chan y él saldrían a buscarla por los alrededores.

Al regresar, el viejo irlandés y el sirviente tenían el rostro desencajado por la angustia. Ni un atisbo de Asami. Recorrieron varias cuadras alrededor y más allá también. Fueron a casa de Zhu Li, pensando que ella podría haberse refugiado allí. Preguntaron en lo de Beifong, pero no la habían visto. Entraron en la iglesia del Socorro, tal vez estuviera allí, rezando. Pero nada. Y ya eran más de las dos de la mañana.

Al entrar en la sala, Zuko se encontró con su mujer, su hija y las sirvientas, que rezaban el rosario de rodillas. Varias velas se consumían alrededor de una imagen de San Patricio.

—Apaguen esas velas —ordenó Zuko de mal modo. El olor era insoportable.

Sin hacer demasiado caso al mal humor de su esposo, Mai se aproximó a él con gesto suplicante.

—Ya la encontraste, ¿verdad, Zuko? Ya trajiste a mi niña de vuelta a casa, ¿verdad? —preguntó la anciana, aunque sabía íntimamente que no era cierto.

—No, Mai, no la encontramos.

La mujer se cubrió los ojos; comenzó a llorar, y a balbucear algunas palabras en inglés.

Sin reparar en su esposa, Zuko tomó por el codo a Chan, que permanecía mudo detrás de él.

—Alguien debe avisarle a de Wolf —dijo al sirviente.

—Yo iré, patrón, sé dónde encontrarla. Pero me tomará varios días llegar, tal vez tres o cuatro. Está cerca de Tandil.

—Está bien. Mientras tanto, yo organizaré grupos de búsqueda y daré parte a la policía. El comisario Cuitiño no podrá negarme ayuda.

—Sí, patrón.

—Vamos, Chan. Será mejor que salgas esta misma noche.

¿Estaba soñando o, acaso, como temía, aquello era realidad?

Una vez más, y por culpa de Korra, abandonaba la casa de su abuelo, en fuga hacia ninguna parte. Corrió. Corrió hasta que tuvo que detenerse porque su corazón se sacudía enloquecido. Trató de calmarse; pensó que no debía dejarse llevar por otro de sus arrebatos. Intentó normalizar la respiración, pero lo que no conseguía ordenar eran los hechos,

¿Qué había hecho de Wolf con ella? ¿Por qué la había engañado así? ¿Por qué le había dicho que la amaba? ¿Por qué tenía a esa mujer por amante? ¿Ella no era suficiente? Ahora estaba siempre dispuesta a complacerla; es más, estaba deseosa de que le hiciera el amor. Y Korra parecía disfrutarlo tanto como ella. ¿Por qué, entonces? Ella no necesitaba a ningún otro Alfa; la idea de un amante jamás había aparecido en su mente, ni en los peores momentos de su relación. ¿Por qué Korra lo había hecho, entonces?

"Tal vez sea mentira", trató de convencerse; pero sintió que se estaba engañando. ¿Para qué haría eso la tal Despontin si todo era una farsa? Además, los continuos viajes de Korra a Buenos Aires... Viajaba casi todas las semanas, y ella nunca podía acompañarla.

Ya era de noche. El cielo, encapotado, presagiaba una tormenta. La calle estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Las farolas de las esquinas estaban apagadas y no había un solo sereno encendiéndolas.

No obstante, avizoró un grupo de personas que marchaban rumbo al río. Había comenzado la época estival y era costumbre arraigada en los porteños tomar baños a la caída del sol, cuando la oscuridad les servía de aliada para no revelar su semidesnudez.

Instintivamente, Asami los siguió de lejos. No sabía qué hacer, dónde ir. Lo único que sabía era que no deseaba regresar a su casa. Más, no quería volver a ver a de Wolf en su vida. Había caído bajo su hechizo como una mosca cae en un frasco con miel. La había seducido como a una quinceañera enamoradiza. La había usado como a un trapo, sólo para conseguir posición social y respetabilidad, mientras se reía de ella, y de lo que sentía por ella. Seguramente, la tal Despontin y ella se reirían juntas después de haber hecho el amor. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar esa imagen de su mente.

Sintió una terrible vergüenza. Tan dispuesta con ella en la cama, y todo no había sido más que un engaño... Hasta le había confesado que la amaba. Ella también le había dicho que la amaba, que nunca había sentido lo mismo. ¿Para qué le había mentido así? Todo habría sido más fácil si ninguno de los dos hubiese dicho nada en esos momentos de excitación. Pero lo habían hecho.

Cuando el grupo hizo un alto varias metros más allá, ella se detuvo. Comenzaron a desplegar unas sábanas sobre la superficie barrosa de la orilla. Nunca había comprendido qué tenía de atractivo el Plata, de color oscuro y fondo fangoso. Pero ahí estaba, observando a unos bañistas que se alistaban para arrojarse al río. Arrojarse al río. No era mala idea. Tal vez así, terminaría con todo.

—¡No! —exclamó en voz alta, pero nadie la escuchó.

Jamás haría algo así, no era lo que realmente deseaba. Se llevó la mano al vientre y lo acarició. Ahora estaba ella, su hijito. Nunca lo dañaría.

—¿Qué haces aquí, sola?

Asami dio un respingo. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con una mujer, de edad indefinida, de ojos hermosos y mirada triste. Vestía un atuendo burdo, de confección barata, atiborrado de colores vistosos. Estaba descalza, los pies embarrados. El cabello le caía en los ojos. En una mano llevaba un balde con agua turbia y, bajo el brazo, un atado de heno.

—¿Qué hace una jovencita tan hermosa como tú, aquí, sola? —insistió la mujer.

—Paseaba —mintió Asami.

—Bueno, mejor será que des por finalizado tu paseo y vuelvas a casa. La tormenta pinta feroz esta noche.

La mujer comenzó a alejarse.

—¡Ey, espere, señora! —Asami se acercó hasta ella a la carrera—. Permítame ayudarla —dijo, e intentó quitarle el atado de heno.

—No, jovencita. Ya te dije, mejor será que vuelvas a casa.

—No tengo a dónde ir. —Asami bajó la vista; sintió que el llanto regresaba.

La mujer se quedó mirándola. Aquella muchacha no parecía ser el tipo de persona que anda por ahí, vagabundeando. Era bellísima y elegante; estaba limpia y olía a azahares. Todo era muy extraño.

—Está bien, acompáñame, siempre hay lugar para uno más en el "Sarquis" —concedió la mujer, y le pasó el atado de heno.

Asami se quedó observándola. ¿Qué sería el Sarquis? Correteó unos pasos hasta alcanzarla.

—¿Qué es el "Sarquis"?

—¿El "Sarquis"? ¡Ja! Es el mejor circo de toda la Confederación —afirmó la mujer, orgullosa—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Asami.

—Lindo nombre. ¿Y tú apellido?

Asami no sabía qué contestar. Cualquiera de sus dos apellidos eran más que conocidos en Buenos Aires. Sato era una de las familias potentadas y prestigiosas. Y de Wolf... Bueno, de Wolf era de Wolf.

—Sólo Asami —replicó por fin.

—Está bien. Si así lo deseas, sólo Asami.

—Y usted, señora, ¿cómo se llama?

—Clementina, pero nadie me llama así. Todos me dicen Tina.

El resto del trayecto lo hicieron en silencio. Era evidente que Clementina no estaba en buen estado físico. Caminar y hablar, acarreando además el peso del balde, se le hacía muy difícil. Agitada, respiraba nudosamente por la boca. Por su parte, Asami no deseaba seguir hablando. Cerca del río había un grupo de cuatro carretas. Estaban dispuestas en semicírculo, pegadas unas con otras, formando una especie de herradura. Los toldos que las cubrían eran a rayas gruesas, bicolores, rojo y blanco o amarillo y negro. Eran tiradas por bueyes, que ahora pastaban mansamente. Les habían quitado los yugos, dejándolos a un costado de las carretas. Asami sólo vio dos caballos.

A medida que se acercaban a la caravana, crecía un murmullo. Alguien gritaba dando órdenes; los bueyes mugían; uno de los caballos relinchaba y un hombre, bastante robusto, martillaba algo sobre una piedra.

—¡Sixto, deja de hacer ese ruido! —vociferó Clementina. El hombre, un joven de piel oscura, seguramente mulato, se detuvo, dio media vuelta, y se quedó un momento mirando a Asami con atención. Después, y sin importarle el pedido de Tina, continuó martillando.

—Coloca el heno ahí, delante de Merina —indicó Tina a Asami—. ¡Vamos, sígueme, no te quedes ahí papando moscas! —la reconvino, con una sonrisa amistosa.

Asami obedeció de buena gana.

—¡Julio! —gritó Tina a un jovencito que colocaba leña en un pequeño hoyo—. ¿Has visto a don Riley?

—Está en su carreta —contestó el muchacho. Las dos mujeres se encaminaron hacia allí. A medida que se aproximaban, podía escucharse una melodía divertida. — ¿Adónde vamos, Tina?

—Tengo que presentarte al dueño del circo. —La mujer se detuvo y dio media vuelta. Retrocedió los pasos que la separaban de Asami y agregó—: No creo que haya problemas para que te quedes. Eres justito lo que está buscando... —Y retomó la marcha.

—¿Lo que está buscando? Y, ¿qué está buscando, Tina?

—Una belleza así, como tú.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó, no sin inquietarse.

—Necesita una ayudante para su número de magia.

Llegaron a la carreta y no pudo seguir preguntando, aunque estaba cada vez más intrigada. Magia. La idea pareció agradarle.

Tina abrió la puerta y, desde adentro de la carreta, saltó una cosa oscura que lanzaba un chillido extraño. Asami se echó para atrás, profiriendo un grito.

—¡Sisi! ¡Sisi! ¡Maldita Sisi, ven aquí! —vociferaba una voz de hombre—. ¡Tina, sabes que debes tocar antes de entrar!

Asami siguió con la mirada a Sisi, sin saber de qué se trataba. Evidentemente, era un animal, no muy grande, tal vez del tamaño de un gato gordo.

—Entra, Asami. —Tina la instó a subir el escalón de entrada a la carreta—. No le hagas caso, es un viejo gruñón. La mona ya volverá sola, cuando tenga hambre.

—¿La mona? ¿Qué es eso?

—Un animalito de Dios, como cualquier otro.

—¿Qué pasa? Sabes que a estas horas ensayo con Sisi y... —El hombre se calló cuando vio a Asami en la puerta—. ¿Quién es ésta? —preguntó, no muy amablemente.

—No le hagas caso, Asami. No siempre tiene este humor de perros. —Se volvió, y le dijo al hombre—: Anda buscando trabajo. Me pareció indicada para que te ayude en el número de magia.

Don Riley Sarquis, un hombre más bien bajo, regordete, con bigotes poblados, nariz grande y enrojecida y ojos saltones y desagradables, escrutaba a Asami, que no se había movido de al lado de la puerta.

—Se llama Asami —se apresuró a decir Tina.

—Ahá... ¿Qué te trae por acá, Asami? —preguntó el hombre.

—Estoy buscando trabajo y un lugar para vivir.

—Por lo que veo, tú no pareces ser una jovencita muy necesitada de trabajo — comentó con sorna, al tiempo que pasaba la mano por el encaje del puño de Asami.

La joven apartó el brazo.

—¡Epa...! ¡Si no voy a hacerte nada! —continuó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Bueno, ya, dinos, ¿se queda o no? —preguntó Tina, un poco molesta.

—Está bien. Al principio, sólo comida y un lugar donde dormir. Más adelante, y si eres buena, hablaremos de paga. Si lo quieres así, tómalo; si no, vete.

Sarquis se dio vuelta, dando la espalda a las mujeres. Asami sintió que Tina le oprimía el antebrazo.

—Está bien, acepto —dijo Asami. "No tengo nada qué perder", pensó.

Después, las dos abandonaron la carreta de don Riley.

El lugar donde dormir del que había hablado el dueño del circo resultó ser el carro en el que vivían Tina y su hija Sacramento. Esa noche, recostada sobre su camastro, por fin a solas con sus pensamientos, se entregó a reflexionar acerca de la extraña situación en la que se encontraba.

Estaba allí, en medio de un circo, dispuesta a abandonar todo lo que hasta ese momento había amado. Se incorporó súbitamente. "¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Estaré volviéndome loca?" Recordó a su abuelo, a su abuela, a aunt Lin, a Analay... Pensó en Senna, en Katara... Y luego en Visola y en Chan. Los rostros de las personas queridas asomaban a su mente cada vez más confusa y, por momentos, parecían exhortarla a desistir de la huida. Después, la imagen de Korra, y, otra vez, la furia.

De pronto, en medio de la noche, se desató una fuerte tormenta. Las sudestadas eran famosas. No era raro que arrasaran con todo. Un relámpago sobrecogedor la obligó a recostarse nuevamente y a cubrirse con la manta. El sonido persistente de una gotera comenzó a adormecerla. Estaba confundida, angustiada, cansada... Muy, muy, cansada,

—Korra... —murmuró antes de quedarse dormida.

.

.

 **Yo no sé ustedes pero para mí es un clásico: escapas de tu casa y te unes a un circo. Lo he visto tantas veces que en algunas ocasiones parece inconcebible.**

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

Chan había encontrado a Korra después de cuatro días, en una de las estancias de Rosas, cerca de Tandil, montado en su padrillo.

—¡Patrona! ¡La buscan! —lo llamó un peón que había interceptado a Chan un trecho antes.

Al ver al sirviente, Korra intuyó que algo malo sucedía.

—Patrona —dijo Chan, quitándose la boina roja.

—Buenas tardes, Chan. ¿Qué sucede que andas por estos lares? —De Wolf trataba de aparentar calma.

—Traigo malas noticias, patrona. Es la niña Asami...

—¡Qué pasa!

—Hace cuatro días que la busco, patrona. Para avisarle, ¿sabe?

—¡Para avisarme, qué, Chan! ¡Por Raava, habla!

—La niña Asami ha desaparecido, patrona.

—¡Cómo que Asami ha desaparecido!

Los peones escuchaban atentos los gritos de la única protegida de Rosas.

—Hace cuatro días, patrona. Estaba en casa de don Sato y después, no la vimos más.

—Pero, ¡cómo que no la vieron más, Chan! ¡Alguien tiene que haber visto u oído algo! —Se estaba volviendo loco.

—Sí, Coquita lo vio todo.

—¿Coquita?

—Una de las mulatas que trabaja en lo de don Sato. Ella dice que la niña Asami recibió a una mujer esa tarde; la mujer le dijo algo que a la niña le molestó mucho, y más luego salió como loca a la calle. La mujer salió también, después de unos minutos.

—¿Una mujer? –"¡No, Dios mío, que no sea ella!", pensó de Wolf.

—Sí. Coquita no se acordaba bien el nombre. Algo así como Kube, Solé... Bueno, algo por el estilo.

Ya no le quedaron dudas. Era ella. Maldita Kuvira, ¿qué le había dicho a Asami? ¿Qué mentira había inventado para hacerle daño? De Wolf golpeó con el puño el borde de la estacada del corral.

—Y, ¿sabes qué le dijo esa mujer? —preguntó, casi con miedo.

—Sí, patrona. —Chan bajó la vista, avergonzado.

Entonces, de Wolf entendió.

—Le dijo... Pues... Le dijo que... usted y ella eran...amantes, patrona.

De Wolf no pudo mantener la calma. Con una maldición, golpeó de nuevo la estacada, partiéndola a la mitad convirtiéndose en mitad lobo por la rabia que sentía. Chan miró hacia abajo, estrujando la boina entre las manos.

Korra se maldijo por estúpida. Todo ese tiempo había estado papando moscas. Tendría que haberse asegurado de que Kuvira no volvería a molestar. Después que abandono la habitación del hotel ese día, lívida de furia, ella pensó que, por fin, se la había sacado de encima. ¡Estúpida! Había dejado suelta a una gata loca y rabiosa y no había hecho nada para detenerla. Ahora, su felicidad y la de Asami pendían de un hilo a causa de su propia ineptitud.

—Patrona, yo salí de Buenos Aires hace cuatro días. Tal vez, la niña Asami ya esté de regreso, sana y salva.

—Saldremos ahora mismo para la ciudad. No voy a esperar un segundo más. ¡Joaquín!

Un muchachito se aproximó al trote.

—Mande usted, patroncita.

—Acompaña a Chan a la cocina. Dile a Martina que le dé todo lo que le pida. Mientras tanto, tú prepara un caballo nuevo y provisiones para un viaje de cuatro días.

Estaban cerca de La Katara; de Wolf había decidido pasar por allí con la esperanza de que Asami estuviese en la casa grande. No le importaba encontrarla enfurecida: no le importaba si le gritaba y la insultaba. Sólo deseaba volver a verla.

Ya amanecía. Estaban agotados; habían cabalgado toda la noche y tenían las asentaderas escaldadas y las piernas entumecidas.

Con el sol, de Wolf pudo divisar de lejos los tedios de la mansión. Estaba ansiosa por llegar y encontrarse con su esposa. Cada día había anhelado encontrarla en el comedor, lista para cenar, perfumada con su loción de lavanda, atractiva en sus trajes insinuantes. El corazón se le encogió al pensar que algo malo hubiera podido sucederle.

La casa ya estaba en pleno movimiento. Algunas sirvientas pulían la platería del salón principal, otras sacudían las cortinas. Todo parecía tan normal que de Wolf se sintió bien. Hasta que se encontró con Katara.

—¡Korra! —exclamó la negra. El tono de su voz era de mal augurio.

Se abrazaron.

—No estuvo por acá, ¿verdad? —dijo Korra, sin apartar a la mujer de su pecho.

—No, querida. Don Sato mandó a un grupo de hombres para ver si ella estaba aquí. Eso fue hace más de una semana, Korra. No sé nada más. ¿Qué sucedió, pues? Nadie lo sabe, realmente.

—Todo es por mi culpa, Katara.

—¡Tu culpa! Pero, si tú estabas lejos, en las estancias de don Raiko. —Se deshizo del abrazo de Korra.

—Después te contaré. Lo importante ahora es hallarla. Debo partir para Buenos Aires cuanto antes, no puedo perder más tiempo. —Se encaminó hacia la escalera principal—. ¿Alguien ha ido a lo de mi madre? Tal vez esté allí —dijo de pronto, esperanzada.

—Yo misma he ido, casi todos los días. He revisado cada rincón de la casa de tu madre y cada recoveco del jardín. Lo siento, hija, no está allí.

A la mañana siguiente de su huida, Asami despertó sobresaltada. Alguien la sacudía.

—¡Vamos, Asami, arriba! Hay mucho trabajo que hacer... —Era la voz de Tina.

Asami se incorporó en el catre tan de golpe que tuvo deseos de vomitar. Inspiró profundamente, y, poco a poco, comenzó a sentirse mejor. Miró a su alrededor. La carreta se veía distinta a la luz del sol. Los colores de las cortinas se reflejaban como un arco iris en las paredes de madera y le daban un aspecto menos triste que el de la noche anterior. A un costado, Sacramento se lavaba en una palangana de loza; le causó gracia la forma en que la muchacha se arrojaba agua con una jofaina. Asami cayó en la cuenta de que esa mañana no tendría su acostumbrada tina llena de humeante agua aromatizada, ni estaría Visola para masajear su espalda con aceite de coco, ni para peinarla, o conversar acerca de trivialidades.

Comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, decidida a regresar a la casa de su abuelo; al fin y al cabo, la caravana aún permanecía a la orilla del rio, a unas cuantas cuadras de lo de Sato.

—Esa sortija que llevas, Asami, ¿es de algún enamorado? —preguntó Tina.

Asami se miró la mano. Los destellos de las piedras preciosas la encandilaron, y no pudo dejar de recordar aquella tarde, en casa de su abuelo, cuando Korra le entregara el anillo. También recordó que nunca había odiado tanto a una persona como en aquel instante a Korra. Y ahora, ¿qué sentía?

Tina se dio por vencida. Era obvio, jamás le daría una respuesta.

—Te espero afuera, Asami —dijo—. Debes ayudarme a preparar el desayuno. —Y salió sin esperar una contestación.

—Sí que eres rara, Asami —comentó Sacramento. Asami se limitó a mirarla, confundida. Había estado largo rato perdida en sus pensamientos. Comprendió que, si continuaba así, la creerían loca.

Sacramento terminó de cambiarse y abandono la carreta.

—Apresúrate, queridita, aquí no eres la princesa que pareces ser. Debes ayudar —dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

A Asami se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas; el recuerdo de la tarde en que de Wolf le entregara el anillo había vuelto a confundirla, sumiéndola en una sensación espantosa. Ahora también la detestaba, pero no como en aquel momento. La detestaba más aún, porque ahora Korra sabía que ella estaba loca de amor por ella.

Le había confesado que la amaba. En su vientre crecía, día a día, el resultado de su amor. No podía creer lo que de Wolf les había hecho, a ella y a su hijo. No, no volvería nunca.

Se arregló un poco y salió al campamento. El movimiento entre los miembros del circo ya era frenético a pesar de que recién amanecía. Se encaminó decidida hacia Tina, que atizaba los leños que ardían bajo el trébede.

—¡Por fin te decides a venir! Vamos, niña, hay mucho trabajo que hacer. —Esa frase era su muletilla.

—Sí, Tina. Dime en qué puedo ser útil.

La mujer le tomó las manos con torpeza.

—Humm... Tienes las manos más suaves que he visto en mi vida. —Levantó la vista—. ¿Alguna vez en tu vida has hecho algún quehacer doméstico, Asami? —Su tono no era despectivo.

—Nunca.

—¡Dios mío!

—Pero aprendo rápido todo cuanto se me enseñe, Tina. Te lo aseguro.

—Está bien, te enseñaré —replicó Tina, y le soltó las manos.

Esa mañana sirvió el mate cocido en cada uno de los tazones de lata y cortó en fetas el pan con chicharrón. Más tarde, apareció miss Riley. Nadie lo saludó, y él tampoco saludó a nadie. Se limitó a echar un vistazo de soslayo a todo el campamento antes de acomodarse en su banqueta y pedir a gritos el desayuno.

—¿Quién es el dueño aquí, Tina? ¿Te lo has olvidado? Todos están desayunando, menos yo. ¡Deberías haberme llevado el desayuno a la carreta!

—¡Ah, sí, cómo no! ¡Puedes esperar sentado! ¡Te cansarás menos! Además, gruñón de porquería, estarías desayunando con todos si te levantases más temprano en lugar de remolonear como un duque —lo increpó antes de entregarle el tazón.

—¡Bah...! ¡Cállate, mujerzuela!

Asami observaba la escena y no podía creer que Tina se atreviese a tratarlo así.

Miró a su alrededor; nadie parecía preocuparse por la discusión entre la mujer y el dueño del circo. Ni siquiera Sacramento, que continuaba bebiendo su mate cocido.

—¿No hay nada para comer, maldita sea? —Riley echó una mirada furibunda a Asami.

—Vamos, Asami, alcánzale uno antes de que se lo meta yo misma por la nariz — susurró Tina.

El comentario le hizo gracia, pero contuvo la risa. Lentamente, se acercó a don Riley, extendió la mano y le alcanzó la feta de pan desde lejos, como si temiera aproximarse demasiado. El hombre tomó el bocado y se lo llevó de una vez a la boca.

Masticaba con dificultad, dejando caer migajas por las comisuras. Asami se quedó mirándolo, atónita.

—¡Qué miras! —vociferó Riley.

El grito la volvió en sí y, rápidamente, retornó a su sitio.

Más tarde, Asami y Tina se encargaron de alimentar a los animales.

—Te presento a Merina y a Sinfonía, los mimados del circo.

Tina se acercó, primero a la yegua y luego al caballo, y los palmeó cariñosamente.

—Son hermosos —comentó Asami.

El caballo más bello que había conocido era el de Korra. Un padrillo imponente, muy alto y estilizado. Era malo; sólo Korra podía dominarlo. Pero aquellos dos ejemplares también eran magníficos.

—Después de Sisi, son lo que Riley más ama en la vida. —Repentinamente, la mujer dejó de acariciarlos—. Sixto es el que los monta en el espectáculo. Ya lo verás, no hay quién se le compare haciendo piruetas arriba de Sinfonía y Merina.

—Y yo, Tina... ¿Qué tendré que hacer?

—Tú serás la ayudante de Riley en el espectáculo de magia. Ella te lo explicará más tarde, seguramente. Vamos, Asami, debemos continuar.

De Wolf decidió que antes que nada, iría a casa de los Satos. Tal vez, Asami había regresado a lo de su abuelo. Deseaba tanto que estuviera allí, la idea de perderla la aterraba. Se había vuelto dependiente de ella; estar lejos de Asami todo ese tiempo la había torturado. Su mujer se había convertido en una obsesión: significaba todo para ella, y sabía que no podría vivir sin ella a su lado.

Una culpa incontrolable la atormentó: no había hecho bien en regresar a casa de Kuvira después de casada. De todas formas, trató de aplacar su conciencia pensando que sólo habían sido unas pocas veces, en la época en que Asami la rechazaba. Pero la culpa volvía, una y otra vez.

—¡Puta maldita! —gritó, al tiempo que golpeaba su bota con la fusta.

Chan, que cabalgaba a su lado, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Ya estamos por llegar, patrona.

—Sí, ya sé —respondió de Wolf, sin quitar la vista del frente.

Chan había llegado a querer a Korra tanto como a Zuko. Era una mujer trabajadora, lleno de fuerza e ímpetu, conocía el trabajo como nadie y gozaba de gran autoridad entre sus peones. Además, era muy inteligente y sagaz; tenía que serlo para haber logrado manejar a la niña Asami. Sabía que la amaba y que todo ese asunto de la querida no era cierto. Pero también conocía el espíritu precipitado de Asami y entendía que no sería fácil hacerla entrar en razón.

Ingresaron por el sur, hasta desembocar en la Plaza de la Victoria. El ruido de los cascos de los caballos chapoteando en el barro de las calles, el pregón de las negras mazamorreras, la campana de la carreta del aguatero, el bullicio de unos niños tratando de atrapar a un perro, pero ni un indicio de Asami. Korra buscaba con la mirada a su mujer entre la multitud. Tenía todo el aspecto de una desquiciada mientras estiraba el cuello tratando infructuosamente de hallarla.

Escaparon de la algazara del centro rumbo a la mansedumbre de los barrios aledaños. Sólo veían a unas pocas missonas caminando por las veredas angostas y a algunos caballeros hablando de política. Al reconocerla, le dispensaban un movimiento de cabeza, frío y distante. El chisme de la huida de Asami había llegado a todos los hogares y era la comidilla del momento. Por más que los Sato habían intentado mantenerlo en secreto, resultó imposible en una casa llena de sirvientas deseosas de recibir unos reales por un poco de información valiosa.

Así llegaron a lo de Sato; de Wolf, de un salto, se precipitó al zaguán de la mansión. Coquita le abrió la puerta.

—¡Miss de Wolf!

—¿Está mi esposa aquí? —preguntó, sin entrar a la casa.

—No, miss. Nadie sabe dónde está.

Coquita reprimió un grito cuando de Wolf pateó la columna de la entrada y profirió un insulto subido de tono.

—¿Qué pasa, Coquita?

Era la voz de Mai; entonces, de Wolf entró en la mansión.

—¡Miss de Wolf! —exclamó Mai.

—Señora Sato... —No sabía qué decir.

—Pase, mi esposo está ansioso por hablar con usted. —El tono de la anciana era duro y lleno de resentimiento.

Entró en la sala y esperó, sin sentarse, con el sombrero entre las manos. Cuando advirtió que aún llevaba el pañuelo rojo a la corsario, se lo quitó rápidamente, y se enjugó la frente con ella.

—De Wolf.

La voz grave de Zuko la sobresaltó. Al voltear, se encontró también con Hiroshi, el padre de Asami, que la miraba con desprecio.

—Señores... —Inclinó la cabeza—. ¿Han tenido alguna novedad?

—No —respondió el padre de Asami lacónicamente. Korra le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al puro estilo de un Alfa. "Serás mi aliado en esto o tengo la forma de destruirte frente al viejo." Hiroshi, que no era tonto, ablandó de inmediato su expresión.

—Señor Sato... —Korra se dirigió a Zuko—. Antes que nada quisiera explicarle que todo este asunto...

—Sinceramente, miss de Wolf, me importa un rábano su asunto. Sus explicaciones no tiene que dármelas a mí. Lo único que deseo ahora es encontrar a mi nieta, sana y salva. El resto no me interesa... al menos por ahora.

—Sí, comprendo.

—Conocemos sus estrechas relaciones con el gobernador y deseamos que las utilice para encontrar a Asami. Ya hemos hablado con Cuitiño, pero él dice que la policía a su cargo no puede mover un dedo sin la orden del gobernador. Y por más que he ido todos los días a ver a Rosas, no ha podido... o no ha querido recibirme. —Zuko hizo un gesto de disgusto.

—De todas formas —continuó Hiroshi—, hemos armado grupos con nuestros peones que han salido a recorrer la provincia. Pero hasta el momento, nada, absolutamente nada.

Korra había permanecido callada, con la mirada perdida. Sentía que estaban buscando una aguja en un pajar. Pero ella no se daría por vencida; revisaría cada rincón de la Confederación; en algún lugar la encontraría.

—Enviaré a Chan de vuelta a La Katara para que organice grupos de búsqueda. Yo iré ahora mismo a ver a Rosas y le pediré ayuda.

Movió la cabeza a modo de despedida y salió.

Llegó a la calle e inspiró profundamente; tenía el cuerpo tenso y las manos aún le sudaban. ¿Cómo supuso que lo iban a recibir los Satos? ¿Con bombos y platillos?.

De todos modos, pensó, eso no le importaba tanto como la falta de noticias.

—¡Miss! —Chan no podía ocultar su inquietud—. ¿Alguna novedad, miss?

—Nada, Chan, nadie sabe nada. Pero, vamos, apresúrate. Quiero que vuelvas a La Katara y, junto a Bujing, armen grupos de cinco hombres cada uno y que salgan de inmediato a recorrer la provincia, de norte a sur, de este a oeste. No deberá quedar sitio sin investigar. Yo permaneceré unos días aquí. Quiero que cada grupo me mantenga informada con un chasqui, ¿entendido?

—Perfectamente, miss.

—Avisa a todos que habrá una buena recompensa para el grupo que la encuentre. Vamos, hombre, sal ahora mismo para la estancia, no hay tiempo que perder.

El bullicio en la Plaza de la Victoria interrumpió las cavilaciones de de Wolf. Una multitud se agolpaba en el medio, alrededor del mástil. Se trataría de algún espectáculo, tal vez, de alguna riña, o quizás una cabeza unitaria estaqueada por la Mazorca. Pronto volvió a su ensimismamiento. Mientras se encaminaba a la quinta de Palermo analizaba cada palabra que le diría al gobernador, y calculaba sus posibles respuestas.

—¡Miss de Wolf!

El grito atrajo su atención por encima del bullicio de la plaza.

—¡Miss de Wolf!

—¡Paolina! —exclamó Korra al reconocer a la negra que corría hacia ella.

De Wolf hizo girar a su padrillo para acercarse a la joven, que intentaba abrirse paso entre la gente aglomerada en la Recova Nueva.

—Miss de Wolf... —repitió la sirvienta, sin resuello—. Al fin regresó, patrona. He ido todos los días al saladero a buscarla; necesito hablar con usted.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó de Wolf de mal modo, sin apearse del caballo.

Todavía no había decidido qué sería de Kuvira y no estaba de humor para hacerlo. Encontrarse con Paolina implicaba pensar en algo, y rápido, porque de seguro la negra le pediría instrucciones.

—Patrona, necesito hablar con usted ahora mismo.

Los ojos desorbitados de Paolina la sorprendieron.

—Ahora no puedo. Tal vez, más tar...

—Patrona, no puede esperar, se lo aseguro —insistió la negra.

—Está bien, pero no en la casa —advirtió de Wolf.

—Si es por la señora Kuvira, patrona, vaya tranquila. Ella no está ahí.

Korra ya estaba aguardando en la sala de la casa de Kuvira cuando llegó Paolina. Amon, el cochero, la había traído desde el centro de la ciudad en la volanta.

La negra pasó como un rayo hacia la cocina con una canasta llena de verdura.

—¡Paolina, ven! ¡No tengo todo el día! —gritó Korra al verla.

Antes de entrar a la sala, la sirvienta se santiguó varias veces. De Wolf siempre le había dado pánico, con más razón en ese momento.

—Miss de Wolf, usted no puede imaginarse cómo lo he buscado todo este tiempo para contarle, miss —exclamó la negra con voz llorosa.

—¿Dónde está la señora Kuvira?

—Bueno... Pues...

—¡Vamos, habla!

La negra se estremeció con el grito.

—La verdad, no lo sé... No lo sé exactamente, patrona. Creo que está en casa de don Baatar Jr..

—¿De Baatar Jr.? ¿De Baatar Jr.?

Korra se puso de pie y frunció el entrecejo.

—Sí, patrona, el mazorquero. El señor Baatar Jr. y la señora son amantes ahora.

—¿Amantes?

—¡Sí, miss! ¡Pero desde que usted la dejó a ella! Antes, no, miss, antes, no, se lo juro, se lo juro —repetía una y otra vez, haciéndose la cruz sobre la boca.

—Pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste, Paolina? ¿Acaso yo no te pagaba para que me mantuvieras informada de todo lo que pasaba en esta casa?

Los ojos duros de de Wolf la llenaron de pánico y comenzó a llorar.

—Basta, no llores ahora y continúa contándome.

—Hace un tiempo el señor Baatar Jr. vino a visitar a la señora y se quedó largo rato conversando con ella. Yo no pude escuchar bien porque se encerraron en el estudio, pero cada tanto mencionaban su nombre y el de su esposa.

—¡Hija de puta! —Golpeó la mesa con el puño—. ¡Vamos, continúa!

—El señor Baatar Jr. venía todas las tardes a verla y se quedaba hasta el amanecer. Yo no le avisé nada porque pensé que, como usted y la señora... Bueno, pensé que ya no estaba interesada en los asuntos de esta casa.

—Sí, pero el sobre con el dinero para los gastos llegaba todos los meses, ¿verdad? —la increpó de Wolf.

—La señora Kuvira nos decía a Amon y a mí que usted no pagaba más los gastos de la casa, que ahora los pagaba el señor Baatar Jr. —musitó Paolina.

—¡Pero, estúpida! ¿No recibías el sobre con tu dinero todos los meses?

—¡No, miss, se lo juro! —gritó entre lágrimas—. ¡Desde hace meses no recibo un centavo suyo!

—¡Pero si te lo envié con... maldito traidor! —Otro golpe en la mesa—. ¿Dónde está Amon? ¡Rata miserable! ¡Amon! —gritó enfurecida.

Pasaron unos segundos; el cochero no apareció. De Wolf decidió que arreglaría el asunto con Amon más tarde; ahora se concentraría en Baatar Jr. y Kuvira.

Paolina terminó de relatarle lo que conocía del asunto, que no era mucho más. Le contó que diez días atrás la señora Kuvira se había ido de la casa. Ella suponía que se alojaba en lo de Baatar Jr., pero no estaba segura. De todas formas, la semana anterior había recibido una esquela de su patrona indicándole que no regresaría en varios días, que mantuviera todo ordenado y que ella le enviaría dinero para los gastos. De Wolf abandono la casa de su antigua amante muy perturbada. Permaneció unos minutos en el zaguán, quieta, con la mirada perdida. La confusión la abrumaba y no la dejaba pensar. Había olvidado su objetivo de hablar con Rosas, y ni siquiera sabía qué rumbo tomar en ese momento.

De pronto, su mente pareció aclararse. Montó su padrillo y salió a todo galope. Ya había decidido lo que debía hacer, y nada lo haría echarse atrás.

La casa de Baatar Jr. estaba muy silenciosa. Los postigos de las ventanas permanecían cerrados y aún ardía la bujía en el fanal del zaguán. De Wolf caminó hacia la entrada; se quedó unos minutos inmóvil frente a ella, atento a cualquier posible indicio de actividad en su interior. Después, llamó a la puerta, agitando varias veces la aldaba.

Le abrió un hombrecillo al que reconoció como el ayudante de Baatar Jr..

—Buenos días, miss de Wolf —dijo el sirviente, sin abrir del todo la puerta.

—¿Está Baatar Jr.? —preguntó de mala manera Korra.

—No, no se encuentra, miss de Wolf.

El puntapié que de Wolf le propinó a la puerta envió al sirviente unos metros más allá.

—¿Dónde estás, rata miserable? ¡Muéstrame la cara, cobarde de mierda! — vociferaba Korra, a medida que avanzaba.

El sirviente caminaba hacia atrás, temblando y balbuceando.

—No está, miss, no está... Se lo aseguro.

—¡Sal de donde estés, Baatar Jr. hijo de puta!

Korra se detuvo en medio de la sala principal, escrutando cada rincón.

—¡Vamos, Baatar Jr.! ¡No seas cobarde! ¿O sólo te animas con los Betas, maldito hijo de puta?

—¿Qué quieres, de Wolf?

Korra giró sobre sí. Baatar Jr., que acababa de aparecer por una de las entradas, sostenía un trabuco con el que apuntaba a Wolf directo al rostro. El cañón del arma temblaba.

—¡Ah! ¡Ahí estabas...! —Korra avanzó hacia él con sonrisa desdeñosa, mostrando sus dientes y sus ojos color fuego.

—¡No des un paso más o te vuelo la cabeza! —Baatar Jr. tenía el rostro encarnado y brillante por el sudor.

—Sólo dime qué hiciste con mi mujer y luego me marcho —Avanzó un trecho—. ¿Dónde está Asami, asquerosa rata?

Baatar Jr. retrocedió unos pasos, temblaba como una hoja.

—¡Basta! ¡No sigas avanzando, de Wolf, porque te aseguro que te saco la cabeza de su sitio!

—¿Tú? ¿Tú sacarme la cabeza de sitio? —Korra soltó una carcajada estruendosa—. Tú no puedes matar una mosca, Baatar Jr.. Eres un maldito Beta cobarde. Sólo tienes agallas para meterte con mujeres.

La expresión de ferocidad de Korra aumentaba el pánico de su rival.

—¡Cállate, cállate, bastarda!

El sirviente, que momentos atrás se había escurrido por una de las entradas, reapareció en la sala, con otro trabuco en las manos. Se acercó a su patrona, y juntos apuntaron a Korra.

—Dime qué has hecho con Asami —repitió de Wolf.

—Nada, yo no hice nada. Y ahora vete de mi casa o no respondo.

Baatar Jr. tomó coraje, se acercó a Korra, y le apoyó el cañón en la frente.

—Dime dónde está mi mujer —repitió de Wolf, sin inmutarse.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no sé nada acerca de tu mujercita! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se te escapó la maldita? Es difícil de domar esa Sato, ¿verdad? Yo la quería para mí, pero ella me despreciaba. ¡Asquerosa engreída! —Baatar Jr. empezaba a envalentonarse —. Debo admitir que es la más bella de todas. Tiene un par de...

No pudo terminar. De Wolf, con un movimiento rápido y certero, lo despojó del arma con una mano, y con la otra le aplicó un golpe demoledor, que lo hizo rodar por el suelo. Fue tras él sin perder un segundo, le puso un pie en la garganta, y le apoyó el trabuco sobre la frente.

—¡No me mates, de Wolf! ¡No me mates! —suplicó Baatar Jr., a punto de llorar.

—¡Tráigame su arma o no le va a reconocer la jeta a su patrón! —ordenó de Wolf, Sin siquiera mirar al sirviente.

El hombre se acercó, temeroso, con el arma baja. A unos pasos de Korra, la depositó en el piso. Se aproximó aún más, por orden de de Wolf. Cuando lo tuvo al alcance, Korra le asestó un culatazo en la frente con tanta fuerza, que el sirviente cayó inconsciente, al lado de su patrón. Baatar Jr. gritó al ver a su sirviente, con la frente partida, tirado a su lado. Korra arrojó lejos el trabuco que tenía en las manos y le dio un puntapié al otro, que fue a parar bajo el sofá. Rápidamente, tomó de su bota una daga y la apoyó en la garganta de Baatar Jr..

—Ahora... —le dijo mostrando sus dientes afilados—, ahora me dirás qué hiciste con mi mujer.

—Yo no sé nada de t... ¡Ahhh!

De Wolf le abrió un surco en la mejilla. La herida sangraba profusamente y el hombre comenzó a lloriquear de pánico.

—Ahora, me dirás dónde está o te abriré de a partes, hasta que mueras desangrado... ¿Comprendes, Baatar Jr.?

—No, por favor, basta, basta. Te diré todo, pero no me hagas daño. Todo salió mal, nada resultó como lo habíamos planeado. —Hablaba entrecortadamente, casi sin aliento—. Ella...Kuvira, no pudo hacerlo...

—¿Qué no pudo hacer?

—Ella... Ella debía matarla...

El pecho de Korra se contrajo dolorosamente y sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. "¿Matarla? ¿Qué es todo esto?", pensó, aturdida.

—¿Matarla? ¡Baatar Jr., hijo de puta! —gritó, enfurecida, y le clavó la punta de la daga en la garganta, haciéndole un corte superficial. No debía matarlo, pensó. No todavía.

—¡No, basta! No la mató, no la mató. —Baatar Jr. tenía el terror pintado en los ojos

—. No pudo hacerlo... Tu mujer salió corriendo de lo de Sato y nunca más volvimos a verla. Nadie sabe dónde está, te aseguro que nosotros no tenemos idea de dónde está. ¡Por favor!

Korra tomó a Baatar Jr. del cuello de la camisa y se incorporó; luego, sin quitarle la daga de la garganta, apoyó el cuerpo sin fuerzas de su rival contra la pared.

—¿Por qué? Dime, ¿por qué? —preguntó Korra, abatida—. Dímelo o no volverás a ver en tu vida. Yo mismo te los arrancaré —dijo, acercándole el arma a los ojos.

—¡No! —gritó Baatar Jr., espantado—. ¡No fue mi idea, no fue mi idea! Todo fue un plan de Rosas para vengarse de tu mujer y de su familia. Yo no ideé nada de esto, te lo aseguro... Por favor, no me hagas daño.

Baatar Jr. sintió que la presión en su garganta cedía y que el filo de la daga se alejaba de sus ojos. Korra se quedó mirándolo fijamente, desconcertada, como si no pudiera entender lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Qué has dicho? —balbuceó de Wolf—. ¿Qué has dicho? —Lleno de ira, lo aprisionó otra vez contra la pared, dispuesto a desollarlo vivo.

—¡Korra! —La voz de Kuvira resonó en toda la habitación.

De Wolf giró rápidamente sin soltar a su presa, y pudo ver que la mujer le apuntaba con una pistola. Korra se arrojó al suelo en el preciso momento en que Kuvira apretaba el gatillo. La bala dio de lleno en el rostro de Baatar Jr., que cayó instantáneamente.

Un segundo después, de Wolf se acercó al cuerpo del mazorquero. Baatar Jr. Estaba irreconocible; el tiro le había destrozado la cara, y su sangre se esparcía rápidamente por el suelo.

—Está muerto —dijo Korra para sí.

Al escucharlo, Kuvira lanzó un gemido angustioso. De Wolf volteó y trató de llegar a ella. Pero ya era demasiado tarde: en ese momento, la mujer se llevaba la pistola a la boca y se descerrajaba un tiro mortal. Cayó sin vida, sacudiéndose en el piso antes de quedar completamente inerte.

Korra corrió hacia Kuvira y se acuclilló a su lado. La tomó entre sus brazos, la apoyó en su regazo y la miró con compasión. Un instante después, cuando cerró los ojos de Kuvira, las manos le temblaron.

En aquel momento, de Wolf lo comprendió todo. Kuvira era una idiota, y Baatar Jr., un cobarde. Raiko había sabido usar la humillación y el odio del mazorquero y los celos de la prostituta para vengarse de su esposa y de su familia.

La garganta se le cerró y un frío le recorrió el cuerpo. A pesar de que los hechos parecían volverse más claros y las piezas comenzaban a encajar, sintió que todo a su alrededor se tornaba oscuro. Entendió que, tal vez, nunca más volvería a ver a Asami; y que, si algún día la encontraba y eran uno otra vez, no podrían serlo nunca más allí.

El Restaurador no lo iba a permitir.

.

.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

Don Riley había decidido marchar hacia el sur. Tanto había insistido Tina en que sería bueno conocer Tandil y Bahía Blanca que por fin lo había convencido. Además, en el trayecto encontrarían muchos pueblos donde presentar el espectáculo.

El brillo y colorido que engalanaban la función cada atardecer se perdía después, cuando los pobladores se apartaban del escenario y todo volvía a la normalidad. Una sensación de angustia embargaba a Asami en esos momentos y, en ocasiones, necesitaba llorar a solas. Buscaba un lugar apartado, se sentaba en el suelo y, hundiendo el rostro entre las rodillas, sollozaba. Pero, de a poco, la tristeza y el llanto después del espectáculo iban quedando atrás. Con el tiempo, cada vez se sentía mejor.

A pesar del mal humor de don Riley, los sarcasmos de Sacramento y el merodeo de Sixto, Asami estaba bien.

Hacía poco más de dos meses que estaba con ellos y había aprendido muchas cosas. Era la asistente del acto de magia, y de la mona Sisi cuando ésta bailaba y hacía piruetas sobre el organillo. Sixto había intentado convencer a Riley de que le permitiera entrenarla en el número con los caballos, pero el dueño del circo se había negado. Asami suspiró cuando por fin el viejo le dijo "no" a Sixto; en su estado no habría podido siquiera trotar levemente.

Tina y Sacramento eran las malabaristas. Esas mujeres, tan rudas, habían resultado muy hábiles arrojando cosas al aire y tomándolas nuevamente sin que ninguna cayese al suelo. Asami se quedaba pasmada durante la presentación, tanto que contenía la respiración asaltada por el temor que algo les fallase; pero eso nunca sucedía: siempre salían victoriosas.

—¡Vamos, Asami, mueve tu culo a otro sitio! —ladró Sacramento.

La joven comenzó a levantarse.

—De ninguna manera —dijo Sixto—. Éste es tu lugar, Asami. Tú te quedas aquí, a mi lado.

Pero Asami no quería problemas con su compañera de carreta. Sabía que era una mujer sin escrúpulos, capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir el amor de Sixto. De modo que abandono el lugar: Sacramento lo ocupó con su abultado trasero, y se quedó mirando al hombre con impertinencia.

—Hola, querido —musitó Sacramento al oído de Sixto.

—¡Bah! —fue la respuesta del hombre, que se encaminó donde Asami.

—Por favor, señor Sixto, se lo ruego... Sacramento va a odiarme —dijo ella, sin quitar la vista del rostro encarnado de la joven desairada.

—No le hagas caso a esa gata en celo. Yo deseo estar contigo, y ella no va a impedírmelo.

Esas palabras chocaban en los oídos de Asami, pero no replicaba. Nada de rencillas en su nueva vida. Con nadie. Sólo deseaba estar en paz, hacer un poco de dinero y marcharse sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Unos días atrás, don Riley le había prometido que comenzaría a pagarle unos reales después de cada función. Ella necesitaba ese dinero para el momento en que su hijo naciera.

La verdad, Sixto no era malo con ella; al contrario, la trataba con mucha deferencia, y sus modales no eran tan rudos. Se notaba que estaba enamorado. "La quiero bien", le confesaba el hombre en cada oportunidad. Asami ensayaba mil y una formas para poder ahuyentarlo sin humillarlo. Sabía que un hombre herido en su orgullo podía ser peligroso. Pero no parecía el caso de Sixto, siempre caballero y galante.

Durante el resto de la cena no dijo palabra. Sólo escuchaba como un eco lejano los relatos de Sixto, los relinchos de Sinfonía y Merina, los chillidos de Sisi, el sonido del viento enredado en las copas de los árboles. Su mente se concentraba en una sola cosa: su bebé.

Había momentos en los que enloquecía de pánico y sólo pensaba en regresar. Podría vivir en casa de Grandpa; allí nada les faltaría, su bebé tendría lo necesario, y más también. Pero la imagen de Korra llegaba como un azote a su mente y desbarataba la idea de volver. Tendría que enfrentarla y sabía que no podría contra ella.

Querría quitarle a su hijo y, de seguro, lo conseguiría. Con Rosas de su lado, no habría forma de impedírselo. Además, ella sabía que el gobernador la odiaba y que haría lo imposible para hundirla.

En esos momentos, no podía dejar de evocar a su suegra. Ella había logrado sobrevivir, sola, con un hijo. Pero a poco de pensar en eso, caía en la cuenta de que Senna había tenido a Katara a su lado. Entonces, recordaba a Visola y cuánto la necesitaba.

—¡Asami! —Sixto trataba de sacarla de sus reflexiones—. Parece como si estuvieras a mil leguas de acá.

—Perdóneme, don Sixto. Es que estaba pensando en otras cosas.

—¿Qué cosas son, que te llenan los ojos de lágrimas? Ni siquiera has tocado la comida.

Asami comenzó a engullir el locro para así no tener que hablar más. Sólo asentía o negaba con la cabeza y trataba de ser lo más fría y distante posible; al menos mientras Sacramento no les sacara los ojos de encima. "¿Y el señor Sixto?", pensó. Por un segundo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. No estaba nada mal y era dulce con ella, le faltaba un poco de educación, sí, pero nada que no pudiera pulirse. Estaba convencida de que haría cualquier cosa si se lo pedía, hasta dar su apellido al hijo de de Wolf. No necesitó mucho tiempo para desistir de la idea. Ella no podría quererlo y la vida junto a él se tornaría un calvario. Sólo había amado una vez y sabía que jamás podría volver a hacerlo.

Esa noche, en el camastro de la carreta, se sintió muy intranquila. Daba vueltas y vueltas y no conseguía dormirse. Estaba sola con Sacramento y eso la ponía más nerviosa aún. Tina, como siempre, había partido hacia la carreta de Riley a pasar la noche con él. Antes del amanecer regresaría con el mismo sigilo con el que se había ido; se escurriría entre las sábanas, y a la mañana siguiente, simularía haber dormido toda la noche allí.

Asami no comprendía qué encontraba Tina de atractivo en ese hombre gordo y desagradable, pero no era asunto suyo. A pesar de que la malabarista era buena con ella, jamás le había dado la confianza suficiente para preguntárselo.

Ya casi amanecía; lo supo porque escuchó a Tina regresar de su escapada nocturna. Cerró los ojos, y, sin quererlo, se durmió.

En comparación con los puebluchos en los que habían actuado, Tandil era casi Buenos Aires. Lo mismo de siempre, aunque más grande y con más movimiento. La plaza, y en torno a ella, la catedral, el negocio de ramos generales, el edificio de la comuna.

Las personas se detenían a observar esa extraña caravana multicolor, con dos formidables caballos cubiertos con gualdrapas de satén y un pequeño animalito que chillaba como loco en una jaula. Los tandilenses eran individuos desconfiados y poco amables; vivían al límite de la frontera final, y la embestida continua de los Satos los había convertido en pobladores de mirada torva y movimientos rápidos.

Don Riley decidió acampar cerca de la salida sur de Tandil, listo para continuar en unas semanas hacia Bahía Blanca. El lugar era tranquilo y las sienas le daban un marco imponente. Asami pasaba largos ratos contemplándolas, absorta en sus pensamientos.

—¡Vamos, Asami, ven aquí! ¿Qué tanto miras? Hay mucho trabajo que hacer —la reconvino Tina.

Los ayudantes más jóvenes, Cipriano y Julio, trazaban el diámetro de la pista según las indicaciones de Sixto, que necesitaba mucho espacio para sus piruetas ecuestres. Sacramento barría las alfombras que se colocaban en el escenario, y se cubría con un trapo la nariz y la boca para protegerse de la espesa polvareda que se levantaba.

—¡Sería mejor tirar estas porquerías a los chanchos! ¡Ya ni color tienen! —se quejaba sin dejar de barrer.

—¡Cállate! —ordenó Riley, cómodamente sentado en su silla.

—Podría ayudar en vez de sentarse a miniar a esa mona estúpida —replicó Sacramento desafiante.

Riley la miró de reojo. Se puso de pie y, después de devolver a Sisi a su jaula, se aproximó a la joven malabarista con las manos en la espalda y la vista fija en el suelo.

Sacramento lo miraba acercarse; dejó de barrer, se apartó el pañuelo del rostro y lo miró envalentonada, lista para enfrentarlo.

La bofetada de revés que le propinó Sarquis la tiró sobre la alfombra. El dueño del circo se quedó, inmóvil, a unos pasos de la joven desparramada. Tina arrojó lo que tenía en la mano y corrió, con Asami por detrás, a socorrer a su hija. Sixto contempló un momento la escena y continuó dando órdenes a los jóvenes.

—Que me acueste con tu madre no significa que te conviertas en mi hija —dijo Riley, con ojos de odio.

—¡Riley, por Dios! —gritó Tina, mientras ayudaba a su hija a ponerse en pie.

—¡Suéltame, estúpida! —vociferó Sacramento cuando Asami intentó tomarla por el otro brazo, y le dio un empellón que casi la tira al suelo.

—Sí que eres una perra retorcida, Sacramento. —Riley volvió al ataque—. Déjala, Asami, no vale la pena. Y escúchame bien, en tu vida vuelvas a darme órdenes o insinuarlas siquiera. ¿Está claro? O te encontrarán degollada en la zanja de algún camino perdido.

Asami se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras. Riley era malhumorado, sí, pero aquello era algo más. Había algo de promesa que se cumpliría en eso de "degollada en una zanja".

—¡Basta, Riley! ¿Qué estupideces dices! —Tina estaba a punto de llorar—. Ven, vamos, hija.

Riley y Asami las siguieron con la mirada hasta que entraron en la carreta.

Sacramento iba sobándose la mejilla mientras su madre, tomándola por la cintura, le murmuraba algo al oído.

—¿Estás bien, Asami?

La pregunta de Riley le resultó tan extraña que lo miró sin contestarle.

—Pregunto si estás bien, Asami. Digo, porque esa idiota te empujó.

—¡Ah, sí, don Riley! ¡Estoy bien, no fue nada!

No le habría costado creer que de viejo zafio y energúmeno pasase a degollador de jóvenes malabaristas, pero, ¿a dulce hombre preocupado por su bienestar? Eso ya no podría concebirlo siquiera como idea. Lo vio alejarse, con ese andar de obeso torpe, en medio de una sarta de maldiciones y resuellos.

En unos días más harían la primera presentación. El circo se había convertido en tema de conversación para el pueblo entero; no sólo los niños, sino también las mujeres, e incluso los hombres, estaban deseosos de asistir a la primera función.

Y a pesar de que no había un alma en todo Tandil que no estuviese enterado, don Riley se encaprichó como nunca en hacer propaganda. Durante dos días, Asami pintó unos carteles con acuarelas de colores vistosos y la leyenda Circo Sarquis en tinta negra. En realidad, prefería hacer eso en lugar de alimentar a Sisi y a los caballos, o limpiar o cocinar. Pero como todo, las acuarelas le traían recuerdos que la atormentaban.

Riley y Asami, acompañados por los jóvenes ayudantes, fueron a la ciudad a pegar los anuncios. Sacramento se moría de ganas de ir, pero su orgullo le impedía rogar. Desde el día de la cachetada, no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con el amante de su madre. Sintió deseos de ahorcar a Asami con sus propias manos cuando la vio trepar a la carreta. Esa jovencita citadina, tan refinada y bonita, le crispaba los nervios de celos y envidia. Sixto estaba loco por ella y ahora hasta Riley la trataba con amabilidad.

Colgaron los carteles por todas partes. Debajo del mostrador del negocio de abarrotes, en la puerta de la pulpería, en el hotel, incluso en el edificio de la comuna. Nadie podría evitar verlos.

—Ustedes dos, vuelvan a la carreta y esperen ahí —ordenó don Riley.

Sin decir palabra, Cipriano y Julio los dejaron solos.

—Ven, Asami, te invito a tomar un trago —dijo el viejo.

—Tal vez sea mejor regresar, don Riley, hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

—¡Ah, niña! No digas eso que me recuerdas a Tina. —Antes de insistir, sonrió amablemente—. Vamos, vamos, te mereces un trago.

La tomó por el codo y la obligó a entrar en la pulpería. Ella mantenía su cuerpo alejado del de Riley, que no dejaba de atraerla.

—¿Qué deseas tomar? —preguntó cuándo se sentaron.

—Un vaso de leche, por favor.

—¿Un vaso de leche?

—Sí —murmuró Asami, avergonzada.

—Está bien. ¡Pulpero, un vaso de leche y otro de chicha! ¡Rápido!

Se dio vuelta y, al mirar a Asami, ya no era el mismo hombre que había estado vociferando al dueño de la pulpería; su mirada se había suavizado.

Colocó una pequeña bolsa sobre la mesa. Después, la arrastró hacia el extremo de la mesa donde estaba Asami.

—Esto es para ti —dijo.

La joven tomó la bolsa y las manos le temblaron. Descorrió el cordón que la envolvía y miró dentro. Muchas monedas.

—¡Por Dios, don Riley, esto es demasiado!

—No, Asami. Te lo debo. Has trabajado duro y eres la mejor asistente que he tenido. Además, ahí también va la paga por los carteles.

Llegó el pulpero y les dejó la bebida. Asami, con la bolsa todavía en la mano, no sabía qué decir. En ese momento, un sentimiento de ambición mezclado con algo de necesidad imperiosa se apoderó de ella. ¿Alguna vez le había importado el dinero? Jamás. Siempre lo había tenido, y en abundancia. Pero ahora, no. Lo necesitaba mucho, muchísimo. Su hijo lo necesitaba.

—Está bien, don Riley, lo acepto. Gracias.

—¡Bien! —vociferó el hombre al tiempo que asestaba un golpe en la mesa.

Asami le sonrió hipócritamente.

—A veces creo... —retomó Riley—. ¡Pulpero, otra chicha! A veces creo que vienen a verte a ti y no a mí, ¡el gran mago Sarquis!

Asami tragó dificultosamente su leche.

—Eres muy hermosa, ¿lo sabías?

Sarquis estiró su mano regordeta para encontrar la de ella. Asami la sacó de inmediato fuera de su alcance.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué sucede? Sólo quería tocarte la mano.

El olor de la leche comenzó a invadirla y un asco incontrolable le revolvió las entrañas. De pronto, la figura de Riley se hizo borrosa, y sintió que el piso se movía.

Sin querer, volcó su bebida al suelo. Luego, salió a los tumbos a tomar el fresco de la calle.

—¿Qué te sucede?

Al cabo de unos instantes, y mientras inspiraba profundamente tratando de recomponerse, Asami escuchó la voz de Riley. Más que entenderlas, adivinó sus palabras.

—Nada, nada, don Riley. De repente me sentí mareada. Mejor será regresar al campamento —contestó con voz desmayada.

Sin mirarlo, se encaminó a la carreta. Con Cipriano y Julio estaría a salvo.

Siempre la llevaría consigo, colgada en su cotilla, enganchada a una de las ballenas. Jamás la dejaría en la carreta; no confiaba en nadie. "Por dinero baila el mono, ¿verdad? Si no, miren a Sisi", pensaba, mientras terminaba de coser la bolsita con monedas a su enagua. Se colocó el vestido de asistente de mago y coloreó sus mejillas con carmín. Después, salió.

Era la primera función y la gente comenzaba a llegar. Se había preparado un lugar especial, bajo un toldo, donde se ubicarían las autoridades. Hasta el cura vendría.

Don Riley estaba muy nervioso, porque, desde la de Buenos Aires, no habían tenido otra presentación tan importante como ésa. De todos modos, nada podía salir mal: habían ensayado hasta el hartazgo.

El representante del Restaurador Rosas, el Brigadier Zola, llegó junto a su mujer y a sus hijas; más tarde, las autoridades de la milicia, el comandante del ejército de frontera y el cura; hasta el médico logró un lugar de privilegio.

—Buenas tardes, Brigadier Zola, es un honor tenerlo entre mi público. Usted honra mi espectáculo con su presencia —saludó Riley, casi sin respirar, inclinándose una y otra vez hacia adelante.

—Por favor, señora Zola. Pase, pase usted y póngase cómoda. ¡Cipriano! Sírveles a las hijas del Brigadier la limonada. ¡Padre Octavio! Por fin se decidió a venir. —Al besarle el anillo, le empapó el dedo.

—Sí, hijo, sí. La sana diversión también es buena para el espíritu —sermoneaba el cura, mientras se limpiaba sin disimulo el dedo en la sotana—. No como esas obras de teatro francesas que, me enteré, están estrenando en el Teatro de la Victoria, en Buenos Aires —agregó, indignado—. Son un insulto a la Iglesia, a la moral y a las buenas costumbres.

—Mi esposa y yo hemos ido al Victoria semanas atrás y vimos una ópera de... — La mujer de Zola se llevó la mano al mentón.

—Missizetti, señor —la ayudó su esposa.

— ¡Ah, sí! Y, ¿cuál era? La...

—La favorita, señor —dijo Zola, mientras la miraba avergonzado.

—Pero no hemos visto ninguna obra francesa, Padre —se atajó la señora Zola.

—Estoy seguro de que si no están de acuerdo con la causa federal, el gobernador no dejara pasar mucho tiempo antes de prohibirlas... No se inquiete Padre Octavio — sentenció el brigadier.

—Eso espero, hija, eso espero.

La figura de Sarquis, embutido en un traje rojo y azul, se presentó en medio del escenario y vociferó el inicio del espectáculo. Siempre empezaban igual, con Cipriano y Julio disfrazados de payasos haciendo tonterías. Los niños disfrutaban mucho ese número y esperaban ansiosos la garrapiñada que repartían los comediantes antes de abandonar el escenario. Después, continuaba el número de las malabaristas, uno de los que más agradaba al público. Y cuando llegaba el turno del mago Sarquis, Asami ya sabía que los hombres le silbarían, le gritarían obscenidades y le harían señas extrañas que ella nunca comprendería. Al principio, todo aquello la había descolocado; se quedaba como estaqueada en medio de la pista, sin poder moverse; ero ahora, se había acostumbrado y actuaba como si nadie reparase en su presencia.

El populacho de Tandil no fue la excepción y, nuevamente, tuvo que armarse de valor para soportar los silbidos y las muecas cargadas de lascivia.

Cuando aparecía en el escenario con Sinfonía y Merina detrás, Sixto lucía formidable en su traje de cuero. Los espectadores contenían el aliento mientras el caballo galopaba y Sixto hacía la vertical sobre su montura. Lo vitoreaban al verlo erguirse sobre los animales, con un pie en cada montura, una mano extendida asiendo las riendas y la otra saludando al público. Luego, se subía a la yegua por las ancas y descendía por el costado cuando el animal galopaba a gran velocidad; apenas tocaba el piso con la punta de la bota y se acomodaba rápido en el lomo de Merina. Y de nuevo descendía por el otro costado, asido a las crines de la yegua. Repetía estas suertes varias veces, muy de prisa, y el público aplaudía eufórico.

Cuando Merina y Sinfonía terminaron su presentación, Riley anunció al público que el espectáculo había finalizado. Todos aplaudieron una vez más antes de abandonar sus ubicaciones.

Sin perder un minuto, Sarquis se aproximó al grupo de espectadores de lujo, y los invitó a una copa, que se serviría en su carreta, para festejar el éxito de la primera resentación. El brigadier Zola despachó a su mujer y a sus hijas y se encaminó con el cirquero a su cubil, junto al cura y a las demás autoridades militares.

Bebieron mucho, y ya todos un poco ebrios, comenzaron a abandonar el carromato. El primero en irse fue el Padre Octavio, con la excusa de la misa de las seis; más tarde, el comandante del ejército de frontera, que tenía que partir muy temprano por la mañana; y así todos, hasta que Zola y Sarquis, apoltronados sobre unos cojines, sin soltar el vaso siempre lleno, se quedaron solos.

—Así que piensa seguir hasta Bahía Blanca, señor Riley.

—Sí, brigadier. Dicen que es una ciudad importante. Es ahí donde se hace buen dinero con estos espectáculos.

—Claro, comprendo.

—¿Otra copa, brigadier?

—Sí, gracias.

Riley vertió la bebida en el vaso.

—Y dígame, don Riley, ¿quién es esa preciosura que lo acompaña a usted en su número de magia?

—¿Quién? ¡Ah, sí, Asami! Es bonita, ¿verdad?

—¿Asami? Asami, ¿qué?

Riley frunció el entrecejo y pensó unos segundos. No tenía la menor idea; jamás le había preguntado el apellido.

—La verdad, brigadier, no sé. Lo único que me importa es su cara de ángel y su cuerpo espléndido; el resto no me interesa... —dijo, en medio de una fuerte risotada —. Eso es lo que realmente atrae al público.

—Me informó el comandante de la frontera que en las últimas semanas ha habido muchos ataques de indios. Estoy pensando que si usted mantiene la idea de viajar hacia el sur, puede resultar muy peligroso. Algún malón podría atacar su caravana y matarlos a todos.

—¿A mi caravana? ¡No, brigadier! Hace más de diez años que surco la Confederación de norte a sur, y de este a oeste, y jamás he tenido problemas con los indios. Es gente tonta y siempre he sabido mantenerlos a raya.

—No, no, don Riley, ahora es distinto. Andan como locos por no sé qué asunto. Destrozan cuanta caravana encuentran, buscando venganza por algo.

Sarquis carraspeó nerviosamente y se irguió en los almohadones.

—Ahá... Y, ¿se sabe qué asunto es ése que los ha vuelto como locos?

—No. Pero parecen fieras. Por eso le digo, don Riley, es muy peligroso que siga más allá de Tandil. A menos que... bueno, a menos que acepte una escolta de varios soldados bien armados que yo puedo ofrecerle.

—¿Sí? ¿Haría eso por mí, brigadier?

—Bueno, don Riley, como hombre de negocios comprenderá que todo tiene su precio.

—Sí, claro. Y, ¿cuál es el precio?

—Verá, en realidad, no le costara demasiado. Sólo le pido que me deje a su asistente el tiempo que usted esté de viaje.

—¿A mi asistente?

—Sí.

—¿A Asami?

—Sí.

La verdad era que Zola se consumía de deseo por Asami. La había visto varias veces en el centro de Tandil y, desde el primer momento, no había dejado de pensar en ella. Fantaseaba día y noche con su rostro soberbio, con su cuerpo desnudo y transpirado junto al suyo, con su boca, que imaginaba capaz de dejarle surcos candentes en la espalda. Y esa tarde, en medio del escenario, con ese traje dorado que le ceñía la cintura y revelaba impúdicamente sus senos... ¡Ah, no soportaba más!

Riley se quedó pensativo unos instantes antes de responder.

—Está bien, brigadier —dijo finalmente—. Vuelva mañana por la tarde; tendré todo preparado para usted.

—¡Cipriano! Julio!

Riley comenzó a llamarlos cuando, por fin, el brigadier Zola y su caballo se perdieron en la oscuridad.

—¡Cipriano! Julio! —insistió, a los gritos.

—Sí, patrón, mande usted.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Están sordos o qué?

—Es que estábamos en la carreta. ¿Faltó algo por hacer, don Riley?

—Preparen todo que salimos ahora mismo para Bahía Blanca.

—¿Ahora?

—¡Sí, ahora! ¿O me olvidé de que debía pedirles permiso a ustedes? ¡Par de inútiles! ¡Vamos, muevan ese trasero que en menos de una hora quiero estar en marcha!

—Sí, patrón, sí.

—¡Tina! —gritó—. ¡Tina, ven aquí!

—¿Qué pasa, Riley? ¿Te has vuelto loco? —preguntó la mujer con cara de dormida, asomada a la ventana del carromato.

—Prepara todo. Partimos ahora mismo hacia Bahía Blanca.

—¿Que qué?

—¿Qué sucede, mamá?

—¡Tú cállate y empieza a preparar todo! —ordenó Riley a Sacramento, desde afuera.

—¡Cállese usted! ¡Estamos durmiendo!

—¡Sacramento, por favor! —exclamó Tina—. ¿Qué es eso de que nos vamos ahora, Riley? ¿Ahora mismo?

— Sí, mujer. ¿En que otro idioma tengo que decírtelo?

— ¡Ah, no, Riley! Yo no me muevo de Tandil —se encaprichó Tina.

Salió de la carreta y, con los brazos cruzados, miró de hito en hito a su amante.

—Ah, sí. Y, ¿podría informarme, su majestad, el motivo? —preguntó Sarquis cuando la tuvo enfrente.

—Tú me prometiste que si la primera función era un éxito, podría ir al pueblo a hacerme esos vestidos nuevos que necesito. Ya elegí los géneros; hasta hablé con la modista y diseñamos los modelos. ¡Riley, por favor, sólo serán dos o tres días más! ¿No puedes esperar?

Sarquis enarcó las cejas, como si estuviera pesando los pros y los contras.

—Está bien, te quedarás algunos días en Tandil, con Cipriano —dijo, con magnanimidad—. Luego, nos alcanzarán por el camino.

—¡Gracias, querido, gracias!

Tina se le abalanzó al cuello y le estampó un sonoro beso en la boca.

— ¡Vamos, quítate! Y comienza a preparar todo.

Sin Tina, todo sería más fácil.

La cortina estaba descorrida y la luz de la luna se filtraba en la carreta. Por eso Asami pudo ver que esa masa informe que se había encaramado sobre ella, que le manoseaba los senos y trataba de quitarle el camisón, era don Riley. El aliento a alcohol la descomponía y el peso de su cuerpo la dejaba sin respiración.

—¡Basta! — gritó, tratando de sacárselo de encima pero ni con toda su fuerza de Omega podría —. ¡Salga, asqueroso!

—Vamos, Asami, preciosura —decía el cirquero, muy borracho—. Dame un besito... Vamos, sé buena conmigo..,

—¡Auxilio! —volvió a gritar Asami.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sacramento, más dormida que despierta.

—¡Sacramento, ayúdame! —suplicó Asami.

Por un instante, Riley alejó el rostro de ella y miró a la hija de Tina.

—¡Vamos, Sacramento! ¡Sal de aquí!

La joven, sentada en su catre, miraba la escena sin comprender.

—¡Sacramento, ayúdame! —gritó Asami una vez más.

—¡Cállate! —ordenó Sarquis tapándole la boca—. ¡Sacramento, estúpida, sal de aquí!

—Como usted ordene, patroncito. Que lo disfrutes, Asami —dijo con sorna, antes de dejar la carreta.

Riley comenzó a reír, y Asami a sacudirse bajo su cuerpo obeso. Con las manos le asestaba golpes en la espalda que no le hacían nada. Sacudía las piernas en forma frenética pero no conseguía moverlo ni un centímetro. Al fin, le mordió la mano y pudo volver a gritar.

—¡Socorro! ¡Sixto, ayúdeme!

—¡Aaayyy, perra maldita! —aulló Riley.

El hombre se incorporó apenas y la abofeteó con fuerza.

—¡Cállate o te degüello!

Y como Asami se movía, le propinó otro golpe. La nariz comenzó a sangrarle y le costaba respirar.

Riley ni se mosqueó; siguió con sus caricias y sus frases lujuriosas. Era una mole para Asami, que había quedado inerme debajo de él. Mientras le tapaba la boca con una mano, empezó a arrancarle el camisón con la otra. Sus pechos quedaron al descubierto y fueron presa fácil de Sarquis en un instante. Asami, aterrada, no sabía qué hacer. Volvió a morderle la mano: no le hizo nada; le arañó la cara, pero el Hombre siendo Alfa, enardecido de lujuria, apenas si se inmutó. Estaba como poseído. De pronto, comenzó a quitarse los pantalones, pero con una mano le resultaba difícil.

—¡Auxilio! —exclamó Asami cuando Riley le liberó la boca por un momento para deshacerse de los pantalones.

—¡Cállate! —Le tapó la boca con un trapo—. Vamos, Asami, sé buena conmigo. Yo lo he sido contigo, aceptaste muy gustosa las monedas que te di. ¿Crees que te las di porque eres una buena asistente? —Comenzó a reír—. ¡No, Asami! Ahora deberás pagar por cada una de esas monedas que te regalé.

Asami sintió que le desgarraba la ropa interior. En su desesperación, trató de mover la cabeza, las piernas, los brazos, pero cada parte del cuerpo parecía pesarle toneladas. No conseguía nada; sólo lograba cansarse más. Entre la sangre que le manaba de la nariz, y el trapo en la boca, casi no podía respirar.

De pronto, el peso de Riley cedió y dejó de manosearla. Se había incorporado encima de ella, y dirigía su mirada a la puerta de la carreta.

—¿Qué pasa, Sacramento?—vociferó Sarquis—. ¡Tú quédate quieta! —ordenó a Asami cerca de la cara.

En ese breve instante de alivio, Asami escuchó un grito de la hija de Tina, y a Merina y Sinfonía que relinchaban enloquecidos. Algo grave debía de estar sucediendo afuera.

—¿Qué pasa? —volvió a gritar Riley, sin salir de encima de Asami—. ¿Es que ni siquiera puedo estar tranquilo un instante? —vociferó, iracundo.

La puerta de la carreta se abrió con una violencia inusitada. Riley se apartó torpemente de Asami, que por fin pudo verse librada de aquel peso abrumador. En medio de la confusión que siguió al alivio, lo último que la joven pudo ver fue una silueta colosal que irrumpía velozmente en la carreta. Después, ya sin fuerzas, Asami se desvaneció.

.

.

Hola chicos disculpen me por no responder sus msj en este momento, ando un poco rápido y como la idea me daba vueltas decidí poner el capítulo hoy para no tenerlos con tanta espera. Así que espero que lo disfruten.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

La vieja friccionaba en círculos el vientre de Asami, mirando hacia arriba y profiriendo unas letanías incomprensibles. Cada tanto, acercaba unas ramas humeantes al rostro de la joven, y repetía la invocación.

—Está preñada —sentenció al fin la vieja, sin mirar al hombre que, de pie en la puerta de la choza, seguía con atención sus movimientos.

—¡Ja! Con razón tanto aspaviento —dijo el hombre, antes de retirarse.

Asami comenzó a despertar; le costaba levantar los párpados. Veía todo nublado y escuchaba ruidos raros a su alrededor. Trató de incorporarse, pero no lo consiguió; estaba muy mareada. Se restregó los ojos, y aunque al cabo de un momento pudo ver mejor, no logró reconocer el lugar.

—¿Dónde estoy?

Se incorporó, asustada, y una repentina descompostura la obligó a desistir de su intento. Un rostro enjuto y arrugado que la miraba sin expresión se acercó al suyo.

—Quédate quieta, m'hija, no estás bien. Debes quedarte quieta.

Asami la miró azorada.

—¡Hija, ven, acaba de despertar! —gritó la anciana.

—¿Dónde estoy? —volvió a repetir, a punto de llorar.

—Está en mi casa, señora de Wolf —respondió una voz masculina.

Asami se irguió un poco, lo suficiente para ver a un hombre de mediana edad, de pie a unos pasos de ella. Lo contempló unos segundos y volvió a bajar la cabeza, confusa.

—¡Dios Santo! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Tranquila, m'hija —dijo la anciana—. Tráeme agua —le ordenó al hombre.

Asami bebió el agua con lentitud, ayudada por la vieja. Después, retornó a su posición inicial; no soportaba estar mucho tiempo erguida.

—¿No se acuerda de mí, señora? —preguntó el hombre, ya junto al lecho.

Asami lo miró atentamente una vez más.

—¿Sanc? ¿Sanc Nieté? ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, señora, el mismo.

—¡Oh, Dios, no comprendo nada!

—¡Niña, no intentes levantarte! —la reconvino la anciana, y la obligó a recostarse.

—No se altere, señora. Yo puedo explicárselo todo.

El hombre acercó una banqueta rústica al camastro en el que yacía Asami.

—Ha dormido por más de ocho horas —le explicó.

—Lo último que recuerdo... No sé, todo es tan confuso. Estaba durmiendo en la carreta y... Bueno...

Se calló, angustiada; las visiones que acudían a su mente eran espantosas.

—Está bien, señora, ya pasó todo. No pude salvarla a ella, pero quiso Soychu que la salvara a usted. Igual que usted a mí, aquella vez, en La Katara. Ahora estamos a mano.

—Pero, ¿qué sucedió, Sanc? ¿Qué pasó con los del circo?

—Con los del circo, nada. Fue el dueño el que recibió su merecido.

Sanc dijo algunas palabras más en otra lengua, que Asami no comprendió.

—Ese Sarquis era un mal bicho, señora, un miserable. Hacía tiempo que lo buscábamos... —Se golpeó la mano con el puño cerrado—. Lo que intentaba hacer con usted, señora, lo hizo con mi niña.

—¿Tu niña?

—Mi hijita. Mi hijita Ayelén. —Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al mencionar su nombre—. Disculpe, señora, debo irme —dijo con otra voz.

Sanc Nieté se marchó. Asami, desconcertada, miró a la anciana como pidiéndole una explicación.

—No puede olvidar. El espíritu de mi nieta vaga por esta aldea y no lo deja en paz. Tal vez, ahora que... ¿De dónde conoces a mi hijo?

—En, bueno... Sanc trabaja durante la temporada de la esquila en la estancia de mi esposa. De ahí lo conozco.

—Ah...Tienes esposa.

—Tenía —replicó Asami.

El indio Sanc Nieté siempre había odiado a los criollos; les habían quitado la tierra, habían dividido a las tribus, y las habían confinado a lugares remotos y áridos.

Ahora, los indios necesitaban de ellos para subsistir. Por eso, cada vez que Sanc estaba escaso de reales, dejaba su aldea rumbo a Buenos Aires. Ahí siempre conseguía una changa. Pero desde que trabajó para miss de Wolf, nunca más buscó otro patrona; aunque era estricta, los trataba bien. Además, les daba buena comida y albergue cómodo. Lo único que había que evitar para no enfurecerla era embriagarse, pelear o incumplir la tarea. Sentía a de Wolf como a uno de ellos. Era bastarda y nadie sabía quiénes eran sus padres; sólo conocían a la negra Katara, la mujer que lo había criado.

El respeto que tenía por de Wolf se desvaneció cuando la patrona se casó con esa estirada de la Sato. No obstante, ese año también le pidió trabajo, y de Wolf lo llevó a trabajar en su nueva adquisición, La Katara.

Una noche, Sanc no pudo controlarse y se vació una botella de chicha ella solo.

Estaba tan borracho que nunca pudo recordar cómo empezó la pelea con ese peón; al cabo de unas horas despertó en un granero. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenías deseos de vomitar. Al ponerse de pie, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo como un saco de papas. Sintió una puntada en la pierna derecha y se mordió la mano para no gritar de dolor. Un cuchillazo bien asestado le había abierto la pierna en dos. Cuando pudo examinar mejor la herida, comprendió que la cosa era grave.

No pudo tener peor suerte; en ese momento entró al granero la esposa de de Wolf junto a su criada. Sanc trató de esconderse tras unos tablones, pero sus movimientos eran torpes y no pasó mucho antes de que lo descubrieran. Más tarde, cuando Asami y Visola le limpiaron la herida, y después, cuando se la curaron durante días, tuvo que tragarse los calificativos con los que había adornado a la mujer de la patrona. Asami jamás le preguntó cómo se había lastimado; se limitó a ayudarlo, sin molestos interrogatorios. Él se habría muerto de la vergüenza si su señora se enteraba de que, por borracho, le había sucedido lo de la pierna. Sanc no podía reprimir la risa cuando recordaba el miedo que había sentido de sólo pensar en la ira que se habría apoderado de Wolf si hubiese conocido la verdad.

—Si la patrona se entera que estoy aquí herido, sin hacer nada y cuidado como un rey me mata, señora —repetía Sanc una y otra vez.

—Nunca se va a enterar —aseguraba Asami.

Sanc Nieté se asomó por la entrada de la choza. Desde ahí, divisó a Asami junto a su esposa. Parecían felices juntas, haciendo pan. Habían pasado varios días desde que la encontrara en la carreta del circo y no sabía qué hacer con ella. Aunque le debía la vida, su deuda con de Wolf no era menor. Además, si la patrona se enteraba de que la mantenía oculta en su aldea, lo mataría. Pero le había prometido a Asami no entregarla y cumpliría su palabra.

Volvió la mirada a ella nuevamente. A pesar de que tenía un embarazo avanzado, apenas si se le notaba el vientre. Estaba muy delgada y eso lo consternaba aún más.

Si algo le sucedía al primogénito de de Wolf... Sintió el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

—¿Quieres hablar de Ayelén? — le preguntó un día Asami. Lo había buscado largo rato, hasta que lo encontró sentado a la orilla del arroyo. Con un palito, dibujaba cosas sin sentido sobre la marisma y, cada tanto, suspiraba.

—No —respondió Sanc Nieté sin sobresaltarse.

—Tal vez te ayude. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Sanc le hizo lugar a su lado.

—Vamos, Sanc, cuent...

—Usted no comprende, señora, la angustia que se siente cuando alguien de la familia desaparece sin dejar rastro. —Le clavó una mirada cargada de intención—. Después de que Ayelén escapó, la busqué durante semanas enteras, pero no pude encontrarla.

—¿Por qué escapó? —preguntó Asami tímidamente.

—Porque yo no le permitía casarse con un criollo. Martín se llamaba... Lo había conocido en la ciudad. Se escaparon juntos y no supimos más de ellos; hasta que el muchacho llegó un día aquí con la noticia.

—¿Qué noticia?

Por un momento, Asami pensó que el indio no volvería a hablar. Bajó la cabeza, retomó sus dibujos en la orilla y suspiró varias veces antes de continuar.

—Al poco tiempo de escapar, ella y Martín se unieron al circo. Allí trabajaban; tenían comida y techo. Pero ese maldito canalla de Sarquis se enloqueció con mi Ayelén y una noche... bueno, le hizo lo que a usted no pudo.

—¿Y Martín? ¿No estaba con ella?

—Esa noche, el muy canalla de Sarquis lo había mandado lejos con no sé qué pretexto. Así que se divirtió a sus anchas... hijo de puta... Maldito... Después la ahorcó y la arrojó a un barranco, en donde la encontró Martín. El circo había desaparecido y... —Por unos minutos, el indio no habló. Abría grandes los ojos y tenía la cara enrojecida.

—Pero ya está. Yo mismo le abrí la garganta de lado a lado con mi facón. Sarquis, maldito... —concluyó con una mezcla de furia y desazón.

Asami se estremeció. Luego, se acercó un poco más a Sanc y le tomó la mano.

—Lo siento mucho, Sanc.

—Está bien, señora. Ahora sólo tengo que encontrar un poco de paz.

Permanecieron largo rato callados, acompañados por el murmullo del agua del arroyo corriendo entre las piedras y el chirrido incansable de las chicharras en los espinillos. Asami se había quitado los zapatos y se remojaba los pies en el agua fresca.

Sanc continuaba con su palito sobre la marisma.

—¡Ay! —exclamó Asami, llevándose la mano al vientre—. ¡Se movió, Sanc, se movió! Vamos, pon la mano.

—No sé si debo...

—¡Vamos, no seas tonto!

Asami le arrastró la mano hacia ella, e hizo que la apoyara sobre su regazo.

—¡Es cierto, se mueve! —exclamó el indio, asombrado. Sonriente, mantuvo la mano unos segundos sobre el vientre de Asami. Después, la retiró de golpe. El gesto de su rostro había cambiado; ahora estaba serio—. Señora Asami, señora Asami... ¿Qué haré con usted?

La joven bajó la vista, sacó los pies del agua y comenzó a ponerse los botines.

—Señora Asami, tengo que decirle algo, no se enoje conmigo. La semana pasada, cuando estuve en Buenos Aires, anduve averiguando de su esposa, ¿sabe?

Asami levantó la vista.

—Dicen que está como loca buscándola, que no hace otra cosa desde hace meses. Ha dejado la administración de las estancias de Rosas, y las suyas están a cargo de Bujing y Chan. Dicen que no para un minuto de buscarla. Tiene varios grupos recorriendo la Confederación y hasta ofrece recompensa a quien pueda darle algún dato. Varios le han querido vender información falsa, pero ella se ha dado cuenta. No debe faltar mucho para que ella o alguno de sus grupos vengan por esta zona. ¿Qué haremos si eso pasa? —El indio dejó vagar la vista por la marisma—. ¡Pobre mujer! Yo sé lo que está sintiendo. Está desesperada y...

—¡Basta. Sanc! ¡Basta, por Dios! ¿Crees que todo esto es fácil para mí? ¿Crees que no desearía estar junto a ella? —Comenzó a lloriquear—. Ella me engañó, Sanc, me dijo que me amaba y no era verdad. Eso jamás podré permitírselo.

Sollozó un momento, cabizbaja, mordiéndose los labios, y con los ojos apretados para que Sanc no se diera cuenta. Después, se recompuso y le pidió que la dejara sola.

El indio se perdió entre la espesura del monte; entonces, Asami se recostó sobre la orilla y lloró.

Asami se sentía bien ahí, aunque no fuera más que un caserío de adobe y paja y a pesar de que debía trabajar duramente todo el día ayudando a las mujeres. Cierto que, de cuando en cuando, se angustiaba pensando en el futuro. ¿Volvería algún día?

Habían pasado tantas cosas en su vida que temía responder esa pregunta. Ahora no le resultaría tan fácil regresar. Pensaba en su familia, en Visola, en Chan, y el corazón se le contraía de angustia. Estaban sufriendo. Ella los estaba haciendo sufrir. Eso la torturaba día y noche. Pero no se sentía capaz de volver, no aún. Todavía no contaba con las fuerzas suficientes para encararlo; el rostro de Korra aparecía una y otra vez en sus pensamientos. Asami sentía que aquello la desquiciaba. Pero debía ser fuerte y soportar el tormento, pronto llegarían tiempos de paz; entonces, ella podría volver para enfrentarla. De Wolf era una mujer inteligente, muy hábil; si existía el menor atisbo de debilidad en ella, Korra sabría encontrarlo y aprovecharse de ella.

Y ella quedaría a su merced, como siempre. Debía pensar.

—¡Mira, Asami, lo que encontré!

La madre de Sanc la rescató de sus reflexiones.

—¿Qué, Aimara?

—Esto era de mi hija. Mira... Lo encontré entre unas cosas viejas, tal vez sirva para el guachito —dijo, rozándole el vientre.

Asami tomó la prenda ajada y le dio las gracias.

—Qué pequeñita —dijo Aimara, observando la ropita.

—¿Usted la hizo?

—Claro, m'hija. ¿Quién más si no? Antes de que naciera Sanc Nieté, me pasé días enteros cosiendo y cosiendo.

—Sanc Nieté... —murmuró Asami para sí—. Qué nombre extraño, ¿verdad? No se parece a ninguno de los otros nombres indígenas que conozco.

—Es que no es nombre pampa. Mi esposo se lo puso. Él me dijo que era nombre de una tribu de tierras muy lejanas, mucho más viejas que éstas.

—¿Sabe qué significa?

—Es el nombre de una leyenda, pero no recuerdo su significado.

—¿De una leyenda?

Alguien llamó a Aimara y la pregunta de Asami quedó sin respuesta.

Esa noche Asami se sentía más triste que de costumbre. El fogón y todos en torno a ella le recordaban a los peones de La Katara, sentados alrededor del fuego, contando historias de ánimas y espíritus malignos. Muchas veces, de Wolf se aunaba a su gente en esas reuniones y no volvía hasta muy tarde en la noche. Asami permanecía despierta hasta que lo escuchaba entrar en su dormitorio; sólo entonces se dormía. Si hacían el amor cuando ella regresaba, Korra estaba sudada, olía a humo y tenía el pelo revuelto. La piel de Asami se erizó con el recuerdo y bajó la vista para que nadie la viera perturbada.

El sonido monótono de la danza que bailaban alrededor de la fogata la atrajo de nuevo.

—Señora Asami. —Sanc Nieté se sentó a su lado—. ¿Se siente bien, señora?

Asami lo miró a los ojos y Sanc le sostuvo la mirada.

—Vamos, Sanc, cuéntame la leyenda de tu nombre —le pidió.

Alguien de la tribu, cerca de ellos, escuchó a la señora de la ciudad y se aunó a su pedido.

—Anda, Sanc, cuéntanos la leyenda.

La danza terminó y los indios permanecieron en silencio en torno al fuego, esperando la historia. Por unos momentos, sólo se escuchó el crepitar de los leños y los aullidos de algún animal en celo perdido en el monte.

Con voz tranquila, Sanc comenzó el relato.

—Hace mucho tiempo ya, mucho antes de que el criollo llegara a estas tierras, muchísimo antes, existían dos tribus, muy poderosas las dos. Eran vecinas desde siglos y siempre habían estado en guerra. Miles de hombres morían en las batallas y la población disminuía sin cesar. Entonces, los caciques de las tribus, apenados por tanta sangre y tanta muerte, decidieron hacer la paz y acabar por fin con esa guerra que ni siquiera recordaban por qué sus ancestros habían comenzado.

Los jefes de las tribus se reunieron en un monte alejado de sus territorios y se pusieron de acuerdo en que no volverían a guerrear. Y para sellar esa promesa, decidieron casar a sus hijos para que la descendencia uniera las dos tribus en una sola, poderosa y rica. Y así lo hicieron. El cacique de la tribu del norte entregó a su hija Omega más bella y más inteligente y el cacique del sur dio a su único hijo Alfa. La joven se llamaba Tamlika, que significa "eterna", y el joven se llamaba Sanc Nieté, "el que busca".

La muchacha era tan bella y despierta que Sanc Nieté no tardó mucho en enamorarse de ella. Tamlika, algo presumida y rebelde, también lo amaba, a su manera. Vivían felices en un palacio que ambos caciques habían construido y adornado con las cosas más costosas que encontraron.

Al poco tiempo, los caciques murieron y Sanc Nieté fue el jefe de todos. Era un buen cacique y la gente de ambas tribus lo amaba. Pero había alguien que lo detestaba: uno de sus cuñados, el hermano menor de Tamlika. El joven, poco inteligente y muy envidioso, había deseado desde siempre la muerte de su padre para apoderarse de la tribu y mandarla a su antojo. Por eso, el hecho de que se hubieran unido las dos tribus y el resultado de esa unión, que su cuñado fuera el jefe de todo, lo llevaban, día a día, a odiar cada vez más a Sanc Nieté. Con el corazón lleno de perfidia, se encaminó una tarde a visitar a su hermana Tamlika al palacio del cacique.

Su hermana, que lo quería mucho, se alegró de verlo. Al poco rato de llegar, el hermano dijo a la joven que su esposo había asesinado a los dos caciques, el del norte y el del sur, para apoderarse de todo y ser el jefe supremo por siempre. Además, le dijo que Sanc estaba planeando matar a toda la familia de Tamlika, incluso a ella misma, para no tener que compartir su poder y fortuna con nadie. "Para ti ha dispuesto el tormento más horripilante, porque te odia más que a nadie y desea verte sufrir." Después de mentir, el hermano de la joven se marchó del palacio.

Tamlika, que con el paso del tiempo había llegado a adorar a Sanc, se volvió loca de la furia y comenzó a gritar y a romper todo a su alrededor. Odió a su esposo con todo su corazón y lo único que deseó fue verlo padecer. Abandono el palacio, llena de rencor, y corrió por el monte pensando en cómo dañar a Sanc. Sin darse cuenta, llegó a una zona prohibida para ella, a la que sólo podían entrar los sacerdotes y sus víctimas. Era la fosa donde se sacrificaba a las jóvenes vírgenes para apaciguar la ira de los dioses. Tamlika se acercó al borde del pozo y se arrojó dentro: prefería morir antes que caer en manos de su esposo. Pero como no era virgen, los dioses se enfurecieron con ella, la sacaron de las entrañas del hoyo y la convirtieron en eucalipto, plantándola a la orilla del pozo.

Al enterarse de que su mujer había desaparecido, Sanc Nieté lloró. Al día siguiente, comenzó a buscarla y no dejó rincón de su territorio sin explorar. La pérdida de Tamlika lo atormentaba y no lo dejaba en paz. La extrañaba tanto que cada noche se dormía llorando. Su rostro se había vuelto del color de las cenizas y sus cabellos estaban cada vez más encanecidos.

Un día, Sanc llegó a la zona prohibida del pozo. Sin saber dónde estaba, se acercó al foso y lo contempló por unos minutos. Después, se recostó sobre el tronco de Tamlika, quedándose dormido. Su esposa lo llamaba desde el interior del árbol, pero Sanc no la escuchaba. Estaba arrepentida y sufría por el dolor del cacique, porque los dioses le habían dicho que lo de su hermano era mentira. Tamlika lo llamaba, una y otra vez, pero el joven no la escuchaba y continuaba dormido.

Los dioses, que sabían que Sanc era un buen hombre, que amaba a su pueblo y respetaba a los supremos, se apiadaron de él.

Entonces, lo despertaron. Cuando el joven abrió los ojos, se había olvidado de todo. Su rostro era lozano nuevamente y su cabello tan negro como antes. De pronto, se echó hacia atrás: del foso de las vírgenes emergía en ese momento una joven muy hermosa que le sonrió al verlo. Sanc se enamoró de ella y, bajo el eucalipto, le pidió que fuera su esposa.

Por eso, esas gotas gruesas y pegajosas que chorrean del tronco del eucalipto son las lágrimas de Tamlika, que nunca dejó de llorar por el amor perdido de Sanc Nieté.

Asami se despertó sobresaltada y miró, aturdida, a su alrededor. Algunos indios dormían cerca de ella, junto al fogón. El fuego ya no existía, sólo algunas ascuas aún incandescentes. Todavía no había amanecido, aunque el cielo estaba claro en el horizonte.

Trató de ponerse de pie, pero no lo consiguió; tenía las piernas entumecidas y la cabeza le pesaba. Primero se sentó; después, de a poco, se levantó. Caminó entre las gentes dormidas buscando a Sanc. Fue hasta la choza del indio y se asomó por la abertura. Su esposa dormía sola en el jergón. Se preguntó, intrigada, dónde podría hallarlo.

Se encaminó al arroyo y lo encontró sentado sobre un tronco, dibujando con un palito sobre la marisma, como siempre. Se acercó a él sigilosamente; no deseaba sobresaltarlo. Todo estaba tan quieto allí que tampoco quería romper el silencio del lugar. Por fin, lo llamó.

—Sanc...

El hombre le dispensó unas miradas apacibles, sin decir palabra. Asami fijó los suyos en los ojos oscuros del indio; entonces, le pidió:

—Hablame de de Wolf, Sanc.

Asami se sentó al lado del hombre y se dispuso a escucharlo. Sanc Nieté arrojó el palito al río y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, acomodándose el pelo. Después, miró un rato la corriente del agua y suspiró.

—¿Sabe que es lo que más respetamos de su esposa, señora? Que es uno de nosotros. Si miss, de Wolf es igual a cada uno de nosotros. Es bastarda, además de un… ¿cómo es que llaman ustedes a los pobretones que se hacen ricos?

Asami no habló. Permanecía muda escuchándolo y mirándolo.

—¡Un guarango!—recordó de pronto Sanc Nieté—. Eso es; una tipa sin alcurnia que por un golpe de suerte se hace muy rica. Bueno, de Wolf es eso, rica, pero con un pasado no muy distinto al mío o al de Riley.

El indio tomó una ramita del suelo y comenzó a masticarla. No habló por largos minutos, tranquilo y pensativo como estaba de pronto, pareció encontrar su línea de argumentación.

—El miss de Wolf conoce el trabajo como nadie No hay en toda la Confederación algún Alfa que conozca mejor las tareas de una estancia que su esposa, señora.

La miró. Asami bajó la vista, pero no se sintió triste. Un calor le invadió el pecho, orgullosa de escuchar esas palabras. Sí, Korra amaba lo que hacía, por eso lo hacía bien. Sus campos eran de los más ricos; su saladero, el más importante y próspero, montaba como nadie; era un placer para Asami ver como dominaba a su padrillo mañero y doblegarlo a voluntad. Tal como había hecho con ella. Esos días de odios y luchas volvieron a su mente y la hicieron sonreír.

—La patrona no le teme a nada. No tiene miedo de llenarse las botas de bosta, ni de ayudar a una yegua en un parto.

La joven recordó aquel día en el granero, cuando lo encontró luchando con el ternero. Después lo había visto hundir su mano en el linimento hediondo y pasárselo por las heridas infectadas. Sabía que Sanc no le mentía; ella era consciente de cada cosa que el indio le decía, pero necesitaba escucharlo de su boca.

—Sabe tanto que nadie le hace sombra. Y se rompió el lomo como nadie para conseguir todo lo que tiene; nadie le regaló nada. ¡Tiene las pelotas bien puestas la patrona!

Asami se sonrojó al escuchar esa expresión, un poco burda para sus oídos. ¡Pero que cierta!, pensó ella sabía muy bien que su esposa una mujer con todas las letras, nadie tenía que decírselo lo comparó con los que había conocido en su vida y entendió que, a excepción de su abuelo y Chan, había estado rodeada por niños; niños sin convicciones ni fuerza de corazón.

—¿Por qué lo llaman "la diabla", entonces?—preguntó la joven.

—No fue su gente la que le puso ese mote, señora, se lo aseguro La patrona es brava, nadie lo niega, pero también es justa cuando se cumple, y hasta generosa. Eso sus peones lo sabemos. No sé, tal vez alguien que lo envidia mucho le puso "la diabla". Su esposa es una persona muy afortunada; no debe faltar algún mentecato maricón que lo cele. Además, llevándola a usted del brazo, señora mía, de Wolf es la mujer más dichosa del Río de Plata, créame.

Sanc Nieté se levantó, dispuesto a regresar al caserío. Tenía cosas que hacer y el tiempo volaba cuando se sentaba a conversar con su señora.

Asami levantó la vista y le extendió las manos para que la ayudara a ponerse de pie. El vientre le había crecido en esos días y se sentía un poco torpe e inútil. Se sacudió las asentaderas y se acomodó el pelo. Después, miró al indio y habló.

—Llévame a casa, Sanc ya es tiempo de volver —dijo con sencillez.

hola mis señores y mis señoritas les quiero comentar que estoy aprendiendo a manejar la aplicacion de FF asi que tal vez no vaya tan bien por ahora ya que no queria dejarlos mas con la duda y vine rapidito gracias a sus plegarias.

ya estamos cerca del final asi que ya pronto me pondre sentimental.

gracias a: Himari, Paopausini27, Dertod, Maria, Tenacious Elixir, Luu7, Briz2305, Alele16, UchihaIkeda, Sudsoul, Nightmare9320 por comentar, por el apoyo, sus hermosas palabras y por seguir la historia, por decir algunos ya se que son muchos y aunque manden un solo punto yo los tomare en cuenta.

Espero saber de ustedes pronto y que bueno continuen en sintonia, otra vez perdon porque estoy aprendiendo a ocupar esta cosa.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

Después de cinco días de búsqueda, Chan encontró a de Wolf cerca de Carcarañá, al sur de Santa Fe. Korra seguía la pista que un pulpero le había vendido.

El grupo acampaba a la orilla del río. Habían decidido pasar la noche allí y seguir al día siguiente rumbo a Córdoba.

Tres meses atrás, de Wolf había abandonado La Katara en busca de su mujer, jurándose que, hasta que no la hallará, no regresaría a su hogar. Volvería con ella o no volvería. Cada día que pasaba, la desesperanza la agobiaba. Ni una pista certera, nada que le indicara que realmente se trataba de ella. Siempre iba acompañado de un grupo de cinco hombres que rotaban cada quince días, lapso después del cual regresaban a La Katara, para dejar su lugar a otros peones que se le unían en la búsqueda. Sus hombres estaban desconcertados con el comportamiento de la patrona. Había renunciado a la administración de las estancias de Rosas, y había dejado La Katara y los otros campos en manos de Bujing. El saladero estaba a cargo del segundo de de Wolf en ese sitio, un hombre de su confianza. "Pero el ojo del amo engorda el ganado", repetían los peones en los fogones nocturnos, preocupados por el destino de las haciendas.

Chan llegó al campamento ese atardecer, pero no encontró a Korra. Uno de los peones le indicó que galopaba por algún lugar no muy lejano.

—Siempre hace lo mismo antes de cenar. Se monta al padrillo y desaparece horas. Después llega, tan callada como se fue, cena, y se pierde por ahí, caminando — explicó el hombre a Chan—. Quedó medio tocada con todo este asunto de la mujer.

Chan decidió esperarla en el campamento. El peón le ofreció un mate amargo y un pan con grasa que engulló gustoso. Estaba famélico; hacía más de un día que no comía. Había abandonado tan de prisa la casa de los Sato que no tuvo tiempo de preparar las reservas suficientes para un viaje tan largo. Además, pensó que hallaría a de Wolf antes; jamás la imaginó tan alejada. Según el último chasque, se encontraba al norte de la provincia de Buenos Aires, cerca de Satt Nicolás.

Cuando oscureció, los hombres se acercaron al fogón para devorar el guiso. Comían callados, sólo se escuchaba el chasquido de las cucharas sobre los platos de hojalata. De vez en cuando, uno de ellos lanzaba un comentario corto al que nadie prestaba atención.

Se dieron vuelta cuando escucharon los cascos del padrillo de de Wolf. La oscuridad les impedía verla, pero al poco rato la imponente figura de Korra sobre el caballo se presentó ante el grupo. Frenó el animal cerca de la rueda de hombres y, sin apearse, preguntó:

—¿Llegó el chasque?

Nadie le respondió. Entonces, Chan se incorporó y, quitándose la boina, lo saludó.

—Viva la Santa Federación. Buenas noches, patrona.

Korra aguzó la mirada y reconoció al hombre. Se apeó del caballo y se encaminó hacia él, entre sorprendida y preocupada.

—¿Chan? ¿Qué haces aquí, hombre? ¿Sucedió algo?

Korra se puso pálida, aunque nadie lo notó en la penumbra nocturna. El pulso se le aceleró; presentía algo malo.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted, patrona? —le preguntó Chan, alejándose un poco del grupo de hombres.

Se encaminaron a la única carpa del campamento, que era la de de Wolf. Entraron. Un jergón, una mesita pequeña con algunos papeles y una banqueta de lona eran todo el mobiliario. Korra encendió la lámpara de aceite y desplegó una sillita.

—Siéntate, Chan. Vamos... Dime qué sucede.

—La niña Asami ha regresado, patrona.

De Wolf se puso de pie de un salto y se llevó las manos a la cara.

—¡Gracias, Dios mío! —exclamó—. ¿Está bien, Chan? ¿Ella está bien? El bebé... ¡Dime lo que sea, Chan, lo que sea!

Korra lo tomó por los hombros con tal ímpetu que lo obligó a ponerse de pie. Comenzó a sacudirlo. El peón la miraba atónito; nunca lo había visto tan descontrolada.

—Tranquilícese, patrona. La niña Asami está muy bien. El doctor Rivera la revisó el mismo día que apareció y la encontró bien. A ella y al niño.

De Wolf lo sentó en la banqueta de nuevo. Chan percibió que se tranquilizaba.

Después, Korra se asomó por la entrada de la carpa.

—¡Rodrigo, tráeme dos tazas de café bien cargado! —Se volvió, y escrutó al peón con la mirada—. ¿Cuándo apareció?

—Hace seis días, patrona, pero hace cinco que lo busco.

Se calló, esperando una nueva pregunta de Korra. Pero nada; éste continuaba mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Usted quiere regresar mañana, patrona? —preguntó Chan, intimidado por la mirada de de Wolf.

—No, Chan. Volveremos ahora mismo. Ya.

De Wolf iba todos los días a casa de los Satos. Aunque Asami no deseaba verla, ella visitaba la mansión de la calle Larga sólo para saber cómo estaba su esposa.

Conversaba largo rato con Mai y Lin y, en algunas ocasiones, con Zuko. El anciano, aunque se mostraba más parco que el resto, comenzaba a ceder.

Cada vez, Korra llevaba una carta para Asami. Se la entregaba a Visola, y al cabo de unos minutos la criada regresaba con la esquela intacta, meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Está bien, Visola, no se preocupe —murmuraba de Wolf. Recibía la carta rechazada, y se la guardaba nuevamente en el bolsillo.

La sirvienta estaba deshecha por la pena que le inspiraba su patrona, pero no había forma de convencer a Asami de que la recibiera o leyera sus cartas.

Desde que regresara un mes atrás, Asami permanecía todo el día en su habitación. Hablaba muy poco y casi no comía, lo que exasperaba a Visola.

—¡Niña, no seas caprichosa! Come, aunque no tengas deseos. Hazlo por el niño —la regañaba día a día, acercándole la cuchara a la boca.

La joven la rechazaba, haciendo un gesto de asco.

—¡Uuyy! Eres terca como una mula —exclamaba la mestiza, y la dejaba sola por un rato.

Apenas Visola cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio, Asami se echaba a llorar. Estaba muy confundida, y no sabía qué hacer.

—Parece que fue todo mentira —dijo Visola un día como al pasar.

Asami no comentó nada porque sabía a qué se refería su criada. Estaba deseosa por saber de su esposa, pero prefería morderse la lengua y no preguntar nada. Por eso, cuando Visola comenzó a hablar, no la detuvo.

—A los pocos días de tu desaparición, la patrona regresó del sur, de las estancias de Rosas. Estaba desesperada, niña, deberías haberla visto. Parecía a punto de llorar...

—¡Llorar! ¿De Wolf llorar?

El repentino enojo de Asami sobresaltó a Visola. Había estado tan taciturna todo el tiempo que no imaginó una reacción como ésa.

—Sí, Asami, llorar. Ella te ama, niña, aunque tú no quieras entenderlo.

La sirvienta se calló, dispuesta a no hablar más. Por unos minutos, el silencio fue insondable. Asami estaba inquieta; deseaba que continuase, pero no quería demostrárselo.

—¿Y?

—¿Y, qué? —dijo Visola.

—¿Qué pasó después?

Visola le lanzó una mirada llena de enojo.

—Luego supimos todo. La señora de Wolf fue a casa de Baatar Jr...

—¿De Baatar Jr.? ¿de Baatar Jr.?

—El mismo, niña. Ese maldito y la Kuvira ésa andaban juntos en eso.

—¿Qué?

Asami se puso de pie.

—¿Que Baatar Jr. estaba completado con la... —no podía ni siquiera nombrarla.

—Sí. Querían vengarse de ti y de la miss de Wolf. Parece que el Baatar Jr. Andaba loquito por ti y... Bueno... La desvariada ésa... Pues... Ya sabes... —balbuceó la criada.

—¡No, Visola, no sé! Habla claro.

—Bueno, la loca ésa y la señora, pues, parece que... Bueno... Habían sido amantes.

Asami zapateó el suelo repetidas veces con el taco del botín, golpeándose la mano con el puño.

—¡Yo sabía! ¡Yo sabía que era verdad! —repetía la joven enfurecida.

—La señora jura y perjura que no la volvió a ver desde que se casó contigo. Se lo dijo a tu abuelo, niña. Por favor, cálmate.

—¡Mentira, eso es mentira! De Wolf siempre viajaba sola a Buenos Aires y por más que yo insistía en acompañarla, ella se negaba. Era para verse con esa... esa... — Apretó los dientes y cerró los puños a los costados del cuerpo—. ¡Uuyy! ¡La odio, la odio!

—¡Escúchame, Asami! ¡Escúchame! —Visola la había tomado por los hombros—. Es obvio que la había dejado por ti. Si no, ¿para qué urdió junto a Baatar Jr. toda esa patraña? Entiende que ninguna mujer habría actuado así si el Alfa al que desea está a su lado.

—Sí, pero tú no sabes si la dejó antes o después de casarse conmigo —lloriqueaba Asami.

—El mismo día que llegó a Buenos Aires —continuó la criada—, no sé por qué, fue a la casa de Baatar Jr.. Tal vez, intuyó algo de todo esto, no sé. La cuestión es que fue a verlo. Allí se encontró con la loca ésa... —Hizo una pausa—. La loca trató de matar a tu esposa de un balazo.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Asami. Se dejó caer al borde de la cama, llevándose las manos al rostro.

—Bueno, la patrona esquivó la bala pero le dio en la cabeza a Baatar Jr.. El canalla murió ahí mismo. La mujer, al ver muerto a Baatar Jr., se pegó un tiro. Tengo entendido que la patrona trató de detenerla, pero estaba muy lejos y no...

—¡Trató de detenerla!

—¡Asami, por Dios! ¡Nadie puede permitir que otro muera sin salvación! Aunque sea la mujer que más odies no puedes pensar que la patrona no tendría que haberla ayudado.

Visola abandono la habitación, furiosa con su ama. Asami, por su parte, no cesaba de pensar: "Trató de detenerla, ella trató de detenerla".

Sólo tres personas conocían la verdad y dos de ellas estaban muertas. De Wolf nunca revelaría el secreto; no mientras Asami estuviera cerca de Rosas y su vida corriera peligro. Frente a todos, el mazorquero y la prostituta serían los únicos culpables de la desgracia. Frente a Rosas, Korra actuaría como siempre, sólo que ahora lo conocía mejor. Después decidiría los pasos a seguir. Aunque, en ese tiempo, mantendría los ojos bien abiertos, dispuesta a esperar lo inesperado.

Sanc Nieté se hospedó algunas semanas en casa de los Sato antes de regresar a su pueblo. Él relató a la familia los hechos, ya que Asami poco les había contado.

Todos estaban muy agradecidos con el indio que había salvado la vida de la joven. Zuko le ofreció trabajo permanente en una de sus estancias, pero Sanc replicó agradecido que sólo trabajaba para la patrona de Wolf. Al escuchar eso, Asami se retiró a su habitación. En esos días, hasta el nombre de su esposa la llenaba de desasosiego.

Sanc se había convertido en un gran amigo de Asami. Con ella se sentía a gusto y no le costaba expresarle los pensamientos que la atormentaban. El indio la miraba tranquilo, la escuchaba durante horas, y al final, siempre le decía algo que la obligaba a pensar casi toda la noche. A pesar de que Sanc defendía a Korra, a Asami le fascinaba escucharlo hablar de ella. Por momentos, se olvidaba de sus dudas y temores, y se dejaba llevar por la imagen de heroína que el indio tenía de su esposa.

Una tarde, Asami leía en el patio y parecía estar de mejor ánimo que otros días. Entonces, Sanc aprovechó para anunciarle que debía volver a su hogar.

—No, Sanc, no te vayas, te lo suplico. Te necesito. ¿Qué haré sin ti? —Los ojos de la joven habían comenzado a brillar.

—Pero, señora, señora mía, ¿qué me dice? Si usted es la mujer más querida de toda la Confederación. ¿Qué hay con su abuelo, con su abuela, Visola, todos? No hay quien no la quiera en esta casa. Todos se desviven para que usted esté mejor cada día. Además, señora, su esposa la ama por sobre todas las cosas.

Asami se arrojó a los brazos del indio, llorando como una niña.

—¡No, Sanc, no te vayas!

Sollozó un rato, desconsolada. Sanc Nieté la dejó hacer. Al cabo de unos minutos, prosiguió.

—Señora, debo regresar, debo hacerlo. Tengo pocos días para arreglar unos asuntos en mi casa antes de volver al trabajo en La Katara. Ya falta poco para que comience la época en que me necesita la patrona de Wolf.

Asami bajó la vista. Todos parecían amar a su esposa por esos días; todos menos ella.

—Además —continuó Sanc—, necesito los reales que me va a pagar la patrona de Wolf. ¿Se acuerda que le conté que quería comprar una manada de ovejas?

La joven asintió, sin poder pronunciar palabra, llorosa otra vez. Dejó pasar unos segundos en silencio, pensando que debía dejarlo ir. No podía aferrarse a ella; Sanc tenía que continuar con su vida y ella con la suya. Ya era hora de tomar el toro por las astas y dejarse de niñerías. Sanc Nieté tenía razón, todos la querían y se desvivían por su bienestar; ella, en cambio, no hacía sino llenar sus corazones de desasosiego, más del que ya les había causado con la desaparición, que nadie le había reprochado, nunca.

—Está bien, Sanc, tienes razón. Te dejaré ir, pero con una condición.

Lo miró con picardía. Después, sacó de su escote la bolsita con las monedas de Sarquis.

—Esto es para ti, para que puedas comprar algunas ovejas más. No es mucho, pero es lo que había ahorrado para mí y para mi hijo. Te lo doy. Este dinero te corresponde más a ti que a mí, créeme.

Le entregó la bolsa, que el indio recibió desconcertado. La abrió y descubrió las monedas en su interior.

—¡No, señora, es demasiado! Además, usted no me debe nada. Yo lo hice por usted y por la patrona de Wolf. —Se la devolvió.

—Sanc, por favor, te lo suplico. Si deseas verme feliz, toma la bolsa con monedas.

Asami volvió a poner el talego de cuero en sus manos.

—Está bien, señora. Yo acepto las monedas y le agradezco, pero sé que sólo hay una forma de verla feliz a usted.

Asami lo miró con desconfianza, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Vuelva con miss de Wolf, señora. Sólo junto a ella será feliz de nuevo.

El indio dio media vuelta y se marchó. Esa noche, Asami no pudo dormir.

Llamaría Visola a la puerta como todas las tardes. Le abriría Coquita, lo haría pasar y le pediría que esperase sentado a misia Mai y a don Sato. Como siempre, tomarían juntos el té, hablando especialmente de Asami y de alguna otra banalidad. Después, llegaría Visola lo saludaría muy cordial y le recibiría la carta. Durante unos minutos, aguardaría ansiosa, pero al ver regresar a la criada con cara de angustia y la esquela en la mano, sabría que, también hoy, Asami la había rechazado. A pesar de todo, jamás se daría por vencida. Regresaría, una y otra vez, hasta que ella la recibiera. La ansiedad por tenerla entre sus brazos la volvía loca por las noches, y la necesidad de escucharla lanzar con furia sus frases impertinentes la atormentaba durante el día.

A pesar de que su mujer no la había recibido siquiera una vez, ella se las había ingeniado para verla. Asami no salía a la calle más que para la misa en el Socorro los domingos por la mañana. En esas ocasiones, Korra se presentaba primero en la iglesia, esperando que ella apareciera. A la salida, la observaba trepar raudamente a la diligencia de su abuelo, y se perdía una vez más la belleza de su rostro. En ese momento y mientras la volanta doblaba en la primera esquina, Korra sentía deseos de llorar.

Se apeó del padrillo. Uno de los mozos de la caballeriza de Sato tomó las riendas, y se alejó con el animal. Llamó a la puerta y Coquita lo recibió. Al cabo de unos minutos, Mai y Zuko se presentaron en la sala. Se saludaron como de costumbre y se sentaron a tomar el té.

—Quería comentarles que tal vez me ausente por algún tiempo —dijo de Wolf.

Los abuelos de Asami lo observaron con gesto desconsolado.

—Hace meses que he dejado mis negocios en manos de mis hombres y, aunque se han manejado bastante bien, ahora requieren mi presencia. Usted entenderá lo que trato de explicarles, señor Sato — agregó.

—Sí, por supuesto, entiendo; pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo se ausentará, de Wolf? — preguntó Zuko.

—Tal vez un mes. Estamos por comenzar con el rodeo y la yerra.

—Sí, es cierto —afirmó el irlandés.

Ingresó Visola a la sala, recibió la carta de costumbre, y se volvió a ir.

—¿Cómo está Asami? —preguntó Korra con no disimulada ansiedad.

—Está muy bien. Ayer se marchó Sanc y pensamos que eso le causaría gran tristeza; en cambio, ha estado de buen talante todo el día. Incluso acompañó a Visola al mercado, como solía hacer de pequeña —respondió Mai entusiasmada.

—Eso sí que es bueno —afirmó de Wolf—. Pero... Bueno, ¿no preguntó por mí?

—No, miss de Wolf, lamentablemente no —acotó la anciana, bajando los ojos.

Retornó Visola y le devolvió la carta como siempre.

— Está bien, Visola, no se preoc...

— No, miss, no es lo que usted piensa. La niña Asami ha dicho que la espere, que hoy la recibirá.

Asami llegó a la sala y sus abuelos no estaban allí. De Wolf, de espaldas a ella, miraba por la ventana. Entró silenciosamente, tanto que Korra no la escuchó, absorto como estaba en el paisaje exterior.

—Buenas tardes —susurró, revelando su presencia.

De Wolf volteó. Con la mirada fija en ella, no atinó a abrir la boca. Después de tanto tiempo, otra vez la tenía frente a ella. Y nuevamente su hermosura la dejó sin aliento. La miró de arriba a abajo, sin recato, deteniéndose en el vientre abultado.

Tenía tantos deseos reprimidos que avanzó decidido hacia ella, dispuesto a besarla.

Asami levantó la mano, indicándole que se detuviera. No podía hablar; tenía la voz quebrada. Había ensayado esa escena en su mente cientos de veces, pero ahora las palabras se habían desvanecido. No sabía cómo comenzar, qué decirle. Levantó la mirada, y se encontró con su rostro a unos pasos de ella. La contempló detenidamente. Esa levita que llevaba no se la conocía, era nueva. Se había cortado el cabello y ya no tenía la coleta que a ella tanto le gustaba. Estaba delgada y ojerosa.

Siguió mirándolo, sin timidez.

—Asami...

La forma en que de Wolf pronunció su nombre y el brillo en sus ojos destrozaron las convicciones con que Asami se había presentado. Se había propuesto que sería firme y dura con ella, que la haría sufrir, que le haría sentir en carne propia la humillación y el desamor. Pero todo eso quedó atrás, y las firmes decisiones desaparecieron apenas escuchó su voz.

—Asami... Por favor...

De Wolf comenzó a aproximarse; ella retrocedió.

—Amor mío, no me rechaces —suplicó Korra.

La joven levantó la vista al escuchar las últimas palabras. La voz de Korra le sonó extraña, temblorosa, y eso la angustió. Después, recordó.

—¿No me rechaces? ¿Dijo no me rechaces? —Lo miró fijamente unos instantes, sin hablar—. A pesar de todo, miss de Wolf, yo la acepté. Fue usted la que me rechazó, fue usted la que me hizo a un lado, engañándome con esa... con esa... señora.

Asami cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Korra completó el trecho que los separaba y le tomó las manos. Asami se sobresaltó; dio un paso atrás, y se soltó de su esposa.

—No me toque —ordenó en un susurro acerado.

De Wolf sintió un puñetazo en el estómago al escucharla.

—Por favor, Asami, perdóname. Jamás te engañé con ella. Eso es cosa del pasado. Desde el primer día en que te vi, en el Socorro, te amé. Aún lo recuerdo; te veías tan hermosa con tu vestido lila y tu mantilla blanca... Tu rostro era radiante. Me acuerdo que reías fuerte y a pesar de que tu abuela se escandalizaba, tú no dejabas de hacerlo. ¿Recuerdas por qué reías? Siempre quise saberlo.

La pregunta la desconcertó. Se quedó muda, mirándola, mientras Korra esperaba la respuesta.

—Yo... Pues... —masculló Asami—. No, no recuerdo —dijo por fin—. Tal vez, no sé, me reía de alguna de las viejas. Siempre me daban risa, con sus peinetones fuera de moda, medio tiesas dentro de sus corsés ajustados... Había que ayudarlas a que se pusieran de pie. —Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron un poco. Respiró profundo y bajó la vista.

—Sí, seguramente te reías de alguno de esos carcamanes. Desde el principio supe que detestabas toda esa farfolla. Lucías tan natural como una flor. Nada en ti parecía medido. Te movías sensualmente, pero yo me daba cuenta de que eras ingenua. Eres tan sensual...

Asami mantuvo la mirada baja porque sabía que tenía el rostro como la grana.

Percibió que de Wolf se acercaba unos pasos, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

—Después, esa noche, en lo de Zhu Li... Bueno, ahí confirmé todas las teorías acerca de la que sería mi esposa. —Korra sonrió, sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. Desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que serias mía, aunque Zhu Li pensara lo contrario. Ella me dijo que jamás te fijarías en mí, que eras inalcanzable para mí.

Asami se sorprendió. Aunque trató de decir algo, no encontró las palabras.

—Pensé que me lo decía porque yo era una advenediza, un bastarda, criada por una negra. Hice lo que hice con tu padre porque pensé que me despreciarías por ser así, y que jamás me aceptarías. Me tendrías asco y me rechazarías.

—¡No! —exclamó Asami, con un nudo en la garganta, dando un paso hacia adelante—. No...— susurró después, sintiéndose vulnerable una vez más frente a ella —. Jamás rechazaría a nadie por eso, miss de Wolf.

—Me viste con P'Li esa noche, ¿verdad?

Asami dio un respingo, avergonzada de sólo oírlo hablar de aquello. Contuvo la respiración y no pudo hablar.

—Fue eso, entonces... Me viste con ella —repitió Korra.

—Sí —susurró Asami.

—Con razón piensas de mí lo peor. —Sonrió con tristeza—. Esa noche te deseé desde el primer momento en que te vi. Tú parecías ajena a todo, a leguas de lo de Zhu Li. Tenías la mirada perdida y lucías aburrida. Más tarde, te busqué y no te encontré. Un rato después, me entraron ganas de matar al hermano de P'Li, que te había conseguido para una pieza. Estaba tan celosa y deseosa de ti... Bueno, tú sabes.

—Dígame, qué es lo que debo saber.

—Estaba rabiosa, tenía que descargarme con alguien. Y P'Li se mostraba tan dispuesta que... —Hizo una pausa, desviando la mirada—. Después, cuando me rechazaste para el vals... —Otra vez, la mueca triste en su rostro—. Todavía lo recuerdo: "Antes prefiero estar muerta", me dijiste, tan decidida como siempre.

De Wolf soltó una corta carcajada. Asami también sonrió, aunque trató de disimularlo.

—Creo que con esa respuesta te deseé más aún. —Se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros—. ¡Oh, Asami, jamás pensé que te amaría tanto! Te amo y no puedo evitarlo. No puedo quitarte de mi mente un solo instante. Tú y sólo tú. Me estoy volviendo loca sin ti. No duermo de noche porque no estás a mi lado, no pued...

—Miss, por favor —lo interrumpió Asami, deshaciéndose de sus manos y alejándose unos pasos—. Yo no estoy preparada aún. He sufrido mucho con su engaño y...

—¡No, Asami! ¡Yo no te engañé!

Korra trató de calmarse; estaba gritando, y Asami lucía asustada.

—Asami, entiende, todo fue una patraña urdida por Kuvira y Baatar Jr.. Ellos armaron esto, todo es mentira.

—¡Pero ella fue su amante, miss! ¡Usted me mintió!

—¡Sí, pero antes de conocerte! ¡Después no! —mintió de Wolf. Jamás la perdería por una mujerzuela que no había valido un ardite para ella.

Se hizo un silencio. De Wolf estaba agitada. Asami había bajado los ojos e intentaba contener el llanto. No deseaba quebrarse frente a ella. Si la sabía vulnerable, lograría despedazarla. Respiró profundo y recomenzó.

—Miss de Wolf, han pasado tantas cosas que estoy muy confundida. No estoy segura de creerle, no sé, no puedo. Sólo quise verla hoy para comunicarle mi decisión. Bueno... Lo mejor será que yo permanezca en casa de mi abuelo y no volvamos a vernos. Cuando nazca...

—¡Noo! —gritó de Wolf, cayendo de rodillas frente a ella, y aferrándose a su cintura—. ¡No, Dios mío, no me digas eso!

La mujer lloraba como una niña. Asami quedó sin aliento frente a la reacción de Korra. Jamás pensó que viviría para verla llorar. La cabeza de de Wolf apoyada en su vientre, se mecía al ritmo de un llanto que no acababa.

—¡Asami, por favor, ten compasión de mí! —le decía Korra entre suspiros—. No puedo vivir sin ti. Éste es mi castigo por haberte hecho sufrir desde un primer momento. En cambio tú, tú sólo me hiciste feliz, amor mío. ¡Perdóname! —Por momentos parecía ahogarse con el sollozo; después, continuaba—. ¡Perdóname! ¡Dime que me perdonaras, por favor! —Seguía de rodillas, asido a su cintura—. ¡Necesito tu perdón para seguir viviendo!

La joven permanecía tiesa. Aquella reacción la había dejado inerme y sin palabras, pero de pronto todo se volvía claro. Ella también lo rodeó con sus brazos y ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas.

Un momento después, Asami apoyó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Korra, y entrelazó los dedos con aquellos mechones castaños que tanto le gustaban.

—¿Por qué lo amo tanto, miss de Wolf? —se preguntó, sonriendo.

Sintió que su esposa la apretujaba más aún y eso la llenó de sensaciones raras.

—Ahora sé que lo amé desde un principio, desde aquella noche en que me sentí tan atraída por usted. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan viril. Caminaba como una reina y miraba a todo el mundo con aire desafiante. Me gustó tanto que me asusté.

Korra se incorporó. Asami se sobrecogió al ver su rostro empapado y sus ojos enrojecidos. No pudo evitarlo y la acarició. De Wolf la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. Desesperada, buscó la boca de su esposa y la besó, al borde de la locura. Después, sin separar sus labios de los de ella, le habló como acostumbraba a hacerlo. Con una orden.

—Nunca más vuelvas a abandonarme, Asami.

—Nunca más, miss.

.

.

Luu7: no hay que esperar mas. aquí esta y finalizada por fin.

Ninixxx: no se diga mas. aquí esta ya.

TenaciousElixir: espero que te haya gustado.

Maria Sato: hola maria, bueno espero que haya valido la espera.

UchihaIkeda : gracias, espero que te guste este también.

Deartod: los continuare, no se como pero lo haré. tienes mi palabra.

himari: no se quede con la duda aquí esta por fin.

natzuru: me alegro que te gusten, bueno esta demás decir que se los debía por todas las personas que me siguen y les gusta lo que escribo.

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Epílogo**

El taxi se detuvo en la Rue Duret, a media cuadra de la Avenue Foch. Era otra de esas desapacibles noches parisinas. Llovía y hacía frío. Miró por la ventanilla tintes de descender del automóvil. Había luz en la planta alta de la mansión. La cortina se descorrió y ahí estaba ella, mirando el taxi desde arriba, con enojo. La muchacha sonrió antes de abandonar el vehículo.

—Quédese con el vuelto —dijo, sin mirar al conductor.

—Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle.

La lluvia, cada vez más fuerte, la obligó a correr hasta la entrada de la mansión.

Antes de que llamara, una sirvienta le abrió la puerta.

—Bonsoir, Dorothy.

—Bonsoir, mademoiselle Yasuko.

La joven traspasó el recibidor y esperó al pie de la escalera. Se quita el impermeable y se sacudió la cabellera.

—Yasuko, deja de sacudirte como un perro —ordenó alguien desde la planta alta.

—Grand-mére!—exclamó la joven.

—Llegas tarde, niña —dijo la anciana mientras bajaba.

—Sólo unos minutos, grand-mére, no seas cascarrabias —replicó la joven, acercándose al pie de la escalera. Su abuela se mantuvo unos segundos en el último escalón, contemplándola.

—Jeunessc!—exclamó por fin, con hastío—. Si no te quisiera tanto...

Yasuko sonrió. Su abuela se empeñaba en aparentar un recato y una rectitud que no tenía, al menos que no tenía para con ella. Desde pequeña la había dejado hacer libremente; la había mimado más que al resto de sus nietos. Entre ellas había algo muy especial que aumentaba con los años; como la vieja costumbre de esperar el cumpleaños de Yasuko desde la noche anterior, cenando solas, bebiendo champagne.

—Vamos, chérie, pasemos al comedor. La cena está lista —invitó su abuela—. ¿Tienes apetito?

—Mucho —respondió Yasuko.

—Entonces, no podrás resistirte al pato que preparó Gerard. Durante la velada conversaron de la familia, de política y de arte y, aunque no estaban de acuerdo en nada, se escucharon. Saborearon lentamente el Dom Pérignon. Las arias de Carmen sonaban en el tocadiscos cada vez más lejanas y una somnolencia se apoderaba de ambas mujeres.

El reloj del recibidor dio las doce. La abuela se sobresaltó y, poniéndose de pie, le dijo:

—Bou anniversaire, ma chere Yasuko! La besó en ambas mejillas, y la joven la abrazó. Un poco intimidada por la muestra de afecto de su nieta, se encaminó al bargueño de donde tomó una caja. La abrió, sacando una más pequeña, y se la entregó a Yasuko.

—Ábrelo, es tu regalo de cumpleaños. La joven abrió el estuche. Contenía una miniatura con el retrato de una mujer. Era de marfil, con marco de oro y brillantes engarzados.

—Grand-mere, es bellísima! Merci beaucoup —exclamó Yasuko, sin quitar los

ojos del presente.

—¡Oh, sí! Es una alhaja muy bella...

—Sí, por supuesto, la alhaja también lo es, grand-mére, pero me refería a la mujer pintada.

—Ciertamente, chérie. Era mi abuela, la madre de mi madre. Se llamaba Asami Sato. Es hermosa, ¿verdad? Ahora ya sabes de quién heredas ese azabache de tu cabello y ojos verdes —agregó su abuela, sonriendo.

La joven no respondió. Continuaba anonadada observando la miniatura.

—¡Ah, casi me olvidaba lo más importante! —exclamó la anciana, tomando de la caja tres cuadernos prolijamente forrados con cuero. —Toma, éstos son los diarios de mi abuela Asami. Están en inglés, pero no tendrás problema para entenderlos.

Yasuko tomó los cuadernos y los contempló con avidez.

—Te los doy porque, bueno, con esa idea que tienes de ser escritora, creo que pueden serte útiles. ¿Estás segura de que no deseas ser abogada o médica? Mira que se ganan muchos más francos, chérie.

—No, grand-mére, estoy segura —respondió la joven.

—Bueno, entonces, estos tres diarios son el mejor regalo que puedo hacerte, créeme.

Era la una y media de la madrugada cuando Yasuko llegó a su departamento.

Estaba tan ansiosa por leer los diarios que se le había ido el sueño. Se dio un baño rápido, se puso el pijama y se preparó una taza de café bien fuerte. Después de colocar los tres diarios sobre la mesa ratona, se apoltronó en su diván. Sorbió un poco de café. Después, tomó uno al azar, y lo abrió en la primera hoja. Tenía un olor extraño y sus páginas de color sepia parecían a punto de quebrarse, como hojas secas.

Se acomodó un poco más en el diván y leyó.

 _Londres, 7 de septiembre de 1849_

A pesar de que hace diez días que estamos aquí, aún no logramos poner orden en la casa que compró la señora de Wolf. Visola y Katara no dan abasto y yo poco puedo hacer con mi bebé tan pequeño.

La casa queda cerca de Bond Street, a unas pocas cuadras de lo de aunt Azula.

Ella es un gran consuelo para mí, ahora que estoy lejos de todos. Mi niño es hermoso y saludable; ajeno a todos los cambios, siempre sonríe, en especial cuando escucha la voz de su otra madre. Creo que ella lo mima demasiado, pero yo nada puedo hacer."

Adelantó varias páginas y continuó leyendo.

 _Londres, 13 de septiembre de 1849_

Finalmente, he conseguido que la señora de Wolf me confiese el verdadero motivo de nuestra partida tan repentina de Buenos Aires y nuestro asentamiento en esta ciudad. El cuento de "asuntos de negocios" no me convencía. Por fin me ha dicho que fue ese malvado tirano de Rosas el que urdió el plan con Baatar Jr. y la mujerzuela.

Me ha confesado de Wolf que Rosas odia a mi familia porque la cree unitaria. ¡Maldito sea, hombre del demonio!

De Wolf creyó conveniente partir de Buenos Aires para evitar una nueva patraña del dictador, pero yo estoy sin consuelo pensando en Grandpa y en el resto de mi familia. La señora de Wolf dice que no debo preocuparme, que mi abuelo sabe cuidarse solo.

Hizo bien confesándomelo lejos de Buenos Aires, porque yo misma habría matado a ese malvado.

 _Londres, 10 de marzo de 1852_

Hoy ha estado de visita aunt Azula, echando un poco de luz al comportamiento extraño de Korra en los últimos días. ¡Es que Rosas ha caído! Lo ha derrotado el General Urquiza a principios del mes pasado. Dicen que acaba de llegar a Inglaterra, como refugiado. No podemos tener peor suerte. Pero ya no nos importa, por lo menos, a mí ya no me importa.

Se había quedado dormida en el diván, con el cuaderno sobre el pecho. Miró el reloj en la pared: eran las dos de la tarde. Se levantó sobresaltada; después se tranquilizó: era sábado. Se bañó y se vistió con ropas holgadas. Tenía pensado quedarse todo el día en casa, leyendo y escribiendo. Estaba muy entusiasmada con la historia de su tatarabuela y ya no podía esperar más. Luego, conectó la contestadora automática; no tenía deseos de que la interrumpieran. Estaba segura de que más de uno la llamaría para saludarla en el día de su cumpleaños; devolvería las llamadas más tarde, después de leer las efemérides.

Almorzó algo ligero y retornó al trabajo. Tomó el diario que había leído la noche anterior y a pesar de que no lo había terminado, su consabida ansiedad la llevó directo a la última página.

 _París, 28 de julio de 1890_

Creo que me quedaré a vivir en París, junto a mi hija Opal. Es una ciudad hermosa, a pesar de que llueve más que en Londres. Además, mis dos nietas son mi consuelo por estos días. Mi hijo Tonraq está bien asentado en Londres, continuando los negocios de su madre. No tengo que preocuparme por él. Ya conseguirá una buena mujer y se casará.

He decidido que éste sea el último día que escribo mis efemérides. Ahora que Korra no está junto a mí, ya nada tiene sentido. Todo se limita a la lenta espera del destino; final e irremisible que me una a ella. La amé hasta la desesperación; tanto que por momentos creí perder la razón. Pero no me arrepiento, fui libre junto a ella y no me reservé nada que ahora pudiera hacerme sentir mezquina o apesadumbrada.

A veces pienso, llena de angustia, en lo paradójica que fue mi vida. La mujer a la que creí detestar, mi padre, se convirtió en el responsable de que yo fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo junto a mi adorada Korra. Hace muchos años que perdí a mi padre y ya nada puedo hacer; lo dejé ir sin decirle lo mucho que lo quería.

Opal me preguntó días atrás cómo había sido mi amor por su madre. Me tomó por sorpresa y no pude decirle nada. Lo pensé mucho desde entonces, y me estremecí con tantos recuerdos, en especial con el de nuestra boda. ¡Dios bendito! Si mis hijos supieran lo que sentí ese día...

Por ahora le diré a Opal que amé a su madre con pasión, por sobre todas las cosas, más allá del cielo infinito, del bien y del mal; y que la amaré siempre, sin importar el tiempo, por toda la eternidad.

Tal vez, algún día me atreva y le confiese que, en realidad, para mí todo comenzó con odio, la mañana de mi boda, cuando la señora de Wolf me tomó como su esposa a cambio de las abultadas deudas de mi padre.

Yasuko se enjugó las lágrimas con el puño de la camisa. No era sentimental, pero la sinceridad de esa mujer la había sobrecogido.

Se sentó frente a su máquina de escribir, arrancó la media hoja escrita, y colocó una nueva, en blanco. Se estiró los dedos, y escuchó con fruición el crujido de sus nudillos. Después, centró la hoja para tipear el título de su nueva novela.

" **Bodas de odio** ", escribió.

 **Fin**.

.

.

Bien señoras y señores, este es el fin. por fin, ya me dilate demasiado en postearlo así que espero que les haya gustado y que me den mas tiempo para continuar los demás. les aseguro que no hay nadie mas desesperado que yo para continuar con las historias. como ya saben casi me he quedado sin nada para trabajar y ahora me es imposible ya que no hay computadora.

sin embargo voy a retomarlo donde lo deje aunque me lleve una eternidad subir un solo episodio. No se preocupen por nada, les aseguro que volveré si o si.

 **basta de escusas baratas. ahora, no solo tengo planeado continuar: El supremo alfa y Del odio al amor solo hay un paso.**  
 **También he decidido y por si no lo saben, hacer otras historias y ya que ustedes le son fieles.** ¿que les parece participar?

si ustedes quieren pueden dejarme esto:  
 _1\. alfa u omega._

 _2\. país._

 _3\. signo zodiacal._

 _4\. elemento._

 **ojo y uno muy grande: solo si ustedes quieren, los agregare a las siguientes historias y de** **ahí** **bueno se va a armar y del bueno.**

 **sino quieren no hay** **ningún** **problema, yo continuare con lo que ya tenia planeado.**

 **cuídense y espero que estén muy bien.**

 **Que La Fuerza Los Acompañe…**


End file.
